SECRET
by R407
Summary: Karena sebuah kesalahan besar tidak akan pernah dengan mudah dimaafkan... maka Kibum merasa ia pantas menerima segala hukumanya. -The 16th Chapter is UP! Sibum Kyubum Kyumin! GenderSwitch. So, Dont like? Dont Bash!
1. Chapter 1

_**Desember, 2004**_

"_Baiklah, Sungmin dan Kibum" seseorang memerintahkan mereka berdua untuk mendekat, keduanya tersenyum manis ala 90-an. Kibum dan Sungmin saling mengaitkan kaki._

"_Kyunnie Chagi! Ayo ikut!" sebelum kamera menjepret terlebih dahulu gadis cantik dengan bando pink menarik seorang namja yang kebetulan sedang berjalan sambil menenteng disket . ia lalu mengaitkan tanganya di lengan namja yang tampak kebingungan itu._

_Seorang namja lainya dengan seragam yang berkeringat dan bola basket di tanganya berteriak dari kejauhan "Tunggu! Aku ikut juga!" Ia lalu mendekat, merapatkan diri disamping kekasihnya yang berdiri disebelah si pemegang disket. Pria tampan dengan senyuman joker dan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu ikut ikutan tersenyum._

"_Baiklah.. satu.. dua.. tiga!" _

_Terciptalah sebuah foto yang menampilkan keempatnya. Tersenyum bahagia dengan guratan penuh makna. Dua orang terlihat tersenyum lepas Sementara dua orang lagi tersenyum kaku dan dingin . tapi, Tidak ada yang melihat kebelakang jika dua orang dengan guratan wajah kaku itu saling berpegangan tangan. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**SECRET"**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Sungmin**

**KyuBum, Sibum and KyuMin couple**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typo(s) **

**Don't like the cast or plot. Do not BASH, please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2012**

"Kyunnie.. ayo cepat!"

Seorang gadis dengan kulit seputih salju dengan cepat melepaskan pakaianya sendiri. Mulai dari mantel bulu yang dikenakanya hingga bra merah yang menyangga dua benda keramat miliknya. Semetara Kyuhyun – nama pria yang dengan cepat pula merengkuh tubuh gadis itu hanya diam. Membiarkan sosok didepanya melepas pakaianya satu persatu. Ini musim dingin, benar-benar tidak ada kehangatan di ruangan ini selain apa yang diinginkan keduanya. Seks.

Kyuhyun memasukkan kondom kedalam kemaluanya sebelum akhirnya memeluk Kibum dengan serakah. Ia menciumi Kibum dari atas hingga ke bawah. Memiliki yeoja itu selagi ia bisa, perlahan tapi pasti, lama-lama makin ke bawah. Kyuhyun menciumi leher mulus Kibum dan memberikan banyak sekali Kiss Mark disana. Yeoja itu mengerang, sentuhan sentuhan ini membangkitkan nafsunya, ia begitu merindukan sosok berambut kecokelatan yang kini menimpanya, Kibum lalu mendesah kecil saat Kyuhyun mulai memainkan putingnya yang sudah agak mengeras itu. horny.

"Let's do it"

Kibum mengangguk, perahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian sama sepertinya itu memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping lalu menciumnya dengan kasar. Ia membalas ciuman yang lama-lama panas dan amat sangat lama itu, otomatis, lengan keduanya bertautan di leher. Membuat ciuman itu makin mudah dan sesekali mereka berhenti untuk menarik nafas panjang. Keduanya, berciuman sambil berjalan mendekati sebuah kasur berukuran besar dengan sprei berwarna pink. Konyol memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun membelai rambut Kibum manja, ditatapnya sosok cantik di hadapanya, mahakarya tuhan yang luar biasa. "Bummie… aku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga Kyuhyunnie" Jawabnya sambil menatap sorot mata Kyuhyun. Keduanya diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menyandarkan diri ke tubuh Kibum. Gadis itu membelainya manja, membiarkanya terpejam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun sendiri yang memulai. Mendekatkan pinggulnya kearah Kibum lalu menekannya, membiarkan kemaluanya sendiri yang mencari milik Kibum.

"Ah.. kyu…Kyuhy… " Kibum mendesah. Ia memang mudah sekali terangsang dengan pria itu, selagi Kyuhyun asik bermain dengan kemaluaya ia melingkarkan lenganya ke leher Kyuhyun. Bertumpu dan merasakan sensasi sensasi dalam tubuhnya . membiarkan Kyuhyun meraba payudaranya sesuka hati sambil menciuminya.

"Say my name, chagi" Kyuhyun berbisik sambil mendesah di telinga Kibum. Gadis itu makin mengerang dan mendesah, dan Kyuhyun menhentakkan pinggangnya. Membuat Kibum mengejang hingga kaki-nya ikut-ikutan menggeliat. Ia sudah benar-benar dalam titiknya kali ini. Orgasme. Lubang dalam kemaluanya sudah berdenyut-denyut ketika Kyuhyun mempercepat genjotanya sementara Kibum yang tidak tahan lalu menarik seprai dan mencengramnya keras-keras. Kyuhyun menghentakkan pinggulnya, lagi. Dengan cepat Kibum mengimbangi permainan Kyuhyun dengan menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Cho..Kyu.. Arrrghh Kyuhyun!"

"Saranghae, 'Choi' Kibum" Kyuhyun menghentikan permainanya sebelum nantinya Kibum lemas dan tidak bisa pulang. Ia mengecup kening sosok gadis di depanya yang sedang mengumpulkan kekuatanya untuk berdiri. Kibum begitu lemas, sungguh lelah harus mencuri-curi waktu ke rumah Kyuhyun lalu harus kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menyanggah tubuh Kibum. Jari-jarinya yang jenjang sibuk membelai gadis itu. ia begitu menyayanginya. Menyayangi seorang Choi Kibum.

Lalu Kibum berbalik merangsangnya, ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengulum milik Kyuhyun dengan cepat. "Bummie.. Jangan! Aaarghh Bummie.. yes that!" Kibum asik mengulum, memaju mundurkan mulutnya dan membuat Kyuhyun menggeliat manja, Kibum yang terduduk sementara Kyuhyun yang berdiri sambil menopangnya.

"Oooh yes that! Kibummie! More! More!" Kibum mengulum lagi dengan cepat, membiarkan Kyuhyun orgasme dengan sendirinya. Kakinya menggelinjang. Keduanya begitu bahagia. Kyuhyun mengerang ketika cairan putih yang bening itu keluar dari kemaluanya. Sementara Kibum menelan apa yang sudah ada di dalam mulutnya seakan belum minum dua hari. Menjilati cairan itu sampai habis. Benar-benar habis.

Keduanya tersengal-sengal. Dua jam yang sangat menyenangkan di pagi hari. Setelah dirasa cukup mereka membaringkan tubuh. Beristirahat sejenak sambil memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan dirinya lagi ke Kibum, kali ini, yang menjadi bantalan adalah payudara Kibum yang cukup besar dan indah. Membuatnya serasa ingin tidur lagi.

_**My Bunny is calling… **_

"Shit!" maki Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh ke meja kecil yang berada disamping kasurnya. Ia menenagkan dru nafasnya yang tadi tersengal-sengal dan membiarkan ada jarak antara dirinya dan Kibum. Sementara Kibum hanya diam.

"Yeobseyo?"

"BabyKyu! Kamu dimana?"

"Hem… dirumah" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai lagi rambut Kibum.

"Bisa tolong antarkan laptop-ku ke butik nggak?" Tanya suara diseberang sana yang terlihat cemas.

"Hem.. baiklah, tapi aku sedang kedatangan client, bagaimana kalau sejam lagi?"

"Okay, Kyu aku…"

Ia mematikan telefonya sebelum Sungmin berbicara lagi lalu menaruhnya asal. Kibum menoleh kearahnya "Dari Sungmin-kah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sementara Kibum hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"kalau begitu, aku harus cepat-cepat pulang" Ia berdiri, lalu meraih pakaianya dan memakainya perlahan sementara Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tunggulah disini sebentar" Kyuhyun menciumnya lagi. Tidak dengan nafsu. Halus sekali.

"Aku tidak enak, Kyu.. aku pulang, ne?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk. Membiarkan gadis itu perlahan berjingkat meraih tas-nya yang berada tidak jauh dari kasur, perlahan ia lalu mengeluarkan sekotak lunch box berwarna hijau.

"AKu sudah memasakkanmu Galbi, jangan lupa makan ya sayang" sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Kibum mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan pulang, ke rumahnya sendiri. Rumah keluarga Choi yang terhormat.

_**January 2004**_

"_Aku menyukainya"_

_Seorang pria menutup lokernya dan menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang baru saja selesai latihan basket itu melepas kacatamatanya. "Siapa?" _

_Siwon tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih cemerlang. Tubuhnya begitu sempurna, atletis dan tampan. "Kim Kibum" _

_Kyuhyun memutar otak, Kim Kibum, siapa itu? ia tidak mengenal sosok itu "Kim Kibum? Siapa dia?" tanyanya sambil melepas kaca mata yang ia kenakan lalu mengunci lokernya yang berisi buku-buku berharga miliknya._

_Jam istirahat merupakan saat yang tepat bagi keduanya untuk bertemu. Seorang Kutu buku dan atlet sekolah dengan kehidupan yang bertolak belakang namun bersahabat sejak kecil. pria bermarga Choi dan Cho. Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Keduanya adalah sepasang sahabat yang sudah bersama sejak kecil. Siwon seorang atlet basket sekolah, ia begitu populer dan banyak yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Tapi baru kali ini ia bercerita tentang seseorang yang menarik hatinya. Itu tandanya ia benar-benar mencintai sosok Kim Kibum yang diceritakanya._

"_Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak mengenalnya?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, memangnya siapa itu Kibum?_

"_Dia itu, ketua klub sains, temanya Sungmin juga kok!" Sungmin, nama itu. pacar seorang pendian bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Gadis cantik yang dikenal sebagai salah satu cheerleader sekolah. Entah bisa disebut apa hubungan mereka, keberuntungan atau memang jodoh. Keduanya memutuskan untuk berpacaran setelah setahun ini duduk sebangku. Kebersamaanlah yang membuat timbulnya benih-benih cinta diantara mereka. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. Tanda bahwa ia mengerti._

_Setelah itu, tentu saja Siwon berusaha menakhlukkan gadis yang memang terkenal dengan kecantikan dan hatinya yang sekeras es. Baru sekali dalam hidup Kyuhyun. Siwon memiliki ketertarikan pada gadis. Karena menurutnya itu bagus, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akhirnya membantu hubungan keduanya. Pada awalnya memang sulit karera Kibum cenderung menutup dirinya. Namun entah karena luluh melihat tekad Siwon yang sekuat baja itu atau memang ia sudah lelah menolak, akhirnya mereka jadian juga._

_Kyuhyun tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kibum seperti Siwon yang sudah akrab dengan Sungmin. Ia adalah tipe pria yang canggung. Sama seperti Kibum yang pendiam dan tidak suka berbasa-basi. Sedangkan Siwon dan Sungmin memang sudah akrab karena Siwon-lah yang mendekatkan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Menurutnya, Kibum hanya teman pacarnya, sebatas itu. _

_Hanya sebatas itu._

**2012**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu butik perlahan menggunakan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menjinjing laptop. Tampak Sungmin yang sedang membuat sketsa sambil sesekali mengucek matanya, wajah itu tidak menyadari kehadiranya jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengagetkannya dari samping.

"Minnie!" pekiknya. Saking kagetnya Sungmin sampai menjatuhkan pensil yang sedang dipakainya menggambar.

Sungmin menoleh "Yaampun BabyKyu, lama banget"

"Maaf sayang" Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah sofa yang tidak jauh dari kursi Sungmin. "Tadi, ada client menelfon" Ucapnya dengan nada penyesalan. Sungmin nematap wajahnya perlahan, Kyuhyun seorang pengacara yang cukup terkenal . tidak ingin terlalu terganggu dengan kehidupan kantor, ia menyulap rumah sebagai tempat kerjanya sehingga ia memang selalu berada di rumah.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengambil laptopnya. Hari ini ia sangat sibuk dengan pembuatan sketsa untuk karya musim selanjutnya yang belum rampung ia kerjakan. Setelah menyalakanya, kakinya melangkah ke arah dispenser dan membuatkan suaminya cokelat hangat. Kyuhyun dengan senang hati meminumnya. Perjalanan ke butik Sungmin memang tidak jauh, tapi karena sekarang musim dingin, semuanya membuatnya beku kedinginan.

"Sudah makan siang?" Kyuhyun mengangguk "Tadi sebelum kesini aku pergi ke kedai Galbi"

Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut. Ia memang tidak bisa memasak, jadi setiap hari keduanya harus makan di restaurant atau makanan instant. Dan pada kasus Kyuhyun sebenarnya ia tidak pernah menghabiskan uang untuk ke restaurant, karena setiap hari sudah ada yang memastikan ia akan makan siang. "Seharusnya aku bisa memasakan jadi kita tidak repot begini…" Sungmin merasa buruk sekali. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang istri, yang kadang dimasakkan suaminya. Namun beginilah nasib seorang desaigner yang cukup ternama seperti dirinya. Selalu sibuk setiap saat, jadi tidak pernah ada waktu hanya untuk sekedar belajar masak.

"Sudahlah sayang… I'm fine" Kyuhyun mengelus pucuk rambut Sungmin. Melihat istrinya yang merasa buruk tentu ia sangat tidak tega. Ada sedikit rasa simpati pada wanita dengan wajah aegyo dihadapanya. Wanita disebelahnya ini terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kekuranganya sebagai wanita.

Sungmin mendekatkan diri lalu memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun "Tetap saja aku kan ga-"

"Ssssst Minnie, nggak boleh ngomong gitu lagi ya chagi, ne?" Sugnmin mengangguk, membiarkan Kyuhyun menenagkanya sambil mengelus-elus punggunya.

"Terimakasih Baby, kamu sudah menerimaku apa adanya" Sungmin mengecup bibir tipis milik Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bergeming dan hanya menatap Sungmin. "Aku mencintamu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu" Sungmin lalu mengulum bibir itu sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan berkata

"Nado saranghae, Lee Sungmin" lalu menarik bibir Sungmin dan berciuman lebih dalam.

Seorang pria dengan koper kerjanya berjalan dan terlihat sangat gagah. Dibelakangnya, terdapat dua bodyguard yang masing-masing di lengkapi senjata. Pria yang berdiri di tengah sudah pasti majikanya, Choi Siwon.

Pria humoris dan terkenal dikalangan yeoja itu sudah dewasa sekarang dan berubah menjadi seseorang yang berkharisma dan sunguh tampan. Ia makin tinggi, tubuhnya makin tegap dan bentuk wajahnya sedikit berubah. Tidak ada lagi wajah anak-anak dalam dirinya. Ia berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu tampan, seperti pngeran pada umumnya. Dari seorang Atlet sekolah kini ia sudah menjadi pewaris tahta kerajaan bisnis keluarganya. Dan saat ini ia sedang berjalan dari pekarangan rumahnya menuju pintu rumahnya yang terbilang berjarak cukup jauh.

"Cukup sampai disini saja, aku mau masuk" perintahnya pada dua pengawal yang lalu membungkukkan badanya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan dua tangan. Beberapa pelayan terlihat membungkuk ke arahnya. Sambil tersenyum acuh tidak acuh ia dengan cepat naik tangga dan masuk kamar. Ia sungguh merindukan suasana rumah. Sebulan berada di Amerika untuk urusan bisnis sangat membuatnya rindu suasana rumah, rindu juga pada seorang Choi Kibum.

Siwon membuka pintu kamar dan berhenti. Tidak ada Kibum disana. Hanya sebuah ruangan besar megah dan kosong yang sepi dan dingin. Setelah melepas mantel bulunya ia lalu berjalan turun dan menemukan istri tercintanya sedang berdiri memandang kea rah perapian.

"Wonnie? Sudah pulang, chagi?" Kibum menoleh mendengar suara jejak langkah Siwon. Yeoja itu kemudian memeluk hangat suaminya.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang" bisik Siwon seduktif. "Amerika sungguh menyebalkan karena kamu tidak ikut"

Kibum tertawa kecil. "Begitukah? Bagaimana dengan bisnis disana?"

"cukup baik, mereka mau membuat investasi baru bersama kita"

"Syukurlah" Jawabnya singkat lalu melepaskan dasi yang Siwon kenakan. "Wonnie pasti lelah, ne? aku siapkan air hangat untukmu mandi ya?"

"tidak perlu sayang" Siwon menolak. Ia tidak butuh mandi. Ia butuh Kibum disampingnya sebagai obat penenag. Ia begitu merindukan istrinya yang cantik itu.

Kibum tersenyum lagi. Sudah sebulan ini ia merindukan Siwon. Sosok yang sudah dinikahinya itu memang sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan yang dibangun kedua orang tuanya dari nol. Perlahan ia mengisyarakna kepada pelayan pelayan yang sedari tadi menunggu tuanya memerintah mereka untuk pergi lalu melepaskan kemeja milik Siwon. Tampaknya sebuah tubuh yang terpahat dengan baik itu juga merindukanya karena Siwon langsung merengkuhnya dan menggendongnya masuk kamar.

"Bummie.."

Siwon membelai wajah cantik Kibum yang sedang menatapnya intens diatas kasur. Perlahan, ia lalu mengecup dahi istrinya itu.

"I Miss you so badly.." desahnya. Berpisah dari istri tercintanya membuat rindu dan birahinya memuncah belakangan ini.

Kibum membalas ciuman hangat itu dengan mengecup bibir joker Siwon perlahan "Me Too"

"Benarkah?" Siwon menyeringai

"Tapi tidak hari ini, Kamu harus istirahat, sayang" Well, sebenarnya itu hanya alasan. Kibum-lah yang ingin beristirahat, bertempur dengan Kyuhyun tadi pagi membuat tubuhnya lelah sekali.

"Arrrghh! Baiklah Bummie" Siwon mengalah. Ada baiknya juga tidak berhubungan mala mini. Sebenarnya, ia juga lelah sekali dari tadi duduk di pesawat. Seluruh pungungnya pegal.

Siwon tertidur sementara Kibum sibuk dengan majalah fashion di tanganya. Ia menatap intens pada suaminya itu. sementara perlahan ia berjalan berjingkat dan mengambil handphone-nya yang tergeletak di meja rias.

**From : Kyuhyunnie**

**Bummie, sudah tidur belum? **

TBC

Maafkan saya dengan ff tergaje ini T-T

Haruskah dibuat rating M? atau T? atau dihapus saja? -_-


	2. Chapter 2

**2004**

_Kibum berjalan sendirian. Di sore hari yang sudah agak gelap ini, ia hanya seorang diri yang terlihat masih mengenakan seragam di jalanan. Sungguh sial, soal-soal latihan yang diberikan gurunya menjelang olimpiade sangat menguras otak dan tenaganya. Padahal, jarak sekolah dari rumahnya teramat sangat jauh dan membutuhkan alat transportasi umum. Tapi kalau sudah jam segini, mana ada bus yang lewat?_

_Ah.. ia jadi membayangkan jika ada Siwon disampingnya. Tentu pacarnya itu akan dengan senang hati mengantarkanya ke rumah. Bukanya ia mau memperalat namja tampan itu, tapi Siwon-lah yang pasti akan dengan senang hati menawarkan bantuan. Ngomong-ngomong, semenjak Kibum tidak lagi berada di kelas dan ikut bimbingan khusus, ia jarang sekali menemui pacarnya. Hanya sekali dua kali mereka bertemu, dan Kibum pasti hanya akan tersenyum dingin kearah Siwon._

_Memikirkan Siwon, membuatnya merindukan sosok itu sekaligus tidak sadar ia sudah kehujanan. Lebih sial lagi saat merogoh tas-nya ia tidak menemukan payung. Dengan langkah kecil itu berjalan dan meneduh di sebuah PC castle yang letaknya hanya beberapa meter dari trotoar._

_Sambil meneduh ia mengenakan almamaternya sebagai pelindung hujan yang ternyata sangat lama dan deras. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya, masih ada satu kubikel lagi yang kosong di PC castle atau yang biasa disebut warnet itu. Daripada mati kedinginan diluar, ia memutuskan ke dalam, sekalian menghangatkan dirinya._

_Ia masuk dan duduk di kubikel terakhir yang tersisa. Sudah cukup lama juga ia tidak pergi menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain di tempat seperti ini mengingat sudah sangat lama demi serangkaian kegiatan sekolah yang sungguh memuakkan._

_Kibum mulai menyalakan komputernya, masuk ke dunia maya dan mulai bermain starcraft. Dengan cekatan ia memencet-mencet keyboard dan menimbulkan sedikit suara ketikan dan membuat seorang namja berseragam sama denganya yang duduk tepat disampingnya menoleh sesaat._

"_Kamu suka main starcraft, ya?"_

_Kibum mengangguk, tapi tidak memperhatikan pemilik suara itu. Jika sudah asik dengan starcraft orang tuanya bahkan tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti._

"_Kibum... Kamu Kim Kibum kan?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengenali gadis disampingnya. Dia temanya Sungmin kan?_

_Kibum menoleh, di sampingnya, duduk seorang namja berkacamata dan berambut hazelnut dan sedikit ikal. Pria itu- Kyuhyun. Dan Kibum hanya tersenyum dingin lalu melanjutkan permainanya lagi._

"_Wah.. baru pertama kali aku melihat ada yeoja sekolah kita main disini, apa ini baru pertama?"_

_Kibum mengangguk lalu menghentikan permainanya. Pria ini banyak tanya dan membuatnya sedikit terganggu. Jadi lebih baik ia meladeni sebentar Cho Kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan permainanya lagi._

"_Kamu suka starcraft?"_

"_Tentu saja"_

_Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dan tak bergeming. Gadis disampingnya itu benar-benar menarik. Selama hidupnya, ia baru menemui gadis yang sama sekali tidak perduli dengan pria yang ada disampingnya ketika ia bermain game. Apa seseru itukah? Tanyanya dalam hati sambil terdiam heran_

"_Dan kau, membaca undang-undang? Aneh sekali"_

"_Ohaha, memangnya kenapa? Aku berencana mengambil kuliah hukum tahun depan" Terangnya dengan nada sedikit membanggakan. Setiap kali ada yang bertanya tentang pemikiran masa depanya dan ia menjawab dengan lantang ia akan masuk kuliah hukum seperti ayahnya sang pengacara Cho yang terkenal, semuanya pasti berdecak kagum._

_Kecuali, Kibum yang menaikkan alisnya dan terlihat bosan."Oh benarkah? Lumayan bagus"_

"_Hmm.. hanya lumayan? Memangnya yang bagus itu apa?" _

"_Profesor starcraft, mungkin" Jawab Kibum asal. "Asal tahu saja ya, aku sudah bertahun-tahun memainkan ini dan tidak mudah,loh"_

_Kyuhyun tertawa, Kibum yang berdiri disampingnya terlihat sangat serius berbicara ini dan membuatnya kehilangan konsentarsi pada undang-undang yang menjadi kitab suci keduanya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Choi Siwon sahabatnya mencintai gadis sedingin ini dan menjadikanya pacar sih? Dalam otaknya jadi terbayang bagaimana Siwon mengejar-ngejar cinta Kibum._

"_Seseru itukah?"_

_Kibum mengangguk, "Seru kok, kamu mau coba?" _

_Kibum menggeser kursinya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun bergeser menuju kubikelnya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun memegang keyboard dan melihatnya bermain di level awal. Di umurnya yang ke delapan belas beberapa bulan lagi, baru pertama kali ia melihat seorang pria yang sangat terlihat tolol ketika sudah bermain game. Jari-jari Kyuhyun sangat terlihat canggung dan gemetaran, membuat Kibum gerah dan menarik keyboard itu dari tangan Kyuhyun._

"_Bukan begitu caranya, begini nih! Aisssh" _

_Kyuhyun membiarkan Kibum mengajarinya. Kibum dengan telaten memberikan contoh yang baik lalu memberikan keyboardnya lagi untuk Kyuhyun agar namja itu mencoba sekali lagi. Tapi karena dasarnya ia tidak suka bermain game, lagi-lagi ia gagal dan kembali gagal._

_Sore itu, pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun bermain game dan semua ini diawali dengan sebuah nama, Kim Kibum._

**2004 End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"SECRET"**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Sungmin**

**KyuBum, Sibum and KyuMin couple**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

**Don't like the cast or plot. Do not BASH, please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2012**

"Menurutku, kau sangat tampan dengan kemeja yang ini"

Kibum mengancingkan bagian dada kemeja Siwon perlahan. Pria itu sudah tahu ia tampan tapi ia butuh diingatkan kembali. Siwon tertawa kecil dan membiarkan Kibum menyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

"benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan kalimat aku sangat tampan tanpa kemeja manapun?" Goda Siwon nakal.

"itu juga termasuk, tapi sekarang tuan Choi, anda sudah ditunggu karyawan-karyawan setia anda di kantor"

Siwon mendengus sebal. Menjadi seorang presiden direktur terkadang memang menyebalkan, ia jadi tidak punya waktu luang bahkan terkadang harus bolak-balik keluar negri untuk menyelesaikan masalah-masalah di kantor cabangnya. Menjadi presiden direktur juga membuatnya harus menahan semua gejolak hawa nafsunya untuk morning sex, seperti hari ini.

"Oh ayolaaah, sekali ini saja, ne?" Siwon menarik-narik piyama tidur yang masih dikenakan Kibum. walaupun tidak menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah, tetap saja membuat Siwon tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganya dari Kibum yang sangat sexy itu.

Kibum menolak. Selain memang Siwon harus cepat-cepat ke kantor agar ia bisa cepat juga bertemu Kyuhyun, pria itu memang sangat dibutuhkan pegawai-pegawainya di kantor. Amanah kedua orang tuanya pada Kibum agar Siwon dapat dewasa dan memiliki rasa tanggung jawab pada perusahaanya sendiri juga menambah daftar alasan mengapa Kibum tak suka melakukan morning sex dengan suaminya sendiri.

"Lagipula, Umma dan Appa terus-terusan mendesak kita memiliki little Choi, bukan? Apa Bummie nggak mau menuruti perintah mertua dan orang tua Bummie?"

Kibum sangat benci didesak dengan pertanyaan macam ini, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk lemah. Sementara Siwon tersenyum girang dan berlari keluar dan memanggil asistenya lalu mengajukan cuti sehari, Kibum juga dengan cepat merogoh smartphone-nya dan mengirimkan SMS untuk Kyuhyun.

**To: Kyuhyunnie**

**Kyu, mian hari ini aku tidak bisa ketempatmu, bagaimana dengan makan malam, besok? Terdengar bagus, kan?^^**

Ketika Siwon kembali Kibum sudah memasukkan smartphonenya dengan cepat kedalam saku tas bermerek miliknya sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Siwon. Kibum melayangkan pandanganya kearah suami sekaligus pemilik tubuhnya itu. Membiarkan Siwonmembelai rambutnya perlahan dan mengecupnya halus. Ia suka dengan permainan Siwon yang lembut dan hangat, tidak berisik dan membuat pelayan-pelayan dirumahnya menyadari mereka sedang dalam proses intim.

"Aku mencintaimu Bummie..."

"Aku juga, Siwonnie"

Mereka berciuman. Makin lama makin dalam dan membuat mereka berdua bertautan. Kibum menggantungkan kedua tanganya di bahu Siwon dan membiarkan Siwon menguasai permainan. Dengan perlahan dua tangan Siwon melepas kancing baju miliknya, menjelajahi lekuk tubuhnya dan membelainya manja. Mereka berhenti berciuman saat keduanya mengambil nafas panjang. Kibum lalu dengan perlahan juga melepas kancing kemeja Siwon satu persatu, lalu menyantuh otot kekar Siwon yang menjadi miliknya.

Siwon menatap Kibum intens, dengan tangan kananya ia menarik kunciran rambut Kibum dan membiarkan rambut hitam indah menjuntai itu tergerai dengan sendirinya, sebuah sosok wanita cantik bertelanjang dada dengan kulit seputih saljunya memancarkan cahaya. Membuat Siwon dengan tidak sadar melepaskan ikat pinggang miliknya dan membuat Kibum membantu melepaskan celana kerja serta celana dalam miliknya yang menampilkan Siwon kecil dibagian bawah tubuhnya menegang dengan angkuh.

Siwon membaringkanya perlahan diatas kasur, membenamkan dirinya sendiri di tumpukan bed cover tebal yang menyelimuti keduanya di musim salju yang dingin dan menyelimuti Kibum yang telanjang dan terlihat seperti boneka itu, tidak tahan melihat keindahan sosok di depanya ia kemudian langsung meletakkan miliknya ke tempat yang seharusnya dan bergerak perlahan, membiarkan Kibum meremas kedua lengan kekarnya saat Siwon mulai bergerak maju mundur.

"arrghh.. yes that chagi, you got it" Kibum menggerang kecil, ia bukan gadis yang lemah dalam urusan seks jika bercinta dengan Siwon yang perfeksionis dan menyukai permainan berbau lambat dan halus.

"Disini?"

Siwon memasukkan miliknya lagi dan menyentuh titip sensitif milik Kibum yang lalu mengelinjang kecil, Kibum mengerang perlahan lalu mencium bibirnya perlahan dan bergerak seduktif.

Mereka bermain cukup lama- dan sekarang Siwon sudah kembali membelai-belai rambut Kibum sementara istrinya yang mendandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Siwon. Tatapanya bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata Siwon namun Kibum seakan melihat dua bola mata itu berpendar dan berubah wujud. Gila, otak sehatnya bahkan membayangkan figur Kyuhyun dengan seringai kecil di senyumnya yang membuatnya, tiba-tiba mencium Siwon dengan agresif dan cepat.

Oh sial, Kibum tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kyuhyun, lagi.

~KyuMin~

Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menonton channel olahraga kesukaanya ketika Sungmin pulang. Perlahan, Sungmin menaruh barang belanjaan bawaanya dan menara satu persatu bahan makanan siap goreng ke dalam kotak lalu kemudian menaruhnya didalam kulkas.

"Baby.. kenapa masih penuh?" Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya saat menatap kulkas dan menyadari bahan makanan minggu kemarin yang terlihat masih banyak. Kentang goreng, nugget bahkan daging ham yang selalu dibelinya untuk Kyuhyun.. lagi-lagi terlihat masih banyak.

"Oh ya, aku lupa bilang sayang" jawab Kyuhyun lalu kembali fokus dengan layar televisi "beberapa hari ini banyak klien mengajakku makan diluar, jadi tidak sempat goreng"

Setelah selesai dengan urusan dapurnya, Sungmin berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan ikut bergabung dengan suaminya yang sedang menonton. Kedua bola matanya, tidak tertuju pada layar melainkan sosok disebelahnya yang terlihat antusias menunggu cetakan gol dari pemain korea yang sedang sibuk mengoper bola. Ia suka wajah Kyuhyun yang putih dan tenang—membuatnya nyaman dan merasa begitu bahagia. Ia juga suka bibir Kyuhyun yang tipis- sama seperti miliknya, namun dalam versi super tipis yang sangat lucu. Ia juga suka raut wajah penuh kecemasan Kyuhyun saat pihak lawan menendang bola kearah gawang Korea dan membuat Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati.

"Aih kipernya tolol sekali!" umpatnya tidak tahu pada siapa, sementara Sungmin hanya cekikikan disampingnya.

"Wae Minnie chagi? Ada yang salah dengan pakaianku ya?"

"Aniyo, Kyuhyunnie jeongmal.. "

Kyuhyun memeluknya perlahan, Sungmin lalu menghirup udara dan wangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang melekat pada dirinya erat. Seperti candu tersendiri bagi hatinya saat Kyuhyun memeluknya tiba-tiba. Romantis dan membuatnya meleleh untuk kesekian kalinya padahal ini bukan sekali dua kali saat mereka sudah menikah.

"Minnie, jangan bergerak"

Sungmin menurut, membiarkan Kyuhyun perlahan menjamah tubuhnya, lalu menciumnya hangat. Tidak dalam tapi cukup untuk menghangatkan keduanya di malam bersalju ini.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berlutut, menyadari di bagian bawah mantel Sungmin terdapat sehelai benang yang mungkin tidak sengaja menempel di pakaianya saat yeoja itu sibuk di butiknya. Kemudian ia mengambil benang itu perlahan dan membuangnya asal.

"Kukira kau berlutut dan memintaku berdansa denganmu" goda Sungmin asal, sementara Kyuhyun tertawa menyeringai kecil.

"Sadarlah sayang, ini bukan negri donggeng impian ketika kamu masih TK. Hahaha" tawanya pecah saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sungminyang terlihat serius dengan ucapanya.

Kyuhyun melihat senyum yang perlahan mengembang dan kemudian mengacak rambut Sungmin perlahan. Ia mencintai Sungmin dengan segala tingkah ke kanak-kanakanya yang sangat menggemaskan dan perangainya yang ceria. Semakin lama, ia makin mencintai istrinya yang saat ini malah sibuk membersihkan tumpukan boneka-boneka barunya yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas karpet selama dua minggu setelah dibeli.

"Aku lupa aku baru saja membeli mereka"

"Bukanya lupa sayang, terlalu banyak boneka membuat kamu melupakan yang baru" Jawab Kyuhyun lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang sibuk memindahkan boneka boneka lucu itu ke kamar mereka.

"Semakin lama melihat boneka rasanya semakin ingin punya anak perempuan yang lucu.." Sungmin berbicara pada dirinya ssendiri perlahan, tetapi suaminya ikut mendengar desahan disertai nafas beratnya itu.

"Benarkah? Ah mari kita buat.."

Kyuhyun meletakkan tanganya di bahu Sungmin lalu keduanya berjalan ke arah kasur, jika biasanya keduanya melakukan segala hal menggunakan pengaman, kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar melupakan benda sakral itu dan mengajaknya bercinta lalu mendekati kasur.

Selangkah lagi menuju kasur dan Sungmin menoleh kebelakang, menatap Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangnya. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah, walaupun ia ingin sekali. "Kyunnie.. jangan lupakan perjanjian kita"

Karrier Sungmin. Penghalang satu-satunya mereka memiliki anak dalam waktu dekat. Saat ini Sungmin sudah mulai dikenal sebagai desaigner kelas atas dengan pekerjaanya yang mengagumkan dan menjadi langganan orang-orang penting. Koleksi musim semi-nya bahkan sudah terjual habis sebelum salju pertama turun. Itulah yang menghalangi keduanya. menghalangi terciptanya seorang manusia baru diantara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalah lagi. Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan perlahan berjalan menuju lemari kecil, tempatnya biasa menyimpan kondom.

~SECRET~

"Selamat datang di Saphire Butt-"

"Bummie!"

Sungmin memekik girang saat pelayan butinya membuka pintu dan tampak seorang yeoja cantik dengan cardigan hitamnya masuk kedalam sambil memeluknya hangat.

"Ah... bogoshippo! Jeongmal!" pekik Sungmin lagi. "Ayo masuk!"

Kibum duduk di meja kantor Sungmin, yang menepuk-nepuk tanganya dan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan seputar Kibum yang jarang mengontaknya.

"Maafkan aku Sungminnie.. beberapa hari ini aku sangat sibuk sampai terkadang lupa dimana menaruh handphoneku sendiri" imbuh Kibum cepat-cepat.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa Bummie.. tapi kok, tumben kesini? Biasanya kan kita hang sesuatu terjadi antara kamu dan Siwon?"

"Oh bukan itu.." Kibum menyuprut teh hijau yang sudah disediakan karyawan Sungmin. "Ini tentang Jiwon, ia akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi"

"Jiwon? Yang benar saja! Gadis kecil itu!"

Sungmin mengenal adik Siwon dengan baik, gadis itu merupakan salah satu junior cheerleadernya juga merupakan duplikat asli kakaknya yang sempurna dalam segala hal, karena posisinya sebagai ketua club—maka tentu saja ia akrab dengan Choi Jiwon yang sekarang tinggal di luar negeri itu

"Iya, ini undanganya" Kibum menyodorkan sebuah undangan pernikahan berwarna putih dengan pita gold yang merlipat manis diatasnya, perlahan Sungmin membuka undangan itu dan membacanya baik-baik.

"Aku dan Kyunnie pasti akan datang, tenang saja"

"Baguslah kalau begitu... " Kibum lega

"Oh ya, Minnie, bisakah kau membuatkan gaun untukku?" Pinta Kibum.

"Tentu saja chagi, apapun untukmu, bagaimana kalau kita memakai gaun yang sama?" tawar Sungmin. Ia membayangkan mereka berdua dengan salah satu gaun pesta rancanganya yang sangat laku dipasaran dengan sedikit modifikasi agar membuatnya semakin indah ketika dipakai.

"Ide bagus! Kenapa tidak?"

Kibum mengangguk perlahan, keduanya berbincang cukup lama tentang Jiwon yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. Mempelai pria-nya, sebenarnya seorang pria terpandang keturunan diplomat yang sudah dipacarinya sejak mereka sama-sama kuliah di Amerika. Shim Changmin namanya. Yang juga berteman baik dengan Kyuhyun.

Setiap kali menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat antusias dengan segalanya juga membuat hari kecil Kibum sedikit merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu. Sungmin, dengan gurat wajahnya yang turut bahagia dengan pernikahan Jiwon membuatnya merasa tersiksa setengah mati sekaligus hanya bisa diam saja. Kalau bisa dihitung, dosanya sungguh banyak pada yeoja bermarga Lee yang duduk dengan anggun dihadapanya. Dihitung-hitung dosanya sudah bertahun-tahun dan menumpuk, mungkin menggunung. Entahlah, tapi melihat keceriaan Sungmin sepertinya membuatnya membayangkan jika hubungan terlarangnya dengan suami sahabatnya sendiri tercium. Sepandai-pandainya ia bersembunyi, suatu saat akan tercium juga, bukan?

"Bummie kenapa? Kok benggong terus?" Sungmin menyadarkan lamunanya. Tanganya melambai-lambai tepat didepan wajah Kibum yang perlahan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aniyo.. hanya lelah saja" Jawabnya singkat. Memang benar ia lelah, lelah dengan semua kepenatan dan masalah-masalah dalam hidupnya.

"Dasar istri presdir!" celetuk Sungmin sembari menahan tawanya.

Lucu juga mengingat masa lalu mereka berdua yang suka bermain kata-kataan dan saling menghina pasangan masing-masing. Siwon dengan kelakuanya yang sedikit pecicilan serta Kyuhyun yang canggung jika berhadapan dengan perempuan lain sekalin keduanya. mereka berdua—kini telah dewasa dan memiliki jalan hidupnya masing-masing. Sungmin dengan butiknya dan kariernya yang makin hari makin menanjak dan Kibum yang meninggalkan cita-citanya sebagai gamers dan membanting stir menjadi seorang istri yang baik untuk seorang presiden Choi. Belum lagi ditambah sekelumit jalan kisah cinta tersembunyinya yang cukup rumit. Keduanya memiliki masalah mereka masing-masing.

_Kring-Kring~_

"Oh Minnie, sebentar"

Kibum menunjukkan layar handphonenya yang tiba-tiba menampilkan wajah Siwon di layarnya. Perlahan Kibum berjalan menjauh dan mengangkat telefonya.

"Yeobseyo, Wonnie... oh ne.. di butik Sungmin.. Uhm.. aku tidak membawa mobil, waeyo?.. baiklah.. terdengar bagus kok"

Tak lama, Kibum kembali "sebentar lagi Siwonnie menyusul kesini"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar "wah benarkah? Bagus sekali! Kyuhyunnie juga mau menjemputku kok"

Kibum selalu menanggapi nama itu dengan hati-hati. Ia hanya mengangguk datar. Keempatnya akan bertemu dan benar saja, sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berpapasan dijalan masuk ke dalam butik bersamaan.

"Hallo Minnie" Sapa Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Siwon! Sombong sekali!" teriak Sungmin dari jauh lalu berjalan mendekat dan berpelukan sebentar.

Sementara itu, Kibum dan Kyuhyun—keduanya tersenyum canggung. Sambil menyapa satu sama lain. tidak banyak percakapan yang mereka bicarakan, hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan klasik dan membosankan. Bagaimana kabarmu, sedang sibuk apa dan bla-bla-bla yang menjadi formalitas sementara dua pasangan mereka, Siwon dan Sungmin sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang. Maklum, keduanya kan cukup akrab semasa SMA.

"Kudengar Jiwon akan menikah, benarkah Siwon?"

"Yup, tepat sekali desaigner Lee" Goda Siwon "Jadi, apa aku dan Kibum mendapatkan pakaian gratis darimu?"

"Gila! Tentu saja tidak! Kau presdir yang kaya raya! Harusnya kau memberiku uang lebih!" elak Sungmin sambil tertawa perlahan, disusul tawa menggelegar Siwon kemudian. Sementara Kibum dan Kyuhyun memilih tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Kibum yang tertawa tidak nyaman. Rasanya, ia ingin langsung saja mendekap tubuh itu manja. Tapi disaat seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain bertingkah senormal mungkin walaupun sebenarnya keduanya tetap merasa aneh.

"Yak Kyuhyun! Kenapa Sungmin bawel begini sih? Dirumah dia seperti ini juga?" teriak Siwon

"Bawel dan manja! Kau tahu sendiri kan?" Keluhnya, entah memang nyata atau tidak. Atau hanya ingin membuat Kibum tidak terlalu cemburu.

"Aigoo.. ckck Sungminnie, kau benar-benar.."

"Cerewet! Bummie! Urusi suamimu yang menyebalkan ini dengan baik dong, hahaha" titah Sungmin. Keempatnya seakan kembali ke masa lalu yang indah dimana semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

**TBC**

Hai saya kembali! Anyone miss me?

Sudah kelas 3 dan saya disibukkan dengan karya tulis jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau update-nya mulai sekarang tidak bisa cepat-cepat dan memuaskan.

Aku belum punya pemikiran tentang endingnya, apakah KyuBum berakhir atau justru mereka berdua bersama-sama. Ada ide? Masukkan juga ditunggu. Tp tolong jangan bash karakternya ya chinggu, sedikit nyesek juga pas baca review dr beberapa orang. Untungnya waktu itu aku lg make moderate guest jadi nggak semuanya di publish. Maklum, aku kan author baru dan belum profesional menanggapi review2 yg masuk. Tp semuanya aku hargai kok^^

Siwon Oppa ilang-ilang mulu nih, ada yang tahu dia kemana? Gossip yang beredar dia lg sibuk casting lagi, aku juga nggak tau. Semoga dimanapun abang uwon berada ia tetap rajin shalat.

At least, dont forget the review okay? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Sungmin menatap layar laptopnya yang masih menyala dalam gelap di pagi buta seperti ini, butuh seharian untuk mencerna setiap potongan kalimat demi kalimat yang terpampang di layar machintos miliknya. Fikiranya sudah buntu—entah kemana. Tanyanya masih menggeser kursor dan meneliti satu demi persatu kata yang dirangkai menjadi beberapa kalimat dalam e-mail yang diberikan sebuah institut desaign ternama di kota mode, Paris.

Sebuah tawaran beasiswa strata dua, bukan hal yang main-main. Mereka tertarik dengan prestasi-prestasi gemilang yang sudah ditorehkan Sungmin dan menginginkanya bersekolah di sekolah mereka. Sungguh menyenangkan dan juga sangat diidam-idamkanya sejak dulu.

Tapi sekarang situasi sudah berubah, ia bukan lagi Lee Sungmin desaigner muda yang bebas. Ia sudah menikah sekarang, tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan suaminya tercinta di Korea—sendirian. Kehilangan Kyuhyun sehari saja jika namja itu sibuk mengurus serangkaian kasus-kasus saja sudah membuatnya gila, apalagi empat tahun? Oke, anggaplah ia bisa tiga setengah tahun, tapi apa dia sanggup? Tidak. Membayangkanya saja ia tidak mau. Perlahan ia menggerak-gerakkan lagi kursosrnya, bimbang. Setengah isi hatinya mengatakan kesempatan seperti ini tidak boleh disia-siakan tetapi kata hatinya yang lain menyuruhnya tetap tinggal. Dalam kebingungan yang amat sangat, Sungmin berjalan keluar kamar dengan pikiran berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

"Sudah bangun, chagi?"

Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun ketika ia menyadari suaminya itu sudah sibuk dengan serealnya dengan sendok di tangan kananya juga sebuah buku tebal di tangan kirinya. Perlahan, ia mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Semangkuk sereal beserta susu putih sebagai pelengkap terlihat menggiurkan sekali.

"Ayo makan bersamaku!" ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya, entahlah. Pikiranya gamang dan entah kemana, menatap Kyuhyun saja membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar dan makin tidak tega meninggalkan suaminya itu keluar negri. Apa yang harus dilakukanya sekarang?

"Minnie waeyo? Kenapa benggong terus, eoh?"

"A..Aniyo.. hanya lelah saja, Kyu, banyak sekali desaign yang belum selesai kubuat semalam" Elaknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu memberikan jatah serealnya ke atas mangkuk Sungmin. "Makanlah, chagi. Kau benar-benar butuh istirahat cukup, sketsanya masih bisa dikerjakan nanti kan? Kau harus memperhatikan tubuhmu sayang, kau terlihat pucat sekali"

Ya, wajahnya memang pucat, bukan karena sakit atau pusing dengan sketsa, ia justru pusing dengan keadaanya sekarang. Jangankan untuk memakan jatah Kyuhyun, menatap suaminya sendiri pun rasanya hatinya sangat tidak enak.

Ia sudah pernah meninggalkan namja itu- sekali untuk pertukaran pelajar dengan murid sebuah sekolah mode ternama di Italy, menukar rencana bulan madunya demi tawaran dari dosennya yang menggiurkan. Walaupun hanya tiga bulan saja, ia sudah membuat Kyuhyun kecewa. Seminggu setelah pernikahan keduanya ia malah meninggalkan suaminya pergi dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali seperti pria lajang pada umumnya. Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun lagi. Ia begitu mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, ada yang harus kukatakan" ucapnya gemetaran.

"Ada apa, Minnie? Ah.. bisakah nanti dulu, sekarang, habiskan saja dulu sarapanmu, sayang" titah Kyuhyun.

Sudah bertahun tahun mereka makan bersama tapi baru dua kali ia segugup ini di meja makan. Pertama saat ia menyatakan keinginanya untuk menunda kehamilan, setidaknya sampai mereka cukup mapan dan stabil. Dan yang kedua, otaknya yang sudah buntu ini akan meminta sebaliknya, mempercepat kehamilan. Bukanya ia siap memiliki anak atau merasa kariernya sudah cukup matang, semua ini semata-mata agar ia memiliki alasan kuat untuk melepaskan beasiswa itu dengan alasan paling relevan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. Ia terlihat begitu cemas, ia bahkan tidak memakan sarapanya dan hanya mengaduk-aduk susu yang berada didalam mangkuk. Apa Sungmin sudah tahu tentang hubunganya dan Kibum? atau mungkin, Sungmin mulai curiga denganya. Atau jangan-jangan... Siwon juga akan melabrak Kibum dan Sungmin akan menyerangnya juga? Banyak sekali hal yang terlintas di kepala Kyuhyun. Sungmin bukan tiper gadis pendiam yang suka menyimpan segalanya sendiri seperti Kibum. jika sedih, ia akan mengungkapkanya. Jika ia senang dan bahagia, pasti suasana menjadi ceria. Bahkan biasanya ia menceritakan isi hatinya di malam hari tentang segala hal yang menurutnya Kyuhyun harus tahu. Ini tidak biasa terjadi, ini benar-benar aneh.

"Kyu..." Isaknya , ia memeluk suaminya erat dan emmbiarkan Kyuhyun membelai ujung kepalanya perlahan.

"Kyu.. aku... "

"Iya Minnie, katakanlah, ada apa denganmu sayang? Hem"

Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Sial, dari dekat suaminya makin tampan hingga membuatnya lebih gugup lagi.

"Kyu.. bisakah kita... memiliki seorang bayi?" Pintanya sambil mempout-kan bibirnya. "sepertinya aku berubah pikiran sekarang"

"MWORAGO?" Teriak Kyuhyun yang lalu melepas pelukanya dan membelalakkan kedua matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"SECRET"**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi / Kim Kibum (female)**

**Choi Siwon**

**Cho / Lee Sungmin (female)**

**KyuBum, Sibum and KyuMin couple**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

**Don't like the cast or plot. Do not BASH, please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~KyuBum~**

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Kyu?"

Kibum langsung datang kerumah Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin berangkat. Demi tuhan, perasaanya juga jadi tidak menentu sekarang. Pria itu mengabarinya di telfon dan langsung membuatnya shock berat. Jika Kyuhyun memiliki anak berarti hubungan mereka akan semakin menjauh, dan mereka sama-sama tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia meminta seorang anak padaku" Kyuhyun terduduk diatas sofa sambil termenung. Menatap sosok cantik yang perlahan mengecup keningnya dan membiarkanya menggerayangi tubuh pahatan Kibum yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun selutut berwarna hijau pastel.

"Begitukah? Pasti, ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Oh iya, Chagi, jangan sentuh bagian itu" Kibum menepuk tangan nakal Kyuhyun yang meraba-raba kemaluanya. Semalaman ia bertarung di atas ranjang dan membuatnya kelelahan setengah mati. Kalau hari ini Kyuhyun berhasil menggodanya dan mereka berbuat hal-hal aneh, sudah dipastikan tubuhnya akan ambruk seketika.

"Ah Waeyo? Kau tahu aku sedang membutuhkanmu sekarang" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Kibum dengan nada seduktif. "Lagi pula, tubuhmu kan daerah kekuasaanku" ucapnya cuek.

"Semalam aku melakukanya dengan Siwon, aku capek" Keluhnya.

Kibum menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun semakin bosan. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan sekotak makanan dari tas bermerek miliknya dan memanaskan daging di dapur.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Bulgogi lagi, aku heran mengapa kau suka sekali memberiku daging sapi"

"Kau butuh asupan gizi yang banyak, Kyu. Dan aku tidak mau kau terus-terusan makan makanan instant terutama ramen, itu sangat tidak sehat"

Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut lalu membiarkan Kibum menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. Memperhatikan sosok Kibum yang begitu perhatian padanya membuatnya seakan namja yang menikahi yeoja cantik itu. Siwon sungguh beruntung, memiliki Kibum sepenuhnya. Kibum seorang ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Ia suka memasak dan masakanya sungguh enak, ia juga telaten mengurus rumah. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Sungmin yang rak penyimpanan kain-kain dan sketsanya amburadul jika bukan Kibum yang membersihkanya disaat Sungmin bekerja. Mereka sangat berbeda- tidak sama sekali memiliki kemiripan.

Tapi ia juga mencintai Sungmin, Sungguh. Mereka sudah menikah tiga tahun dan salah besar jika dikira ia sama sekali tidak mencintai Sungmin. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibenci. Ia begitu manis dan lugu- membuatnya selalu tersenyum setiap hari ketika memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua. Sungmin, sang gadis populer yang mencintai seorang kutu buku macam Cho Kyuhyun. Ah dunia sangat aneh. Seharusnya, gadis populer dan cheerleader sepertinya jadi milik orang-orang seperti Choi Siwon, bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang monoton. Tapi nasib berkata lain dan kini mereka terjebak dalam kisah segi empat yang cukup rumit. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukanya kecuali tetap pada jalurnya sekarang. Sudah terlambat bagi Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengakhiri semuanya, mereka, sudah saling jatuh cinta namun juga sama-sama mencintai pasangan masing-masing.

"Tuan Cho, jangan benggong terus dong. Ayo dimakan, apa kamu tidak suka?" Kibum menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan dan mengamati Kyuhyun makan. Pria itu banyak melamun sekarang. Namun perlahan senyuman manis muncul dari wajahnya saat melihat namja itu makan.

"Nyonya Kim, silahkan, berbaring diatas meja"

Kyuhyun memindahkan piring-piring yang berada diatas meja dan mengangkat tubuh Kibum keatas sana. Perlahan ide-ide nakalnya muncul.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, kyu-"

"Aku mau makan madu, waeyo? Kau mau aku memakan makanan sehat kan?" Kibum tidak bisa mengelak ketika Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyingkap gaunya perlahan. Dibukanya gaun itu hingga hanya kedua payudaranya saja yang masih tertutupi. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sebotol madu yang lalu dituangnya perlahan ke perut Kibum.

Dengan hati-hati ia menjilat ceceran madu berwarna cokelah kekuningan yang begitu manis.. kedua tanganya meremas payudara Kibum selagi mulutnya sibuk menjilati tubuh molek itu. Kibum mendesah perlahan, ditahanya suara itu mati-matian agar tidak terlalu menggoda iman Kyuhyun. Namja itu benar-benar menandai batas kekuasaanya. Dengan jari-jari jenjangnya ia menelusuri lekuk tubuh Kibum sambil menciumi tubuh itu. Ia menciumi bahu Kibum sekarang, bahu yang bukan miliknya seorang sambil meremas pantat Kibum dengan kedua tanganya. Ia tahu Kibum lelah- walaupun sebenarnya ia butuh mood booster tapi mengingat tatapan sendu Kibum yang seolah menolak ajakanya mentah-mentah membuatnya hanya bisa menelan ludah saat merasa kemaluanya menegang. Perlahan ia melepas ciumanya, mengelap cairan lengket di tubuh Kibum menggunakan tissue basaha lalu mendudukkanya diatas meja.

"Sampai kapan kitaharus begini, Kyu?" Kibum mulai menangis, ia sadar bahwa sebentar lagi jarak diantara mereka akan semakin jauh. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun disisinya.

"Sabarlah Bummie.. sebentar lagi, aku janji"

"Kau sudah mengatakanya lebih dari sejuta kali sejak SMA" keluh Kibum. "Aku tahu semua ini salah, kita harus menentukan pilihan kita, Kyu. Kita sudah jauh terlalu dalam, aku tidak bisa membohongi Siwon terus-terusan hiks.. hikss.. Sungminnie juga temanku, mengapa kita harus terjebak dalam lingkaran setan ini, Kyu?"

"Takdis sudah mempermainkan kita, Bummie, aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus kita perbuat sekarang? Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Tapi aku juga mencintai**nya,** begitu pula kau yang mencintai Siwon. Kita pendosa, kita seorang pendosa besar"

**~KyuBum~  
**

**2004**

"_Kyu! Tunggu aku disini ya, jangan kemana-mana loh!"_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk saja lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku yang dipegangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak konsen belajar di dalam lapangan olahraga seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Sungmin memaksanya ikut dan memintanya menunggu sosok Aegyo itu latihan. Ia sama saja seperti Siwon, sama-sama aktif dalam bidang olahraga. Dan menunggu mereka, baik Sungmin atau kadang Siwon- kalau setelah latihan mereka memutuskan nongkrong dulu merupakan tugas mingguanya. Menyebalkan memang, tapi setidaknya, disini toh tidak ada yang mengganggunya, paling-paling yang membuatnya terganggu hanya suara-suara gaduh para atlet yang bermain basket atau teriakan cheerleader yang menggema diudara._

"_Kau terganggu, ya?"_

_Ia tersadar dari lamunanya, seorang gadis dengan seragam sama sepertinya dan kacamata cokelat yang membingkai mata indahnya duduk disampingnya. Kibum, sama sepertinya dengan walkman di tanganya. Jangan bayangkan sama seperti iPod atau mp3 player jaman sekarang. Benda itu sedikit besar dan merepotkan sekali untuk dibawa kemana-mana._

"_Menunggu Siwon juga, ya?" Kibum mengangguk. _

"_Sebenarnya aku sangat malas, tapi apa boleh buat?" perlahan ia menyalakan walkman-nya lalu memasukkan satu headset di telinga kananya. "Kamu mau?" Tawarnya._

"_Boleh" Jawabnya lalu memasukkan sepasang lagi di telinga kirinya. Mereka duduk berdekatan, sambil mengamati para namja, termasuk Siwon yang sedang berlarian mendriblle bola._

_**You say you can't last any longer**_

_**With an empty smile, you lean on my shoulders**_

_**Though the eyes are shut**_

_**That you can say it now**_

_**That your sad eyes**_

_**hurt my heart**_

_**Tell me**_

_**If I can just enter your heart**_

_**How much meaning can the childish me become of?**_

_**As many days go by**_

_**When my heart becomes worn out**_

_**Inside my heart**_

_**The vanishing memories of you**_

_**come find me again**_

_**I will remember them, won't I?**_

_**Inside those dreams of the future that have grown too big**_

_**The fading memories of you**_

_**Will I remember them again?**_

_**If I can just enter your heart**_

_**How much meaning can the childish me become of?**_

_**As many days go by**_

_**When my heart becomes worn out**_

_**Inside my heart**_

_**The vanishing memories of you**_

_**come find me again**_

_**I will remember them, won't I?**_

_**Inside those dreams of the future that have grown too big**_

_**Inside those dreams**_

_**Towards you **_

_Hening, dengan lagu yang mengalun lembut seolah memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi keduanya. saling menatap satu sama lain, dan seolah terseret dalam dunia mereka berdua. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Kibum yang benar-benar cantik jika dilihat dari dekat. Ia begitu terpesona hingga tidak sadar mulutnya sampai mengangga. Benar-benar gadis yang cantik dan begitu mengagumkan. Sekarang ia baru mengerti mengapa sahabatnya yang tampan bisa mengejar-ngejar Kibum dan mengesampingkan harga dirinya sendiri. _

_Hentikan lamunanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Batinya dalam hati. Ia sudah memiliki Sungmin yang tidak kalah cantik, kok. Sungmin juga cantik, sama seperti Kibum walaupun keduanya tidak sama. Bodoh sekali, mengapa otaknya tiba-tiba melupakan Sungmin lalu malah melirikpacar sahabatnya sendiri? Benar-benar tolol. Ah, mungkin saja ia hanya mengagumi kecantikan Kibum. ini hanya rasa sesaat._

"_mengapa melihatku seperti itu, Kyu? Ada yang salah ya dengan wajahku?" ia menunjuk wajahnya sendiri keheranan._

"_A.. Aniyo, tadi.. ada lalat" elaknya._

"_Loh mana? Mana?" Kibum mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya. "Tidak ada, ah mungkin sudah terbang"_

_Bukanya mengalihkan padanganya, Kyuhyun justru makin menatap Kibum yang kembali mendengarkan lagu. Tolol. Tolol. Tolol. Apa sih yang dia lakukan?_

"_Kyu, game yang kuberikan.. sudah tamat belum?" Kibum mencoba memulai perkacapan begitu sadar sikap Kyuhyun mendadak aneh._

"_Hem.. belum. Baru level sepuluh saja aku sudah kewalahan"_

"_Pabo! Kau itu namja! Masa main starcraft saja tidak bisa? Payah sekali!" gerutu Kibum kesal._

"_Aigoo.. bukan aku saja kan namja di Korea yang tidak bisa bermain starcraft? Masih banyak pria-pria lain diluar sana yang sama sepertiku, malah lebih tolol lagi. Contohnya namjachinggumu, Siwon. Dia kan nggak bisa juga" Suasana mencair lagi sekarang, Kyuhyun terus-terusan membela dirinya di depan Kibum._

"_Siwonnie, dia memang tidak tahu aku suka bermain game" Desah Kibum._

_Apa? Jadi, hanya Kyuhyunlah seorang yang tahu? Rasanya ia mau melonjak senang. Dalam hal ini ia selangkah diatas Siwon._

"_Oh begitu ya.."_

"_Jangan bercerita ke siapapun ya soal ini"_

"_memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh ya 'namjachinggumu' sendiri tahu?" _

"_Bukan begitu.." Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ia hanya menyukai sosokku yang anggun saja"_

"_bodoh sekali!" Kyuhyun rasanya ingin memberikan satu pukulan ke namja sekaligus sahabatnya. "Kenapa harus begitu? Jika ia mencintaimu ia harus mencintaimu, menyayangimu sepenuhnya! Jika ia macam-macam bilang padaku, ne? Nanti akan kunasihati dia"_

"_Bukan begitu.. aku hanya.. tidak mau banyak bercerita" jawabnya diam. "Bagaimana dengan Sungmin, Kyu?" Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil meleps headset-nya dan membiarkan rambutnya yang tergerai indah kini berada di bagian bahu seragamnya._

"_Baik-baik saja, kok. Oh iya Kibum-ssi, bisakah kau mengajariku main starcraft? Sepupuku menantangku melawanya seminggulagi kalau ia sudah pulang ke Seoul, tolonglah aku" aneh sekali, ini pertama kalinya ia berbohong dihadapan seorang yeoja demi bisa dekat denganya. Mulutnya tiba-tiba seakan merangkai kalimat sendiri._

"_Mengajarimu?" Kibum tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, tapi di warnet saja ya, aku tidak mau save-an di komputerku terganggu, levelku sudah jauh"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum girang, "Baiklah, benar ya kau mau mengajariku?" Tanyanya meyakinkan gadis cantik disebelahnya lagi. _

"_Benar, asal kau berjanji tidak akan bercerita ke Siwon soal hobiku yang satu ini"_

**End of Flashback**

~SiBum~

"Aku pulang"

Kibum berjalan menuju ruang tamu lalu membalas pelayan-pelayan dirumahnya yang tersenyum hormat kearahnya dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Ia meletakkan tas kulitnya diatas sebuah meja besar dengan sofa-sofa kulit yang besar yangmengelilingi meja tersebut. Rasanya ia ingin langsung mandi saja, tubuhnya lengket bukan main.

Ia membuka pintu kamar mandinya yang tersambung dengan kamar. Tidak dikunci, tapi ia bisa melihat seorang namja dengan tubuh atletisnya sedang berendam diatas hot tub yang besarnya mirip kolam renang kecil sedang menggerakkan tanganya mengikuti alunan music jazz.

"Siwonnie?" tanyanya sambil melepas mantel mandinya.

"Hai chagi, kemarilah"

Kibum berjalan menghampiri Siwon dan masuk ke dalam bak. Dibiarkanya namja itu mendekatkan diri kearahnya. "tidak ke kantor?"

"Tidak" Jawabnya sambil memasukkan aromatheraphy lagi ke dalam bak. "Aku sudah ke kantor tapi ternyata ada Appa disana, katanya aku boleh pulang hari ini dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu. Oh iya, tadi kau kemana? Aku menelfonmu tapi handphone-mu tidak bisa dihubungi"

"Mianhae yeobo, tadi.. aku berencana ke butik Sungmin tapi ternyata butiknya belum buka. Aku lupa mengaktifkan handphone-ku"

"Oh begitu kah? Bagaimana pakaian kita untuk pernikahan Jiwon? Ia sudah mengurusnya kan?" Siwon sang perfeksionis mulai kambuh lagi.

"Sudah kok, kau tenang saja, tapi aku belum memastikan kapan bajunya jadi"

"Baiklah..."

Siwon hanya manggut-manggut, ia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya sambil merangkul Kibum hangat, lelah sekali dengan tugas-tugas kantor yang menumpuk belum lagi acara-acara peresmian disana-sini yang harus di datanginya beberapa minggu ini setelah kepulananya dari Amerika. Ia menghirup bau tubuh Kibum yang khas, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang telanjang dan tertutupi busa ke bahu Kibum yang juga tidak berbusana.

"Bummie, kau cantik sekali hari ini" Pujinyalalu perlahan mengecup dahi Kibum. ia benar-benar terpesona menatap istrinya sejak ia masuk dan begitu terkesima begitu Kibum melepaskan pakaian-nya."Baumu manis sekali.. apakah kau berganti parfum?" Tanyanya saat menyadari aroma berbeda dari tubuh Kibum, manis dan agak menyengat.

"Itu- tadi aku ketumpahan madu"

"Madu? Bagaimana bisa? Ya tuhan istriku yang teliti tumben sekali ceroboh"

Sial. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini dan membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu di kamar baru masuk ke kamar mandi. Pasti tadi Kyuhyun kurang bersih mengelap tubuhnya dan menyisakan aroma-aroma madu yang membuat Siwon curiga. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Bummie, kau tahu? Jiwon sepertinya sangat tertekan dengan pernikahanya. Di kantor ia terus-terusan ke ruanganku dan meminta pendapatku tentang ini dan itu, benar-benar aneh. Padahal kan, Appa sudah menyewa wedding planner nomer satu. Tapi Jiwon bertingkah seakan ia harus memesan catering sendiri, menyewa tempat sendiri bahkan membeli souvenir sendiri" Keluh Siwon. Syukurlah namja tampan itu tidak meminta penjelasan dari Kibum soal madu-madu sialan.

"Itu wajar sayang, setiap wanita tentu menginginkan hari jadinya terlihat sempurna"

"Hem begitukah?'' Siwon membelai pucuk-pucuk rambut Kibum "Tapi, sepertinya waktu kita menikah kau tenang-tenang saja"

"Kau tidak tahu aku mati-matian menahan kegugupanku, Sayang"

_Siwonnie, yang satu ini, sungguh aku tidak berbohong._

"Eum.. benarkah? Seharusnya aku menyadarinya. Aku senang sekali kau gugup karenaku, sayang. Saranghae nae Princess"

"Nado, Prince. Kau tahu, berapa kali aku harus meminta perias wajah merapikan make-upku saat kita menikah agar kau tidak melihat wajahku aneh saat kita menikah"

"Bummie, bagiku kau sangat cantik dari dulu sampai sekarang, aku baru sadar, betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu selama ini" Puji Siwon. Perasaanya terhadap Kibum selalu sama, bahkan makin hari ia makin mencintai wanita pengisi hatinya yang sudah berpacaran denganya sejak enam tahun lalu. Kibum, merupakan anugerah dan pelengkap kesempurnaanya yang begitu dicintainya.

Kibum mengecup bibir Siwon perlahan lalu memajukan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon, namja itu kemudian menangkap tubuhnya yang basah sekali. Mereka bercumbu, cukup lama di dalam bak sebelum akhirnya Siwon memasukkan kemaluanya kedalam lubang Kibum. mereka melakukanya, lagi. Kali ini, Kibum tidak mengingat Kyuhyun dalam otaknya. Hanya ada Siwon- yang sekarang menindihnya perlahan sambil mengelap busa-busa yang berada di dekat mata Kibum.

Aneh, perasaanya memang suka berubah-ubah. Terkadang ia memikirkan Kyuhyun lalu Siwon. Entahlah, sebenarnya, siapa yang ia cintai?

TBC

Tidak crack pair~~ *jengjeng*~. No Comment

Marhaban ya Ramadhan semuanya, semoga puasa saya besok tidak batal krn ff yadong seperti ini. oh iya, untuk chapter depan, apakah ada masukkan? Aku kekurangan ide nih. Lagi stress out bgt kelas tiga ini. jadi kayaknya ff yang lain belum bisa aku lanjutin dulu seminggu ini. mohon maaf ya semuanya. Tp insyaallah aku buat yang lebih panjang kok.

And last, dont forget to review, thanks everyone! untuk yang nggak log in maaf ya nggak aku bales review-nya satu-satu, tp amal ibadah dan kebaikan kalan sudah me-review akan dibalas oleh pastur Siwon dan Evil Kyu, mungkin di dalam mimpi kalian. hehe ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"SECRET"**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Sungmin**

**KyuBum, Sibum and KyuMin couple**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

**Don't like the cast or plot. Do not BASH, please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja bak malaikat keluar dari mobil mewah yang dikendarai pasanganya. Tubuhnya begitu memancarkan sinar di siang hari, begitu anggun dan mempesona. Perlahan ia melangkah keluar sambil menyingkap gaunya yang terlihat nyaris menutupi mata kakinya.

Sungmin berdiri di pelataran hotel sambil membetulkan tata rambutnya yang tergerai indah. Sambil memperhatian suaminya yang kini sedang memberikan kunci mobil ke seorang petugas valley khusus berseragam ungu yang sangat terlihat konyol. Begitu namja itu mendekat ke arahnya, dengan manisnya tangan Sungmin menggapai tangan Kyuhyun dan keduanya bergandengan tangan masuk.

Sesuai dengan judulnya, pernikahan Chaebol generasi ketiga yang digosipkan menghabiskan dana yang tidak sedikit. Suasana halaman belakang hotel bintang lima pulau Jeju dengan pantai buatan sebagai pemanisnya memang begitu keren. Keluarga Choi memang tidak mengundang banyak orang dipernikahan anak keduanya ini, hanya sekitar empat ratus orang—itu yang bisa dikatsirnya ketika memasuki pekarangan pantai yang sudah sebagian besar kursinya penuh, itupun hanya kolega-kolega dekat, teman-teman Jiwon dan Changmin dan kaum sosialita kelas atas yang terkait hubungan erat dengan keluarga kolongmerat ini. tidak seperti pernikahan anak pertama mereka—Siwon yang diadakan besar-besaran, disorot media dari prosesi pertunanganya saja yang benar-benar bak negeri dongeng, Jiwon lebih memilih mengadakan private party di salah satu aset pribadinya yang terkenal dikalangan turis mancanegara. Alasanya cukup simpel, ia tidak mau hidupnya seterkenal kakaknya yang seluruh gerak-geriknya di lirik media masa. Sudah cukup Siwon saja yang masuk ramalan pria terkaya abad ini dengan segala pemberitaanya, ia tidak mau.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin, mereka terlihat begitu serasi. Sungmin dengan gaun panjang berwarna hijau laut dengan bagian punggung yang terbuka, sangat cantik hingga beberapa namja menengok ke arahnya dan berdecak kagum disertai dengan tatapan mematikan dari suaminya yang juga tidak kalah tampanya dengan tuxedo hitam hasil desaign istrinya sendiri. Ia berjalan dengan gagah dan bangganya seakan salah seorang model busana seorang Lee Sungmin yang terkenal.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan ke dua orang berbahagia yang sedang duduk di pelaminan, Jiwon dan Changmin. Keduanya begitu serasi dengan balutan serba putih. Jiwon dengan gaun putih dengan dada yang terbuka dan sebuket bunga indah yang berada dalam genggamanya dan Changmin dengan tuxedo putihnya yang terlihat begitu mewah. Keduanya tersenyum lebar ketika sepasang suami istri itu berjalan menaiki podium pelaminan.

"Hyung!" teriak Changmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kau datang juga!"

"Mana mungkin Hyung-mu yang tampan ini tidak datang di hari bahagia dongsaengnya sendiri?" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum licik ke arah Changmin. "Kau pasti sangat bersyukur ya, ada yeoja secantik Choi Jiwon yang mau kawin denganmu!" godanya sambil menepuk bahu Changmin perlahan.

"Min jangan cemberut gitu dong, Hyung yang tampan ini kan bercanda—"

"Sudahlah Min, Kyuhyun memang begitu mulutnya, sebagai istri yang baik Noona minta maaf ne, nanti ku traktir makan bulgogi deh" potong Sungmin cepat mengingat beberapa orang dibelakang mereka sudah mengeluh di antrian yang panjang itu.

"Ah benarkah? Ah Noona, kau memang yang terbaik!" Teriak Changmin semangat sambil mengangkat jempol tangan kananya tanda ia setuju, mungkin kelihatanya saja Changmin begitu pendiam dan serius, tapi dibalik tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang itu, ia bisa dibilang seorang food monster—atau apalah itu, yang jelas bagi Kyuhyun, seorang Shim Changmin tidak mungkin hanya menyantap satu atau dua porsi makanan, dan Sungmin yang menawarkan traktiran pada namja ceking itu adalah sebuah ketololan besar yang mungkin bisa membuat KyuMin miskin mendadak.

"Dan Jiwonnie..." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Jiwon yang begitu cantik dan terbungkus sarung tangan berwarna putin-silver yang senada dengan gaun yang ia kenakan. "Selamat berbahagia, sayangku"

Mata Jiwon berkaca-kaca menatap kakak kelas yang dekatnya sudah seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri, ia mengangguk mantap lalu kemudian sepasang desaigner-pengacara kondang itu turun dari podium dan berbaur dengan para undangan lainya.

Sepasang bola mata Sungmin bertemu dengan sosok Siwon yang dengan tampanya sedang diwawancarai media mengenai pernikahan adiknya. Namja itu, terlihat sama eleganya dengan biasanya, hanya saja kali ini tersemat bunga kecil di dada kananya. Pria itu duduk berhadapan dengan beberapa jurnalis yang begitu antusias dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai pernikahan ini. sebagai juru bicara sementara, Siwon hanya menjawab seperlunya. Tidak cukup lama keluarga Choi membuka sesi tanya jawab, hanya sekitar lima menit, lalu namja itu beserta petinggi-petinggi lainya pergi dan ikut larut dalam kemeriahan pesta.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Siwon dari kejauhan ketika melihat sepasang suami istri itu sedang memandang dirinya. Namja itupun langsung mendekati keduanya dengan akrab.

"Wonnie!" sahut keduanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Wah wah, lihat siapa yang datang. Pangeran kodok dan putrinya yang begitu cantik" goda Siwon sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu. "Sudah bertemu Jiwon dan Changmin? Mereka benar-benar merindukan kalian"

"Tentu saja sudah, wah acaranya meriah sekali Wonnie, katanya hanya pesta kecil-kecilan, tapi ini sih sudah lebih dari kesan mewah" tukas Sungmin sambil menengguk segelas wine yang disediakan pelayan yang lewat.

"Mewah? Ah Minnie,tidak kok" Elak Siwon yang berusaha merendah sambil duduk disebuah kursi putih, berhadapan dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, mana Kibum?" kata Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya "Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi, dia tidak bersamamu?"

"oh Kibum, ia sedang bersama Umma-ku. Biasalah, urusan perempuan" Jawab Siwon sambil mengunyah buah-buahan yang dipegangnya sedari tadi "Nah, itu dia Kibummie"

Siwon menunjuk seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian yang hampir serupa dengan milik Sungmin. Berwarna hijau laut, dengan anggunya Kibum berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil menyeimbangkan jalanya dan membuat Kyuhyun begitu terpesona. Dibalik wajahnya yang datar namja itu mati-matian menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menghampiri Kibum yang terlihat begitu sexy. Gaunya sangat ketat dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang bak gitar spanyol itu. Dan sebuah kalung berlian yang mencolok di tengah dadanya hampir membuatnya menerjang Kibum di tengah keramaian pesta.

"Wah sepertinya aku terlambat ya, maaf"

"Bummie! Kau benar-benar terlihat cantik hari ini" Puji Sungmin begitu Kibum menghampiri mereka sambil menatap sahabatnya dari atas sampai bawah. "Wah jeongmal.."

"gomawo Minnie-ah.. kau juga terlihat cantik sekali!"

Kibum benar-benar mengacuhkan tatapan Kyuhyun kali ini. antara takut Kyuhyun kecewa dengan penampilanya dan juga takut ketahuan, lagipula, ini tempat besar dan dipenuhi orang-orang penting, ia tidak bisa berlaku seenaknya walaupun rasanya ia ingin sekali menjadi yeoja yang sekarang sedang diapit dengan erat oleh selingkuhanya.

"Bummie, apakah itu berat, sayang?" Kibum mengangguk selagi Siwon menunjuk kearah bagian dadanya. Sebuah kalung berlian dengan kristal swarovski yang begitu gemerlamat tersemat didadanya.

"berat sekali, Wonnie, tapi aku tidak enak melepaskannya" bisik Kibum sambil merangkul mesra suaminya. Sungguh, walaupun kalung ini benar-benar mengagumkan Kibum tidak bisa bohong jika benda itu benar-benar membuat dadanya sakit. Jika bukan mertuanya yang memberikan benda keramat ini dan menyuruhnya memakainya agar terlihat cantik—mungkin benda ini sudah berada di dalam kotak kaca rumahnya sebagai pajangan. Dengan tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu besar dan kalung yang begitu berat membuatnya serasa ditimpa batu bata.

"Andai saja aku bisa menggantikanmu memakainya" gerutu Siwon "Biar setahun tidak melepasnya aku mau saja, asal Kibummie tidak kesakitan seperti ini"

"Gombal aja lu Won" sahut Sungmin sambil menepuk bahu Siwon lalu nyengir kuda.

"Loh gombal ke istri sendiri kan tidak apa-apa Ming, iya kan, Kyu?"

"Ha? E..eh iya-iya" balas Kyuhyun kagok saat kedua obsidian Kibum bertemu dengan miliknya.

Tak lama Sungmin pergi dan mengambil makanan. Mereka tinggal bertiga, Siwon, Kibum dan tentu saja Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya rasanya ia terlalu canggung berada bersama suami istri kolongmerat ini, tapi apa daya, ia harus berakting senatural mungkin disini, seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu Wonnie?"Tanya Kyuhyunmencoba memulai percakapan sambil menengguk minumanya.

"Tidak perlu ditanya, Kyu, sibuk sekali. Benar-benar melelahkan"

_Benarkah begitu? Baguslah Siwonnie, dengan kesibukanmu yang setumpuk itu aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan istrimu yang cantik._

"oh ya, kudengar kalian akan merencanakan momongan ya? Selanjutnya bagaimana?"

"Uhm itu.. Sungmin yang meminta, tentu saja" Ucapnya lalu menggeser tubuhnya miring ke arah Siwon. Jika sudah menyangkut hubunganya dengan Sungmin rasanya ia ingin menutup telinga Kibum rapat-rapat—setidaknya membuat yeoja itu tidak mendengar.

Siwon menatapnya sambil tertawa kecil "Oh benarkah? Sepertinya bagus sekali"

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Kibum, apa kalian tidak ingin... merencanakanya?" selidik Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sebisa mungkin dibuatnya datar, perlahan ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kantung celana hitamnya.

"Kami? Untuk waktu dekat ini... tidak mungkin. Terlalu sibuk, lagipula kami belum menginginkan anak, iyakan Bummie?" Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku permisi sebentar, ne? Bummie, kamu disini saja berbincang dengan Kyuhyun. Aku ke kamar dulu, Umma memanggilku"

"Baiklah.."

Begitu saja, begitu mudahnya Siwon lalu pergi meninggalkanya bersama Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di sebuah pilar berwarna putih. Namja itu hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat, tidak ada percakapan, hanya hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang berpadu dengan asap putih terlihat di udara.

"Kan sudah kubilang, merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, sayang" Kibum menarik rokok yang masih menyala itu dari mulut Kyuhyun, lalu menginjaknya di pasir.

"itu untuk menahan kegugupanku, kau tahu? Waeyo? Kenapa wajahmu jadi sedih begitu? Apa tadi aku salah bicara?"

"Aniyo.. hanya saja aku tidak suka kau merokok di depanku, itu saja" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecut. Pasti bukan karena itu mood Kibum buruk, pasti ia cemburu dengan Sungmin sekarang.

"Mianhae, aku berjanji tidak akan merokok lagi di hadapanmu"

"Di hadapanku? Berarti, kau bisa merokok dibelakangku?" Sial, pertanyaan yang begitu menjebak. Sekarang Kyuhyun skak mat. Tangan kirinya mulai menggaruk-garuk kepala saat Kibum menatapnya sinis.

"Ah sudahlah, pokoknya, aku senang sekali kau tampi begitu cantik hari ini" Pujinya lalu melingkarkan lenganya di pinggang Kibum. alih-alih takut terlihat banyak orang, keduanya lalu merapat di ujung pilar.

"Terimakasih tuan Cho, kau juga sangat tampan hari ini" Balas Kibum lalu merapikan ujung dasi Kyuhyun yang sedikit miring.

"Andai saja aku bisa menggantikanmu memakainya, Biar setahun tidak melepasnya aku mau saja, asal Kibummie tidak kesakitan seperti ini" Kyuhyun menirukan ucapan Siwon barusan.

"Kau cemburu? Ke kanak-kanakkan sekali"

"Loh memangnya kenapa kalau aku cemburu? Itu normal kan? Lagipula kau saja cemburu dengan ucapanku soal rencana Sungmin barusan, padahal kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, bukan?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk lirih. Sejujurnya ia memang begitu cemburu. Cemburu dengan Sungmin yang sudah merencanakan momonganya dengan Kyuhyun, dengan begitu, pasti perhatian Kyuhyun akan terambil alih, namja itu pasti akan meninggalkanya, melepaskanya demi istri dan calon anaknya. Tanpa sadar, bulir-bulir air mata menetes lagi membasahi wajahnya yang cantik.

"Bummie? Bummie chagi? Kau menangis.." Kyuhyun menyapu air mata itu dengan lenganya, perlahan jari kemarinya membelai wajah Kibum yang putih mulus. "uljima.. mianhae, aku tahu kau pasti sed—"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau akan meninggalkanku" isak Kibum.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, Bummie-ah, aku tidak akan begitu" Kyuhyun membelai lagi wajah Kibum, lalu turun ke bagian dada. "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu"

Kibum hanya diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa tapi rasanya ia ingin menangis di pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia memajukan tubuhnya dan condong ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah siap merengkuhnya, namun..

"Bummie! Kyu!"

Sungmin berjalan ke arah mereka sambil membawakan keduanya makanan,tanpa curiga sedikitpun dengan dua orang yang posisinya saling berhadapan itu. Dengan langkah tenang ia berjalan diiringi rasa takut luar biasa Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang mencoba berbalik arah dan bersikap baik-baik saja.

"Ini makananya, loh Bummie, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sungmin segera ketika menyadari wajah merah sahabatnya dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Apa Kyuhyun menyakitimu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"A..Aniyo Sungminnie, ia tidak menyakitiku, hanya saja—"

"Dadanya sesak, ia bahkan hampir kehilangan kesadaranya tadi makanya aku mencoba membantunya melepaskan kalung itu" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cepat, Kibum mengangguk lirih dan berpura-pura lemah, tentu saja Sungmin percaya begitu saja, keduanya kan pintar berakting, buktinya mereka bisa menyembunyikan hubungan terlarangnya bertahun-tahun, benar kan?

"Bummie.. harusnya bilang saja pada Siwonnie barusan, apa begitu sakit? Melihat kalung sebesar ini saja membuat mataku sakit, mertuamu memberimu kalung apa batu, sih? Sini biar kubukakan" Sungmin mendekatkan dirinya dan membantu Kibum melepaskan kalung yang di kenakanya.

"sepertinya kau tidak enak badan Kibummie, kupanggilkan Siwon saja, ne?" usul Sungmin begitu melihat perubahan wajah Kibum yang memucat. Dengan gesit ia langsung memanggil Siwon,namja itu kemudian membawa Kibum pergi ke dalam kamar hotel mereka agar Kibum beristirahat.

**~SiBum~**

"Gwencana Kibummie? Mau kupanggilkan dokter?"

Kibum terbangun menatap suaminya yang kini berdiri di hadapanya sambil memegangi keningnya, ia menggeleng lemah sambil menggeser posisi tidurnya. Begitu terbangun tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di atas kasur setelah sebelumnya ia baringkan di sebuah sofa besar oleh Siwon.

"Aku baik-baik saja Siwonnie, kau bisa kembali ke pesta kok"

"Tanpamu? Dan meninggalkan istriku yang sakit disini? Andwae, aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi denganmu, chagi" tolak Siwon mentah-mentah, namja tampan itu kemudian melepas tuxedo hitamnya dan menaruhnya sembarangan. Tubuh kekarknya lalu naik ke atas kasur dan berbaring di sampingnya. "Apa begini lebih baik?" Tanya Siwon lagi sambil melingkarkan lengannya diatas tubuh Kibum. sungguh, ia begitu khawatir dengan kondisi Kibum, padahal rencananya mereka akan menghadiri pesta jamuan makan malam di restaurant hotel bersama keluarganya, tapi mengingat Kibum yang terlihat sangat lemah dan mengkhawatirkan, ia tak sampai hati meninggalkan Kibum-nya sendirian di sini

Sementara apa yang terjadi dalam diri Kibum? perang batin. Rasanya ia ingin sekali Siwon pergi, rasa takut akan ketahuan kembali muncul lagi setelah Sungmin melihatnya barusan, jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan dan membuatnya begitu gelisah. Ia membutuhkan pelukan suaminya, namun juga takut namja itu menyadari sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, entahlah, rasanya sungguh tidak enak sekali menatap wajah Siwon yang tidak berdosa begini.

Siwon yang begitu mencintainya, Siwon yang begitu menyayanginya, namja berbibir joker yang selalu memperhatikanya, namja yang begitu setia. Namja yang memiliki segalanya dalam hidup, harta, wawasan, wibawa, dan segalanya yang semuawanita impikan. Lalu mengapa rasanya itu belum cukup baginya? Mengapa ia malah menghianati Siwon dan merebut kekasih sahabatnya sendiri? Sebuah pertanyaan besar yang harus di jawabnya sendiri meskipun ia tidak tahu apa jawaban pastinya. Sungguh, ia mencintai Siwon, tapi ia juga membutuhkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun disisinya. Ia juga menyayangi namja berambut hazelnut itu, begitu menyayanginya hingga berkali-kali ia mencoba melepaskan Kyuhyun dan menyerah saja pada hubungan terlarangnya tapi selalu saja gagal. Ia selalu kembali lagi dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak pernah berhasil menghapus namja Cho itu dari fikiranya.

"Bummie.." bisik Siwon lirih

"ne Wonnie, ada apa?" Kibum mebalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Siwon. Deru nafas menyegarkan milik suaminya bisa ia rasakan dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

Siwon perlahan mengecup keningnya lalu menaruh jari jemarinya diatas pucuk kepala Kibum "Aku begitu mencintaimu, jadi jangan meninggalkanku, ne?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" Jawab Kibum perlahan lalu memeluk Siwon dengan erat, keduanya lalu memasuki alam mimpi mereka masing-masing dengan tubuh yang bertautan.

Dan entah mengapa, kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Siwon terasa begitu gamang dan memiliki arti yang tidak bisa dimengertinya, seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin namja itu sampaikan padanya, tapi tidak bisa. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu, adakah sesuatu yang disembunyikan Siwon darinya?

**~KyuMin~**

"Aku sudah mengatur jadwal dengan dokter Kim besok siang, kamu tidak ada kerjaan kan besok?"

"Besok?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas tuxedo-nya. diiringi dengan isyarat Sungmin namja itu kemudian membantu istrinya melepaskan gaun-nya. "Sepertinya kosong, baiklah, kita berangkat bersama-sama saja"

"bagaimana jika kita bertemu saja di rumah sakit, sayang? Aku masih ada jadwal dengan klien, tidak apa-apa kan?" Sungmin kini merapikan rambutnya dan menguncirnyake belakang. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam bergeming di belakang.

_Kau saja tidak punya cukup waktu bagi kita, aneh, mengapa merencanakan memiliki anak kalau begitu?_

"Oke..." Kyuhyun mengatur deru nafasnya. Aroma tubuh Sungmin begitu memabukkan saat yeoja itu mulai melepas gaunya dan mulai memakai piyama tidurnya dengan perlahan. "Tapi, bukankah lebih baik kalau kita.. mencoba dengan natural, My little Bunny?" Goda Kyuhyun seduktif. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin sambil mengecup leher yeoja itu perlahan.

"Stop it BabyKyu.. geli.."

"Mengapa kita tidak mencobanya sekarang saja, sayang? Kalau begitu, kita tidak membutuhkan dokter bukan? Oh ayolaah.. aku tidak mau lubang sucimu diperiksa dokter apalagi dilihat mereka.."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lirih. Ia hanya menginginkaan semuanya terjadi dengan cepat—sesuai perencanaanya, dan apa itu salah? Ini bahkan bukan masa suburnya, jika ia melakukanya sekarang mungkin ia akan mengandung, mungkin juga tidak. Tapi, demi wajah tampan suaminya yang begitu menggoda disertai lirikan-lirikan nakal, Dilepasnya kemeja putih milik Kyuhyun perlahan sambil menunduk malu. Beberapa bulan ini karena kesibukanya ia sudah jarang melakukanya, apalagi dengan niat-niat khusus, sementara namja itu asikmencumbu lehernya dengan seduktif.

Sungmin tahu, ia begitu jahat. Ia tidak bilang apa yang menjadi alasanya melakukan semua ini, haah sudahlah, bukankah suami yang mencintainya ini juga akan memaksanya untuk tinggal jika tahu kenyataaya? Lebih baik ia fokus melayani Kyuhyun sekarang. Agar namja itu tidak curiga padanya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah selalu bersama Kyuhyun-nya, menebus kesalahan-kesalahan masa lalu ketika ia sibuk bekerja dan tidak memperhatikan suaminya dengan baik.

"Kyu.. langsung saja.. aku sudah tidak tahan.."

"Langsung saja? tapi Minnie, ini bukan kebiasaan kita—"

Dengan cepat Sungmin membuka resleting celana suaminya lalu mengocok kemaluan Kyuhyun. Pelan lama-lama semakin cepat, begitu liar dan bukan seperti kebiasaanya. namja itu, hanya bisa berdiri dan meremas seprai sangking cepatnya, Sungmin menguasai tubuhnya sepenuhnya, tubuhnya sudah mulai menggelinjang. Dengan cepat, setelah Sungmin selesai dengan peranya ia merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan melepaskan pakaian dalam istrinya dengan buas—dan begitu cepat. Dimasukkanya kemaluan miliknya ke dalam gua hangat Sungmin.

"Argghh..Kyu, pelan-pelan saja.. urrgghh..."

Sungmin menautkan dua tanganya di pinggang Kyuhyun ketika namja itu melancarkan aksinya, tubuhnya berpeluh keringat—ini sudah seperti olahraga untuknya, olahraga seks di malam hari yang begitu menyenangkan. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukanya dan kini rasanya ia begitu bahagia. Menikmati malam hari di ranjang bersama namja yang dicintainya benar-benar terasa nikmat.

"Say my name, chagi, S..say.. my.. name.." bisik Kyuhyun lalu dengan lembut menggigit telinga Sungmin. Tidak menyakiti yeoja itu, hanya membuatnya sedikit terangsang.

"Kyuh...Hy..uunn...aarrrgghh... ya, disitu chagi, disitu.." Sungmin menahan beban tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada bahu kekar milik Kyuhyun, di posisi berdiri, tubuh mungilnya berada diatas badan Kyuhyun yang menyangganya sedekimian rupa sambil terus mengenjot.

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakanya, tarik ulur sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti dan menggendong tubuh Sungmin ala bridal style menuju kasur empuk mereka yang besar, dikecupnya bagian-bagian intim milik Sungmin, tubuh itu begitu berharga bagi dirinya, tubuh Sungmin adalah sesuatu yang diraihnya dengan susah payah dan tentu saja halal. Makin lama, kecupan-kecupan itu semakin posesif dan mendominasi, sementara Sungmin hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan suaminya sambil melingkarkan kedua lenganya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Kau begitu sempit chagi.." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

Sungmin yang sedang memejamkan matanya dan menikmati permainan liar Kyuhyun membuka matanya lagi, memandang wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang berhadapan denganya sambil memasukan kemaluanya.

Setelah cairanya keluar Kyuhyun berhenti dan menggeser tubuhnya, tangan kananya menopang kepalanya sendiri sementara tangan kiri miliknya di jadikan alat bersandar Sungmin. Bila bersama yeoja cantik itu ada sebuah kedamaian—dan kehangatan yang begitu membuatnya mabuk. Sungmin yang manis, Sungmin yang cantik dan Sungmin yang begitu mencintainya, semuanya terasa begitu lengkap. Kurang beruntung apa dirinya?

Apalagi, Sungmin tiba-tiba saja meminta hal yang sudah mereka tunda bertahun-tahun lamanya, seorang anak. Tentu saja, sebagai calon ayah ia harus belajar menjadi orang tua yang baik bukan? Menatap wajah Sungmin yang begitu mempercayainya dengan tatapan polosnya itu membuat rasa bersalah makin tumbuh dalam dirinya. Ia memang bukan pria naif, namun ia mencoba berfikir realistis. Sudah banyak sekali orang yang terluka, dan dosanya mungkin sudah menggunung dan menumpuk sekarang, kebohongan-kebohonganya kepada Sungmin, istrinya sendiri yang selalu mempercayai alasan-alasannya, kepada Siwon, sahabatnya sendiri yang selalu membantunya disaat ia sulit, dan juga pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa ia mencintai Kibum, tapi, dengan keadaannya yang begini membuatnya gamang dan bimbang, apa seharusnya sekarang ia menghentikan semuanya sebelum terlambat?

Jika saja ada cara untuk memutar waktu ke masa-masa remajanya, ia pasti akan melakukan cara untuk meluruskan semuanya, ia akan kembali dan menjatuhkan pilihanya pada salah satu diantara Sungmin atau Kibum, tidak mendapatkan Sungmin lalu berhubungan dengan Kibum. jika saja ia bisa menahan nafsu dan getaran-getaran aneh di tubuhnya saat ia melihat Kibum dan terpesona dengan yeoja itu ia mungkin sudah hidup bahagia dengan Sungmin, begitupun dengan Kibum dan Siwon, mereka pasti akan hidup sempurna, namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ialah orang yang memulai segalanya, tentu, semuanya tidak akan bertahan selamanya, bangkai yang disembunyikanpun lama-lama akan membusuk dan berbau—tentu saja ia tidak menginginkanya, tapi ia tidak tega meninggalkan Kibum ataupun melihat Sungmin kecewa. Rasanya, ia ingin terus begini—bersama Kibum ia merasakan 'petualangan' yang begitu menantang dalam hidupnya, yeoja itu telah mengajarkan banyak hal yang tidak pernah dirasakanya seumur hidup seorang pengacara Cho, tapu bagaimanapun juga cinta pertamanya adalah milik Sungmin, ia juga teramat sangat mencintai Sungmin, mencintainya setengah mati sampai membuatnya nyaris gila.

Tentu saja, ia tidak mungkin terus begini, cepat atau lambat, ia harus menentukan pilihanya.

**TBC**

Oke-oke, saya sadar chap ini sangat garing, tp inilah chap awal konflik, wkwkwkwk

Semuanya pada galau ya kenapa aku fokus banget sama Kibum dan Kyuhyun? Huehehe, tenang aja, mereka berdua lagi perang batin tuh, biarkan keduanya sadar dulu ya, jangan dibashing terus dong kan kasian mana Bummie oppa lg ulang tahun kemarin~ hehe.^0^

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah me review! Author cinta kalian semua, bagaimanapun juga walaupun ini ff abal-abal, satu review yang membangun membuat saya senang sekali loh :') terimakasih reader^^

Btw, minal aidzin wal faidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya chingu, mohon maaf kalau author banyak salah dan typo.


	5. Chapter 5

Ketika ada waktu kosong, sebagai ibu rumah tangga Sungmin memang sudah terbiasa bebenah di rumah, karena sudah ada pembantu pulang-pergi yang datang ketika ia dan Kyuhyun bekerja maka ia tidak melakukan pekerjaan seperti menyapu atau mencuci, ia hanya mengelap perabotan-perabotan, menyiram tanaman atau kadang menata ulang ruangan, dan seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Kyuhyun sedang pergi—menemui salah satu klien-nya, dan sudah dipastikan, rapat kerja mendadak memakan waktu lama. Jadi daripada ia mati bosan di rumah lebih baik ia beberes saja, selain bosan dengan gaya tatanan rumahnya ia juga sudah cukup lama tidak membersihkan kotoran-kotoran kecil di koleksi pajangan yang tertata rapih di sebuah kabinet besar.

Ia mungkin bukan pemasak yang baik tapi Sungmin adalah tipe pendetail. Tentu, ia tidak suka setitik kotoranpun menempel pada pajangan-pajangan kesayanganya yang sudah ia kumpulkan sejak belum menikah dulu, ada piring-piring kecil, miniatur tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi, pajangan-pajangan, atau kain khusus yang ia dapatkan lalu dibingkainya dan terpajang rapih diatas dinding. Sebagai seorang desaigner ia memang seseorang yang cukup berbakat dan sering mengunjungi negara-negara lain, alhasil, banyak pula pajangan-pajangan yang ia kumpulkan ketika melancong kesana.

Namun tanganya pertama meraih sebuah foto dalam bingkai emas yang cukup besar dan terpajang ditengah-tengah, foto pernikahanya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia mengenakan gaun putih keemaasan dengan sebuah buket bunga di tanganya sementara Kyuhyun mengapit tanganya mesra dan terlihat seperti pangeran saja. Ah semua kenangan yang begitu indah untuk dikenang, dulu Kyuhyun terlihat begitu lucu dalam kaca mata hitamnya yang membingkai, kini sosok lucu itu telah berubah menjadi Kyuhyun yang kharismatik dan lebih dewasa—dan begitu dicintai Sungmin. Ia masih ingat bagaimana pertama kali mereka bertemu, pertama kali ia jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun, ciuman pertama di hujan yang cukup deras, pelukan pertama, panggilan sayang ke masing-masing pasangan..semuanya terasa baru kemarin dilaluinya.

Kemudian setelah mengelapnya pelan Sungmin beralih pada sebuah keranjang rotan yang berada didekat rak buku besar, biasanya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan meletakkan majalah-majalan yang sudah mereka baca disana. Jika keranjangnya sudah penuh, tumpukan majalah-majalah bisnis dan mode yang cukup mahal itu akan mereka berikan pada yang membutuhkan—dari pada disimpan-simpan, begitu kata Kyuhyun saat mengusulkan ide brilian ini.

Gerakanya terhenti saat tanganya megoroh benda plastik yang berada di tumpukan majalan-majalan itu. _Sebuah kondom_, tapi, mengapa benda itu ada disini?

Seingatnya, Kyuhyun bukanlah namja yang selalu siap sedia benda kenyal itu. Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya bahkan selalu memaksa agar mereka melakukanya tanpa pengaman—apalagi namja itu kan lebih menginginkan anak ketimbang dirinya. Lagipula, jika mereka akan melakukan sesuatu dan Sungmin dalam masa suburnya—barulah biasanya Kyuhyun membelinya di tengah malam sebelum melakukan pemanasan. Intinya, ini bukan Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

Tapi Sungmin cepat-cepat menepis pemikiran negatif dalam otaknya, dengan cekatan ia memasukkan kondom yang belum dipakai itu ke dalam sebuah kantung kecil dan menaruhnya ke dalam lemari, tidak mungkin ia menaruh benda seperti itu diatas lemari pajangan, kan?

Ia melanjutkan lagi acara bersih-bersihnya, tidak ada yang mencurigakan di sudut rak buk mereka. Mungkin ia sajalah yang berpikiran negatif pada suaminya. Ah daripada makin meracau lebih baik ia beralih ke benda-benda yang belum dibereskan lainya.

Rak-rak sudah, pajangan sudah, rasanya rumah sedikit lebih rapih lagi, setelah mengecek beberapa kali ia lalu berjalan ke tempat yang paling jarang bersentuhan denganya—dapur. Dengan perut yang lapar serta malas keluar rumah Sungmin mencoba mengobrak-abrik kulkas, siapa tahu ada yang bisa di makan atau di hangatkan. Tapi, Ia tidak menemukan apapun yang berarti, hanya ada tumpukan camilan-camilan yang sudah setengah dibuka oleh Kyuhyun, minuman kaleng dan beberapa kotak susu. Semuanya tidak menarik sama sekali baginya.

"Eh? Kenapa banyak kotak disini.." Sungmin menarik salah satu kotak berwarna hijau yang terlihat menyembul dari yang lainya, kotak-kotak makan hijau itu berada di dalam freezer, dan ketika ia mengintip isinya terdapat daging beku yang sepertinya sangat menggugah selera. Dengan cepat, Sungmin memasukkan bahan makanan itu ke dalam microwave dan menunggu sembari menonton drama korea yang ditayangkan di TV.

Cukup lama hingga dagingnya matang dan Sungmin langsung dengan cepat menyantapnya dengan buas, maklum namanya juga bawaan perut. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menyantap makanan hangat itu akibat perutnya yang sudah berdemo minta diisi.

"Nyam..Nyam..ini rasanya seperti buatan Kibum saja..."

Sungmin terus menggumam dalam hati, sahabatnya itu kan memang pakar kuliner, sejak SMA, ialah teman yang paling beruntung karena bisa setiap hari mencicipi masakan-masakan Kibum yang terkenal enak, tentu saja, ia tidak bisa lupa bagaimana rasa makanan yang sudah dicobanya berkali-kali sejak remaja, bukan?

Tapi.. kenapa di kulkasnya ada makanan dari Kibum?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"SECRET"**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Sungmin**

**KyuBum, Sibum and KyuMin couple**

**YeWook couple as**_** 'cameo'**_** on this chap**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

**Don't like the cast or plot. Do not BASH, please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurasa kita harus mengurangi frekuensi pertemuan kita" Ucap Kyuhyun saat ditanya mengapa namja itu mengajak Kibum pergi di pagi-pagi seperti ini, disebuah kamar hotel yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumah keduanya. bisa dikatakan ini memang tempat kesukaan keduanya jika ingin bertemu. "Aku.. tidak tahu, Bummie, sekarang rasanya aku—"

"Benar-benar merasa bersalah, bukan?" potong Kibum diiringi dengan anggukan sekilas dari Kyuhyun.

Kali ini, Kyuhyun memang sudah memilih setelah pergulatan batin dan rasa bersalah yang begitu menekan dirinya, ia sudah memikirkan ini masak-masak sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah setan apa yang membimbingnya namun kali ini, ia sudah mantap dengan pilihanya untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar.. setidaknya, jalan yang benar baginya adalah mencoba melupakan selingkuhanya dan kembali pada istri sah-nya. bagaimanapun juga, perempuan yang sudah berikrar akan sehidup semati bersamanya bukanlah Choi Kibum.

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya tepat di depan cangkir teh hangat miliknya. Wajah putih cantiknya terpantul dalam bayangan cairan bening kecokelatan itu, sebuah wajah yang sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaan dan emosinya.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu, kita cukup sampai disini saja, selamat tinggal"

Kibum berdiri tegak kemudian memilih pergi—ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat dan mungkin sikapnya barusan adalah pertahanan terkuatnya seumur hidup. Sementara Kyuhyun tidak bergeming—hanya diam lalu menangkap tangan Kibum sebelum yeoja itu benar-benar pergi.

"Hanya seperti itukah reaksimu Bummie?"

"Lalu kau mengharapkan aku mengemis padamu? 'Kyuhyun, jangan pergi, aku masih mencintaimu,' begitu? Atau aku harus memohon dan mencium kakimu, untuk memilihku? Itu tidak mungkin Cho Kyuhyun. Kau sudah memilih, dan pilihanmu **bukan aku**. Aku sadar diri dengan posisiku sebagai penghalang dalam rumah tangga kalian dan aku tidak akan meminta lebih dari itu, aku juga sama jahatnya denganmu—menghianati suamiku sendiri yang mencintaiku setengah mati. Membiarkan sahabatku sendiri dibodohi oleh suaminya yang berselingkuh denganku—Apakah aku harus sedih atau menangis dihadapanmu? Tentu saja tidak, aku merasa kecewa denganmu, ah bukan, ini lebih dari sekedar kekecewaan. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak ada."

"Bummie.."

"Kita sama-sama tahu apa yang kita lakukan ini semuanya salah. Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kau bukan miikku, Kyu. Aku milik sahabatmu sendiri—aku tidak bisa memilih karena bukan kodratku untuk memilih. Aku hanya bisa menunggu kepastian darimu, semua janji-janjimu, semua kata-kata manis yang kau ucapkan untukku selama ini, tapi kau tidak pernah bisa melepaskan Sungmin, bukan? Kau bahkan memilihnya sekarang. Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Isak tangis terdengar dari kalimat-kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kibum. kedua tanganya menutup wajahnya dalam diam.

"Aku mencintaimu Kibummie, sungguh, tapi saat ini kita sudah dewasa dan harus menentukan pilihan, kita bukan anak SMA lagi yang masih bisa mencoba dan bersenang-senang. Rasa bersalahku pada Siwon sungguh membuatku tidak sanggup lagi, belum lagi pengharapan Sungmin untuk memiliki anak dariku. Kau tahu kan suamimu yang kaya raya itulah yang membuatku bisa menjadi pria berhasil sekarang? Aku begitu berhutang budi denganya. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghianati kepercayaan yang sudah ditumpuknya bertahun-tahun padaku"

Rasa kekecewaan menggerogoti tubuh Kibum saat ini. bagaimanapun juga sebagai wanita ia juga ingin mendapatkan cinta yang ia inginkan—juga pengakuan dan kasih sayang yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun. Namun dalam satu sisi ia juga merasa mereka begitu hina dan menjijikan—keputusan Kyuhyun mungkin adalah salah satu cara terbaik untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah berfikir untuk meninggalkan namja itu, bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali dan setiap kali ia bertemu Kyuhyun lah rasanya semua itu begitu sulit untuk diucapkan. Lidahnya serasa kaku ketika akan mengakhiri semuanya.

"Percayalah Kibummie.." Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Kibum tepat setelah perempuan itu melewatinya. "Aku mencintaimu, selamanya"

Kibum memutar tubuhnya kembali sementara Kyuhyun baru menyadari kedua bola mata itu kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran Kyuhyun tetap melingkari tubuh Kibum sampai gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukanya—keduanya akan berpisah, kali ini bukan sementara, ini untuk selamanya dan keduanya sama-sama tidak menginginkan ini semua berakhir seperti ini. namun ada dua orang lainya—yang setia dan begitu mencintai mereka menunggu di rumah. Yang sudah banyak tersakiti dengan hubungan terlarang ini, yang tidak terbayangkan bagaimana kecewanya jika tahu hubungan ini.

Kyuhyun tercekat, ia tidak bisa melihat tangisan lagi dari mata bulat Kibum yang kini melebar dan seakan menghipnotis dirinya sendiri. Harum khas yang ia kenal bertahun-tahun kembali terhirup dalam hidung mancungnya dan rasanya ingin sekali lagi ia rasakan dan kenang sebelum mereka berdua berpisah. Bibir kemerahan dan ranum Kibum setengah terbuka, meruntuhkan kembali iman dan pertahananya.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, kumohon.."

Kedua mata Kibum membelalak ketika Kyuhyun mengecup mulutnya dengan cepat, segala perasaan dan kenangan akan kisah cinta mereka seperti terputar di dalam memori keduanya. tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, kini Kibum membalas kecupan-kecupan itu dengan melumat bibir tipis Kyuhyun lalu merangkulkan kedua lenganya di leher milik Kyuhyun. Mereka berciuman cukup lama—mungkin sekitar tiga puluh menit, tanpa ada kalimat, hanya diselingi dengan keduanya yang menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Puas dengan apa yang sudah didapatkanya Kyuhyun mulai mengecup leher jenjang Kibum dengan posesif—menghirup wangi colonge yang dikenakan Kibum dengan serakah seakan ini adalah yang terakhir.

Kyuhyun merapatkan pelukanya, merapatkan Kibum lebih dekat lagi dengan tubuhnya hingga tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Kedua tanganya menuntut yang lebih dan menjelajahi punggung Kibum lalu perlahan bergerak menuju bagian payudara Kibum. sementara yeoja itu melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakanya—memegang tubuh Kyuhyun seakan mahakarya tuhan. Ia merengkuh dada itu—dada orang yang dicintainya diam-diam selama bertahun-tahun.

**~Sungmin~**

Lelah. Itulah yang sedang dirasakanya sekarang akibat efek pekerjaan rumah brutal yang dilakukanya barusan. ia seorang desaigner—yang bekerja dua belas jam di luar rumah dan menghabiskan waktunya hanya duduk di meja kerjanya atau sesekali menyapa para pelanggan setianya. Tentu saja, semua itu bukan pekerjaan yang begitu menyita tenaga, hanya menguras otaknya setiap hari. Jari-jemarinya memijit keningnya sendiri sambil menunggu mesin kopi instan yang dibelinya beberapa bukan yang lalu meneteskan setetes demi setetes kopi arabica kesukaanya.

Ia membolak-balik halaman demi halaman buku agenda miliknya. Sial, hari ini seharusnya ia mengadakan pertemuan dengan salah satu artis terkenal yang akan memakai gaun rancanganya untuk resepsi pernikahanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka bekerja dengan kaum selebrita yang banyak menuntut dan tidak menghasilkan uang sebanyak para konsultan, pejabat atau pengusaha yang juga menjadi langganan tetapnya. Namun demi nama baik seorang Cho Sungmin semua itu tidak dapat ia tolak, bukan?

Dengan cepat ia mengganti pakainya lalu menyambar kunci kendaraan mewah miliknya lalu bergegas pergi. Ia berjanji akan mengadakan pertemuan membahas rancanganya pada sang artis dan tunanganya pukul sebelas dan jam yang melingkar di lenganya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Sungguh sial dan terburu-buru, ia seseorang profesional dan menepati janji, apalagi kredibilitasnya saat ini dipertaruhkan.

Pukul sebelas lebih lima menit dan Sungmin baru saja sampai di depan sebuah loby hotel, tubuhnya dengan gesit bergerak mencari-cari Kim Ryeowook—sang artis yang berjanji akan menemuinya di sebuah restaurant yang berada diloby bawah. Setelah berkeliling ia akhirnya bertemu juga dengan Klien-nya yang mengapit lengan tunangannya mesra sebelum menyadari kehadiranya.

"Ah Mianhamnida Kim Ryeowook-ssi.. saya terlambat" Ucapnya tulus lalu tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada namja tampan disebelah Ryeowook.

"Gwencanayo... Kami juga baru saja datang kok, perkenalkan, inilah calon suamiku, Kim JongWon" Ryeowook tersenyum hangat menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putih indahnya. Ia ramah sekali di pertemuan pertama mereka ini, padahal dalam bayangan Sungmin seorang artis pasti akan bersikap sombong dan ketus pada pembuat gaun pernikahanya.

"Cho Sungmin imnida.."

"Kim Jongwon, senang bertemu denganmu,"

Sungmin memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Baiklah, saya sudah menyiapkan beberapa design yang mungkin menjadi acuan untuk busana pernikahan kalian.." ia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah map berisi sketsa-sketsa yang sudah dibuatnya semalaman penuh dengan pengharapan kedua orang dihadapanya akan suka dan tidak menginginkan desain ulang, akhir-akhir ini rasanya ia makin lelah saja apalagi dengan pesanan yang terus meningkat dan membuatnya sibuk sekali, merombak ulang sebuah desaign apalagi harus mengerjakanya dengan waktu yang ditentukan sedikit banyak membuatnya tertekan.

"Kami menyukai semua desain anda, Cho Sungmin-ssi, namun sepertinya kami harus memberitahukan satu hal pada anda" Jongwon melanjutkan sambil mengelus perut pasanganya perlahan. "Wookie sedang mengandung dan ini belum diketahui media, bagaimana pendapatmu? Kami menyukai desaign anda terutama yang satu ini, apa menurutmu perutnya tidak akan terlihat besar saat ia memakainya?"

Jongwon menunjuk sebuah sketsa gaun dengan bagian dada yang terbuka dan memiliki aksen silver yang membuatnya terlihat begitu mewah dan suci, benar-benar pilihan yang bagus dan jawaban yang sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan Sungmin. Mendengar Ryeowook yang sedang hamil sedikit banyak membuatnya iri bukan main.

"Wah Kim Ryeowook-ssi, selamat untuk anda" Jawabnya dengan senyuman manis."Baiklah, mungkin saya akan mengurangi manik pada bagian perut agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian dari gaunnya, ah bagaimana jika aksen silver-nya saya pindahkan ke bagian dada saja? Apa pendapat anda?"

"Baiklah, yang menurut anda baik saja Sungmin-ssi, kau desaigner yang sangat berbakat dan tentunya kami akan mendengar saran anda-"

Sambil menyuprut minumanya kedua mata Sungmin menatap sepasang pria dan wanita yang sedang berangkulan mesra dan naik ke dalam lift, seketika itu pula pikiranya begitu kacau. Kyuhyun, nama itu yang ada dalam otaknya ketika mereka lewat begitu saja di depanya. Bagian tubuh belakangnya, pakaian yang ia kenakan dan cara berjalan milik sang namja begitu meyakinkanya bahwa itu memang benar suaminya. Merangkul bahu putih seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang membuat matanya perlahan mengeluarkan cairan sebening kristal. Entah ia harus percaya atau tidak pada apa yang dilihatnya, namun itu memang nyata—dan terjadi.

"Sungmin-ssi? Anda baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook mengguncang tubuh Sungmin dan tak berapa lama yeoja itu sudah kembali pada kesadaranya.

"Ah mianhae.. sepertinya pembicaraan k-kita.. harus ditunggu beberapa waktu lagi, maafkan aku, maafkan aku"

Sungmin dengan cepat menarik tas-nya dan secepat kilat menyambar lift tersebut. Terlambat—pintu sudah tertutup dan ia sudah terlambat. Hanya ada kekecewaan yang terasa dalam hari dan tenggorokanya. Nafasnya seakan tercekat tepat ketika dua obsidianya melihat sendiri orang yang paling dicintainya sheidup semati berada di sebuah hotel bintang lima sambil merangkul perempuan lain. apa ini yang disebut rapat klien?

Dengan tubuh yang gemetar—tentu saja masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat Sungmin segera berjalan menuju receptionist. Setelah berpura-pura menanyakan keberadaan seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan alasan mendadak, ia kini benar-benar yakin dengan kenyataan suaminya itu berselingkuh. Kyuhyun memesan sebuah kamar menggunakan kartu kredit miliknya dan baru saja Check-in. Tentu saja, tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin naik ke atas dan mencari kamar yang dimaksud. Sebuah kamar VVIP yang dipesan hanya untuk hari ini saja. Keterlaluan.

Jika ia masuk dan melihat suaminya, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa seharusnya ia marah? Apa ia akan melabrak keduanya? atau tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan tuduhan-tuduhan yang palsu, misalnya gadis yang bersama Kyuhyun itu seorang klien, ah tidak mungkin. Serahasia kasus apapun yang terjadi di muka bumi mana mungkin seorang pengacara akan sekamar dengan klien-nya? Atau nanti Kyuhyun ... ah banyak sekali yang ditakutkanya, tapi lebih baik ia menghadapinya sekarang daripada semuanya berlarut-larut, bagaimanapun juga, ia harus tetap tegar dengan apa yang akan dilihatnya sebentar lagi.

Tubuhnya mengawang, bergetar ketika akan mengetuk pintu kayu besar dengan lubang di depanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Atau.. haruskah ia mundur saja? Haruskah ia kembali menuju dua klien yang menunggunya dibawah dan berpura-pura seakan ia tidak tahu sama sekali? Ah tidak mungkin, ia tidak bisa kembali lagi. Cukup lama ia berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah memucat, ia harus belajar menguatkan hatinya.

**..**

**Tok Tok Tok...**

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memakai lagi kemejanya tidak beraturan.

"C-cleaning service.." Jawab suara itu perlahan sambil mengetuk pintu lagi dengan lemah.

Kyuhyun menjawab sembari mendekati pintu, Kibum lalu berpura-pura tidur dengan menutup tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut besar "Ah mian, kami tidak memanggil cleaning service kesini—"

"Hallo Kyu"

"S—Sungmin?"

Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat melihat siapa yang datang. Tubuhnya yang bersandar pada pintu terasa merosot kebawah, diluar kamar, ada istrinya yang terlihat tersenyum sinis kearahnya. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin ada disini? Apa ia berhalusinasi kali ini? tidak mungkin. Ini terasa begitu nyata.

"Benar, ini aku, istrimu, ah bolehkan aku masuk ke dalam?" Sungmin masih tersenyum sinis sambil berkacak pinggang. Sambil mati-matian menahan tangisanya dengan mengigit bibir syukurlah Sungmin masih bisa menahan emosinya, ternyata benar pria itu adalah suaminya yang terlihat memucat sekarang.

"Minnie.. aku bisa jelaskan semuanya.." Kyuhyun menahan pintu sekuat mungkin dengan tanganya hingga bersentuhan langsung dengan pinggul ramping Sungmin.

"Wah, kau bahkan tidak mempersilahkan istrimu sendiri masuk, ya? Ada apa memangnya?"

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun kasar, kakinya melangkah maju perlahan, ada seseorang bersembunyi dibalik selimut. Ia tahu hal itu, pakaian berserakan dimana-mana dan terkesan begitu berantakan. Bau seks begitu terasa—dan membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik memandangi kenyataan ini. rasanya ia ingin langsung pergi saja, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini.

"Cho Sungmin, Kumohon, stop!" Pekik Kyuhyun dari belakang mencoba menghalang-halangi Sungmin.

Ia menyeringai kecil dan menyentuh selimut tebal dihadapanya "Ah aku jadi begitu penasaran dengan isi bed cover ini, kira-kira, aku akan melihat apa ya?" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri dengan nada yang dikeraskan.

"K—Kibum!?"

Rahangnya menegang dengan tubuh seorang yeoja yang mencoba menutupi wajahnya itu, tidak salah lagi itu Choi Kibum, temanya sendiri dengan tubuh setengah telanjang—mengenakan pakaian dalam berwarna pink. Sungguh menjijikkan, dan membuatnya serasa ditimpa besi beton. Kedua tanganya refleks menutupi bagian bibirnya saat melihat Kibum terlihat begitu panik. Air matanya tumpah dengan refleks hingga membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya yang memerah marah.

Jika saja itu bukan Kibum—jika saja dia bukan sahabatnya ia tidak akan sekaget ini, yang berada di depanya bukan orang yang tidak dikenalnya, atau pelacur yang disewa Kyuhyun untuk memenuhi hasrat seksualnya. Ia Kibum—Kibum yang sama dengan sahabatnya, sosok pendiam yang berteman baik denganya. Bukan orang lain, dan ini benar-benar membuatnya serasa ingin mati saja.

"Minnie.. Mian..." Kibum menatap wajah itu lemas. Baru kali ini ia merasa menjadi orang yang begitu jahat sekali hingga mungkin tidak termaafkan, tanganya menutupi tubuhnya dengan bed cover lalu bergerak menuju Sungmin yang masih diam tak bergemig dengan air mata yang meleleh dari kedua obsidiannya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Bentak Sungmin menepis Kibum. "Kibum.. tega sekali kau menghianatiku! KAU TEMANKU ATAU BUKAN?!"

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN! APA SALAHKU? JIKA AKU PERNAH MENYAKITI KALIAN BERDUA AKU MINTA MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA, TAPI APA SALAHKU HINGGA KALIAN TEGA MENUSUKKU DARI BELAKANG SEPERTI INI?" Sungmin melepaskan amarahnya sambil menunjuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun sama yama-sama terpojok. "Kyu! Aku ini istrimu! Tega sekali kau berselingkuh dengan temanku sendiri! Aku membencimu! Aku membenci kau juga KIM KIBUM! AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN BERDUA! Sekarang silahkan lanjutkan lagi permainan kalian.. anggap saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya! LAKUKAN SAJA SEMUA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN!"

"Cho Sungmin! tunggu!"

Tapi Sungmin tidak memperdulikan suara-suara itu—kedua kakinya seakan bergerak sendiri untuk pergi ke luar. Tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, kekecewaan dan rasa benci seakan membantunya berlari dengan cepat, menjalar dalam titik paling dasar di hatinya dan seakan mengulitinya dalam tangis-Bagaimana tidak, jika Suami yang begitu kau cintai bahkan bisa bersetubuh dengan sahabatmu sendiri, apakah kau tidak merasakan sakit sesakit hati Sungmin sekarang? Dikhianati, tentu saja, ia kini merasakanya. Bukan hanya dikhianati, ia juga ditipu, dibohongi dan ditusuk dari belakang menggunakan pisau yang baru saja luka mengaga dalam hatinya dan membekas kemudian bernanah.. atau apapun yang bisa menggambarkan sakit hatinya sekarang.

Sementara di kamar yang menjadi saksi bagaimana rasa sakit itu dimulai Kibum terduduk dengan lemas sambil berusaha mengenakan lagi pakaianya. Ia menangis terisak, menyesali kebodohanya juga persahabatanya yang pasti akan hancur dengan mudah. Sementara Kyuhyun terlihat begitu geram—mengepal tanganya kuat-kuat hingga kuku jarinya yang tidak bisa dibilang panjang pun menyakiti kulit arinya saking kuatnya. Seperti orang linglung. Itulah bagaimana author menggambarkan posisi keduanya.

"ini salah kita berdua, dan jika harus meminta maaf, kita akan menghadapinya bersama" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Kibum yang begitu resah. "Jangan ketakutan lagi, lebih baik, kau pulang dulu, tenangkan dirimu, aku akan mencoba mencari Sungmin"

Sebagai pria ia memang harus bertanggung jawab dengan segala kesalahan yang ia perbuat, terlebih lagi dengan istri sah-nya sendiri. Ia sadar, ia memang benar-benar membutuhkan permintaan maaf atas kesalahanya, ia dan Kibum sudah terlalu jauh, dan Sungmin begitu tersakiti disini, melihat Sungmin yang menangis terkaget-kaget membuatnya sadar betapa rapuhnya dirinya sendiri melihat Sungmin terluka—apalagi karenanya. Menyesal? Tentu saja ia sangat menyesal. Tidak ada seorang pun didunia ini yang tidak akan murka jika mengetahui dirinya dikhianati, jujur saja ia pun tidak mau dikhianati. Tapi ia malah sudah menyakiti Sungmin terlalu dalam, perempuan baik itu pasti dalam perasaan kalut sekarang. Apa ia membawa mobilnya sendiri kesini? Kyuhyun sungguh khawatir dengan suasana kalut saat ini Sungmin tidak berhati-hati mengendarai mobilnya.. ah ia berfikir terlalu jauh.

Ia menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berlari secepat kilat menuju parkiran, ia harus mencari Sungmin dan memohon maaf pada istrinya. Entah bagaimana caranya, atau dimana ia harus memulai mencari Sungmin, yang terpenting adalah kali ini ia benar-benar menyesal. Dan penyesalan ini tidak boleh menjadi penyesalan yang terlambat.

**~SiBum~**

"Kibummie, kau kenapa?"

Begitu mendengar kabar dari pelayan rumahnya yang mengatakan Kibum pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan menangis, Siwon yang begitu khawatir langsung meninggalkan rapat direksi dan mengendarai mobilnya gila-gilaan menuju rumah, perkataan pelayan itu benar, kini istrinya itu hanya meringkuk diatas kasur dengan wajah memerah dan isak tangis kecil yang terdengar keluar dari mulut sang istri.

"Bummie, apa kau sakit, chagi?" Siwon meletakkan tanganya diatas dahi Kibum, ia benar-benar khawatir sekali apalagi Kibum tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Apa ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Kumohon sayang, jangan menangis seperti ini, kau begitu membuatku cemas"

Kibum lagi-lagi hanya diam. Siwon suaminya sendiri, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan kejadian barusan pada pria tampan dihadapanya itu. Memandang wajah Siwon yang begitu polos dan masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi membuatnya membayangkan ekspresi suaminya jika tahu dirinya berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri, ia hanya bisa menyimpan semua rasa takut ini dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"Bummie, kumohon berbicaralah, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kibum yang diam seperti mayat.

"Kyu..hyun?" ia menoleh ketika tiba-tiba suaminya itu, telinganya begitu sensitif.

Siwon mencoba menguasai emosinya sebelum berbicara. "Tadi pagi, kau pergi menemuinya bukan? Koreksi aku jika aku salah"

Namun Kibum hanya menatap Siwon nanar.. ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Siwon. Mengapa namja itu tahu ia bersama Kyuhyun tadi?

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya sejak lama... " Lanjut Siwon dengan nada bergetar "Jadi kau tidak perlu menutupinya lagi Kibummie.. karena aku memang sudah tahu" ucapnya lirih.

"W-wonnie?" bisiknya tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau berhubungan denganya—intim, maksudku, aku sudah tahu semuanya, kebiasaanmu setiap pagi menemuinya, dengan segala alasan-alasanmu. Kau tahu? Bahkan kau tidak pernah merasa bersalah setitikpun terhadapku, benar begitu bukan?"

"Kyuhyun adalah sahabatku, tentu saja, rasa dihatiku sakit sekali saat tahu kau memilih menghindariku dan bersamanya... menghianati Sungmin juga, membuatku sadar betapa cintanya kau dengannya. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku begitu mencintaimu Kibummie, aku memang kecewa bukan main. Ternyata senyumanmu, hatimu, tubuhmu bahkan hak sebagai suami bukan menjadi milikku seorang.. kau bahkan tidak pernah memasakkanku atau mengajakku melakukan sesuatu bersama.. Sungguh,rasanya menyakitkan harus berpura-pura tidak tahu begini, aku sudah seperti orang bodoh yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk rumah tanggaku"

"C—choi Siwon.."

"Rasa cintaku tidak tega untuk bertanya langsung padamu, aku begitu mencintaimu—sejak pertama kali aku mengejarmu hingga saat aku memilikimu. Aku tahu, kau sudah bersamanya meskipun pada akhirnya kau menikahiku, apa menikah denganku juga karena terpaksa, heum? Ingin sekali suatu saat aku berbicara empat mata denganmu, ah bukan sekali saja aku ingin bicara, itu terlintas diotakku sudah berkali-kali dan berkali-kali pulalah aku mencoba untuk menahan emosiku. 'ah mungkin saja nanti Kibum akan berubah', selalu itu yang kuucapkan pada hati dan akal sehatku. Sudah lama aku menunggu kau jujur padaku, seminggu setelah aku tahu.. dua minggu, sebulan, setahun bahkan bertahun-tahun setelahnya kau tetap merahasiakanya dariku."

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku Siwonni—"

"Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, aku bukan namja yang lemah.. aku kuat dan aku siap menghadapi segalanya meskipun aku benar-benar kecewa terhadapmu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang? Aku benar-benar ingin kau bahagia, Kibum. meskipun bahagiamu bukan denganku, tapi dengan sahabatku sendiri"

Kibum tercekat "A..apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar menyesal Siwonnie, kumohon, maafkan aku.."

"Menyesal? Tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kok. Kau bebas menentukan pilihanmu sekarang" jawabnya selagi mengelus bahu Kibum. berbicara seperti ini sebenarnya membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar pula bagi Siwon—beban yang sudah lama dipundaknya kini serasa makin berat ketika sudah terbuka.

Ia menghiruo nafas dalam-dalam.. memandang wajah Kibum yang terlihat begitu kacau, wajah yang selama ini dicintainya hingga mengorbankan rasa sakit hatinya sendiri.

"Kita sudah dewasa dan bisa berfikir apa yang terbaik untuk diri kita sendiri, dan menurutku marah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Kini semua pilihan ada di tanganmu, jika kau benar-benar menginginkanya, aku akan pergi Kim Kibum, tidak ada gunanya lagi menikah jika hatimu bukan untukku sepenuhnya atau mungkin tidak mencintaiku. Aku menerima segala keputusan darimu—dan kuharap kau berfikir panjang untuk ini semua. Aku ingin kau merenungi segala perbuatanmu sebagai seorang wanita dewasa.. aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk tinggal, aku menyerahkan segala keputusanmu dan aku akan menerima dengan ikhlas... tapi rasanya sangat sakit, Kim Kibum. kau harus tahu itu."

Selama ia menikah dengan Siwon Kibum tidak pernah dipanggil dengan marga asalnya, Kim. Baru kali ini saja—dan rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Ia tahu Siwon hanya berpura-pura tegar, pria itu bahkan tidak menatap lurus ke matanya dan memandang jendela sambil mendesah perlahan, bukan ini yang Kibum harapkan. Jika ia memang marah, ia memang berhak marah padanya, bukan bersikap tegar seperti ini.

"untuk itu, bila semuanya terasa begitu menjadi beban bila terus hidup bersamaku... **mari kita bercerai**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC!**

Saya stuck dan tidak bisa memberikan konfik yang baik, sungguh saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Berhubung saya sudah kelas tiga sma rasanya sulit sekali menyelesaikan FF on time dengan waktu yang saya targetkan sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya chinggundeul T-T

Ini balasan review untuk chap sebelumnya, mohon maaf tidak bisa semuanya aku bales ya, Cuma untuk yang pertanyaanya beda-beda aja hehe^^

**Yolyol** : huehehe sepertinya tebakan chinggu benar loh, betul sekali, Obsesi! Saya setuju dengan pendapat anda.

**Super Girl** : sudah terlihat busuknya, ne? Mereka memang munafik di ff ini, tp semuanya kan siapa tahu, bisa berubah di chap selanjutnya^^

**Hyukieyes** : sudah aku jelaskan di chap sebelumnya, ff ini tidak crack pair chinggu^^

**Shiki** : setuju! Sekali-sekali selingkuh sama orang lain kan tidak salah, ne? Meskipun crackpair... -_-

**Baby ming** : bertele-tele? Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya ya chinggu^^

**Evilevigne** : aku sudah dapat endingnya kok, tenang aja. Ya aku juga sedih kalau crack pair krn biasku juga nggak bersatu dong? Hehe. Terimakasih atas review-nya^^


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"SECRET"**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Sungmin**

**KyuBum, Sibum and KyuMin couple**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

**Don't like the cast or plot. Do not BASH, please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Biadap! Tega-teganya kalian berselingkuh dibelakangku!" Teriak Sungmin sambil menarik tumpukan pakaian-pakaiannya dari lemari dan memasukkanya ke dalam sebuah koper besar. "Tidak kusangka bahkan suamiku bersetubuh dengan sahabatku sendiri! Kalian sungguh benar-benar menjijikkan!"

Sumpah serapah ia ucapkan tanpa henti dengan air mata berlinang dan tentu saja hati yang teramat hancur, satu-satunya yang ada di otaknya hanya pergi menenangkan diri—dan menghilang. Begitu sakit, rasanya hatinya berdenyut-denyut tanpa henti. Ditusuk dari belakang, dan ditikam berkali – kali menggunakan pisau berkarat, begitu perih dan sakit, rasanya ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya beberapa jam yang lalu dengan mata telanjangnya sendiri. Tidak perlu lagi ada penjelasan—semuanya sudah ia lihat dan rasanya sudah begitu sakit. Ia tidak siap dengan penjelasan apapun, tetap saja apa yang akan mereka katakan akan menyakitkan. Dan ia memilih pergi terlebih dahulu—entah kemana, yang jelas akal sehatnya sungguh ingin menghindar.

Jika saja gadis yang dilihatnya hanyalah seorang pelacur, atau mungkin sekertaris Kyuhyun, kliennya, atau siapapun yang tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya mungkin hati kecilnya masih iba dan memaafkan, setidaknya, ia tidak perlu mengalami siksaan batin yang begitu jahat dan tega dari sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi pasangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun bukan pelacur, sekertaris apalagi klienya, dia Kibum—orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak, adik dan keluarganya sendiri. Orang yang tahu sekali apa kelemahan, kelebihan dan seluruh aib-aibnya, orang yang pertama mengenalnya, orang yang selalu ia ceritakan rasanya bahagia memiliki namjachinggu seperti Kyuhyun—orang yang tahu seluk beluk dirinya dengan jelas dan tentu saja orang yang sangat tahu titik kelemahanya dengan jelas pula.

Dikhianati kini rasanya seperti kanker stadium akhir yang menggerogoti tubuh Sungmin dengan cepat dan tanpa ampun, kedua tanganya masih terus fokus memasukkan barang-barang miliknya sementara mulutnya berkordinasi dan tetap menangis terisak.

"CHO SUNGMIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Kyuhyun masuk setelah mendobrak pintu yang dikunci Sungmin dengan paksa, pemandangan kamar yang acak-acakan ditambah lagi Sungmin yang terlihat tidak acuh dengan kedatanganya membuatnya tersiksa.

"Pergi! Aku sudah tidak tahan!" Makinya keras sambil melempar sebotol parfum yang tidak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

"Aku memang bersalah Sungminnie! Tapi kumohon, jangan hukum aku seperti ini! maafkan aku! Kumohon sekali ini, aku benar-benar minta maaf.." Lirih Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dari belakang, menahan agar istrinya itu tidak pergi dari rumah.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan kata-kata Minnie-palsumu itu! Lepaskan aku! Kau menyakitiku!" tentu saja Sungmin melawan dengan mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari cengkraman kuat Kyuhyun yang begitu membuatnya sesak, seumur hidupnya mengenal Kyuhyun pria itu tidak pernah sekasar atau sekuat ini, baru pertama kali dan meskipun tujuan Kyuhyun ingin menahanya tetap saja rasanya menyesakkan dada. Melihatnya hanya membuatnya semakin terasa dikhianati.

"Kumohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" Bentakknya keras kepada Sungmin yang masih dalam pelukanya.

Namun Sungmin juga masih kuat memberontak, dengan sekali hentakan kuat ia melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun dan berbalik arah menghadap suaminya yang sungguh 'setia'.

"Penjelasan yang mana lagi? Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu secara langsung dan apa lagi yang harus kau jelaskan, hah? Aku tidak akan percaya lagi! Jelas untukku sekarang untuk apa kau selalu pergi pagi-pagi, katamu bertemu klien, oh apakah Kibum adalah 'klien'-mu? Bagus sekali Cho Kyuhyun, aktingmu selama ini sungguh bagus hingga rasanya aku bodoh saja mau percaya semua kata-kata yang kau ucapkan! Dan bodohnya mengapa aku tidak pernah sadar suamiku sendiri bermain api dengan orang yang paling aku percaya.."

"Sungminni—"

Ia mulai menangis terisak lagi, "Aku tahu, mungkin aku bukan istri yang baik untukmu, kusadari itu dan kuakui ada perasaan dalam hatiku aku bukanlah istri sempurna untukmu, disaat semua wanita bisa hidup layaknya ibu rumah tangga dan aku bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, disaat semua wanita menghabiskan waktu di rumah sementara jadwal kerjaku padat—aku dan kamu punya kehidupan pekerjaan masing-masing yang menghalangi hubungan kita.

Terlebih, aku juga sadar, aku ini wanita yang gagal. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan keturunan dalam kehidupan kita... dan kau berhak marah atas itu, aku tahu, kau selalu menyimpan kekecewaan saat berulang kali aku menolak hubungan intim.. aku tahu, mungkin kau merasa bosan memilih pasangan hidup sepertiku, aku tahu itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi yang tak kusangka adalah ketika kau bermain api dengan SAHABATKU sendiri, apa itu bisa disebut 'manusia', huh? Kalian binatang!"

Leher Kyuhyun menegang ketika Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, semuanya tidak bisa dibantah, tapi ia juga tidak pernah membayangkan seorang Sungmin yang begitu ceria akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya seperti ini. melihat wajah itu dengan air mata dan kedua bola matanya yang sendu benar-benar membuatnya berlutut dihadapan Sungmin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun, rela melakukan hal ini sambil memegangi tangan kiri Sungmin yang berada di jangkauanya.

"Kumohon.. maafkan aku sekali lagi.. jangan pergi, Cho Sungmin... aku benar-benar mencintaimu.." Ia memohon dengan kedua tanganya memegangi tangan Sungmin erat-erat, diciuminya tangan itu, dielusnya perlahan cincin pernikahan mereka yang masih tersemat di jari manis Sungmin, tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun, karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya hidup tanpa seorang Sungmin yang telah disia-siakanya.

"Maaf Kyu, aku tidak tahan kali ini, selamat tinggal"

Sungmin menguatkan hatinya dan melepaskan tangan itu dengan cepat, sembari menarik kopernya tanpa berani menengok kebelakang, entah apa respon dan raut wajah Kyuhyun saat ini—ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya yang mulai meluap. Ia begitu mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi ia juga harus bertindak dewasa, perselingkuhan bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dimaafkan, apalagi Kyuhyun melakukan hal nista itu padanya tanpa tega dan dengan sahabatnya pula. Rasa cintanya sudah tertutupi dengan sakit hati yang begitu perih dan menyayat—seakan diiris –iris lalu luka menganga itu diberikan air garam yang membuatnya sekarat.

Ia berlari menuju garasi dimana sebuah kendaraan mewah miliknya terparkir melintang dengan posisi tidak terlalu jauh dari gerbang, kemudian membuka bagasi belakang dan melemparkan koper berat itu dan membuat tubuhnya seakan mengangkat seorang mayat. Kepalanya terasa pusing tapi ia tetap masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan rumah yang selama ini diimpikanya sebagai rumah terakhirnya untuk menghabiskan masa tuanya bersama Kyuhyun, pria yang begitu dicintainya setengah mati.

Kyuhyun berteriak sekancang mungkin dan sebisanya untuk menghentikan laju mobil, kedua tangan kekarnya memukul-mukul kaca hingga rasanya seluruh kekuatan miliknya terkuras habis—namun mobil mewah itu tetap berjalan dan meninggalkan halaman depan rumahnya, dan kini ia benar-benar sendirian, dengan perasaan yang hancur, kalut dan takut berpisah dengan Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin sendiri melajukan mobilnya menuju butik dengan cepat, mengambil seluruh peralatan-peralatan kerjanya, sketsa, laptop, beberapa kartu nama juga tidak lupa mengunci rapat-rapat ruangan kerjanya, meskipun sakit hati berkepanjangan ini mungkin membutuhkan waktu begitu lama untuk sembuh ia juga tidak boleh melupakan pekerjaanya dan beberapa lagi yang harus diselesaikanya dalam tempo dekat.

Tak lama mobilnya melaju lagi dengan kencang, entah kemana ia akan pergi, ia hanya mengikuti kemana tanganya mau menggerakkan stir, tidak jelas sih memang, dan itu semua karena ia benar-benar dalam keadaan kalut sekali, wajahnya yang terlihat begitu pucat dan bibir yang bergetar, beberapa kali ia bahkan hampir menabrak mobil di depanya atau sedikit oleng.

"Arrggghh.. Sakit.." Refleks ia memegangi bagian perutnya ketika rasa sakit yang ditahanya tidak bisa terbendung lagi, rasanya seperti dikuliti, tubuhnya menegang, dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia mencoba meminggirkan mobilnya dibarengi dengan sedikit benturan di bagian depan yang menabrak trotoar.

Ia mencoba berlutut dan terus mencengkram bagian perutnya yang terasa begitu meyayat, bulir-bulir keringat dingin menetes begitu saja. Rasanya, ia akan mati sekarang.

**~Siwon~**

"Tuan Choi, saya sudah memesankan jadwal penerbangan untuk anda pukul tiga sore, apakah itu baik untuk anda?" Tanya Sekertaris Park langsung ketika ia menemui atasanya.

"Pukul tiga sore? Ah baiklah, terimakasih banyak. Siapkan kendaraan untuk saya sekarang, saya akan berangkat sebentar lagi" Jawabnya sambil melirik jam mahal yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Sekertaris Park diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi tuan... bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk penerbangan anda?"

Ia hanya tersenyum, tentu saja palsu "Tidak apa-apa, saya rasa lebih baik pergi lebih awal agar tidak ketinggalan pesawat, benar bukan?"

Sang sekertaris hanya mengangguk kemudian pamit padanya, Siwon seorang diri kini sedang melirik smart phone miliknya yang sejak kemarin terus saja berdering, dari Kibum. dua puluh sms juga sekitar tiga puluhan missed call yang masuk membuat aktivitas kantornya terganggu. Sejak bertemu Kibum terakhir kali dan membicarakan semuanya Ia memilih untuk pergi—ke kantor dan melampiaskan emosinya disana. Sejak lama sekali ia sudah memendam semuanya, begitu sakit dan membuatnya sangat sulit untuk bertahan. Dan ketika ia melepaskan semuanya rasanya ia makin tersiksa, ia jadi serba salah sekarang.

Menjadi pihak yang tersakiti memang tidak dalam posisi yang menguntungkan, ia harus mendapati kenyataan jika wanita yang begitu dicintainya bertahun-tahun lebih memilih berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Siwon bukanlah pria bodoh atau yang terlalu cuek pada pasangan—sebaliknya, bisa dikatakan ia pria mapan yang cerdas dengan kekayaan yang tidak terhitung. Ia rela memberikan apa saja, tentunya pada Kibum, wanita yang dipuja-pujanya sejak SMA, jika saja wanita itu menginginkan hartanya yang melimpah, ia akan mengabulkanya demi bisa hidup bersama Kibum selamanya, tapi Kim Kibum memilih sesuatu yang lain.

Ia memilih Kyuhyun, sahabatnya sendiri, selama bertahun-tahun dan menjadikan pria itu sebagai simpananya, hal ini terungkap ketika suatu hari ia mendapati keduanya sedang berbelanja di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Awalnya ia tidak sama sekali curiga, mungkin mereka hanya tidak sengaja bertemu, begitu pemikiran singkatnya bekerja, namun rasanya makin hari semuanya makin terungkap, tanpa menyuruh satu anak buah pun akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang terjadi, Kibum berselingkuh dibelakangnya, dan itu sudah terjadi berulang kali dan bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Kesal, marah, kecewa dan begitu sedih. Begitulah perasaan hatinya, Kesal karena Kibum berselingkuh dibelakangnya, Marah karena tega-teganya Kibum membohonginya, begitu Kecewa karena pasangan Kibum adalah sahabat karibnya sendiri—dan Sedih karena mereka masih bertahan hingga sekarang. Namun rasa cintanya pada Kibum benar-benar merajai otaknya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia mencoba marah sekalipun, ia hanya takut—suatu saat setelah Kibum tahu ia sudah mengetahui semua ini sejak lama gadis itu akan meninggalkanya dan membuatnya kehilangan segalanya.

Kibum mungkin tidak mencintainya, dan itu tidak apa-apa. Asalkan ia masih bisa memilikinya, asalkan gadis itu tetap menjadi miliknya secara sah, asalkan gadis itu berada bersamanya—sudah membuatnya berterimakasih, ia rela hidup seperti ini, ia rela memiliki Kibum meskipun hatinya bukanlah milik Siwon seorang, ia rela membaginya, dengan sahabatnya sendiri, ia begitu rela berpura-pura bodoh di depan semua orang, berpura-pura tidak tahu, berpura-pura bahagia saja dengan kehidupan rumah tangganya. Dan semua itu sudah dilakukanya bertahun-tahun, kini rasanya sudah saatnya untuk berubah.

Dalam kendaraan mewah yang melaju perlahan seiring arus kota Seoul yang lumayan macet Siwon menyandarkan dirinya di jok mobil yang nyaman sembari mengurut keningnya perlahan, ketimbang berada di rumah dengan suasana yang buruk ia memilih kabur dan menenangkan diri. Setidaknya untuk satu atau dua bulan ia ingin menjauhkan diri dulu dari Kibum. entahlah, ia masih belum juga bisa menguatkan mentalnya untuk apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, jadi untuk itulah Siwon mengajukan diri pada perusahaan untuk menjadi pengawas sebuah proyek besar di Bali, Indonesia.

Mobil itu terus melaju, makin lama meninggalkan kota, dengan handphone miliknya yang terus saja berdering-dering berada di dalam saku jas abu-abunya. Sudah pasti, itu dari Kibum karena Siwon memasangkan ringtone khusus pada wanita kesayanganya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya membelalak lebar ketika melihat keluar jendela, bukan Kibum, tapi sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti tiba-tiba di pinggir jalan dengan bagian kap yang mengeluarkan sedikit asap. Tentu ia mengenal betul pemilik mobil itu, Sungmin. dengan langkah sigap ia menyuruh supirnya untuk berhenti dan meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Sungmin?! sungmin!?" teriak Siwon begitu keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung berlari menyebrangi jalan lalu mendekat ke arah mobil itu.

"T-tolong aku... Tolong.." Perempuan itu terlihat pucat pasi sambil memegang erat bagian stir, entahlah apa yang terjadi, melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya kaget setengah mati, terlebih lagi saat perlahan Sungmin kehilangan kesadarannya dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Sungmin? Lee Sungmin! bertahanlah!"

**~SiMin~**

Ini bukan rumahnya, namun sebuah tempat yang cukup familiar dalam ingatanya.

Sungmin membuka kedua bola matanya dengan lemah, sinar-sinar matahari masuk begitu saja dan menyilaukan kedua mata telanjangnya hingga membuatnya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya tanpa sadar.

"Sungmin? Syukurlah kau sudah bangun" Ucap seseorang dari arah belakangnya sembari membantunya duduk, "yak pelan-pelan saja, jangan terburu-buru seperti itu, kau masih sakit".

"Mengapa aku ada disini, Siwonnie?" Tanya Sungmin perlahan, begitu pelan dan begitu menyakitkan, rasanya setiap ia bergerak sedikit saja tubuhnya memberikan efek yang begitu aneh dan menyiksa.

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil, "tiba-tiba saja aku melihat mobilmu di jalanan dan kau sudah berada dengan keadaan mengenaskan, apa sih yang ada dipikiranmu sampai bisa begitu? Ckckck Sungmin kau sungguh berbahaya"

Sungmin meringis kecil, perlahan ia menggeser posisinya dan menghadap lurus kearah Siwon, namja itu terlihat biasa saja, apa mungkin ia belum tahu Kibum dan Kyuhyun berselingkuh? "Aku... Arkh!"

"Yak Sungmin! gwencana?" Ucap Siwon dengan nada begitu khawatir dan refleks memegangi bagian perut Sungmin. " Ah kau memang harus banyak beristirahat, kau tidur saja lagi, jika ada apa-apa, pencet bel saja, ara?"

Sungmin mengangguk, bersamaan dengan Siwon yang berjalan tegap keluar, tubuhnya memang sakit namun kedua matanya dengan jelas dapat melihat suasana kamar disekitarnya ini. kamar ini, bukanlah kamar Siwon dan Kibum, ini kamar Siwon di rumah lamanya, rumah orang tuanya yang besar dan sering menjadi markas mereka berempat (bersama Kyuhyun dan Kibum) ketika masih SMA.

Mengapa namja itu membawanya kesini? Aneh sekali, ah ketimbang memikirkan sesuatu lebih baik ia beristirahat sejenak dan memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan, melalui semuanya sendirian dan tiba-tiba ditolong oleh Siwon membuatnya sedikit bersyukur, namun membuatnya sedikit kasihan pada musuh bebuyutanya ketika SMA yang masih terlihat sama—begitu baik hati meskipun aura-aura jahil masih terasa sekali. Pria itu pasti akan sama kecewanya—mungkin lebih kecewa lagi jika mengetahui Kibum berselingkuh, apa ia harus memberitahukanya pada Siwon? Namun sebelum ia berfikir lebih lanjut lagi, kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Sepertinya obat bius dari dokter yang tadi datang ketika ia pingsan mulai bereaksi.

**.**

Siwon memasuki kamar tempat dimana Sungmin berada dan menemukan yeoja yang sedang terbaring sambil menangis terisak, kemudian perlahan ia duduk disamping Sungmin. ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Sungmin dan rasanya tidak baik membicarakan semua sekarang, ia hanya membiarkan Sungmin menangis dalam rangkulan hangatnya sebagai sahabat—dan orang yang sama-sama terluka.

"Minnnie.. sudahlah, jangan sedih lagi"

"Wonnie.. kau harus tahu, hiks hi—"

"Jika kau ingin membicarakan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Kibum lebih baik jangan, aku sudah tahu kok, justru yang sekarang ku khawatirkan adalah kamu, kumohon jangan menangis lagi _Lee Sungmin_, kuatkan hatimu" potongnya cepat, "Satu hal yang harus kau perhatikan adalah kesehatanmu, jangan banyak berfikir macam-macam mulai sekarang, Sungmin-ah. Kita bicarakan saja masalah itu nanti kalau kau sudah baikan, lihat saja wajahmu pucat begitu, kau pasti tidak akan kuat"

Sungmin mengangguk lirih dan menuruti apa kata Siwon, pria itu nampak dewasa sekali menghadapinya. Dulu, Siwon adalah teman bertengkar dan bercandaanya, dan kini sepertinya ia akan kembali berteman dengan Siwon—tidak seperti dulu, tapi teman sebenarnya, teman dengan nasib hidup yang hampir sama.

Siwon merangkul bahunya perlahan, membiarkan Sungmin menangis lagi sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Sungguh, ia begitu tidak tega melihat keadaan Sungmin yang sebegini hancur—meskipun kondisinya terlihat sudah lebih baik ketimbang pada saat tadi pagi ketika ia menemui Sungmin yang berteriak kesakitan di dalam mobilnya.

"Aku.. hanya tidak percaya mengapa mereka mempermainkan kita seperti ini..."

"Tenanglah Sungmin, kita memang pihak yang dirugikan sekarang, tapi kita bukanlah kumpulan manusia-manusia yang lemah dan terbuang—bagaimanapun caramu mengetahui perselingkuhan mereka, aku sebagai suami Kibum memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk kelakuan istriku, kumohon maafkanlah Kibum, jangan membencinya, karena ia begitu menyayangimu sebagai sahabat" Pinta Siwon hingga berlutut dibawah kasur Sungmin, pria itu terlihat begitu sungguh-suungguh dengan setiap kalimatnya, dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Sepertinya kau begitu mencintai Kibum ya? Hingga seorang Choi Siwon rela memohon-mohon padaku begini" Sungmin menatap wajah Siwon lekat-lekat,pria itu, bukanlah Siwon yang suka bercanda lagi. Ia menjadi dewasa—dan memintanya memaafkan Kibum merupakan perbuatan paling dewasa yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya, apa memegang kendali perusahaan bisa membuat seseorang jadi setegar Siwon? Sepertinya ia akan mencoba bekerja di perusahaan besar juga agar bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Awalnya aku juga sama marahnya sepertimu, kecewa, kesal, benci dan muak. Apalagi Kibum tidak pernah sama sekali menunjukkan perilaku yang aneh—ia melakukanya dengan sempurna dan berulang-ulang meskipun sebenarnya aku sudah tahu. Tapi apa yang akan kulakukan kalau begitu? Aku pria, aku pemegang kendali atas rumah tanggaku sendiri, dan bagaimanapun juga aku ingin bertahan, setidaknya aku tidak ingin kejadian ini menghancurkan rumah tangga kita semua"

Siwon melanjutkan, "Yang terpenting adalah kau harus tetap tenang dan mencoba tegar—aku tahu, ini pasti sulit tapi selama kita melakukanya berdua tentu saja kau bisa mengeluarkan segala kekecewaanmu padaku, lagipula, kau memang harus kuat—bukan untuk dirimu sendiri tapi pada janin dalam kandunganmu"

"Janin? Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin membelalak kaget, tubuhnya serasa dipecut tiba-tiba.

"Tadi kau mengalami kontraksi—tapi tidak apa-apa kok, sudah ditangani dokter, apa kau sebelumnya memang tidak tahu kau mengandung? Usianya baru seminggu lebih kata dokter, karena itu, kau harus banyak istirahat, tinggalah saja disini dulu, pakai kamarku, barang-barangmu sudah dibereskan oleh pelayan tadi, anggaplah rumahmu sendiri"

Siwon sungguh baik, dengan keadaan seperti ini pria itu bahkan masih bisa terseyum kearahnya, topeng yang dipasang pria itu—begitu tebal hingga rasanya sulit sekali untuk dilihat, hanya sorot matanya yang kosong dan sendu yang bisa memperlihatkan seberaapa kecewanya pria itu pada istrinya sendiri.

Sungmin refleks memegang bagian perutnya, disini, tertanam benih dari Kyuhyun, pria yang menghianatinya sejak lama. Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini? apa ia harus memberitahukan Kyuhyun tentang bayinya?

"Lalu bagaimana dengamu?" Tanya Sungmin perlahan

"Tentu saja aku melarikan diri juga dari rumah, aku akan pergi ke Bali untuk beberapa bulan, kau pakai saja rumahku dulu Min, oh apakah kau mau ikut denganku? Ah tidak-tidak, orang hamil tidak boleh naik pesawat, itu berbahaya"

_Ternyata ia sama sepertiku, sama-sama tidak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan yang ada... _batin Sungmin.

Siwon merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sungmin perlahan lalu berbalik arah dan berjalan keluar, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Min, jika ada apa-apa kau bisa menelfonku, ara?"

"Siwon, tunggu!" Tangan kanan Sungmin menangkap lengan Siwon yang kekar.

"Jangan pergi Siwonnie.. tetaplah disini." Lirihnya perlahan dengan wajah penuh pengharapan.

**~Kibum~**

"Selamat pa-"

Kibum menyibak selimut tebalnya dan tidak menemukan Siwon dalam pagi buta yang entah sudah berapa hari dilaluinya tanpa Siwon. Satu-satunya kesan untuk kamar besar dan dingin itu adalah sepi dan sunyi senyap. Tidak ada lagi kesibukan sang kepala keluarga yang harus bangun di pagi buta dan bersiap-siap ke kantor, tidak ada lagi Kibum yang bangun lebih awal dari suaminya, tidak ada lagi teriakan-teriakan kecil keluar dari bibir ranumnya yang membanunkan seseorang di kamar enam, dan tirai pada jendela kamar yang menghadap lurus ke kolam renang itu bahkan belum terbuka, hanya sedikit sinar-sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah lubang jendela, begitu pengap dan sepi—disinilah Kibum menghabiskan seluruh harinya selama tiga hari ini, tanpa teman, tanpa keluar kamar dan tanpa makanan. Ia benar-benar terisolasi dari dunia luar.

Kibum melipat kedua tanganya dan mengaitkanya erat-erat diatas perutnya. Persis seorang putri salju yang baru saja memakan sebuah apel dan akan tertidur selama-lamanya, kedua matanya mencoba menutup, namun selalu gagal. Berhari-hari di laluinya tanpa bisa tertidur sama sekali, kedua bola matanya terus menangis—rambutnya kusut dan berantakan meskipun ia hanya meringsut di tempat tidur besarnya. Rasanya, tidak ada hal benar yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, kini, entah itu Siwon, Sungmin ataupun pria yang berjanji 'akan selalu bersamanya' bahkan sudah pergi—menghilang tanpa kabar. Ia dalam kondisi yang begitu hancur dan terpuruk, seakan seluruh dunia kini sedang membalas semua perbuatan jahatnya.

Ia menatap layar handphone yang diletakkan diatas meja nakasnya penuh pengharapan. Tidak ada satupun telfon ataupun sms yang masuk dari Siwon dan itu cukup membuatnya sedemikian kalut. Diliputi kecemasan tingkat tinggi Kibum hanya bisa menangis dan menangis lagi, Siwon sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar. Jika dulu Siwon tidak pernah lupa mengabarinya bahkan disaat-saat sibuk sekalipun kini keadaanya jadi berubah total, dan Kibum tidak menyukai perubahan—meskipun ialah penyebab semuanya.

"Siwon.. kau dimana?" Isaknya lirih dalam tangis, Kibum sudah tidak kuat lagi, percuma saja ia mencoba menghubungi Siwon berkali-kali, namja itu seakan menghilang begitu saja—sekertarisnya juga menghilang, mereka tidak ada di kantor, di rumah orang tuanya atau dimanapun Kibum mencari, pria itu seakan lenyap begitu saja, dan membuat hatinya sekain tersiksa.

Pertanyaan yang timbul dan selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya hanya satu : apakah Siwon benar-benar berniat menceraikanya?

**TBC**

A/N

Anyeong~ mohon maaf ya dengan chapter yang kubuat sedikit jayus ini, saat aku mau updet jg sebenarnya sedikit enggak yakin dengan hasilnya sih, tp aku buat chapter jayus ini untuk mengarahkan ke chapter-chapter selanjutnya (supaya jelas gitu-_-)

Here's the review of preview chap.. terimakasih sudah mereview, saya menghargai sekali review-review kalian, i love you all^0^

**KarooMinnie** : loh kata siapa pairnya bakal KyuBum? Sabar chinggu, ditunggu aja chap selanjutnya, makanya rajin-rajin buka ffn dong hehe

**Is0live89**: wah harusnya kamu berdoa semoga jangan bercerai dong hahaha

**Lil'cute bear** : huehehe iya aku jg ngerasanya kurang bagus chinggu, soalnya aku sendiri lebih nekanin perasaannya Umin ketimbang Siwon.. buatnya buru-buru soalnya, terimakasih banyak atas saranya, aku feel free buat di kritik kok chinggu, malah seneng kalo ada yang ngritik, Gomawo^0^

**Mitade13** : aku SiBum biased, huehehe. Kamu? Endingnya kapan ya..? rahasia dong~

**Nega** :tentu saja punya dong, mana mungkin menikah lama tanpa perasaan? Cuma, kita kan nggak tahu sedalam apa perasaan mereka, kamu harus tanya ke merekanya langsung chinggu *plak

**Nayas** : enggak kok gak walaupun aku punya wordpress tp gapernah aku pindahin kesana.. krn wordpress account-nya buat tugas sekolah dan lagipula aku nggak ngerti urusan blog-mem-blog hehe. Alamat twitternya ada di ** /RANARAWR**, fb-nya cari sendiri ya chinggu haha. Pin bb-nya ()**228b8241**^^

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf atas chapter yang mengecewakan ini, MianHae, sarangHae3


	7. Chapter 7 : KyuMin

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"SECRET"**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Sungmin**

**KyuBum, Sibum and KyuMin couple**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

**Don't like the cast or plot. Do not BASH, please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2004, winter**

**Flashback **

"_Permisi.. permisi"_

_Seorang namja berkacamata berjalan dengan cepat sambil menenteng tas cokelat kulit kesayanganya keluar dari sebuah kelas. Wajahnya sengaja ia tundukkan meskipun ia seorang murid kelas akhir, tubuhnya berpeluh keringat—dengan langkah pasti kedua kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah koridor besar yang menghubungkan kelasnya dengan pintu utama sekolah._

_Jam yang melingkar di tanganya menunjukkan pukul lima sore, dan itu artinya ia sudah terlambat. Padahal ia sendiri yang mengajak Sungmin kencan keluar dan berjanji akan bertemu disana, tapi sialnya di hari yang sama ia sudah menjadwalkan akan melakukan pengayaan dengan guru ilmu sosialnya dan membuatnya harus terburu-buru pulang begini._

_Tubuhnya berpeluh keringat, sial. Rasanya sangat tidak enak membatalkan janjinya begitu saja, apalagi, hari ini yeojachinggunya sampai membatalkan latihan Cheerleadernya gara-gara janji yang nyaris akan dilanggarnya sebentar lagi itu. Ah rasanya Kyuhyun ingin memiliki alat teleport yang bisa membawanya langsung menuju cafe tempat mereka akan bertemu._

_Setelah sampai di parkiran, kedua matanya fokus pada deretan kendaraan-kendaraan yang berjejeran di hadapanya. Hari ini, ia sudah meminjam kendaraan kakak tercintanya demi kencan dengan Sungmin, tentu saja, ia bukanlah tipe namja tukang pamer atau pria kaya raya yang bisa membawa mobil seenak maunya, Cuma hari ini saja mood Noona tercintanya sedang bagus. Cho Ahra berbaik hati memberikan mobil itu secara Cuma-Cuma dan gratis seharian penuh untuknya hanya dengan satu syarat—ia harus mencucinya dengan bersih setelah menggunakan benda yang harganya tidak bisa dibilang murah itu._

_Baru saja menemukan benda berharga itu diantara mobil-mobil yang tak kalah mewah disekelilingnya Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah sosok wanita cantik yang duduk sambil merapatkan mantel bulunya. Kibum, dengan wajah memerah yang sudah dipastikanya akibat cuaca yang begitu dingin dimusim ini. tubuhnya gemetaran—dengan kedua bagian giginya yang bergemeletuk satu sama lain, sungguh kasihan. Dan rasa kasihan itulah yang membuatnya menghampiri Kibum perlahan._

"_Ung.. Kibum? apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sembari menepuk bahu Kibum, gadis itu menoleh kearahnya dan tampak semakin pucat saja ketika dilihat dari dekat._

"_Ah Ne.." Jawabnya singkat._

_Kyuhyun kembali bertanya,"Sedang apa kau disini? Menunggu Siwon? Eoh?"_

"_I-iya benar, apa kau melihatnya, Kyuhyun-ssi?"_

"_Sayang sekali aku tidak bersamanya tadi, ah mengapa tidak menelfonya saja? Apa kau sudah mencoba?"_

_Kibum menggeleng lemah "Handphoneku ketinggalan di mobilnya tadi pagi, ah apa yang harus kulakukan?" Rutuknya pada diri sendiri._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, pakai saja handphoneku dulu, biar aku yang menelfonya" _

_Kyuhyun meraba saku mantelnya, mengambil handphonenya kemudian mencoba menghubungi Siwon. Tak berapa lama, pria itu kemudian mengangkat telfon miliknya._

"_**Yeobseyo.. ada apa, Kyu?" **_

"_**Won, Kibum sudah menunggumu dari tadi si parkiran, kau dimana?"**__ Tanya Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengingat pulsanya yang hampir saja habis._

"_**Aku terjebak macet, Kyu. Bisakah kau membantuku? Kata Sungmin tadi kalian akan pergi berkencan.. tolong bawa Kibum bersamamu, ne? Nanti aku menyusul kok, bisa kan?"**_

"_**Ah baiklah, hati-hati menyetir, Won. Mobilmu kan masih baru, hahaha"**__ Goda Kyuhyun sembari menatap layar handphonenya, __**"Ah sudah dulu ya, pulsaku mau habis nih, hubungi saja Sungmin jika kau lupa arah menuju cafe, ara?"**_

"_Baiklah, tolong jaga princessku dengan baik, okay Kyu?"_

_Klik, handphone flip itu tertutup perlahan bersamaan dengan pemiliknya yang memasukkan benda itu lagi ke dalam sakunya. Memang, akhir-akhir ini menjelang natal Siwon sibuk bukan main, selain lapangan basket sekolah yang dipindahkan ke sebuah stadium kecil mengingat kondisinya yang tertutupi salju, Siwon juga harus bolak-balik antara sekolah dan perusahaan Appa-nya untuk sekedar menandatangani berkas-berkas. Sebagai anak seorang pengusaha sejak remaja Siwon memang sudah dilatih untuk profesional dengan pekerjaan masa depanya._

"_Ah Kibum-ssi, Siwon sedang terjebak badai salju, kau ikut saja denganku nanti ia akan menyusul"_

"_Begitukah? Baiklah, terimakasih atas bantuanya ya Kyu" Kibum tersenyum datar sambil membetulkan letak tudung mantelnya._

_Mereka berdua masuk ke mobil di penuhi kecanggungan luar biasa. Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa mendadak gugup ketika akan menyalakan mobil dan Kibum disampingnya yang terlihat cuek saja dan diam memandangi kaca depan yang sebagian tertutupi salju._

_Kedua mata Kyuhyun tidak bisa bohong, sepasang onyx itu tidak bisa berhenti memandangi wajah cantik yang duduk disebelahnya. Kibum benar-benar membuatnya seakan gila, melihat Kibum yang kedinginan itu malah membuatnya ingin memeluk dan menghangatkan tubuhnya saja, ah rasanya ia memang sudah mulai tidak waras lagi._

"_K-Kibum-ssi, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku menyalakan pemanasnya?" Kyuhyun memulai percakapan dengan canggung sembari menatap Kibum kaku._

"_Tentu saja akan lebih baik, cuaca jadi dingin sekali akhir-akhir ini, dan sial sekali sarung tanganku ketinggalan dirumah" _

"_Kalau begitu.. pakai milikku saja" Kyuhyun melepas sarung tangan rajutan berwarna hitam miliknya. Semula, Kibum tampan begitu tidak enak namun mengingat rasa dingin menusuk tulang yang terus-terusan dirasakanya membuat Kibum menerima benda itu kemudian memasangnya di kedua tanganya._

"_Gomawo, Kyu. Kau baik sekali"_

"_Ah tidak apa-apa kok, wah sepertinya kebesaran ya untukmu? Mianhae, hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan, maaf ya Bummie" Potongnya dengan nada merendah sembari membelokkan stir-nya._

_Kibum hanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun datar sembari mati-matian menahan perasaan-perasaan aneh ketika bisa semobil dengan namja disampingnya, aneh. Rasanya seperti jatuh cinta, sama dengan yang ia rasakan ketika pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini dengan Siwon. Antara ingin membuang muka dan cuek namun ada rasa ingin terus mencuri-curi pandang. Antara perasaan meledak-ledak dengan emosi serta ego-nya yang terus ditahanya mati-matian. Serba salah saja, menatap Kyuhyun rasanya ia malu, tapi tidak menatapnya hanya akan membuat pria itu curiga dengan kelakuan anehnya._

"_Omo!" _

_Pekik Kibum kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang nenek tua menyeberang dan membuat Kyuhyun mengerem kendaraanya hingga mendecit kerat, keduanya terguncang dari kursinya saking kagetnya, wajah Kibum refleks menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah begitu ketakutan._

_Berbeda dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi, kotak kesabaranya sudah habis, menatap Kibum dengan jarak yang begitu intens-perasaan yang terlalu lama dipendam rasanya sulit sekali dikendalikan apalagi ketika mereka hanya berdua saja seperti ini. entah apa yang terjadi dan setan apa yang mengendalikan otaknya, tangan kirinya relfeks melepas stir dan meraih tangan kanan Kibum._

"_Kyu, apa yang kau—"_

"_aku menyimpan rasa ini terlalu lama... dan ini terasa begitu memuakkan jika kutahan sendiri._

_Aku menyukaimu, Kim Kibum. aku sangat menyukaimu, ah tidak, aku bahkan mencintaimu" _

"_Kyu, kau—" Kibum membelalak kaget menatap Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya sebagai pria yang cukup pendiam, matanya menatap lurus dan tidak menemukan sedikitpun celah tanda-tanda pria itu berbohong sama sekali, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu serius—dengan anggukan kecil menyertai perkataannya._

"_Aku serius dengan ucapanku"_

"_Kalau begitu kau benar-benar sudah gila" Bantah Kibum sembari menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, sih? Kyu, aku ini sahabat baik Sungmin, tega sekali kau berbicara seperti ini padaku!"_

"_Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu, seandainya kita bertemu lebih dulu.. tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh ke tangan Siwon, aku pun tidak akan bersama Sungmin, aku akan memilihmu. Aku juga mengerti perbuatanku ini salah.. tapi apa salahnya aku membuat pengakuan cinta untuk seseorang? Itu manusiawi bukan?"_

"_iya kan, Kibummie?"_

_Kibum tidak bergeming, wajahnya sedikit bergetar, antara kaget, senang, sedih juga perasaan lainya yang tidak bisa terbayangkan. Akal sehatnya masih tidak percaya Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaanya seperti ini, begitu cepat dan dengan kata-kata yang bodoh dan spontan._

_Perlahan wajah Kyuhyun mendekat ke arahnya lalu menghembuskan nafas tepat di samping batang hidung mancung milik Kibum, terlalu cepat—dan Kibum tidak bisa menolak ataupun menerima. Ia hanya diam tak bergeming ketika bibir tipis Kyuhyun mulai masuk ke dalam bibirnya, melumat perlahan sesuatu yang harusnya menjadi milik Siwon, ciuman pertamanya..._

_Ini semua salah dan harus segera dihentikan, tapi Kibum menikmatinya. _

_Siwon.. ia sudah menghianati Siwon, tidak, ia bukan wanita seperti itu, ia bukanlah seorang penghianat, ini sudah salah, ini sudah sangat salah._

_PLAK!_

"_Brengsek kau Cho Kyuhyun!" Makinya keras diselingi dengan tatapan benci dan nafas yang menderu. Pria di depannya benar-benar sudah gila, dan membuatnya kehilangan harga diri. Meskipun dalam hati rasanya was-was sekali, ia begitu takut Kyuhyun akan membencinya nantinya, tapi tetap saja, segala perlakuan Kyuhyun seakan menelanjangi harga diri Kibum._

**2004 - Flashback End.**

_._

_._

**Now.**

Ketika Siwon yang sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya baru saja akan melangkah turun tanggan sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dari kamar Sungmin. penasaran, kaki jenjangnya melangkah sendiri mendekati kamar dengan pintu yang tidak ditutup rapat itu.

"Hoek.. Hoek.."

"Sungminnie, gwencana?" Tubuh Sungmin meringsut seketika ketika Siwon baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan bahu bidang milik Siwon. Beruntung sekali namja itu datang tepat waktu disaat Sungmin membutuhkan.

"Pusing, Wonnie.." Jawabnya perlahan, sungguh, seisi perut Sungmin terasa mual sedari tadi, ia sudah mencoba muntah berkali-kali—meskipun yang keluar hanya cairan-cairan bening dan tidak bisa memuaskan tubuhnya untuk berhenti muntah.

Siwon tampak cemas sembari meletakkan tangan kananya diatas kening berkeringat Sungmin, Badanya sedikit hangat, pucat dan tidak karuan.

"Minnie, bagaimana jika kita ke dokter saja, heum? Kau panas"

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya sedikit mual saja kok, terimakasih Wonnie" Balasnya singkat sembari memegangi perutnya perlahan.

Siwon mengerutkan alisnya, "Bagaimana kalau ku buatkan bubur saja? Setidaknya kau harus makan, lihat saja badanmu kurus kerempeng seperti itu, bayi kan harus diberi nutrisi" Saranya pelan-pelan sembari menggoda Sungmin. Sungguh, ia tidak sama sekali pernah berhadapan dengan orang hamil, istrinya kan belum pernah hamil, tapi ia malah mengurus istri orang lain di rumahnya tanpa pengalaman sedikitpun.

"Tapi aku tidak suka baunya" Potong Sungmin cepat, "daripada kau mengurusiku lebih baik kau berangkat kerja saja sana, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri kok, kau ini... terlalu baik"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendiri disini? Kau kan tamuku, lagipula kau sedang menandung, bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, sana pergi! Kau ini, memangnya aku anak SD yang apa-apa harus dilayani? Sudah sana berangkat!"

"Okay-okay, yasudah aku pergi dulu, bye. Hati-hati ya"

"Ne..."

Siwon kemudian keluar dan menghilang dibalik pintu besar itu, keluar setelah diyakinkan berkali-kali Sungmin tidak apa-apa lalu tak lama pergi ditandai dengan suara mesin mobil yang menderu dan lama kelamaan menghilang dari pendengaran Sungmin. ah tinggal bersama Siwon seperti ini sesungguhnya terasa begitu canggung. Mereka tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya tapi kemudian, ketika dihadapkan pada situasi yang sama kemudian mereka bersatu—dan mencoba menyembuhkan hati masing-masing bersama.

Sungmin mengelus perut ratanya perlahan, ada yang hilang dari hatinya. Kyuhyun. Entah apa reaksinya ketika tahu ia sedang mengandung, akankah ia bahagia? Marah? Atau bersikap begitu protektif seperti Siwon sekarang? Entahlah. Ia hanya bisa berharap perlahan, bersama bayi yang dikandungnya ia menjadi kuat dan dapat bertahan. Meskipun uka dalam hatinya belum sama sekali mengering tetap saja ia berharap suatu saat nanti, bagaimanapun caranya ia bisa berlapang dada dan menerima kenyataan lalu kembali lagi ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

Apa ia mencintai Kyuhyun? Ya, ia mencintainya—bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Sejak SMA ia tidak pernah bisa mengurangi rasa sayangnya, lama kelamaan segalanya semakin erat dan mengikat—ia ketergantungan dengan Kyuhyun. Apapun yang pria itu lakukan, apapun yang menjadi kesukaannya, apapun yang ia putuskan selalu ia sukai dan ia dukung. Sampai sekarang, namja itu tetaplah prioritas utama dalam hidupnya, dan ia berharap Kyuhyun juga menjadikanya sebagai prioritas hidupya yang pertama di saat genting seperti ini.

"Kyu.. kau dimana? Apa kau merindukanku juga?" Bisiknya dalam tangis kecil disertai permohonanya pada tuhan.

**~Kyuhyun~  
**

Banyak hal yang terjadi dan membuat pria di usia pertengahan dua puluh yang sedang memandang lurus pada sebuah kaca besar terlihat berbeda. Dalam bayangan refleksi kaca wajahnya terlihat lebih muda, persis beberapa tahun lalu. Dengan sebuah kacamata membingkai kedua onyx miliknya, dengan gurat wajah yang sedikit lebih ceria, dengan tatapanya yang masih terlihat sama—dengan tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek dengan pipinya yang sedikit menggempal.

Ia sudah berubah, secara fisik iya, tapi dengan mental dan sikapnya? Ia masih seperti Kyuhyun yang dulu, Kyuhyun yang pengecut..

Setelah apa yang ia lakukan kini Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya,ia tahu ia pantas diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi rasanya ia sendiri belum bisa menerima kenyataanya, roda kehidupan telah berputar dan apa yang ditutupinya bertahun-tahun pada akhirnya terbongkar juga. Hukum karma berlaku dan kini semuanya meninggalkannya. Bukanya ia tidak mencoba mencari Sungmin—kemarin baru saja ia pergi ke jepang, mencari Sungmin di rumah adik kandungnya yang ternyata juga sama saja. Tidak ada. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Sungmin berkali-kali, setidaknya berharap Sungmin akan mendengar penjelasan dan maafnya. Tapi semua itu sepertinya sia-sia, karena nyatanya ia sebagai seorang suami bahkan tidak bisa mengendus dimana keberadaan istrinya sekarang.

Tidak berguna, ia memang pria bajingan yang begitu tidak berguna. Ia lemah—lemah dalam mengambil keputusan, mana yang baik untuknya dan mana sesuatu yang harusnya ia hindari sejak lama.

Sedang dimana Sungmin sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia akan melakukan hal-hal gila sekarang? Apa dia sehat? Apa dia memikirkanya? Ah! Rasanya otaknya mau meledak demi menghayalkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak terjadi dam mungkin saja akan. Jika biasanya Sungmin selalu memberi kabar—apapun kepadanya kini segalanya terasa hampa tanpa kehadiran istrinya yang aegyo. Tidak ada sms, telfon atau kabar sama sekali dari keluarga sekalipun. Gadis itu seakan menarik dirinya dari lingkarang setan, ia tidak kembali pada Kyuhyun sekarang.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukanya lagi selain menunggu, dengan langkah gontai perlahan ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi sambil menatap sofa ruang tamunya dengan sendu. Ada bayangan Sungmin yang sedang serius mengerjakan sketsa-sketsanya tengah malam disana, ada sosok Sungmin yang sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku mode dan bertanya mana yang bagus atau tidak, ada bibir itu—tersenyum manis dengan riang ke arahnya, disana ada Sungmin-nya... Cho Sungmin miliknya..

Sepertinya beberapa jam di rumah beristirahat sangat berlebihan, Sungmin jelas lebih penting ketimbang tidur dua jamnya begitu tak berarti. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan rasa kantuk yang menyerang usai keluar mencari-cari istrinya, lebih baik tidak tidur selamanya ketimbang harus berpisah dengan Sungmin. dengan cepat ia menyambar kunci mobilnya dan bergegas lagi berangkat keluar, demi mencari seorang Cho Sungmin.

.

Dua minggu, dan itu bukanlah waktu yang cepat mengingat yang menghadapinya adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tersiksa lahir batin.

Lingkaran pada matanya lebih mengenaskan dari mata panda, ah kalian bisa menemukan mata sayu seperti miliknya ketika menatap mayat yang sudah lama diawetkan. Begitu kosong—dan seolah kehilangan semangat hidup. Tidak banyak yang cukup membantu, rata-rata semua orang yang dihubunginya tidak tahu atau mungkin berpura-pura tidak tahu dimana Sungmin sekarang, dan itu semua membuatnya gila.

Keluarga Lee yang terhormat sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan rumah tangga mereka, tidak ada penolakan ketika Kyuhyun kesana apalagi amukan marah dari ayah Sungmin yang memang sedikit tegas. Bertemu lagi dengan mertuanya dalam situasi genting sama saja seperti saat ia melamar Sungmin. begitu mendebarkan—namun kali ini, semuanya sama sekali tidak sama. Tidak ada rencana bahagia, tidak ada komitmen dan tidak ada Sungmin disana. Semuanya menghilang—dan kini ia hanya sendiri, menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi, sendiri.

Teman? Ah Sungmin memiliki banyak sekali teman. Ia seorang desaigner dan memiliki jaringan yang luas—bertanya pada banyak teman Sungmin bisa mengancam reputasi istrinya. Ia tidak bisa bertanya terang-terangan. Mana mungkin seorang suami tidak tahu dimana istrinya berada? Mustahil sekali dan mereka semua pasti akan mencium bau-bau yang aneh dari gelagat Kyuhyun. Tidak bisa, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan.

Well, tidak ada juga satupun kabar dari Kibum sampai sekarang. Yeoja itu pasti sama menderitanya. Kibum juga menghilang—Siwon juga kabarnya sedang liburan bersama direksi-direksi lainya. Mungkin Sungmin belum bercerita apa-apa pada Siwon dan kini Kibum masih bisa bernafas lega. Mungkin saja, mungkin juga tidak. ia tidak perduli dengan apapun termasuk Kibum saat ini, ia hanya perduli pada satu nama—yang pernah mengikat janji sehidup semati dengannya, Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Mual, dan terasa terus menerus dan membuatnya begitu tersiksa. Tubuh mungilnya terhuyung-huyung kebelakang sebelum akhirnya menyentuh diinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia mencoba bangkit lagi dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aegya, sayang sama Umma tidak? izinkan Umma minum susu, ne? Sekali saja hari ini... kan supaya Aegya sehat juga, boleh kan sayang" Ucap Sungmin pada bayinya sembari mengelus perutnya perlahan.

Ia menengguk susu itu sampai habis, tidak perduli rasa mual yang terus mendera. Hanya benda cair itu setidaknya yang mampu ia habiskan setelah semua makanan yang masuk ditolak mentah-mentah. Menjadi orang hamil memang begitu melelahkan. Tapi semua penderitaan itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang akan ia lahirkan ke dunia nantinya.

Ia kembali duduk pada sebuah meja kerja yang masih berada dalam lingkungan kamar 'barunya' yang luas. Untungnya, Siwon memberikan segala fasilitas untuk pekerjaannya sebelum pria itu pergi untuk urusan bisnis. Tangan mungilnya berkutat lagi pada tumpukan sketsa-sketsa yang harus ia kerjakan tepat waktu, ia tidak bisa menunda-nunda semuanya apalagi mengundur-undur semuanya. Rencananya setelah menyelesaikan segala projek yang tersisa ia akan beristirahat—setidaknya inilah yang disarankan dokter untuk kesehatan bayinya dan sesuatu yang paling mudah ia lakukan sebelum kandunganya ini makin membesar.

Memiliki pekerjaan dengan tingkat stress yang tinggi dan dihadapkan pada target waktu selesai yang tidak lama membuatnya begitu repot. Meskipun saat ini ia sedang'kabur' tetap saja setiap paginya ia harus menyerahkan desaign-desaign yang telah jadi ke kantornya dan mengontrol kegiatan anak buahnya. Tentu saja, ini dilakukannya secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun dan telah ia sesuaikan dengan jadwal pekerjaan Kyuhyun, ia masih belum sanggup menemui wajah itu lagi.

Sebuah gaun putih serta tuxedo putih mungil terlintas dalam benaknya begitu saja,begitu lucu dan rasanya ia ingin memakaikan keduanya pada anaknya kelak. Dengan cepat sebelum khayalan itu hilang tangan berbakatnya menyambar pensil dan mulai menggambar. Dari mulai pola awal sampai detail-detailnya sekalipun.

"Kibum!" panggil seseorang dari belakang dilanjutkan dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Loh S-Sungmin? lee Sungmin? sedang ap-" Sebuah suaraa menginterupsi pekerjaanya, kepala Sungmin berputar dan menatap seseorang yang datang. Seorang wanita kelas atas bermantel bulu mewah kecokelatan dengan rambut khas yang digelung rapi ditambah wajah berkelas yang sama sekali menunjukkan usianya.

"oh, A-Anyeonghaseyo, Choi Umma"

"Loh Minnie? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Choi Heechul sembari duduk di sebuah sofa besar, Umma dari Siwon itu memang mengenal baik Sungmin sejak lama. "Dimana Siwon?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"Ah itu—" Sungmin berfikir dengan keras sebelum mengeluarkan jawabanya, "Ia sedang bekerja, eomonim, saya juga tidak tahu. Ah mianhamnida, untuk beberapa saat ini saya tinggal disini, Kyuhyun sedang pergi ke Jepang dan rumah kami direnovasi, sa—"

"Santai saja Minnie! Sudah berapa kali sih Umma bilang jangan kaku begitu?" Heechul tersenyum sembari memamerkan gigi-gigi berkilaunya, tangan kanannya menyibak rambut depanya sendiri dan memperlihatkan telinganya yang cantik. Ah, Seluruh tubuhnya memang benar-benar cantik dan terawat, persis barbie dalam usia keemasanya.

"Pakai saja rumah ini! Lagipula kan Siwon dan Kibum juga tidak memakainya, Umma juga kesini hanya untuk mengeceknya saja. Tadinya melihat kamar ini terbuka Umma pikir ada Kibum.. ternyata kau Sungminnie"

"Terimakasih Umma..."

"Ah jangan sok formal begitu deh darling, Wah kau sedang mengerjakan sketsa ya? Yang ini bagus sekali, chagi"

Heechul mengangkat salah satu sketsa Sungmin perlahan dan memandanginya lekat-lekat. Jika seseorang menganggap keluarga Siwon merupakan keluarga kaya yang moderat, itu salah besar. Istri dari Choi Hangkyung adalah wanita yang begitu santai dan ceplas-ceplos. Meskipun begitu, wajahnya juga hanya sesekali muncul ketika acara-acara tertentu saja. Sebagai orang kaya yang super sibuk Heechul dan Hangkyung memang tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk tinggal di Korea. Terlebih ketika kedua pewaris mereka sudah dewasa dan berumah tangga.

"Eh, yang ini.. baju bayi-kah? Lucu sekali. Untuk apa mendesaign pakaian-pakaian mungil ini, Sungmmie?" Gumam Heechul, "oh atau jangan-jangan.. Kamu.. hamil?" dan dijawab Sungmin dengan anggukan perlahan.

Heechul memekik heboh, "Wah Chukkae Minnie! Sudah berapa bulan?"

"Baru... sekitar sebulan"

"Wah bagus sekali! Apa Kyuhyun sudah tahu?"

"Eh itu—"

"Maaf Nyonya besar, kendaraan anda telah siap.." Seorang pelayang menginterupsi keduanya, Sungmin bernafas lega bukan main ketika wajah Heechul menunjukkan gurat kekecewaanya, "Ah begitukah? Baiklah"

"Sungminnie, maaf ya, Umma harus pulang lagi ke China, jika saja tahu kau ada disini harusnya kita menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu! Ah sayang sekali Siwon tidak cerita! Sampaikan salam untuk Siwon, Kibum dan suamimu ya dariku! Umma pergi dulu, hati-hati"

Heechul melangkah keluar dengan anggun. Begitu saja, dan mungkin seperti inilaj rasanya menjadi keluarga Choi. Tidak ada insensitas pertemuan yang sering, satu sama lain saling sibuk hingga Sungmin rasa mereka bahkan tidak saling bertemu satu sama lain.

Ia saja begitu kesepian disini, sendirian, dan segala fasilitas yang lengkap dan ada terasa membosankan setengah mati. Tidak ada satupun pelayan yang bersahabat, semuanya seakan menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas—dan menyisakanya sendirian di kamar tanpa berani keluar saking canggungnya.

Sungmin memang bukanlah orang yang kekayaanya menumpuk seperti Siwon meskipun ia sendiri tidak dapat dikatakan wanita sederhana. Setidaknya, ia masih beruntung memiliki hidup yang normal diluar sana. Tidak kesepian terus-terusan sendirian, tidak harus menunggu suaminya pulang, itupun jarang-jarang dan tidak harus bersikap seolah baik-baik saja didepan semua orang yang melihatnya. Apakah.. ini rasanya menjadi Kibum?

Gadis itu—ah penghianat. Namun bagaimanapun juga Kibum pernah menjadi sahabatnya dan Sungmin sungguh kenal sifat Kibum yang pendiam dan pandai menutupi segala hal rapat-rapat. Sekalinya ia berbicara, Kibum bahkan tidak memiliki raut wajah emosional. Ia tidak menangis, terlihat sedih atau sebagainya. Seumur hidup ketika menjadi sahabat Sungmin ia tidak pernah mendengar Kibum mengeluhkan perkawinanya, atau keluarganya, atau apapun itu. Yah semuanya.

Menikah dan memiliki komitmen dengan seorang yang dicintai tentu saja merupakan impian semua perempuan di dunia ini. seorang pangeran berkuda putih dengan wajah gagahnya dan kerajaan yang sudah menunggu. Menjadi putri yang cantik dan baik hati. Semuanya telah Kibum dapatkan sejak lama, ah bahkan ia sama sekali tidak pernah berusaha mendapatkan pangeran impianya—seorang namja sempurna bahkan sudah mengejar ngejarnya sejak SMA. Hubungan yang begitu mulus meskipun berjalan sedikit alot pada awalnya, sesuatu yang bahkan dalam hati Sungmin begitu membuatnya iri.

Tapi Siwon bukanlah manusia sempurna, pria sepertinya juga memiliki kekurangan. Jika dulu, pria itu hanya sibuk bekerja jika dipanggil orang tuanya kini pria itu bahkan bisa tidak pulang sebulan atau dua bulan untuk urusan bisnis. Dan tentunya, Kibum harus terus-terusan memasang topeng dan mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum lebar kepada semua orang. Pasti rasanya begitu menyakitkan hingga Kibum tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

Perlahan Sungmin sadar, Kibum bukanlah wanita jahat. Kesepianlah yang membuatnya begini, dan bagaimana entah caranya Kyuhyun menjadi sandaran hati Kibum. hah apa sih yang ia bicarakan? Mengapa ia jadi sok-sok peduli dengan gadis itu lagi?

"Astaga, aku bosan sekali.." Batin Sungmin sembari berjalan ke arah kasur.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Sungmin mengganti pakaianya dengan gaun tanpa lengan kemudian menyambar sebuah tas tangan kecil. Daripada bosan, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja keluar. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghirup udara kota Seoul dan berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Ia merencanakan banyak hal hari ini, entahlah. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia pergi sendirian tanpa Kyuhyun disisinya. Ah salah, hari ini ia tidak sendirian, ada bayi kecil dalam perutnya yang akan terus bersamanya dan menemaninya kelak.

Sungmin sudah seperti anak kecil saja. Berjalan sendirian sembari sibuk menjilati ice cream strawberry kesukaanya. Jika dilihat dari sisi manapun Sungmin memang terlihat seperti seorang anak remaja yang cantik, dengan rambutnya yang digelung acak-acakan dan terkesan manis ditambah dengan kunciran merah dengan sebuah cherry diatasnya. Belum lagi wajah aegyo dengan mata bulatnya yang imut sekali dan membuat beberapa remaja yang berjalan didekatnya berdecak iri.

Satu gelas ice cream, se cup penuh tteoboki, beberapa batang sosis, dan banyak sekali makanan yang disantapnya sembari mengelilingi seisi jalanan penuh makanan belum membuatnya puas. Ia masih lapar dan seakan semua yang ia makan tadi benar-benar sama sekali tidak mengenyangkan, ia menginginkan semangkuk ramyun pedas yang tidak jauh dari sini—tempat favoritnya dan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin sekali sekedar mencicipi kuahnya yang lezat dan membuat air liur menetes deras.

"Selamat datang—ah Sungmin! sudah lama sekali!" Jung Ahjumma, dengan rambut memutih yang dikeritingnya menyambut Sungmin histeris, refleks ia mendekat kearah pintu masuk tempat Sungmin berdiri.

"Ahjumma! Aku merindukanmu!" pekik Sungmin sembari memeluk sosok tua yang begitu baik padanya itu.

Sungmin masih ingat saat saat manis ketika berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun. Ia sering sekali mengajak Kyuhyun bolos hanya untuk menikmati semangkuk ramyun buatan bibi Jung yang sudah sangat terkenal enak.

"Ayo duduk Minnie! Ah kau ini, sudah lama sekali sih tidak kesini? Memangnya tidak kangen dengan ramyun Ahjumma ya?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis, "Aniyo, aku.. hanya sedang sibuk saja sekarang, aku pesan satu ya, yang seperti biasa"

"Ah.. tidak perlu kau minta juga aku sudah tahu, ayo sini duduk disini saja! Tempat spesial untuk langganan spesialku!"

Jung Ahjumma membawa Sungmin ke sebuah ruangan kecil dengan dua bangku yang dibiarkanya tertata rapi di pojokan. Ah ruangan ini juga ruangan yang sama ketika ia dan Kyuhyun makan sembari bersembunyi. Mengingatnya lagi menjadi sakit sendiri, lebih baik, ia fokus saja pada hidangan lezat yang baru saja tersaji di hadapanya.

.

.

Langit menghitam dan mulailah turun setitik demi setitik air. Hujan, dan bodohnya lagi Kyuhyun terjebak diantara kerumunan-kerumunan orang yang senasib denganya. Berlarian dan mencari tempat berteduh. Mencari Sungmin di tengah kerumunan sebanyak yang ia lihat saat ini saja sepertinya begitu sulit tpai ia menghadapi yang lebih parah lagi dari ini, ia sudah depresi—tidak tahu lagi harus mencari Sungmin kemana dan semua ini membuatnya frustasi.

Tubuhnya yang kebasahan membawanya berlari kencang ke sudut-sudut kios makanan, entah berapa hari ia sudah melupakan kata 'makan' dalam otaknya. Tapi kali ini cacing-cacing kecil sepertinya tidak bisa berkompromi lagi dan terus meminta asupan gizi.

kedai ramyun, pilihan yang tepat untuk suasana dingin seperti ini, kedua kaki jenjangnya seolah memimpin dan mengendalikan tubuhnya. Aroma kuah kaldu mengental yang tercium sejak ia lewat benar-benar menggoda iman dan birahinya. Penasaran, ia pun masuk ke dalam kios berukuran kecil itu.

Ia masuk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi kecil. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke kedai ini dan tidak ada perubahan yang cukup berarti. Masih sama saja seperti dulu. Bau cat-nya yang membuatnya rindu akan masa lalu.. coretan-coretan di dinding-dinding, daun pintu dengan kayu yang agak mengelupas.. dan sentuhan masa lalu masih begitu terasa kental.

"Kyuhyun? Kaukah itu?

"Ah n-ne Ahjumma" Ia menoleh, menatap sosok tua yang ada dihadapanya sembari tersenyum,

"Mau menjemput Sungmin ya?"

"Sungmin?"

Jung Ahjumma tersenyum sembari meletakkan piring pesanan orang lain, "Iya, sungmin kan ada di dalam"

"Sungmin?!"

Tanpa memperdulikan sang pemilik kedai Kyuhyun berlari memasuki bagian belakang. Antara was-was, rindu, lega sekaligus takut. Semuanya tercampur aduk dan menyisakan rasa ingin tahunya yang besar, dengan hati setengah takut Kyuhyun mencoba membuka pintu kayu dan menatap seseorang yang berada di dalamnya. Disana benar, ada Sungmin. menatap kearahnya dengan wajah begitu kaget hingga menjatuhkan sumpit yang dipegangnya.

"Kyu.." Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin setibanya, menghirup aroma yang begitu dirindukanya, membelai lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang meskipun Sungmin hanya diam tak bergeming menatap kedatanganya.

Sungmin menatap wajah itu kaget, Kyuhyun. Kini sudah berdiri dihadapanya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa ini mimpi? Tentu saja Bukan. Rasa ini begitu nyata—dan begitu dekat. Hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tubuhnya kemudian mendekat begitu saja dan seperti tidak bisa melepasnya. Mereka menempel.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, huh? Pergi sana!" Maki Sungmin kesal, amarahnya seakan melunjak melihat wajah Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja sosok yang dirindukannya itu menjadi seseorang yang mendadak dibencinya setengah mati.

"Aku benar-benar kehilanganmu.. aku benar-benar meminta maaf Cho Sungmin, aku tahu kau pasti akan membenciku. Merasa tersakiti, ah mungkin kau merasa menderita dengan semua ini. sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, aku tahu mungkin kesalahanku ini tidak dapat dimaafkan.. apa.. kau sebegitu bencinya denganku hingga pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja? Kembalilah sayang. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu disisiku."

"Kembali? Hanya itu yang kau inginkan dariku? Yak Cho Kyuhyun! Kau begitu egois!" Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari dua bola mata Sungmin yang indah, hidung dan pipinya memerah. Jika Sungmin mulai merenggut berarti ia benar-benar marah.

"Kau menghianatiku dan ini yang kau ucapkan setelah menemuiku? Cih, memangnya menurutmu berselingkuh sama dengan tidak membalas sms seharian penuh, hah? Aku ini istrimu! Dan kau sudah menduakanku demi perempuan lain yang merupakan sahabatku sendiri.

Aku binggung harus bagaimana, aku marah, tentu saja iya. Aku kesal, tentu! Segala rasa sakit ini benar-benar membuatku gila, kau, orang yang kucintai selama ini dan kukira akan selamanya membalas perasaanku ternyata telah membagi hatimu untuk Kibum. dan apakah aku tidak boleh marah atas semua sikap menjijikanmu itu?" Sungmin menekankan kalimat 'menjijikan' itu tepat ketika memandang mata Kyuhyun dengan berani.

"Kau.. adalah seseorang yang kupuja, dan kucintai melebihi diriku sendiri. Dan kau tahu? Saat aku menemukanmu di hotel nista itu semuanya terasa hancur"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk lesu. Semua perkataan Sungmin memang benar, ialah yang bersalah. Dan ia pantas sekali menerima hukuman, sebesar apapun itu. Sungmin seorang korban—jika ia dikhianati terus-menerus. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Min.." Gumamnya lirih, "Kali ini.." Kyuhyun berlutut dihadapan Sungmin kemudiam menaruh kedua tanganya di pangkuan paha Sungmin yang masih setia duduk di mejanya.

"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf.. aku menyesal, hanya itu yang dapat ku ucapkan sekarang Sungminnie.. kau harus percaya padaku, karena aku benar-ben—"

"Sudahlah Kyu" Potong Sungmin,"Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu. Sekarang renungkanlah dulu semua yang terjadi antara kita dan temukanlah jalanmu sendiri untuk pulang. Aku baik-baik saja dan kau juga harus begitu. Kita sudah dewasa, ini bukan sekedar masalah kecil yang bisa diselesaikan dengan meminta maaf. Ini kesalahan beberapa orang dewasa yang saling berhubungan, aku juga salah, aku tidak bisa menjagamu, menjaga hatimu hanya untukku. Disini bukan hanya kita saja yang terluka, kau harus ingat kau sudah menghianati seorang pria lainya yang selama ini sudah membantu banyak untuk keluarga kita, kau melupakan **Siwon**, Kyuhyunnie. Kau melupakan dia, pria yang selalu menyelamatkan kita. Kau terlalu fokus hingga sama sekali tidak mengingatnya."

Kyuhyun termangu, Siwon. Sang penyelamat dalam hidup mereka berdua, pria yang mengenalkanya pada pengacara-pengacara terbaik, membantu finansial keluarga Cho agar ia bisa melanjutkan kuliah di tempat yang baik, teman yang tidak pernah sama sekali meminta apapun darinya, pria yang begitu baik hingga rasanya ia bukan sahabat Kyuhyun, melainkan kakak kandungnya sendiri.

ia memang harus meminta maaf pada Siwon, sebesar-besarnya jika perlu berlutut dan mencium kakinya pun Kyuhyun mau. Siwon sudah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini dan apa yang ia lakukan pada pria itu? Bersetubuh dengan istrinya, yang begitu Siwon cintai dan satu-satunya hal yang membahagiakan Siwon dalam hidupnya yang bergelimpangan harta. Ia bahkan melakukannya bertahun-tahun dan pria itu bahkan tidak pernah tahu.

"Pergilah Kyu, carilah dia, mohon maaf padanya, aku tidak sanggup melihat sorot matanya yang begitu sedih ketika ia menceritakan segalanya padaku. Ia sudah tahu hubunganmu dengan Kibum, Kyu. Ia sudah tahu sejak lama dan ia terus-terusan memendamnya"

"A-apa?!" Pekik Kyuhyun kaget, persendianya lemas semua.

"Aku memaafkanmu Kyu, jika kau memang sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu barusan, tapi kau harus melakukan satu hal untukku. Minta maaflah dengan Siwon"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lirih dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri sementara gadis itu—yang membelakangi tubuh suaminya mulai menangis lirih, sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata dan menahan isakan tangisnya yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Ia ingin sekali memberikan kabar gembira ini, ia hamil. Dan ingin sekali pria itu tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Tapi rasanya sangat sulit sekarang dan ia masih harus lebih bersabar lagi, ia masih harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakanya.

"Maafkan aku, Aegya, Umma belum bisa bercerita pada Appa-mu...karena.. hidup kita menjadi begitu rumit sekarang" batinya lirih.

.

.

**TBC**

Maaf sekali jika chapter ini bertele-tele kyk cinta fitri-_- saya sadar sekali-_-

Saya membuat chap ini isinya KyuMin semua, sengaja sih sebenernya supaya satu-satu selesainya, karena panjang sekali dan pastinya reader-ssi akan bosan jika saya buat terlalu panjang-_- insyaallah klimaks-nya ada di chap depan, soalnya kalo saya buat semakin panjang juga pasti bikin bosen banget kan?

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya dan waktu yang suka ngaret dlm update ff, saya sudah kelas 3 dan saya juga baru saja try out-_- ini aja saya ngerjain kilat dari pada smp jam sebelas siang-_- mohon maaf ya reader-ssi^^ Untuk ff yang lain ttp saya lanjutkan kok tp lagi ngadet otaknya jadi saya lanjutkan berdasarkan mana yang jalan ceritanya sudah ada di otak saya hehe-_-


	8. Chapter 8

Mencari seorang pria sibuk seperti Siwon memang sangat sulit. Tetapi yang membuatnya hanya bisa menunggu Siwon pulang di depan pelataran kantornya adalah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dan muka tebalnya untuk bertemu namja itu.

Cukup lama ia sudah menunggu dalam kendaraanya yang diparkir di depan mobil mewah milik Siwon sebelum ia melihat namja berparas tampan itu keluar dari sebuah lift bersama seseorang namja yang diasumsikanya sebagai asisten siwon . pria itu, dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tenang sedang membuka pintu mobilnya. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada Kyuhyun dengan cepat keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Siwon yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Siwon-ah"

Sapanya canggung tidak seperti biasanya. Jika biasanya namja itu akan tersenyum manis dan menampilkan senyuman joker mautnya kali ini semuanya berbeda—Siwon hanya menengok seolah tidak menyadari Kyuhyun ada di dekatnya.

"Kurasa kita—er aku, Harus bicara"

Siwon mengernyit perlahan sembari menatap Kyuhyun intens, sungguh, butuh banyak keberanian bagi dirinya untuk membalas tatapan mata Siwon saat ini meskipun ia juga seorang pria dewasa, "Sekertaris Jung, bisakah tinggalkan kami sebentar? Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dengan bedebah ini" Perintahnya mengisyaratkan agar bawahanya itu pergi duluan, pria yang sudah berumur itu kemudian mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kendaraan Siwon terlebih dahulu setelah tuanya memberikan perintah.

"Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan pengacara Cho datang menemuiku seperti ini?" Dengus Siwon sembari melipat kedua tanganya dan bersandar pada mobilnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang membawaku kesini bukan? Dan untuk itulah aku datang meminta maaf padamu. Sungguh, aku benar-benar pantas untuk disalahkan, ah ini lebih dari sekedar itu, aku sudah menghianatimu, sahabatku sendi—"

"Sahabat?" Siwon menatap kedua bota mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan garangnya, "Jadi menurutmu, seorang sahabat adalah namja sialan yang sudah berhubungan seks dengan istriku sendiri selama bertahun-tahun begitu? Oh apa itu yang namanya sahabat? Menurutku hubungan kita tidak ada sama sekali kaitanya dengan kalimat sahabat"

"Dengarkan aku dulu ak—"

"Sudahlah, percuma saja bicara denganmu. Aku sama sekali tidak berminat membahas masalah ini sekarang dan rasanya bahkan aku ingin menembak mati kau saja sekarang"

"Mari selesaikan semuanya dengan cara laki-laki" Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun sembari menatapnya buas, nafasnya memburu bahkan deru dan harum tubuhnya sampai bisa terendus dari jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Tangan kanan Siwon terkepal erat-erat dan siap melayangkan pukulan ke arah perut Kyuhyun.

**BUAGH!**

"Ini untuk kebodohanku mau saja berteman dengan pria tengik sepertimu sejak SMA"

**BUAGH!**

"Disini, untuk kau yang menghianati Sungmin" Tinju Siwon lebih keras berkali-kali sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima, meskipun rasanya Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan pukulan-pukulan bertubi-tubi itu ia tahu ia pantas mendapatkanya.

**BUAGH!**

"DAN INI! KUBERIKAN KHUSUS BERKAT HUBUNGANMU DENGAN KIBUM!" amarah Siwon meledak, kini tanganya mencengkram kuat-kuat kerah baju Kyuhyun. Lalu menghajar bagian pipi mulus pria yang hanya terdiam saja didepanya tanpa ampun.

**BUAGH!**

**BUAGH!**

**BUAGH!**

"INI UNTUK MENCOBA MENDEKATINYA!"

**BUAGH!**

"INI UNTUK HUBUNGAN SEKS KALIAN!"

"INI UNTUK KEBOHONGAN KALIAN BERDUA YANG MEMBUATKU DAN SUNGMIN MENDERITA BERTAHUN-TAHUN! MENGAPA KAMI HARUS MENJADI KORBAN KALIAN? MENGAPA KAU DAN KIBUM TIDAK BERUSAHA TEGAS DAN MEMBERITAHUKAN SAJA KENYATAANYA! MENGAPA HARUS MENGORBANKAN AKU DAN SUNGMIN!"

Siwon terus membabi buta, kedua tanganya seolah tidak tahan melihat ada setitik pun anggota tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun yang belum terkena kepalan tinjunya. Perasaan murka, benci, marah, dan sakit hati yang begitu dalam dirasakanya akibat semua kelakuan nakal Istri dan sahabatnya sendiri seolah membuat Siwon yang biasanya begitu tenang dalam menghadapi segala tekanan rumah tangganya meledak bagaikan bom waktu. Terbayang dalam ingatanya ketika dengan perasaan hancur ia harus memergoki keduanya bersama, mereka yang berhubungan badan tanpa sepengetahuanya, mereka yang bahkan melakukanya bertahun-tahun. Sebagai seorang pria normal, ia sudah bertahan sejauh ini, mungkin, jika ia kuat dan sanggup berpisah dengan Kibum ia bisa saja mencari pendamping lain atau menceraikanya sekalian. Tapi rasa cintanya begitu dalam—hingga selalu mengorbankan dirinya sendiri dan merasakan sakit yang sama berkali-kali.

Siwon, selain atletis ia pula adalah seorang mantan atlet taekwondo yang begitu terkenal sejak kecil. Meskipun Kyuhyun mencoba menepis pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan pria bermarga Choi itu tetap saja ia kalah kuat. Ia hanya bisa menahanya sebisa mungkin—dan sekuat mungkin. Ini adalah hukuman yang pantas dan mungkin belum setimpal baginya, entahlah.

"BAJINGAN! BANGSAT! KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU INGIN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGA!" amarahnya meledak lagi.

"Jika membunuhku bisa membuatmu memaafkanku, BUNUH SAJA AKU SEKARANG SIWON! BUNUH!" Balas Kyuhyun selanjutnya, sembari menaruh kedua tangan Siwon tepat diatas dadanya, "kumohon, beritahu saja apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku, Aku sudah cukup tersiksa dengan semua ini, Siwon-ssi, aku minta maaf atas segala yang terjadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku lagi?"

"Menurutmu, setelah kau membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa menaruh rasa simpati atas segala ucapanmu barusan, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa menurutmu meminta maaf hanya sekedar bicara dan memohon? Berapa lama kau hidup sebagai pengacara, huh? Kau tidak mengerti ya apa itu pengadilan? Mana ada dua orang yang menjadi korban dan tersangka damai karena permintaan maaf?" Nada namja itu seakan meledek Kyuhyun sekaligus menohoknya.

"Meskipun aku harus mengakui kehebatanmu dalam menggoda wanita,aku ini tetap seorang laki-laki yang gagal menjaga istriku sendiri, Kyu. Harga diriku sepertinya sudah benar-benar jatuh ya dimata kalian sehingga dengan bebasnya kau dan Kibum melakukan perbuatan semenjijikan ini dibelakangku?"

"Ingat 'pengacara' Cho, ada kalanya kau bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada dengan ikhlas ataupun sebaliknya, jika saja ini sudah terjadi sekali dua kali, mungkin aku bisa dengan tenangnya mengatakan ini hanya ke khilafan semata dan tentu aku masih bisa memaafkanya. Tapi ini benar-benar mengecewakanku, kau benar-benar tega padaku yang kau anggap sahabat karibmu sendiri"

Telunjuk kanan Siwon menekan bagian dada Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan namja berambut hazelnut itu begitu saja dengan deru kendaraan setelahnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap kepergian sahabat terbaik yang pernah datang untuknya dari belakang...

Sadar atau tidak kini mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Ia kehilangan seorang sahabat baiknya akibat ulahnya sendiri. Ia bahkan sudah tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu Siwon. Rasa cintanya selama ini pada Kibum membuat mereka jatuh ke dalam lingkaran setan, ia sudah menyakiti banyak orang karena tingkah laku buruknya

"Maafkan aku, memang akulah pria jahat itu Wonnie, akulah namja perusak hubunganmu, aku memang pantas mati untuk itu, tapi kumohon..."

Namun seorang sahabat tetaplah akan selalu menjadi orang yang memiliki tempat dihati seorang lainya. Dan Siwon bukanlah pria jahat yang tega menghukum seseorang semenyakitkan ini, dengan kedua tanganya sendiri Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang berlutut dihadapanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sudah kumaafkan. Bagaimanapun juga, kau masih tetap sahabatku" Balasnya dengan singkat kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat binggung dengan perubahan Siwon barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"SECRET"**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Sungmin**

**KyuBum, Sibum and KyuMin couple****. SiMin? Mungkin saja :P**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

**Don't like the cast or plot. Do not BASH, please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sibum~**

.

.

.

.

"Nyonya.. saatnya makan"

Seorang pelayan masuk ke dalam kamar gelap sembari membawa nampan besar dengan kedua tangan dan langkah kaki yang begitu hati-hati. Dua bola matanya terus memperhatikan sang pemilik kamar yang terlihat begitu pucat dan menakutkan.

Kibum menatap pelayan tua itu acuh tak acuh kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya lagi menghadap ke balkon dengan pemandangan kolam renang yang begitu sepi. Tidak ada satupun kabar berarti dari Siwon, pria itu bahkan tidak pernah lagi pulang dan menampakkan batang hidungnya. Membuat Kibum cemas dan resah berhari-hari.

Berita perselingkuhan sang Nyonya Muda dengan sahabat sang Tuan Muda sudah tersebar bahkan dikalangan pelayan-pelayan rumah. Kibum tak sengaja mendengarnya ketika ia mulai mencoba keluar kamar dan pergi mengambil makananya sendiri. Hatinya kembali hancur saat mendengar kaki tangan rumah tangganya bahkan juga menghujatnya dibelakang, membuatnya malu mengucapkan sepatah katapun atau bahkan keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

Kibum tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukanya untuk membuat Siwon kembali. Berhari-hari ia menunggu kepastian apakah pria itu benar-benar menceraikanya atau tidak. dan semuanya terasa berlarut-larut, kembali meyakinkan alam sadarnya bahwa Siwon memang begitu murka dan membencinya.

Siwon adalah pria yang begitu mencintainya, apa yang selama ini kurang dari Siwon sehingga dengan sadisnya ia bisa bermain api dibelakang Siwon? Ia baik hati, begitu mencintainya, tampan dan begitu kaya raya. Dunia serasa berada dalam genggaman pria itu. Lalu apa lagi yang dicarinya?

"Makanlah"

Seseorang berjalan membuka pintu menghampirinya. Siwon, dengan pakaian kerja dan dasinya yang sedikit dilonggarkanya sembari melangkah kearahnya.

"Kau membuatku begitu cemas, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak memakan bubur selezat ini?" Pria itu kemudian duduk disebuah sofa lalu menyuapkan sesendok bubur kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

"S-Siwonnie..." Lirih Kibum dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, pria itu, berdiri di sini, bahkan duduk dan menghampirinya.

"Makanlah, coba saja, ini enak sekali"

Siwon menyodorkan nampan itu, perlahan tangan kanan Kibum meraih sendok bekas mulut suaminya dan menyuapi dirinya sendiri, namun tangan Kibum yang gemetaran membuat sang suami khirnya merebut dengan halus sendok besi itu dan menyuapi Kibum perlahan dengan halusnya. Pria itu datang dengan santainya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun

Kibum tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat selanjutnya, ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menunggu pergerakan namja yang masih sah suaminya itu terlebih dulu. Apakah ia harus terlihat senang? Atau ia harus terlihat kuat dan tegar? Atau harus menangis memohon dihadapan Siwon? Kibum sendiri binggung dan pria itu juga masih setia dengan gerakan tanganya yang menyuapi Kibum dengan senyuman kecil yang menambah manis lesung pipinya.

Sementara Siwon, hanya bisa berdoa kecil dalam hatinya. Entahlah apa doa yang ia panjatkan dan setan apa yang membawanya ke rumah. Begitu mendengar kabar dari para pelayan yang menjadi mata-matanya mengenai kondisi Kibum sekarang, awalnya ia sama sekali tidak mau perduli. Tapi lama kelamaan dengan kekhawatiran yang memuncah ditambah lagi kondisi Kibum seperti ini seolah memanggilnya pulang. Benar saja, belum selangkah masuk ke dalam kamar saja ia sudah bisa mendengar isak tangis pilu Kibum dari dalam. Dilihat dari dekat—istrinya yang ia kenang sebagai wanita tercantik yang pernah ada bahkan jauh dari bayanganya selama ini. wajahnya tirus dan pucat, kulitnya yang putih bersih kini seolah kehilangan sinarnya. Hanya ada dua bola mata indah Kibum yang kini terlihat kosong dan hampa—tentu saja jauh dari perkiraanya selama ini.

Ia sadar ia sudah melanggar janjinya sendiri untuk meninggalkan Kibum. dengan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya dan rasa tidak percaya atas apa yang terjadi, bodohnya ia masih saja peduli dan kembali. Tolol. Hanya itu satu kata yang tepat bagi Siwon saat ini, tapi rasa rindu akan sang pemilik rambut hitam yang indah di depanya sungguh tidam bisa terbendung lagi.

Seberapa keras ia mencoba dan berusaha melupakan Kibum nyatanya Siwon tidak sedikitpun bisa melupakanya. Ia sudah dikhianati bertahun-tahun dan seolah itu membuatnya kebal akan rasa sakit . nyatanya, dari dulu sejak ia mengetahui ada hubungan lain diantara Kibum dan Kyuhyun ia bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali bertindak tegas. Ia tidak bisa memarahi Kibum, ia begitu takut, suatu hari nanti Kibum akan memilih Kyuhyun dan meninggalkanya. Ia tidak mau, dan ia tidak bisa. Sama sekali tidak bisa.

"Siwon a-aku.."

"Kita bicarakan nanti, yang penting, sekarang makan dulu" Potong Siwon dengan cepat, namja itu seolah memerintah istrinya untuk diam. Ia kesini tidak sama sekali ingin membahas apapun. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Kibum baik-baik saja.

Kibum menatapnya dalam dan berhenti mengunyah makananya, "Kita harus bicara.. K-kita butuh berbicara empat mata"

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan dan membuat Siwon menyadari wajah Kibum sudah tidak sama lagi, "A-ku.. aku hiks..hiks.."

Ia tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Dengan suara yang serak Kibum menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya tanpa berani menatap wajah Siwon lagi. Ia sudah tidak sanggup, rasa bersalah ini membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Siwon.

"Aku.. Aku bersalah Wonnie.. aku sudah menghianati cintamu.. hiks.. aku tidak bisa lagi hidup dengan keadaan tersiksa seperti ini.. hiks... Aku begitu mencintaimu... aku tidak mau kita bercerai.. hiks.. hidup tanpamu membuatku menyadari aku begitu bergantung dan membutuhkanmu Siwonnie... aku tidak bisa.. hiks... aku.. aku—" Ucapnya sesegukan dengan bahasa yang tidak disusun terlebih dahulu.

"Ssssst uljima Bummie" Siwon mendekap Kibum erat, membiarkan tangisannya tumpah pada bahunya yang bidang. "Jangan menangis lagi, aku akan semakin terluka jika kau hidup begini, kurasa kita membutuhkan waktu untuk berfikir mengenai hubungan kita. Kau tahu, pernikahan adalah sebuah komitmen hidup yang mengikat kita berdua baik aku dan kamu. Kita tidak bisa membuat keputusan begitu saja, apalagi kita sudah melalunya begitu lama dan kau sudah menghianatiku bertahun-tahun.. sepertinya.. aku masih butuh waktu untuk menerima semuanya"

Bahkan disaat seperti ini, Siwon meringis dalam hati. Mengapa lagi-lagi ia harus lemah karena cinta? Mengapa ia harus luluh ketika melihat wajah Kibum? sekali saja, ia ingin bertindak tegas pada yeoja itu. Dan sekali ini saja, ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Ia ingin melampiaskan sakit hatinya—kekecewaan dan rasa sedih yang disimpanya rapat-rapat. Sekali saja, bisakah?

"B-baiklah.." Kibum melepas pelukanya.

"tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku.. Jangan pernah pergi dariku... jangan pernah melepaskanku lagi.." Spontan Siwon mendekat menuju wajah Kibum dan menghapus air mata istrinya menggunakan tangan. Dan entah setan apa yang membuatnya perlahan mendekat lalu mengecup perlahan bibir Kibum.

"Siwonnie..."

Kibum berbalik mengecup Siwon sembari menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Dengan lidah keduanya yang bertautan Siwon kini merengkuh pipi Kibum dengan kedua tanganya sementara Kibum sendiri mendekap pinggang Siwon erat. Ciuman mereka makin ganas, namja itu bahkan mulai mengendus-endus wajah Kibum sembari menjilat kulit putih porselen itu dengan hidungnya yang mancung. Membiarkan Kibum mendesah—ketika nafas keduanya saling memburu.

Kemudian tubuh besar Siwon memandu Kibum berjalan mundur dan pada akhirnya jatuh ke ranjang, Kibum berada di bawah dengan posisi terlentang dan Siwon diatasnya sembari memegang kedua tangan Kibum.

Tangan nakal Siwon bergerak ke sana dan kemari, perlahan jari-jarinya bereksplorasi masuk ke dalam baju yang dikenakan Kibum. tidak hanya itu saja, sembari berciuman dengan Kibum tangan-tanganya juga asik 'bermain' dengan kedua payudaranya.

"Nghh.. Ah.. Siwonnie.."

Kibum meletakkan kedua tanganya diatas bahu Siwon, namja itu bermain dengan ganas—ia membelai-belai payudara Kibum lalu meremas keduanya perlahan. Kibum sadar, putingnya kini sudah mengeras dan Siwon kini bersiap melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Mengecup bagian per bagian tubuh telanjangnya, mengecup leher dan bagian-bagian lainya hingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan yang kentara lalu lama kelamaan pada akhirnya, turun ke bawah dan makin kebawah, hingga yang tersisadari tubuh bagian atas Kibum hanyalah bagian dibawah pusarnya yang masih belum terbuka...

Dengan cepat, kasar dan ganas Siwon merobek celana Kibum dan melemparnya asal, hanya selembar pakaian dalamnya yang masih setia menutupi kemaluan Kibum. senasib dengan bagian larnya ternyata Siwon dengan kasar lagi menarik benda itu hingga tak sengaja kuku-kukunya bahkan menimbulkan cakaran di alat kelamin Kibum, Sepertinya Siwon begitu buas—dan siap memakanya kapan saja. Nah benar saja, spontan Siwon memasukkan juniornya dalam lubang kemaluan Kibum tanpa percakapan lebih lanjut, hingga membuat Kibum terlonjak kaget kesakitan hingga berteriak sembari meneteskan air mata dari kedua obsidian kecokelatanya yang indah.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Siwon melakukan hal sekasar ini padanya. Begitu berbeda dengan Siwon yang biasanya dan Kibum seakan ditelanjangi—tanpa ada rasa belas kasihan. Kibum sudah bisa merasakan tidak ada rasa memiliki ketika Siwon menyentuhnya, yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin mendominasi dan nafsu—yang membuat Siwon bergerak liar ke arahnya.

"Siwonnie.. jeb..al.. arrghh... Sakit sekali.."

Kibum memukul-mukul dada bidang Siwon perlahan ketika pria itu berbalik arah dan menindih tubuhnya. Entah, baru kali ini ia merasa begitu terhina dan dilecehkan oleh seseorang seperti ini. ini bukan seperti bercinta dengan seseorang yang dicintai. Ini lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai pemerkosaan. Tidak ada perasaan saat melakukanya, yang ada hanya seringai puas tersungging dari bibir seorang Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

**~KyuMin~**

.

.

.

Entah semangat apa yang membuatnya bisa bangkit dan mulai bekerja lagi di kantornya. Sepertinya sekarang ia harus menata hidup yang baru dan memulai segalanya dari awal, Sungmin sadar, ia tidak bisa terus-terusan mengurung diri dan menghindari Kyuhyun kemudian bergantung pada Siwon terus-menerus. Ia harus bangkit dan menghadapi kenyataan yang pahit ini meskipun sebenarnya ia sendiri belum bisa ikhlas dan menerima semuanya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, ia sudah bertambah kuat sekarang. Apalagi, dengan adanya makhluk baru yang berada dalam rahimnya sendiri.

Sembari memijat keningnya sendiri Sungmin menengguk orange juice yang baru saja dibelikan oleh salah satu pegawai kantornya. Entahlah, tidak ada makanan berat yang bisa masuk ke dalam perutnya, hanya makanan dan minuman asam yang membuatnya tidak mual.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan tentu ini saatnya pulang. Dengan wajah lesu ia berjalan mengambil mantel bulunya yang tergantung kemudiankeluar dari kantornya. Beberapa pegawai terlihat sudah bersiap-siap pulang, sebagian lagi ada yang menyapanya kemudian melanjutkan lagi pekerjaan mereka. Dengan ramah Sungmin tersenyum kepada semua pegawainya kemudian berjalan keluar butik sekaligus tempat kerjanya.

"Untuk apa kau disini?"

Begitu membuka pintu kantor refleks Sungmin bertanya pada seorang pria berambut hazelnut yang sedang berdiri menyandar disamping pintu. Setengah terkejut dan setengah heran. Namun kemudian Sungmin berbicara dengan nada sedikit angkuh.

"Tentu saja ingin menjemput istriku, apa itu tidak boleh?" Balas Kyuhyun. "Ayo pulang, aku merindukanmu" Bisiknya sembari mengapit tangan kanan Sungmin.

"Shireo"

"Aku tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk bersamamu"

Kemudian Sungmin memilih melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap pria malang itu dengan tatapan merendahkanya. Mood-nya sudah sangat berantakan hari ini dan bertemu Kyuhyun ternyata sama sekali tidak memperbaiki suasana. Yang ada, begitu melihat Kyuhyun rasanya Sungmin ingin muntah saja—huh padahal ia sudah memiliki rencana sepulangnya dari kantor ia ingin sekali bersenang-senang menonton DVD drama yang baru saja dibelikan Siwon untuknya dan bermalas-malasan sendirian.

"Minnie... Aku membutuhkanmu" Pinta Kyuhyun lagi. Sungguh, ia merindukan Sungmin, jika ia harus memohon disini ia pasti akan melakukanya.

"Tapi aku tidak" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aish! Kau benar-benar membuat Mood-ku berantakan hari ini!"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus menengguk kekecewaan mendalam. Meskipun Sungmin sudah memaafkan perbuatanya, yeoja cantik itu tetap belum bisa bersikap seperti biasa padanya dan ini benar-benar membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun begitu tersiksa. Hey, ia bahkan sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Sungmin sekarang dan dimana ia tinggal.

"Mau kumaafkan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan seakan anjing yang mengikuti kalimat tuanya.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku"

.

.

.

"Minnie... sepertinya ini sudah terlalu jauh.. hosh.. hosh.. " Keluh Kyuhyun sembari mengusap keringat di keningnya. Masih sambil berjalan sembari menenteng tas tangan Sungmin beserta paperbag-paperbang yang berisi sketsa buatan tangan Sungmin sendiri.

Sungmin hanya mencibir "ya! Kau ini, namja atau yeoja? Manja sekali, cih."

Mungkin mereka sudah berjalan sejauh beberapa kilometer dari kantor Sungmin—entahlah, langit bahkan sudah menggelap. Mungkin mereka sudah melewati berpuluh-puluh toko yang berjejeran mengelilingi pusat kota Seoul.

Sungmin berhenti sebentar, berkacak pinggang dan meletakkan tangan diatas matanya.

"Hossh.. Hosh.. Minnie.. ngapain sih?"

"Tentu saja mencari restaurant! Menurutmu aku ini terlihat seperti mau pingsan,ya?"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah lampu jalanan yang berada tepat disamping Sungmin.

"Makan saja apa yang kita temukan.. dari tadi juga kita kan sudah melewati banyak toko, Minnie. Aku lelah sekali nih"

"Tidak ada yang bertanya disini kau lelah atau tidak" Sungmin bicara ketus, "Kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini, firasatku mengatakan sebentar lagi akan ada kedai sushi yang enak!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengiyakan sang istri. Berapapun ia harus berjalan demi menebus dosa ia memang harus menuruti kemauan aneh Sungmin yang tidak biasa seperti ini. entahlah.

Dan penderitaanya baru berhenti setengah jam lagi setelah pada akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan sebuah kios kecil yang menjual masakkan jepang tepat diujung jalan distrik. Sialnya adalah, ketika menemukan tempat terkutuk itu Sungmin sama sekali tidak mau berbicara denganya. Yeoja cantik itu hanya sibuk menyantap beberapa porsi makanan Jepang kemudian meninggalkanya sendirian di kedai kecil itu lalu menghilang entah kemana menaiki taxi. Sungguh bukan Sungmin yang biasanya. Sungmin yang biasanya, tidak sama sekali menyukai hidangan berlapis rumput laut itu meskipun Sungjin—sang adik yang sampai sekarang masih tinggal di Jepang selalu mengirimkan berbox-box sushi untuk keduanya. Paling-paling, Kyuhyun akan mengundang beberapa temanya untuk berkumpul di rumah jika paketan dari Jepang sudah datang.

Tapi hari ini, setelah sekian lama—Sungmin sepertinya terlihat aneh. Yeoja itu bahkan memaksanya ikut sembari menarik-narik lengan pakaianya demi beberapa piring kecil makanan Jepang. _Aneh sekali. Pasti ada sesuatu_, batin Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu, eoh?" Sindir Sungmin ketika menyadari tatapan aneh dari kedua bola mata Kyuhyun. "Kau merusak nafsu makanku" yeoja itu membanting sumpitnya asal kemudian mengelap wajahnya dengan tissue perlahan.

"Minnie.. pulanglah ke rumah.." Bujuk Kyuhyun sembari merengek, "Apa permintaan maafku belum cukup, chagi?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ada mood untuk pulang" Jawabnya cuek, "Aku mau pulang ya kalau aku mau pulang. Titik"

"Tapi Min—"

"Sudahlah" Sungmin yang terlanjur kesal dengan ajakan Kyuhyun menarik tas tanganya yang berada diatas meja, "Aku capek Kyu, aku mau pulang saja, jangan coba-coba mengikutiku dari belakang atau selamanya kau tidak akan bertemu lagi denganku, Ara?"

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja menangis tersedu-sedu. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia mencoba merangkak mencari pakaianya yang berserakan di lantai dan mengenakannya dengan hati yang hancur. Tubuh bagian atasnya dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah kebiruan—bekas Kiss mark yang begitu kuat dan pastinya menyakitkan hingga warnanya lain dari biasanya. Sementara itu, terapat cipratan darah di selimut yang dipakai untuk menutupi seluruh badanya. Meskipun kali ini bukan yang pertama—namun baru sekali ini kemaluanya terasa mau robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Keadaan kamarnya sungguh mengenaskan, seakan baru saja perang. Bau sperma masih tercium kuat dimana-mana ketika Kibum terbangun. Namun, ia tidak menemukan Siwon dikamarnya. Pria itu, pasti sudah pergi lagi dan menghilang.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga" Sungmin menghela nafas lega saat menemukan sang pemencet bel rumah. Siwon, dengan mantel tebal dan tas kerja yang terjinjing di tangan kananya. Sembari masuk, Siwon kemudian menggantungkan mantelnya di sisi ruangan. Terlihat wajah tampanya yang tersorot lampu hias ruangan terlihat sedikit berantakan—dan lelah.

"Kemana saja kau hari ini? kenapa baru pulang, sih?" Keluh Sungmin sembari mengucek kedua matanya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut Sungmin perlahan, "Rumahku dan Kibum-err, maaf ya Minnie aku sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Ah sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur saja, tak baik untuk Aegya-mu jika kau tidak cukup istirahat" Saran Siwon kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang empuk. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranya setelah bergulat batin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ara.. Ara.." Sungmin mengangguk-ngangguk kecil sembari mengusap perutnya yang masih rata itu, "Tapi aku jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi.. huft.." Ucapnya bosan sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Maaf ya, karena membukakan pintu untukku kau jadi tidak bis—"

"Mengapa kau harus meminta maaf untuk segala sesuatu, Siwonnie?" Sungmin memotong perkataan namja disampingnya sembari duduk disamping Siwon. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, jangan meminta maaf atas sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan kau yang bersalah"

"Kau ini, terlalu baik. Mau memaafkan Kyuhyun dengan mudah, mau menampungku disini dengan keadaanku yang sedang mengandung begini, bahkan melayaniku dengan baik seakan aku seorang majikan dirumahmu sendiri. Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri bahkan untuk hal yang sepele. Kau tahu? Sejak kita SMA aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan menjadi sedewasa ini. Siwon yang kukenang sebagai namja pecicilan yang begitu popular. Kini menjadi Siwon yang begitu dewasa dan berlapang dada"

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum perih. Ya. Semua yang dikatakan Sungmin barusan memang benar. Ia terlalu baik pada semua orang, dengan mudahnya memaafkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum bahkan mengkhawatirkan keduanya—yah meskipun ia sempat memukuli Kyuhyun sebenarnya ada rasa bersalah yang begitu besar menyayat batinnya bahkan untuk menghakimi orang yang sudah berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

Ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki banyak sekali kelemahan dan salah satunya adalah rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada Kibum yang justru membuatnya begitu tersiksa. selama ini, ia sudah terlalu banyak mengorbankan perasaanya sendiri demi Kibum, menahan rasa sakit berkepanjangan, dan menerima saja hidup dengan seseorang yang setengah hati mencintainya, entahlah…

Dan puncaknya ketika kemarin ia mencoba mendatangi rumah barunya yang masih ditempati Kibum. Rasa sayangnya seakan hilang lalu digantikan oleh nafsu dan perasaan ingin mendominasi yang kuat dari dirinya sendiri. Selama ia menikah dengan Kibum, sekalipun ia tidak pernah berbuat kasar pada yeoja itu. Dan berhubungan seks dengan kasar seperti kemarin juga sebenarnya—adalah yang pertama.

"Minnie.."

Siwon menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat. Ia sadar, ia sekarang tidak sendirian. Ia bisa berbagi pada Sungmin yang kini berada disisinya.

"Ne, Siwonnie?"

"Terimakasih.."

"Untuk apa lagi? Tuh kan, baru kubilang tadi, kau itu memang terlalu baik.."

"Terimakasih untuk ada disini bersamaku.."

Siwon perlahan mendekatkan jarak wajahnya kearah wajah mungil Sungmin, kemudian membelai pipi kemerahan itu dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya menautkan bibirnya sendiri pada bibir tipis nan merah milik sang lawan bicara. Entah apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, apa ia sudah gila?

Namun, Sungmin juga tidak bergeming. Tidak menolak juga tidak mengiyakan. Kedua matanya terpejam—dengan tangan yang meremas ujung pakaiannya sendiri. Apa ini? Siwon menciumnya. Dan lalu, Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman. Rasa dimana kedua orang yang mengalami siksaan batin yang sama dan senasib kini malah bersatu. Rasa yang belum ia pernah coba sebelumnya dengan pria manapun selain Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar, kini Sungmin sudah membiarkan lidah Siwon yang mencoba masuk kedalam rongga mulut bagian dalamnya. Bodoh, apa yang ia pikirkan? Ia sudah memiliki suami bahkan ia sedang mengandung. Namun mengapa ia tidak rela melepaskan bibir Siwon yang sudah terlanjur menjamah bibirnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anyeoong~ *plak**

**Maaf ya lagi-lagi saya yang tidak bertanggung jawab kembali setelah berbulan-bulan menghilang-_-**

**Ini semua (karena) saya sudah kelas tiga dan SIBUM sekali-_- maaf juga untuk chapter jayus yang saya update kilat seharian penuh. Data-data ff saya hilang beserta semua isi file laptop. Jadi kalau ada beberapa kalimat atau yang nggak nyambung dari beberapa ff-ff saya yang berbeda dari chap sebelumnya saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

**Kyuhyun dan Kibum? Nasibnya masih unknown nih, apakah ada saran untuk dua orang nista itu?-_- aku sendiri masih binggungT-Twq**

**Bagaimana dengan SiMin? Huehehe. Beeberapa yang minta SiMin bersatu, apa pendapat chinggundeul dengan chapter satu ini? Kecewakah? Puaskan? Beritahu saya, ne?^^**

**Yang nanyain fb/ twitter. Bisa follow aku di /RANARAWR. Hehe^^ (promosi)**

**Bbm? Waduh.. rahasia:P kalian bisa cari pin aku di chapter2 sebelumnya, kalau nggak salah aku sudah pernah posting kok:DDDDDDD**


	9. Chapter 9

Rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali lepas dari rasa canggung berkepanjangan seperti yang sekarang sedang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu—tepat ketika ia dan Siwon berciuman, hubungan Sungmin dengan Siwon semakin memburuk saja. Tidak ada lagi Choi Siwon yang menyapanya atau mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Yang ada, hanyalah namja itu malah menjauh darinya. Seperti memberikan sedikit jarak bagi kedekatan mereka. Sungmin tahu benar bagaimana kadar cinta Siwon pada Kibum dan rasanya tak mungkin seorang pria sebaik Siwon tega mengkhianati Kibum meskipun gadis itu sudah menghancurkan kepercayaanya sejak lama.

Mereka berdua memang dalam keaaan terpuruk. Dikhianati pasangan yang begitu dipercaya sejak lama dan bahkan dibodohi bertahun-tahun. Tapi, berselingkuh di balik Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang kini bahkan sudah memohon belas kasihan mereka juga tidak akan pernah memperbaiki segala kerusakan yang ada. Malahan, semuanya akan semakin rumit dan berlarut-larut jika tidak disekesaikan. Bagaimanapun keadaanya Sungmin tetap memiliki harapan besar untuk kembali bersama Kyuhyun. Meskipun mungkin ini belum saatnya.

Ini sudah bulan kedua—dan Sungmin bisa merasakan perutnya mulai mengeras dan makin lama tentu akan makin membesar. Meskipun belum berwujud, janin itu telah tumbuh dengan baik dan berkembang berkat Sungmin yang begitu menjaga kesehatanya. Memaksakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengkonsumsi makanan dan obat yang diberikan dokter untuknya. Mulai dari sekarang, ia harus berusaha mandiri tanpa bantuan Siwon lagi, apalagi setelah hubunganya dan Siwon canggung. Ia tidak mungkin—terus-terusan bersembunyi di rumah megah milik Siwon ini. Kyuhyun,cepat atau lambat harus mengetahui keadaanya yang sedang berbadan dua. Ini darah dagingnya juga dan sebagai suaminya yang sah Kyuhyun berhak tahu

Namun untuk saat ini, sepertinya Sungmin masih belum siap memberitahukan berita bahagia ini. Luka akan trauma hubungan gelap suaminya masih membekas dan terasa perih setiap kali ia melihat Kyuhyun. Luka ini belum sembuh benar dan mungkin tidak akan smebuh dalam waktu yangsebentar. Namun apa yang akan terjadi dengan kandunganya? Dalam jangka waktu yang tak lama pun perutnya kian hari akan kian tampak jelas membesar. Lama kelamaan semua orang juga akan tahu, dan ia , sama sekali tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengetahui berita kehamilanya dari orang lain.

Ia sama sekali tidak membenci bayi dalam kandunganya, justru dengan adanya nyawa lain yang sedang bertahan hidup menggunakan tubuhnya Sungmin menjadi kuat. Meskipun kini Kyuhyun tidak ada disampingnya, meskipun ia harus mengalami cobaan yang begitu berat menimpa, ia tetap yakin—ia masih bisa bertahan. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi hidup seperti ini, tapi untuk yang satu ini, ia harus menyanggupi apapun itu untuk bayi dalam kandunganya.

.

.

.

**"SECRET"**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Sungmin**

**KyuBum, Sibum and KyuMin couple****.**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

**Don't like the cast or plot. Do not BASH, please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sibum~**

.

.

.

"Dimana Siwonnie? Mengapa Umma tak melihatnya, chagi?" Tanya nyonya besar Choi Heechul sembari memotong steak yang ada dihadapanya dengan anggun. Sementara sang menantu yang juga sedang makan hanya terdiam canggung.

Kibum mencoba menenangkan nada bicaranya, "Siwon… sedang ada tugas keluar kota Umma, mungkin besok baru pulang" ia berdalih sembari menaruh selada diatas piring putih milik Heechul, "Ah Umma.. silahkan dicoba, selada ini lezat sekali jika ditambahkan daging di dalam gulungannya"

"Ah begitu?" Heechul mengernyit sembari memasukkan potongan dagingnya dalam selada yang berwarna kemerahan itu, "Karena Kibummie yang menyarankanya, akan Umma coba deh!" Heechul sama sekali tidak sadar yeoja dihadapanya hanya mencoba mengalihkan perhatiaanya. Wajah yang tampak tak sama sekali menua itu hanya mengangguk-angguk lemah sembari memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi.. berapa lama Umma akan tinggal di Korea?" Kibum memulai pembicaraan lagi sebelum mertuanya merasakan sedikit keanehan.

"Entahlah, dua atau tiga hari mungkin. Menunggu Hannie kemari,lalu baru kami akan kembali ke China bersama-sama, katanya ia begitu merindukan kalian, tapi tidak bisa berangkat hari ini. Kau kan tahu sendiri, Bummie? China itu benar-benar kota sibuk, apalagi sekarang perusahaan kami membuat cabang baru, sungguh menjengkelkan. Suamiku yang sudah paruh baya saja dan renta itu sampai tidak pulang berhari-hari. Huh" Keluh Heechul sembari menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya lagi. "Ah pilihan mertuaku yang cantik memang tidak pernah salah, segar sekali rasanya, Bummie, sepertinya daun ini harus kubawa pulang ke Shanghai"

Beberapa hari? Rasanya sehari saja Kibum sudah tidak sanggup membohongi Heechul. Ia sudah tidak bisa membayangkan lagi bagaimana cara menutupi retaknya hubungannya dan Siwon dalam jangka waktu selama itu. Tidak tega sama sekali. Meskipun mertuanya itu bermulut sedikit blak-blakan dan banyak bertanya ia begitu menyayangi Heechul seperti ibunya sendiri. Apalagi-Heechul yang selama ini sudah selalu baik dan mengganggapnya anak. Membangga-banggakan Kibum sebagai menantu yang pantas bersanding dengan keluarga ningrat seperti keluarga Choi yang terhormat, dan mendukung Siwon penuh ketika namja itu memberitahukan kedua orang tuanya ia telah memilih Kibum sebagai putri yang akan masuk ke dalam kerajaan mereka. Juga banyak hal-hal lain yang membuat Kibum begitu bersyukur memiliki Heechul sebagai mertua.

Perlahan tangan Kibum bergerak kearah saku celananya dan merogoh smartphone kemudian diam-diam mencoba mengirimi Siwon pesan. Jika ia tidak bisa memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Heechul, maka ia haruslah bisa menjadi aktris yang baik untuk drama yang dibuatnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From My Everything**

**Sent 18:30 PM**

** Wonnie, pulanglah, sebentar saja. Umma datang.**

Begitu Siwon menerima pesan singkat dari Kibum yang dibacanya ketika baru saja selesai meeting dengan seorang investor, secepat itu pula ia mengendarai mobilnya.

Ketika ia sampai di halaman rumah yang begitu besar Siwon sudah dapat melihat dari kejauhan sebuah mobil mewah anti peluru berwarna merah menyala terparkir dengan indah tepat di depan lobby rumah. Tentu saja, wanita berselera unik dan bergolongan AB itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ibunya sendiri. Sembari merapikan pakaian yang ia kenakan Siwon berjalan tegap memasuki pintu rumah.

"WONNIEEE! NAE AEGYA!"

Belum apa-apa Heechul sudah berlari meninggalkan santapan malamnya dan berhambur memeluk putra semata wayangnya. Dikecupnya pipi Siwon hingga menimbulkan bekas berwarna kemerahan. Sementara sang anak hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku manja ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Ah U-umma! Sesak nih!" Siwon melepaskan pelukan Heechul perlahan,"Jangan memelukku di depan Kibummie seperti itu! Aku kan malu umm—"

"Loh Wonnie! Paboya! Biar sudah tua begitu kau kan masih tetap anak Umma! Cuma memeluk saja kan? Lagipula memangnya kau tidak kangen Umma?" Heechul mendengus sebal. Putra kecilnya sepertinya sudah tahu malu sekarang. Hihihi.

"Ara..Ara.. Wonnie juga kangen Umma, ah Appa kemana?"

"Masih di China, kau sih tidak pernah menghubungi Umma dan Appa, kemana saja sih belakangan ini? Sesibuk apa sampai tidak menjawab telefon kami, hah?"

"Err… Hanya saja.. aku sedang banyak masalah, Umma" Balasnya singkat kemudian duduk diatas sebuah sofa besar sebelum tentunya Heechul dan Kibum sudah duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Masalah? Masalah apa yang bisa membuat anakku tercinta kurus begini?" Heechul mengelus pucuk rambut Siwon perlahan. sesekali, ia kan juga ingin bermanja-manja dengan anak semata wayangnya.

"Loh, Kibummie juga, mengapa sekarang wajahmu tirus begitu, sayang? Apa Siwon tidak memberimu makan cukup selama Umma tidak ada, heum?' Goda Heechul sembari menatap wajah Kibum dengan tatapan penasaran.

Kibum menggeleng lemah, "A-aniyo Umma, ak—"

"Kibummie memang sedang tidak enak badan belakangan ini, Umma" Potong Siwon dengan cepat begitu melihat gelagat Kibum yang terlihat kaget dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Heechul menaruh tangan kananya pada kening Kibum yang berwarna putih pucat itu, "Ya.. sedikit hangat sih, Bummie, sudah periksa ke dokter?"

Kibum menggeleng lagi. Memangnya apa yang harus diperiksanya? Kejiwaan, begitukah?

"apa Bummie merasa mual, atau pusing, begitu chagi?"

"A-aniyo Umma, memang.. beberapa hari ini aku tidak enak badan tapi ini karena alergiku kambuh"

"Benarkah chagi? Ah Umma kira.." Heechul mendengus kecewa, "Umma kira sebentar lagi keluarga kita akan bertambah satu lagi.." gurat kekecewaan jelas terlihat pada wajah Heechul.

"Mi—mianhae Umma.. lagi-lagi aku mengecewakan Umma dan Appa.."

"Ah gwencana, Kibummie! Lagipula kan memang kalian sudah berencana tidak memiliki anak dalam waktu dekat ini, kan? Tentu saja Umma mengerti kok sayang, sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi, ne?" Heechul menaruh tangan kananya yang berhias beberapa cincin permata diatas tangan Kibum.

Siwon dan Kibum hanya bisa menunduk diam dan membiarkan Heechul bercerita sendiri. Tentang dirinya, tentang Hanggeng yang makin tua makin sibum(k) saja, ia yang berkeliling dunia dalam rangka tur donasi internasional, dan masih banyak lagi. Disertai pengharapanya agar sepasang suami istri yang ada dihadapannya cepat-cepat memiliki keturunan dan menggantikan mereka menjadi pemegang tahta perusahaan. Semakin tua, Heechul dan Hanggeng tentu saja lelah dan menginginkan masa tua yang indah tanpa gangguan masalah-masalah perusahaan setiap harinya.

"Ah harusnya kalian cepat-cepat dong mengikuti jejak langkah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin!" Ucap Heechul dengan nada berapi-api.

"Menyusul…. Bagaimana maksudnya Eomonim?" Kibum mendadak merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terdengar dari bibir Heechul. Sementara Siwon—hanya bisa menunduk diam dan menantikan respon selanjutnya dari Choi Kibum dengan wajah yang bergetar disampingnya.

"Cepat-cepat isi perutmu.." Heechul menyentuh perut rata Kibum perlahan kemudian mengelusnya, "Dengan calon bayi kalian!"

"B-bayi?"

"Iya, Bummie. Sungminnie kan sedang hamil muda, masa kau tidak tahu sih? Kau ini kan sahabat baiknya. Lagipula kan kemarin-kemarin Minnie tinggal di rumah lama kita, ah masa kau sampai tidak tahu, sih?" celetuh Heechul tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Yah bagaimana mau bersalah kalau ia sendiri juga tidak tahu yeoja yang sedikit banyak akrab denganya itu tinggal di rumah lama diam-diam.

Kibum tidan bergeming, _jadi selama ini.. Sungmin hamil? Anak Kyuhyun? Dan tinggal di rumah lama Siwon? Apa-apaan ini!. _Mendadak suasana hatinya semakin kalut saja. Ia tidak tahu lagi raut wajah bagaimana yang harus ia tampilkan sekarang?

"A-aku tahu kok Umma, tapi.. soal yang hamil itu.. aku sama sekali belum tahu" Balasnya lirih.

"Jjinja? Wah dia belum memberitahukanmu, Kibummie? Padahal kan.. dia sudah tinggal disana sejak kedatangan terakhir Umma, memangnya kalian belum bertemu?" Tanya Heechul yang tidak tahu duduk perkara dengan polos..

"Bummie.. gwencana?" Siwon yang menyadari tubuh Kibum sedikit meringsut kebelakang menahanya. Air mata ini—membuat Kibum tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutanya akan Sungmin yang mengandung dan tinggal dibalik perlindungan Siwon. Apa jangan – jangan.. mereka sekarang serumah?

"Wonnie.. kepalaku sedikit pusing, aku mau kekamar. P-permisi, Umma" KIbum pamit sembari berjalan dengan lesu ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung mengunci pintu kamar rapat-rapat. Meninggalkan Siwon dan Heechul yang masih binggung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Heechul membetulkan letak anting-antingnya, "Sebenarnya, Kibum itu kenapa sih Wonnie? Apa dia.. sakit parah sekali?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Aniyo Umma.. sejak tidak sengaja memakan keripik apel yang kutaruh sembarangan ia memang jadi begitu, jadi maklumi saja, Umma" Bohongnya.

"Ah benarkah? " Heechul mengernyit dengan perasaan curiga yang disembunyikanya rapat-rapat. Rasanya mustahil sekali alergi apel bisa menyebabkan Kibum bergelagat aneh sekali, meskipun kenyataanya, memang sudah bukan rahasia umum menantunya memilihi phobia tersendiri pada buah putri salju itu, "Yasudahlah, lebih baik temani saja istrimu beristirahat, kan kasihan kalau ditinggal sendiri. Umma mau mandi dulu, lagipula pelayan sudah menyiapkan air hangat sedari tadi. Kalau ditinggal lebih lama lagi pasti air Umma jadi dingin"

Siwon mengangguk patuh kemudian berjalan menghampiri kamar mereka. Ada sayup-sayup tangis yang bisa ia dengar bahkan ketika ia baru memegang gagang pintu. Kibum pasti terkejut bukan main sekarang.

"Bummie.."

Begitu membuka pintu Kibum sudah terkulai lemas di bawah lantai kamar yang dingin sembari menutup wajahnya. Melihat yeoja yang dicintainya setengah mati menangis benar-benar membuat Siwon rapuh dan merasa begitu bersalah. Refleks namja itu menghampiri istrinya dan membantu Kibum berdiri kemudian menidurkan Kibum di atas ranjang.

"Wonnie.. hiks..hiks.. apa benar yang dikatakan Umma barusan, Minnie.. hamil?"

Tentu saja Siwon harus mengangguk, dan namja itu melakukanya setengah hati kemudian mendengar isakan yang lebih panjang lagi. Secara tidak langsung, ini membuatnya terluka juga.

"Lalu.. kalian.. hiks.. tinggal bersama, apa itu benar?"

Seakan disambar petir Kibum berusaha menguatkan tubuhnya, namun pertahananya kembali hancur ketika mendapati anggukan kedua dari Siwon. Ternyata, berbulan-bulan ini Siwon tidak pernah kembali karena ia tinggal di rumah lama keluarga Choi—bersama Sungmin pula. Tentu saja ia cemburu, dan beberapa pemikiran bodoh mulai menghantui dirinya sendiri. Membuatnya begitu ketakutan dan diliputi rasa cemas akan Siwon yang mungkin saja… bisa berpaling pada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kibummie.. sudahlah.." Siwon memeluk Kibum yang masih menangis erat-erat. Didekapnya tubuh itu—, tubuh mungil nan rapuh yang menjadi pilihan hidupnya untuk bertahun-tahun. Seseorang yang akan menemaninya menjalani masa-masa tua, seseorang yang akan selalu bersama denganya, selamanya.

"Maafkan aku, ne? harusnya aku memberitahukan ini padamu, tapi.. Sungmin tidak mau keberadaanya tercium orang lain, terutama kau dan Kyuhyun"

"Apa.. Sungmin.. masih membenciku,Wonnie?" Tanya Kibum hati-hati sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Sudahlah Bummie.. jangan bersedih lagi.."

"Bohong! Kau pasti tahu! Kau serumah dengannya selama ini!" Wajah Kibum terlihat memerah sembari mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat. Emosinya meledak—entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa terima, apalagi dengan Siwon yang ternyata hidup serumah dengan Sungmin selama berbulan-bulan. Ini benar-benar sama sekali tidak bisa diterima akal sehatnya sendiri meskipun pada awalnya Kibum sendiri yang menyalakan api perselingkuhan dengan Kyuhyun.

Ia tidak mau bersikap egois, tapi kali ini ia kan sudah benar-benar bertaubat dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Melupakan namja itu dan seperti menghapus Kyuhyun tidak mudah, tapi itulah yang akhirnya bisa Kibum lakukan dan berhasil. Apa penderitaanya selama ini belum cukup hingga ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit lagi dalam hidupnya?

Ya, mungkin ini karmanya telah menyia-nyiakan suami sebaik Siwon. Bagaimanapun juga, kenyataan bahwa Siwon hidup serumah dengan 'orang lain' selama sebulan belakangan membuatnya gelisah bukan main. Kibum begitu takut—takut kali ini, satu-satunya pria yang masih mau menerima wanita yang sudah hina sepertinya pergi bersama orang yang pernah ia sakiti. Sungmin.

Mana mungkin ia bisa marah dan mengungkapkan kekecewaanya pada Siwon kali ini? Apa yang dilakukan suaminya semata-mata hanya ingin membantu Sungmin. Kibum tahu hal ini karena ia sadar, jika saja suaminya berselingkuh dibelakangnya tentu saja ia akan mencari tempat yang aman untuk menenangkan diri. Namun.. salahkan jika ia cemburu?

.

.

**.**

**~KyuMin~**

.

.

.

"Tuan Cho sudah menunggu anda di lobby, Nyonya" Senyum ramah sang sekertaris merekah begitu Sungmin baru saja keluar dari ruanganya.

Sementara yeoja dengan jaket merah tebal yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya itu hanya terdiam kemudian merapatkan lagi jaketnya, ini sudah kesekian harinya—Kyuhyun mencoba mendatangi kantornya setiap jam pulang kantor. Mengajaknya makan bersama, memintanya ikut ke supermarket dan pernah sekali dengan terang-terangan ia memohon pada Sungmin untuk pulang ke rumah, yah meskipun yeoja itu dengan terang-terangan pula menolak untuk pulang.

Sebelum akhirnya turun Sungmin terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kantornya dan menatap suasana bawah kantor dari jendela kecil yang terhubung dengan bangunan di bawahnya. Benar saja, seorang namja berkemeja putih yang kini sedang sibuk memandangi layar jam terlihat berdiri di samping kendaraan mewahnya. Sudah jelas itu Kyuhyun. Dari atas saja tanpa harus memperhatikan dengan detail Sungmin sudah bisa mengenal aura-aura pria yang sudah bertahun-tahun dinikahinya.

Alih-alih menghindari Kyuhyun Sungmin mencoba kabur dan keluar melalui pintu darurat yang tersambung dengan parkiran gedung. Dengan hati-hati sembari mencoba memperlambat ritmenya Sungmin akhirnya sampai juga di lantai paling bawah tempatnya biasa menaruh mobil kesayanganya.

"Kau pikir bisa kabur kali ini, Sungminnie? Tidak bisa!"

"K—kyu.." Sungmin terkaget saat namja itu ternyata sudah berada dibelakangnya sembari melipat kedua tanganya lalu menghampirinya dengan senyum yang sulit di artikan.

"Mengapa menghindariku Min?"

"Eh, itu—itu…" Sungmin mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Belum hilang rasa lelahnya setelah turun tangga kini ia harus disibukkan dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Minnie.. pulanglah.. aku benar-benar merindukanmu, chagi" Mohon Kyuhyun terus terang sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin. Tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang bersikap sok tegar dan sok keren setiap kali Sungmin tak sengaja berpapasan. Yang dihadapanya kini hanyalah seorang namja lemah yang membutuhkan seseorang disampingnya.

"Maaf Kyu, aku belum bisa ak—"

"Apa kau masih membenciku? Apa kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku? Tapi kumohon jangan begini Sungminnie.. kembalilah pulang, aku begitu merindukanmu. Kali ini.. aku akhirnya menyadari aku betul-betul kehilangan separuh hidupku saat kau tidak ada. Aku hancur, aku sama sekali bukan apa-apa, Minnie. Mari kita ulang lagi semuanya Chagi, dari awal lagi, kumohon kali ini, aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua ucapanku barusan.." dan kali ini Kyuhyun berlutut.

"Aku tahu semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan untukmu, aku sadar kau tidak akan dengan mudahnya memaafkanku. Tapi bisakah kali ini kita membuang ego kita masing-masing dan memulai semuanya dari awal? Minnie.. kumohon kali ini, pertimbangkanlah ucapanku yang kali ini"

Cinta bukan hanya saling melengkapi sama satu lain. Cinta juga adalah bagaimana cara kita untuk belajar berlapang dada dan berbesar hati untuk memaafkan. Apa kali ini Sungmin harus memaafkan suaminya?

Dan bagaimana dengan bayinya? Apa ia akan terus bersikap egois dan mementingkan rasa sakit hatinya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan janin dalam kandunganya yang juga membutuhkan seorang ayah? Tidak! Ia tidak setega itu! Seberapa besarnya pun Sungmin membenci Kyuhyun bayi ini tetaplah darah daging suaminya. Lagipula, apa salahnya memaafkan Kyuhyun? Namja itu benar-benar terlihat sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapan dan segala perilakunya.

"Minnie? Mengapa kau diam saja?" Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sungmin yang masih tak bergeming sementara Sungmin sendiri masih dalam proses pemikiran panjangnya.

"Min?"

Sudah saatnya, bukan?

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku, Minnie? Rumah kita begitu sepi tanpa mu.. apa jangan-jangan kau sudah memiliki yang baru ya Min?" Goda Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sengaja di buat marah. Ia tahu sekali kebiasaan Sungmin. Benar saja, belum selesai melanjutkan kata-katanya Sungmin sudah terlihat kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu! Paboya!"

"Lalu kenapa tidak mau pulang juga?"

"AAAH baiklah! Aku akan pulang!" Rutuk Sungmin kesal sembari mengacak rambutnya perlahan. "eh tapi.. tunggu dulu, Kyu" Ah ia baru ingat. Selama ini kan ia tinggal di rumah Siwon dan seluruh barangnya tentu saja jelas ada disana. mana mungkin ia berterus terang? Kyuhyun pasti berfikiran yang macam-macam tentangnya dan Siwon. Tidak bisa. Batinya. Ia tidak bisa berterus terang jika ia tinggal di rumah Siwon selama ini. Kyuhyun pasti akan salah sangka.

"Bagaimana kalau… hari ini aku akan pulang. Tapi kau tunggu saja dirumah, eotte?"

"Menunggu? Apa maksudnya?"

"Ya, pokoknya tunggu saja di rumah" Sungmin mendorong perlahan suaminya ke arah mobil. "Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan.. kau tunggu saja di rumah"

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Nde jeongmal. Aku akan segera pulang kok" Sungmin tersenyum tulus.

"Ah begitukah? B-baiklah.." desah Kyuhyun perlahan. "Aku pulang duluan ya, Minnie"

**TBC**

a/n

no comment for this chap. Do not like? Do not bash! Sorry for late updates, ill continue as fast as I can kok. thanks for being

btw soal Simin sebenernya emang cuma buat selingan aja haha jadi nggak akan berlanjut. Siwon di FF ini emang aku buat baik banget krn di FF yang lain kebanyakan pasti dia jadi orang jahat / penganggu hubungan SiMin, aku sayang Siwon. jadi sekali-sekali gantian, ne? ^^


	10. Chapter 10

"Aku pulang"

Namja berambut kecokelatan itu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sebelah tangan sibuk mengendurkan dasi merah yang dikenakanya sementara sebelahnya lagi mengehempaskan tas kantor ke atas sebuah sofa sembarangan. Hari ini cukup melelahkan, namun kembali lagi kerumah seakan membuatnya semangat untuk memacu kendaraannya pulang dan bertemu dengan istrinya secepat mungkin, ia begitu merindukan Sungmin.

"Minnie? Minnie?.." Kyuhyun berjalan melewati ruang tamu rumahnya. Tidak ada Sungmin disana, padahal yeoja itu sudah kembali (setelah sekian lama) semalam. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya, di kamar, di toilet , bahkan di ruang kerja pribadi Sungmin—ia tetap tidak ada juga.

Nafas Kyuhyun memburu, kemana Sungmin? Apa yeoja itu belum pulang juga? Waktu sudah menunjukkan setengah sebelas malam dan Kyuhyun tahu, sesibuk apapun istrinya ia tidak akan pernah menghabiskan waktu tengah malamnya di luar tanpa izin suaminya, Kyuhyun sangat tahu itu, lalu, kemana Cho Sungmin-nya? Cho Sungmin yang baru saja kembali. Apa Sungmin pergi lagi? Andwae! Ditepisnya pemikiran bodoh itu sembari berjalan kesana kemari mencari istrinya yang cantik bukan main itu.

"Min? Sungmin?" Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun yang tajam menangkap seseorang bergaun hitam yang berdiri membelakanginya berada di halaman belakang. Sungmin kah? Perlahan kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah pasti berjingkat – jingkat ingin mengagetkan yeoja cantik itu. Dari jauh saja aroma tubuh Sungmin yang khas sudah tercium dan membuat Kyuhyun terseyum kecil dari belakang.

Benar saja—itu Sungmin, yang sedari tadi ia cari. Sembari menghela nafas lega ketika menemukan istrinya Kyuhyun kemudian melingkarkan kedua lenganya di pinggang Sungmin yang ramping.

"I got you, baby" bisiknya tepat di telinga Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunnie!" Sungmin kaget ketika tangan nakal Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melingkari tubuhnya, refleks, sembari menoleh kebelakang sebentar ia tersenyum, tampaklah wajah cantik dengan rambut yang dibiarkanya terurai kedepan menyunggingkan senyumn indahnya, sekali lagi.

"Kau ini.. kupikir kau kemana Min" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin dengan sayang. Sepertinya, sepasang anak manusia ini sudah melupakan masalah yang beberapa waktu lalu nyaris 'menghancurkan' rumah tangga keduanya. "Ternyata kau disini.."

"Ah karena kau sudah pulang.. ayo kita makan, Kyu" tanpa aba- aba lagi, Sungmin menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun perlahan, ia kemudian mengajak suaminya berjalan masuk dan menuju kearah meja makan.

"Min, ada apa dengan semua ini?"

Kyuhyun memandang binggung pada meja makan yang serbetnya baru saja dibuka itu. Tersedia beberapa makanan kesukaanya diatas sana, namun Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia malah sibuk menyalakan lilin dan mempersiapkan champagne untuk keduanya. Setelah selesai dengan persiapanya, kemudian Sungmin ikut duduk bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun sembari memandang namja itu penuh harap.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Minnie? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja—"

"Sudah Kyu, makan saja dulu" Potong Sungmin kemudian menaruh sepotong besar daging cincang kesukaan suaminya keatas piring."Ini buatanku sendiri, loh" Lanjutnya lagi.

Bagai sapi yang dicocok hidungnya Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Sungmin. Meskipun setengah takut ketika mencoba masakan Sungmin yang dikenalnya amburadul ia tetap menghargai istrinya. Dengan mata terpejam ia mengunyah daging itu, dan ajaib! Kali ini, entah mengapa masakan istrinya itu terasa enak luar biasa—tidak seperti biasanya dan membuatnya memasukkan sesuap dan sesuap dan beberapa suap lainya seperti orang rakus, menyisakan Sungmin yang hanya tertawa sendiri melihat kelakuan suaminya yang tidak biasa. Tentu saja, bertahun-tahun ia menikah ia sendiri pun belum pernah menghidangkan masakan sendiri untuk suaminya. Melihat respon Kyuhyun yang antusias sekali tentu saja membuatnya senang.

"Minnie, ini benar masakanmu?" Setelah menghabiskan nyaris seisi piring Kyuhyun baru membuka mulutnya, kemudian membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel dengan serbet.

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya tertawa, "Tentu saja, pabo! Enak kan? Jika aku sempat, nanti kubuatkan lagi kapan-kapan"

Mereka duduk berhadapan dan memulai makan malam ini dengan resmi, seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara keduanya terlihat begitu akrab dan romantis, sesekali, mereka akan saling meledek, kemudian berlanjut dengan pembicaraan yang serius tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun yang seperti anak hilang dari induknya ketika harus kehilangan Sungmin, kemudian setelah itu mereka tertawa lagi, dan begitu hingga seterusnya tak sadar sudah larut malam.

"Kupikir kita akan langsung gemuk besok, lihat saja, semua makanan yang kau masak habis semua tak bersisa sama sekali" Kyuhyun berdiri sembari mengangkat piring-piring kotor.

"Tunggu,Kyu" Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun ketika namja itu berjalan melewatinya. "Sebenarnya.. ada yang harus kuberitahu padamu"

"Apa Chagi?"

"Makanya kau duduk dulu, nanti kujelaskan, ara?"

Sungmin kini mengambil sebotol champagne dari sloki es dan menuangkan minuman beralkohol itu ke gelas dihadapan Kyuhyun dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah selesai ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan merapat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ada satu hal.. yang harus kuberitahu padamu, Kyuhyunnie" Ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ne, ada apa, Chagi? Tentu saja aku akan mendengarkanmu. Ayolaah, kau membuatku penasaran saja"

"Aku.. eh maksudku Kita.. Kau dan Aku.."

"Iya, Kau dan Aku, Kita kenapa, Minnie? Bicaranya langsung saja sayang, ada apa?"

"Kita berdua.. akan memiliki anggota keluarga baru"

Sungmin menatap kedua bola mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih binggung dan hanya melongo saja. Kesal dengan reaksi suaminya yang menurutnya sangat bodoh Sungmin lalu meletakkan tangan Kyuhyun diatas perutnya.

"Maksudku, disini Kyu, disini.." _Dasar calon Appa yang bodoh!_ Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

"Jeongmalyo, Minnie? Yang benar? Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?"

"Pabo! Mana mungkin hal seperti ini jadi bahan bercandaan, tentu saja tidak, Kyu, kali ini.. aku serius"

"Sudah berapa lama ia berada disini, Cho Sungmin, Heum?" Kyuhyun mengelus perut Sungmin yang terasa sudah mengeras dengan sayang. Tak bisa dipungkiri, rasa bahagia dan senang luar biasa kini bersarang di hatinya. Membuatnya ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan memamerkan pada dunia bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan jadi seorang ayah. Namun, tentu saja Kyuhyun masih tahu malu. Apalagi berteriak seperti itu membuatnya terlihat makin bodoh saja.

"Dua bulan"

"Aish, lalu mengapa kau tidak memberitahukan berita ini dari dulu padaku, Heum? Yeoja nakal" Ia mencubit ujung hidung Sungmin perlahan.

"Habisnya.. kan aku—"

"Kau akan kuberi hukuman!"

"Kyu.. a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin menyadari betul tatapan Kyuhyun yang mulai aneh, yeoja itu berjalan mundur sedikit kebelakang, namun naas saja, sepasang lengan tegap itu mencengkramnya dengan tatapan buas sebelum ia bisa berkelit.

"Malam ini, kau akan menjadi santapanku, Minnie" Bisiknya di leher Sungmin dengan nada menggairahkan.

"ANDWAEEEE!"

.

.

.

**"SECRET"**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Sungmin**

**KyuBum, Sibum and KyuMin couple****.**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

**Don't like the cast or plot. Do not BASH, please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbanding jauh dari keluarga Cho yang sedang berbahagia itu, sepasang suami istri yang berada di jamuan makan malam perusahaan itu terlihat sunyi. Tidak ada pembicaraan berarti diantara Siwon dan Kibum disana, yang ada sesekali hanya saling bercerita didepan kolega-kolega bisnis keduanya.

Kibum menghela nafas lagi. Istri seorang pengusaha kaya raya itu serlihat tidak antusias dengan makan malam ini. sesekali, ia akan memainkan garpunya dan memilin-milin spagetti dengan malas. Ia sama sekali binggung harus bersikap apa, seolah ia tidak pernah melakukan jamuan makan malam seperti ini sebelumnya. Ah bukan begitu, ia merasa kehilangan percaya diri.

Semua orang yang berada didepannya kini begitu mengaguminya bahkan memuji-muji namanya. Choi Kibum yang cantik, Choi Kibum yang baik dan memesona. Seseorang yang pantas bersanding dengan Siwon, mendengar semua pujian itu ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, memandang kearah suaminya yang begitu sempurna itu. Pria baik hati yang seakan tidak pernah ingat Kibum pernah berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Namja yang kini sedang sibuk berbincang dengan rekan-rekanya itu terlihat begitu gagah dengan balutan tuxedo hitam yang membuatnya seperti pangeran saja. Seperti dulu dan biasanya, Siwon memang begitu mengagumkan dan begitu sempurna. membuat Kibum merasa ia bukanlah apa-apa jika harus bersanding dengan pria sesempurna ini.

Siwon bukanlah pria yang berwajah buruk, jusrtu sebaliknya, ia begitu tampan dan memesona, ia juga seorang pria dengan harta tiada batas, dan bukan saja karena tahta yang diberikan kedua orang tuanya padanya, otak cerdasnya juga mampu memperluas lagi kerajaan perusahaan berkat kerja keras dan usaha yang selama ini dilakukanya. Singkatnya, Choi Siwon bisa memiliki perempuan manapun yang ada di dunia ini jika ia menginginkanya. Namja sepertinya, bahkan bisa memilih siapapun yang disukainya atau siapapun yang bisa menjadi barang mainanya. Tapi kenapa pria sempurna itu harus terjebak bersamanya? Bersama dengan Kibum yang sudah tega menyakiti hatinya bertahun-tahun. Mengapa Siwon masih mempertahankanya?

"Bummie.. Bummie.."

"I-iya, Siwonnie?" Kibum tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Sembari menoleh kearah suaminya yang berada tepat disebelahnya ia meletakkan garpu yang sedaritadi dimainkanya keatas piring.

"Acaranya sudah selesai chagi, ayo kita pamit ke yang lainya" Bisik Siwon halus sembari meletakkan tangan disamping telinga Kibum. sementara Kibum hanya mengangguk kemudian membiarkan Siwon berbicara lagi pada beberapa orang lainya.

"Ah maaf.. sepertinya kami harus pamit duluan" Siwon berdiri kemudian membungkuk hormat pada beberapa orang dengan status sosial yang sama tingginya dengan keduanya. "Selamat malam, permisi semuanya"

Tanpa basa basi lagi keduanya kini melangkah keluar restaurant bintang lima itu. Siwon didepan mengapit tangan kanan Kibum kemudian menyatukan jari-jari keduanya dengan hangat, secara natural. Namja itu menyadari betul sikap Kibum yang begitu aneh barusan—tapi diam saja. Ia tidak mau merusak keadaan tenang dan kondusif yang sudah terjalin diantara keduanya. Syukurlah, lama-lama Kibum mulai bersikap seperti biasa lagi dan itu merupakan kemajuan yang sangat baik. Siwon tidak mengharapkan apapun, cukup Kibum disisinya saja ia sudah bahagia bahkan lebih dari cukup. Yang penting saat ini hanyalah Kibum, dan hubungan keduanya yang membaik. Hanya itu saja sudah membuatnya bahagia bukan main.

Mereka duduk berdampingan di dalam mobil mewah itu. Dalam perjalanan pulang pun Siwon masih saja sibuk berkutat dengan layar smarphonenya sementara Kibum termenung datar sembari memandangi pemandangan malam kota Seoul di balik kaca, bahkan ketika termenung pun Kibum masih memikirkan semuanya. Karena ia pendiam, Kibum tidak bisa mengekspresikan apa yang dirasanya atau apa yang dipikirkanya dengan bicara begitu saja pada orang lain. Dan pada kasus ini, Siwon. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai percakapan dengan apa atau harus bagaimana.

"Paman Jung, besok jangan lupa jam enam antarkan aku ke kedutaan. Pasporku sebentar lagi masa berlakunya sudah habis dan kita harus segera mengurusnya untuk acara minggu depan" Namja yang berada di kursi belakang itu memberitahu supir keluarganya yang hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya tidak seharusnya Siwon memanggil pria itu paman, namun karena sejak kecil ia sudah diantar kemana-mana oleh supir kesayanganya itu ia jadi terbiasa bersikap hormat.

"Baiklah Tuan muda" Paman Jung mengangguk sembari membelokkan stirnya dengan hati-hati.

Kibum yang berada tepat disamping Siwon lantas menoleh sebentar kearah suaminya itu, namja itu sudah kembali sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Lagi-lagi, urusan bisnis.

"Memangnya, minggu depan kau mau kemana, Siwonnie?" Kibum memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Jepang" Kemudian, sang gentleman itu merapatkan tubuhnya dan merengkuh Kibum menggunakan tangan kananya.

"Berapa lama?"

"Sekitar empat hari, kurasa. Entahlah, aku juga tidak ingat. Appa dan Umma juga akan ke Jepang"

"Kalau begitu, bolehkan aku ikut, Wonnie?" Pinta Kibum dengan harap. Selama bertahun-tahun menikah Siwon memang jarang berkomunikasi tentang perjalanan bisnisnya atau apapun yang tidak ada hubungan sama sekali denganya. Namun kali ini, entah mengapa hati kecilnya ingin sekali ikut bersama suaminya. Ia tak sanggup sendirian berlama-lama dan kesepian lagi.

Siwon menyeringai kecil, "Tentu saja, Kibummie. Aku sangat senang akhirnya kau mau ikut denganku"

Kibum hanya tersenyum datar menanggapi Siwon yang terlihat begitu senang dengan kehadiranya. Sebentar-sebentar, ia akan menoleh melirik Siwon yang sedang sibuk sendiri. Hati kecilnya masih belum bisa memungkiri ada rasa menyesal yang besar telah menghianati Siwon. Karma yang didapatkanya sangat pedih—yaitu rasa bersalah berkepanjangan juga kesepian yang begitu mendalam. Baiklah, ia memang sudah dimaafkan oleh suaminya sendiri, namun bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi dan entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, bagaimana kabar Sungmin, apakah Kyuhyun kembali lagi padanya atau yang terjadi pada Sungmin ketika tinggal bersama dengan Siwon.

Ia benar-benar manusia hina sekarang. Jika bukan karena Siwon yang berbaik hati sudah memaafkanya mungkin ia sudah jadi gelandangan atau menyandang status janda. Dan kini, setelah keadaan makin membaik, suasana hati Kibum tidak lantas membaik juga. karena masih ada satu hutang masalah yangharus diselesaikanya sebelum pada akhirnya menghancurkan dirinya sendiri—Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Wonnie"

Kibum berbicara pada Siwon yang baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang mereka sementara dirinya sendiri masih sibuk menghapus sisa-sisa make up dari wajah cantiknya. Setelah dirasa bersih, yeoja itu kemudian berjalan kerarah ranjang sembari menguncir kuda rambut ikalnya yang panjang.

"Hmm? Waeyo Bummie?" Namja sibuk itu refleks melipat koran yang baru saja dibukanya kemudian menggeser tubuh kekarnya sedikit hingga bersentuhan dengan tubuh mungil yeoja disebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hanya ingin memanggilmu saja" Jawab Kibum singkat sembari merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tangan Siwon. Kedua matanya terpejam sebentar, kemudian sebentar-sebentar mengerjap menatap pria yang tepat berada disampingnya.

"Kurasa, akhirnya kau sudah kembali lagi seperti Kibum yang dulu, Sayang, kau sudah kembali menjadi Kibum-ku, Kibum-ku yang dulu" Senyum Siwon merekah ketika namja itu membelai rambut Kibum dengan sayang.

"Gomawo.. Jeongmal gomawo.. Nyonya Choi" Lanjutnya lagi sembari mengecup kening Kibum dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kibum hanya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil tanpa berminat membalas pujian suaminya. Tidak, ia masihlah Kibum, yeoja yang begitu jahat dan kejam. Dan Siwon, entahlah harus disebut apa suaminya yang begitu baik hati itu. Yang masih mau saja melayani seseorang sepertinya.

Sungmin. Sebuah nama yang saat ini masih tabu dibicarakan didepanya. Namun otak Kibum sendirilah yang sekolah memutar nama itu berulang-ulang seakan rekaman kaset yang tidak berujung. Siwon bahkan tidak pernah membicarakan nama itu lagi namun seolah, setiap hari Kibum tidur dan bangun tanpa bisa lepas memikirkan nama sahabatnya sendiri. Ketika tidur, ia terus menerus memimpikan Sungmin. Dan ketika ia bangun seolah tidak ada waktu kosong baginya untuk tidak memikirkan Sungmin. Terutama ketika ia sedang sendiri, nama itu pasti tiba-tiba akan melintas dalam pikiranya seolah tak bisa membiarkanya tenang sedkitpun.

"Bummie, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang salah ya dengan wajahku? Heum?"

"Aniyo Wonnie" balasnya sembari tersenyum getir, "Tidak ada yang salah kok, kau masih Choi Siwon yang tampan"

"Tampan? Benarkah aku tampan, Kibummie?"

"Tentu saja, Choi Siwon, suamiku yang tampan seperti pangeran"

"Ah benarkah?"

Kibum mengangguk, "Wonnie, ini sudah malam. Mengapa masih sibuk saja membaca koran, sih? Tubuhmu kan butuh istirahat.." ia dengan cepat membalik koran yang masih setia bersama Siwon dan menaruhnya disebuah nakas kecil yang berada tepat disamping ranjang.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang diperintahkan tuan putri padaku, aku akan melakukanya" Balasnya sembari menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada mereka.

"Selamat tidur, Wonnie"

"Selamat tidur juga, Kibummie" Balasnya lagi sembari membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan mata.

_Jika aku seperti pangeran, mengapa selama ini kau memilih Kyuhyun, bukan aku?_

.

.

.

~KyuMin~

.

.

.

"Ayo berangkat bersama"

"Mwo?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kamar dengan pakaian kerja lengkap juga kunci mobil yang sudah berada dalam genggamanya. Sembari menuangkan susu putih dalam sereal ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu serius dengan ucapanya barusan. Hey, sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun mau mengajaknya berangkat satu mobil?

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin sembari menyuap sereal yang baru saja selesai diracik istrinya, "Aku tidak mau kau terlalu lelah dengan menyetir sendiri ke kantor. Andwae, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan baby, heum?"

Namja itu memeluknya dari belakang sembari mengelus perut ratanya perlahan. sungguh, Sungmin begitu menyukai momen-momen seperti ini. bayi dalam kandunganya juga pasti sedang senang sekali sekarang mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Appa-nya yang baru-baru ini mereka dapatkan.

"Bagaimana? Minnie, kau mau kan?"

"Terserahmu saja Kyu" Jawab Sungmin tenang lalu membalikan badanya. Kini, jarak wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mungkin hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi.

"Good girl.." Puji Kyuhyun dengan tenang. "Ini baru istriku yang penurut…" Namja itu dengan tenang meletakkan jari jemari jenjangnya dipipi sebelah kanan Sungmin dan membelainya perlahan sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir kecil milik istrinya dengan perlahan

"Kyu.. Kita kan harus ker—"

"Sssst" Namja itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya diatas bibir Sungmin yang kenyal, "Bolos sehari saja, memangnya dosa? Ayolaaah.."

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekali lagi, dan sekali lagi dengan insensitas yang cukup panjang sebelum akhirnya Sungmin membalas pangutan bibir Kyuhyun dan menariknya semakin ke dalam. Memperintim ciuman keduanya. Ia bahagia, tentu saja bahkan sangat bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya, hari ke hari Sungmin bisa merasakan perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi dalam diri Kyuhyun dan bagaimana namja itu terlihat begitu antusias menyambut kedatangan anak mereka. Seolah mereka adalah sepasang suami isrti yang bahagia sejak awal tanpa 'guncangan' apapun. Ah biarlah, Sungmin sudah tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal tabu itu lagi. Baginya, hidupnya kini makin lama makin baik dan seperti sekarang saja sudah cukup. Ia tidak meminta hal yang lebih dari ini, kini, yang penting adalah bayinya dan Kyuhyun.

Namja itu semakin menuntut dan mengecup pipi, kemudian turun ke leher jenjangnya secara posesif. Memberikan tanda-tanda bekas kecupan kecil disana seolah memberikan jejak kekuasaan yang jelas pada tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Nghh.. Ah.. Kyu…"

Sungmin mulai mendesah liar ketika bibir Kyuhyun mulai menjelajahi bagian atas dadanya, namja itu kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas kerah kemeja Sungmin yang memang dari tadi sudah terbuka satu kancing.

"Kyu aku harus ker—Ahh.."

"Kau bisa izin sakit hari ini, atau izin check up, atau apapun. Tak izin juga tidak apa-apa kan, Minnie? Kau kan yang punya butiknya.." Selesai dengan perkataanya Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan aksinya yang tertunda. Ia bermain-main dengan istrinya disamping meja makan kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sungmin yang mungil itu keatas meja.

"Tapi Kyu, masih banyak yang harus kuselesaikan, lagipula.. kau kan harus kerja juga Ahh…" sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya bibir Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menyumpal bibirnya. Ia menikmatinya—sungguh. Tapi membayangkan tumpukan design yang harus ia selesaikan membuat Sungmin ingin sekali menghentikan aktivitas ini.

Aktivitas mereka semakin dalam. Tidak ada yang benar-benar beminat ingin menghentikanya baik Sungmin apalagi Kyuhyun. Suara desahan semakin jelas terdengar ketika Kyuhyun dengan cepat melepaskan kemeja kerja Sungmin dan meletakkan kepalanya dibalik payudara Sungmin yang terlihat begitu menggairahkan.

"Kyu.. Arghh.. ya.. ya.. disana.." Desah Sungmin ketika namja itu mengecup kedua payudaranya bergantian. Sungmin menyukainya, sangat-sangat menikmatinya apalagi ketika dua tangan liar Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan kaitan bra-nya satu persatu sementara dua tanganya melepaskan kancing kemeja kerja Kyuhyun dengan cepat pula. Ketika keduanya sudah bertelanjang dada, Kyuhyun hanya bermain 'diatas' saja. Kandungan Sungmin belumlah aman, sedikit saja guncangan bisa membuatnya rapuh. Jadi sebagai suami yang baik dan bersabar Kyuhyun mencoba menahan hasratnya untuk tidak membuka resleting rok yang dikenakan Sungmin.

"Minnie.. Kyuhyun kecil.. ia minta dimanjakan" rengek Kyuhyun ketika merasa sebuah gundukan besar pada alat vitalnya mulai menegang

"Baiklah.."

Huft. Ingin tidak ingin, Sungmin tetap melakukanya. Perlahan yeoja itu berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun dan membuka bagian bawah celana suaminya, benar saja, junior Kyuhyun sudah mulai berurat dan menegang. Biasanya ini membuat Sungmin terangsang, tapi kali ini jangankan terangsang, ah melihatnya saja geli sekali.

"Ugh.." Sungmin mulai menghisap alat kelamin Kyuhyun, perlahan-lahan tapi mampu membuat namja itu meremas taplak meja. Dengan lincah dan profesional ia memaju mundurkan alat kelamin Kyuhyun bak permen lollipop, sesekali ia akan melepaskan emutanya dan bernafas panjang. Sungguh, kali ini ia ingin sekali muntah.

"Minnie.. faster.. Ahh…"

"Nah begitu Min—aah.. sepertinya mau keluar… "

Gulp!

Sungmin menelan ludahnya sebentar bersiap-siap menerima cairan kental berwarna putih itu keluar dari Kyuhyun junior. Kedua matanya terpejam ketika Kyuhyun junior mulai berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan itu perlahan-lahan kemudian jadi banyak.

"Kyu.. aku—"

"Terimalah Minnie, enak kan?"

"Tapi Kyu, aku.. aku.."

Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya Sungmin langsung berdiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja ke kamar mandi tanpa berniat balik lagi sama sekali. Binggung dengan apa yang terjadi, tak lama kemudian muncullah suara Sungmin yang terdengar menggema dari toilet mereka yang tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Hoek! Hoek!"

Refleks Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang memuntahkan isi makananya ke closet. Sembari memijat-mijat tengkuk Sungmin perlahan, namja itu menghela nafas pendek. Sepertinya, bahkan tidak ada oral seks sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan bagi keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~SiBum~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Beberapa hari kemudian.. **_

"Berhenti Pak!"

"Disini, nyonya?"

Kibum mengangguk sebelum akhirnya kendaraan beroda empat itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang cukup mewah. Sembari merapatkan matelnya ia mengenakan kaca mata hitam, kemudian turun dengan anggunnya dari mobil itu. Menatap ragu pada bangunan besar dihadapanya sembari terdiam hendak mengurungkan niatnya.

Hari ini, Kibum datang sendiri ke rumah Sungmin. Ia sudah siap dengan resiko yang ditanggungnya, apakah Sungmin akan menolaknya mentah-mentah atau tidak, ia sudah tidak perduli. Meskipun, tidak bisa dibohongi juga jika hati kecilnya begitu ragu dan takut akan penolakan dari sahabatnya yang baik hati itu.

Ia memandang gamang pada pintu rumah yang masih tertutup rapat. Hari ini hari Sabtu dan Kibum hapal sekali jadwal rumah tangga keluarga Cho. karena sekarang sudah memiliki kantor sendiri Kyuhyun masih harus bekerja di kantor pada hari sabtu sementara Sungmin berada di rumah sendirian.

Kibum memencet bel yang tertempel di depan pintu rumah. Kedua tanganya mengepal gelisah sekali meskipun ia berkali-kali meyakinkan hati dan jiwanya untuk tidak gugup menghadapi apapun yang terjadi.

"Kibum?" Ia bahkan tidak sadar pintu sudah terbuka dan Sungmin sudah tepat dihadapan matanya. Yeoja itu masih memakai gaun tidurnya yang terlihat panjang tepat dibawah lutut.

"M..Minnie—"

"Masuklah"

Sungmin membuka pintu itu lebih besar dan membiarkan Kibum masuk ke dalam. Meskipun Kibum satang dengan pakaian yang tertutup dan kacamata besarnya itu ia tetap tahu siapa pemilik hidung mancung serta bibir sintal kemerahan yang baru saja memencet bel.

Ia mempersilahkan tamunya itu duduk disebuah sofa besar yang berada tepat di ruang tamu. Tidak ada percakapan disana, hanya gerakan tanganya yang mempersilahkan Kibum duduk lalu pergi masuk ke dalam dapur dan menyiapkan minuman serta cemilan seadanya.

Kibum menatap canggung pada Sungmin yang beru saja duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sahabatnya itu, terlihat sedikit membesar layaknya orang hamil muda. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat—mungkin karena baru saja morning sickness atau sejenisnya, ia tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, wajah itu tetap menjadi salah seorang yang dirindukanya setelah sekian lama dan dengan keadaan Sungmin yang berbadan dua, membuat Kibum bahagia juga sebagai teman. Meskipun pada realitanya, pria yang menanam benih pada rahim Sungmin jugalah seorang pria yang sering serhubungan seks secara diam-diam denganya.

"Minnie.." Kibum memulai percakapan sembari memegang tangan kanan Sungmin perlahan, ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang terlihat biasa saja, seperti tidak kaget, marah, bahagia atau apapun.

"Kedatanganku kesini.. aku ingin meminta maaf padamu Min, atas semua yang pernah kulakukan selama ini.. apapun itu, semuanya"

"Kesalahan apa maksudmu, Bummie? Aku tidak mengerti"

Sungmin tersenyum perlahan sembari mengelus tangan Kibum. tidak ada raut wajah yang marah, atau seperti yang dibayangkan Kibum pada awalnya. Sungmin seakan sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu! Ajaib sekali dan membuat Kibum sedikit mengenyit heran.

"Jika yang kau maksud dengan kesalahan adalah perbuatanmu dan Kyuhyun, aku sudah memaafkanya. Ya, pada awalnya, aku memang marah dan kecewa sekali dengan perbuatan kalian berdua. Tentu saja, bagaimanapun juga, aku ini manusia biasa, yang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyembuhkan lukaku dan mencoba memaafkan"

"Tapi kau tetap sahabatku, Kibummie. Dan apalah artinya persahabatan jika kita tidak berusaha untuk memaafkan? Aku benar tidak?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk canggung. Semudah inikah bagi Sungmin untuk memaafkanya? Rasanya ia masih tidak percaya. Ini benar-benar diluar akal sehatnya.

"Tapi seperti yang kau tahu Min.. aku.. sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dan itu pasti menyakitkan hatimu kan? Min, tolong hukum aku seberat-beratnya, jangan membiarkanku seperti ini akulah wanita jalang itu Min.. kumohon, beritahukan aku hukuman apa yang kau inginkan untukku, kau—"

"Paboya, Choi Kibum" Sungmin terkekeh kecil sembari mengelus perutnya perlahan. "Untuk apa aku marah? Tidak ada gunanya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan semua itu pada akhirnya kujadikan pengalaman hidupku, kok"

"Tapi, aku mengenalmu sudah cukup lama, Sungminnie. Aku tahu tidak semudah ini kau memaafkan orang,apalagi, kesalahanku sudah menggunung, ak—"

"Seharusnya, kau berterimakasih loh, suamimu itu, Siwonlah yang telah membuatku jadi lebih dewasa seperti sekarang, berkatnya aku jadi sadar aku tidak sendiri, pada intinya, kami senasib sepenanggungan, terutama Siwon sih, mendengar ceritanya membuatku sadar masih ada yang lebih sakit dariku, namun masih kuat bertahan hingga bertahun-tahun, jadi, apakah tidak egois namanya jika aku terus-terusan membenci kalian berdua sementara Siwon yang tahu sejak lama saja masih bisa menahan dirinya?" kata 'kalian' yang dimaksud Sungmin pastilah merujuk kearah Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Dan membuat Kibum hanya bisa menunduk malu sembari menyesali perbuatanya.

"Oleh karena itu, jangan kecewakan hati Siwon lagi, ne? sudahilah penderitaanya selama ini, Bummie, kau meminta hukuman dariku kan? Sebagai hukumanya, mulai dari sekarang kau harus bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Siwon. Jangan sekali-sekali membuatnya sedih atau mengecewakanya lagi. Ara? Kau harus berjanji padaku, Bummie, Mau berjanji?"

Dua kari kelingking dari dua perempuan cantik yang berbeda itu bertautan satu sama lain. Keduanya tersenyum perlahan menandakan hubungan mereka yang telah membaik. Ya, Sungmin memang sudah memaafkan Kibum sejak lama meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, mencoba memaafkan dan bertingkah seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa itu sangat susah. Namun ia sudah membuktikan pada semuanya ia bisa membuang sifat kekanak-kanakan yang selama ini melekat padanya dan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi.

"Aku janji"

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeong~ setelah sekian lama saya hiatus saya akhirnya comeback loh^^

Mohon maaf dan terimakasih untuk semua readers yang masih menunggu kelanjutan ff ini. so, keep review and wait for new chapter ya^^

Btw, adakah diantara readers yang mau nonton MuBank? Aku doain deh semoga jadi nonton dan mudah-mudahan uang kalian terkumpul untuk ketemu Siwon dkk sekali lagi, kekeke~  
untuk yang nanya twitter bisa follow aku di RANARAWR. Pin bbm-nya nggak bs aku sebar tp bisa nanya kok ke twitter, hehe thanks^^


	11. Chapter 11 : SiBum

**Tokyo International Airport – One Week Later**

Sepasang suami istri berpakaian necis itu berjalan keluar dari bandara dikawal beberapa penjaga khusus yang berseragam resmi, sang namja tampan sibuk dengan alat komunikasi canggih miliknya sementara sang yeoja cantik disebelahnya hanya diam sembari mengapit lengan kekar sang pendamping. Kemudian, keduanya masuk ke dalam limousin hitam yang sudah terparkir tepat di pintu kedatangan bandara besar yang cukup terkenal itu.

Kibum menghela nafasnya sembari memainkan jari-jemarinya, bosan. Musim semi seperti ini seharusnya membuatnya senang, setelah pikiran dan tenaganya dikuras habis dengan masalah-masalah yang terjadi belakangan, yang ada dibayangannya ketika keluar dari Korea adalah ia bisa melepas penat dan membuang jauh-jauh semua masalah yang ada. dengan seorang suami disisinya serta keluarga besar yang begitu mencintainya.

Berkali-kali ia memandang resah pada beberapa orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Dikawal dengan penjagaan super ketat seperti ini membuatnya mual. Tatapan-tatapan itu, seolah menganggapnya bukan manusia biasa. Ini aneh,tapi memang kenyataanya ia merasa tatapan mata-mata yang berada dibelakang keduanya seolah terkesan dingin, dan tidak mau tahu apapun. Yang terpenting, tugas mereka menjaga 'sepasang' manusia yang 'derajatnya diatas mereka' selesai, kemudian beberapa bodyguard ini akan mendapatkan imbalan yang sesuai.

Jujur saja, pergi bersama-sama untuk urusan bisnis membuatnya setengah kikuk. Kibum tidak terbiasa dengan banyak orang disekelilingnya seperti sekarang, apalagi nantinya ia harus menemani Siwon dan tentunya itu berarti ia akan melihat lebih banyak lagi orang-orang disekitarnya dengan urusan dan kepentingan yang berbeda-beda. Yang ia tahu selama ini hanyalah Siwon pergi, lalu pulang beberapa hari kemudian. Sedikit mengeluhkan tentang para kolega-kolega bisnis itu atau bercerita tentang pengalaman keluar negrinya, dan begitu melihat kenyataan yang seperti ini, Kibum seratus persen percaya bahwa apa yang Siwon ceritakan tentang pengalaman menyenangkan dan bla-bla-bla semuanya itu bohong. Atau setidaknya, pria tampan yang sibuk sendiri itu sedikit mengarang tentang ini. baru beberapa menit menginjakkan kaki di Jepang saja Kibum sudah tahu ini akan membosankan, ugh!

Ia memandang hamparan padang rumput yang luas itu sembari menguap. Bosan juga, ia seperti manusia yang paling tidak diharapkan kehadiranya disini. Siwon hanya sibuk dengan gadgetnya sembari sesekali menatapnya seolah meminta pengertian, mau mengajak bicara supir yang membawa mereka sangat tidak mungkin. Ia memang cukup pintar tapi tidak cukup pintar juga untuk berbicara fasih dengan bahasa jepang. Jadi sedari tadi jari telunjuknya hanya mengetuk-ngetuk kaca seperti orang bodoh.

Kibum harus mengakui, kehidupanya jadi serba canggung sejak hubungan rahasianya dengan Kyuhyun yang memang pada dasarnya tidak mudah bersosialisasi dan kemudian bertemu dengan pria yang setipe denganya seperti Kyuhyun langsung merasa 'klik' satu sama lain. Namun ia masih cukup sadar untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan pria itu, meskipun di dalam hati masih sangat sangaat mencintai dan merindukan sosok gamers itu akal dan jiwa sehatnya seolah menahan diri untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Sudah banyak sekali orang yang tersakiti hanya karena ulah keduanya, jadi, lebih baik ia menutup rapat-rapat pemikiran tolol yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas dipikiranya dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Bummie? Bummie? Kita sudah sampai.." Siwon menepuk-nepuk bahunya halus beberapa saat ketika ia sudah nyaris terlelap tidur. Kemudian ia mengangguk dan bersiap-siap keluar.

"Ah ne, Siwonnie.."

Begitu membuka kedua obsidian indahnya itu Kibum disuguhkan dengan pemandangan sebuah hotel mewah bergaya rumah tradisional Jepang. Pohon-pohon disekelilingnya ditambah lagi dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran itu seolah menyambutnya dengan baik. Ia begitu terpukau dengan pemandangan kota tekhnologi yang satu ini. tak lama mengurus check in mereka bahkan hanya dengan waktu beberapa menit saja Kibum dan Siwon sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar mewah dengan ornamen alam disekelilingnya disertai warna-warna yang begitu natural, membuat Kibum semakin nyaman saja berada di tempat seperti ini.

Ia memasukkan koper kedalam lemari dan menata barang-barang keduanya diatas meja rias. Sementara Siwon sudah fokus berbaring melepas penatnya diatas kasur yang empuk itu, tak lama, Kibum ikut bergabung dengan suaminya dan berbaring dipelukan Siwon.

"Kau menyukainya?" Siwon memulai percakapan. Tanganya yang tidak bisa diam membelai-belai pucuk rambut Kibum dengan manja.

Kibum mengangguk, "Ne.. tentu saja. Tumben kau tidak memilih hotel modern atau sebagainya"

"Itu semua karena kali ini kepergianku spesial, ada kau yang menemaniku jadi kita harus menginap di tempat yang spesial juga" Alasanya terdengar masuk akal di telinga Kibum, "Oh ya, satu jam lagi ada meeting dengan klien, apa kau mau ikut? Atau disini saja?"

"Aku disini saja" Jawab Kibum malas. Baru saja romantis-romantisan namja itu sudah mau pergi lagi? membuat moodnya tiba-tiba saja jadi sedikit memburuk, "Lagipula kita baru datang dan kau terlihat begitu lelah. Apa sebaiknya kau tidak istirahat saja dulu sebentar, Wonnie?" Keluhnya pada pria itu.

"Tidak bisa Bummie, bagaimana nasib karyawan-karyawan kita jika atasanya tidak bekerja dengan baik juga untuk mereka? Kau kan tahu aku harus mengatur beberapa ribu manusi—"

"Ya ya ya" Balasnya tak peduli. "Tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu juga, apa karyawanmu mau mempunyai bos yang sakit-sakitan?"

Siwon hanya terkekeh kecil kemudian mengecup bibir Kibum halus. Menghentikan ocehanya yang terdengar persis sekali seperti Umma-nya. Ia senang Kibum berisik seperti ini karena sebagai pria normal, jujur saja ia sangat suka diperhatikan terutama dari orang yang paling ia sayangi.

"Sepertinya mulai dari sekarang aku harus mengatur jadwalmu yang gila-gilaan itu" Kibum bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap tubuh Siwon yang masih dalam keadaan terlentang, "Aku tidak mau suamiku seperti pekerja rodi yang tidak terurus"

Melihat pria itu hanya mengangguk-angguk saja sebenarnya membuat Kibum khawatir. Bukanya ia tidak tahu bagaimana pria itu benar-benar Sibuk hingga rasanya tidak punya waktu untuk kehidupan sosial. Bangun di pagi hari, berangkat ke kantor dan malamnya terkadang masih harus menghadiri acara-acara sosial kemudian menyelinap keluar dari kamar ketika ia sedang tidur dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya, tak jarang Kibum menemukan namja itu sudah tertidur lelap di atas meja kerja. Bagaimana kekhawatiranya tidak semakin menjadi jika suaminya terus-terusan melakukan semua itu?

"Ne.. baiklah Nyonya Choi" Ia yang sudah jelas kalah dari Kibum hanya mengangguk-ngangguk lagi sembari terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

**"SECRET"**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Sungmin**

**KyuBum, Sibum and KyuMin couple****.**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

**Don't like the cast or plot. Do not BASH, please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kemudian Kibum yang berbaring dan terpejam itu lama kelamaan tidur juga. Karena kelelahan, begitu membuka mata dan menoleh ke samping jendela yang terlihat sedikit gelap. Benar saja, begitu melihat kearah layar smartphonenya ia dikejutkan dengan angka yang tertera disana, Pukul enam. Dan Siwon sudah tidak ada.

Perutnya yang kosong dan minta diisi itu seolah meraung-raung, dan pada akhirnya membuat Kibum terpaksa keluar kamar dan turun beberapa lantai pergi ke sebuah restaurant khas jepang. Cukup ramai, mungkin karena di musim semi seperti ini banyak sekali orang yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah. Ya seperti tempatnya menginap sekarang.

Karena sendirian, ia memutuskan duduk di sushi bar. Tidak ada teman di tempat seperti ini memang sungguh membosankan, sembari makan, sesekali ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan atau kebelakang mejanya. Berharap ada seseorang yang ia kenal lewat dan sebagainya. Terkadang, Kibum menyesal juga menjadi orang yang sangat pendiam, ia jadi tidak memiliki banyak teman juga tidak pandai memulai pembicaraan. Meskipun begitu, ia sudah cukup bahagia mendapati kenyataan dengan keterbatasanya berkomunikasi ia masih bisa memiliki suami dan teman-teman yang cukup baik.

"Kibum?"

Begitu menoleh kebelakang, nafasnya tercekat. Seperti tidak bisa berkata-kata pada lawan bicaranya yang tampak tenang dan tersenyum kecil kearahnya maka sebaliknya, nafas Kibum memburu. Seperti seorang teman dekat pria ber jas cokelat susu itu kemudian menarik sebuah kursi kedekatnya dan tentu saja, tak lama ia duduk disebelah Kibum.

"Apa… Kabar?"

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum pada Kibum yang terlihat kaget dengan kemunculanya tiba-tiba, sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak sama sekali menyangka akan bertemu Kibum disini. Bukan di Seoul, tapi di Jepang yang berjarak amat jauh dari kota tempat ia tinggal. Namun rasa penasaranya akan gadis bergaun pastel yang begitu mengingatkanya pada Kibum membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan memanggil nama itu dengan refleks ketika ia sudah yakin betul yeoja itu adalah Choi Kibum.

"B-baik, dan kau?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja" Ia tertawa renyah, namun dalam hati mati-matian berusaha tampil senatural mungkin.

"Bagaimana bisa.. kau ada disini, Kyu?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ada seorang client yang mengajukan gugatan di pengadilan distrik ini jadi aku ikut.. dan kau?"

"Bersama Siwon" Balasnya singkat. Sungguh, rasanya Kibum ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini! Melihat sosok tampan itu didekatnya bisa membuatnya lupa diri.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja menatap sosok Kibum yang terlihat tidak acuh denganya. Tanpa menghiraukanya lagi Kibum yang sedang memegang sumpit itu langsung menyantap hidanganya. Melihat Kibum sedingin ini… membuatnya merasa sedikit kecewa. Sedikit, hanya sebatas itu. Kyuhyun sadar, ada sebuah dinding yang tebal dihadapanya untuk berhubungan dengan Kibum, lagipula ada Sungmin dan calon bayi mereka yang begitu ia cintai. Ia tidak berharap lebih dari pertemuan ini, dan sepertinya Kibum juga begitu. namun bayangan dan kenyataanya sungguh tidak sesuai, setidaknya, yang terlintas diotaknya Kibum akan.. setidaknya tersenyum. Tapi mana senyuman yang dulu membuatnya bisa tergila-gila? Kini yeoja itu persis seperti patung es. Sudah putih, dingin pula.

Mengikuti yeoja cantik itu, Kyuhyun akhirnya juga ikut makan. Hiruk pikuk suasana membuat keduanya fokus pada makanan masing-masing tanpa ada sepatah dua patah kata. Tak bisa dipungkiri, jantung keduanya berdebar kencang. Ingin memulai pembicaraan—tapi sama-sama menahan diri. Alhasil, gerakannya jadi kagok tidak karuan.

Lama sudah tidak bertemu. Tentunya, banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi pada mereka berdua dan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dua orang yang biasanya akrab dan bahkan masuk tahap intim kini hanya diam membisu. Tidak ada yang mau memulai membuat keduanya benar-benar seperti sepasang manusia yang hanya tiba-tiba saja duduk bersampingan. Tanpa ada hubungan, atau kenal sama sekali.

Namun kedua mata Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbohong. Bagaimanapun ia mencoba mengalihkan pandanganya, kedua bola matanya tetap saja menoleh kekanan, menatap Kibum dan memperhatikanya diam-diam. Kibum bertambah kurus sekarang, raut wajahnya juga sedikit pucat seperti banyak tekanan. Wanita yang tidak pernah susah itu sepertinya kini mendadak depresi atau semacamnya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu, yang jelas bukankah masalah Kibum dengan Sungmin sudah beres? Lalu, apa lagi yang yeoja itu khawatirkan? Siwon kah? Tidak mungkin. Pikirnya. Pria itu bahkan dengan mudahnya memaafkan Kibum begitu saja.

"Sungmin apa kabar?"

"Apa?" Tanyanya lagi ketika baru sadar Kibum berbicara padanya. Yeoja itu membuka mulutnya sembari menengguk ocha dingin miliknya.

"Kubilang, bagaimana kabar Sungmin?"

"Baik-baik saja" Balasnya santai, "Tapi dokter tidak membolehkanya ikut, katanya tidak baik wanita hamil bepergian naik pesawat"

"Oh"

Kibum hanya manggut-manggut lalu berbalik badan lagi. ia sama sekali tidak mau berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, menatap punggung tubuh namja itu saja ia sebenarnya tidak berani. Namun bosan juga duduk berjam-jam seperti orang bodoh, tanpa teman.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus"

"Terimakasih, itu pujian atau hinaan, Kyu?"

"Tidak, maksudku,kau terlihat kuyu sekali. Kau sakit?"

"Tidak juga.." Kibum menghela nafas dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Nah, tampak lingkaran kantung mata seolah tidak tidur berhari-hari. "Aku baik-baik saja dan tenang sekali menghadapi ini"

Bohong. Hatinya berteriak minta tolong. Penyesalan menghantuinya. Membuatnya tidur ditemani mimpi buruk tentang Siwon, membuatnya makan memikirkan Sungmin dan membuatnya harus membenci takdir. Ia pembohong yang baik.

"Uhm..kau yakin?" Ia menatap tubuh Kibum sekali lagi, _tapi tubuh lelah itu tidak terlihat begitu._

"Tentu saja"

Namun Kibum sudah merasa tidak nyaman. Yeoja itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri menghadap Kyuhyun, tersenyum kecil dan memamerkan deretan gigi putih porselenya, sembari menenteng tas kecilnya ia berkata, "Sudah begini malam, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa"

Tergesa-gesa pergi dan langsung menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun begitu saja, sebenarnya mengapa Kibum bersikap aneh seperti itu? Membuatnya binggung sendiri dan hanya bisa memandang wajah itu dari kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bummie…"

Siwon melingkarkan kedua tanganya erat ke tubuh Kibum yang sudah tertidur, pria itu mengendus bau pasanganya. Harum dan menenangkan.

"Ah.. ne, Wonnie?"

Yeoja itu berbalik badan dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Siwon yang masih dengan pakaian kerja lengkap. Sembari tersenyum halus, ia memainkan rambut Siwon dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Namja itu, benar-benar merasa bersalah sudah meninggalkan Kibum sendirian seperti ini dan tampak sekali dari raut wajah Kibum istrinya itu bosan bukan main.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Gwencanayo,Wonnie, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah makan?" Dengan sigap Kibum membantu suaminya melepaskan dasi dan menggantung tuxedo yang masih dikenakanya. Sembari mengikat rambutnya dan menguncirnya cepat yeoja itu terlihat sibuk mengurus Siwon yang masih merebahkan tubuhnya kelelahan.

Siwon mengangguk, "Sudah, tadi klien itu memaksaku untuk makan bersama direksi yang lain.. kau sendiri, sudah makan?"

"Sudah kok, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Wonnie? Sudah selesai semua, kan?" Kibum memandang tubuh tinggi tegap yang sudah mengenakan mantel tidurnya itu penuh harap. Ia ingin sekali memiliki waktu berdua saja dengan Siwon di tempat seromantis Jepang. Tanpa gangguan pekerjaan yang menumpuk bukan main seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya tinggal sehari lagi lalu kita bisa mengunjungi Eomma dan Appa. Lalu,semuanya selesai" Siwon mengecup dahi Kibum dan menahanya ketika akan memindahkan kemeja Siwon ke keranjang baju kotor, "Lalu, disini. Hanya ada aku, dan kamu" lanjutnya manja.

"Gombal" Kibum menepuk dada suaminya kesal, "Buktikan saja. Tidak usah banyak plannning. Sudah berapa kali urusan bisnismu itu membuatku sendirian"

"Ne princess.."

Siwon terkikik kecil.

"Sana mandi!"

Kibum melempar handuk putih kemuka suaminya sendiri kesal.

Siwon sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan kejutan istimewa untuk Kibumnya seorang. Hokkaido, berdua saja selama seminggu, hohoho.. Kibum pasti akan senang sekali mendengarnya. Namun ia masih menutup rapat-rapat berita baik ini dan menyimpanya untuk besok. Rencananya pagi ia akan pergi mengurus semuanya lalu menjemput Kibum dengan dalih-dalih harus ikut bertemu investor bersamanya.

Selesai mandi ia mendapati Kibum-nya sudah terlelap lagi. ah biar saja Kibum beristirahat dulu agar ia bisa leluasa menyiapkan kejutan berikutnya. Yang terpenting baginya hanya Kibum, prioritas hidupnya. Sembari terkekeh kecil ia merapatkan tubuh disamping istrinya dan membatin, besok akan jadi hari yang sangat indah…

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan sayang?"

"_Baik-baik saja Minnie, bagaimana Cho junior? Sehat sehat saja, kan?"_

"Ne, kata dokter sebentar lagi kita bisa merasakan tendanganya.." Sungmin mengelus perutnya senang. Meskipun Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada, mendengar suara merdu suaminya saja membuat ia dan bayinya girang bukan kepalang.

"_Benarkah? Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin pulang Minnie. Hey Aegya, kau bisa kan tunggu Appa pulang dulu lusa baru menendang-nendang? Aku ingin merasakan sensasinya Min.."_

"Kerja saja sana dulu.. bawa uang yang banyak, baru kau boleh pulang, hohoho" Goda Sungmin yang tahu klien Kyuhyun kali ini memang artis terkenal yang mengurus sengketa tanahnya di Jepang.

"_Minnie, kau tahu tidak.."_

"Apa, Kyu?"

"_Tadi aku bertemu dengan Kibum"_

Deg! Jantung Sungmin serasa berdesir-desir begitu mendengarnya. Strawberry yang berada dalam genggamanya perlahan jatuh ke lantai.

"Lalu, b-bagaimana?"

"_Tenang saja kok… lagipula, ada Siwon juga disana, mereka dalam kunjungan bisnis"_

"Ah syukurlah.." Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Lagipula, ia bersyukur juga sih Kyuhyun mau memberitahunya. Ia tersadar sekarang komunikasi diantara keduanya lebih penting dari saling jujur dan terbuka tentu saja akan memperbaiki komunikasi mereka.

"Aku percaya paadamu, Kyu. jadi jangan rusak lagi kepercayaan yang sudah kubangun susah payah, mengerti?"

"_Ne nyonya Cho.. kau ini cerewet sekali, ya? Awas saja nanti begitu pulang kau akan langsung kulumat habis" _Godanya terkekeh manja.

"Dasar genit" Sungmin menggelengkan kepala mendengar Kyuhyun yang mulai nakal itu,ketika kedua bola matanya menoleh sebentar ke arah pintu kaca keluar mejanya, Sungmin kembali berkata, "Ah yasudah.. Kyu, aku tutup dulu ya, sepertinya ada konsumenku datang, sampai nanti"

Klik. Percakapan itu terputus. Sungmin berjalan keluar menghampiri salah satu pelanggan setianya kemudian sibuk bekerja. Meskipun hamil muda, ini semua tidak membatasinya dan membuatnya bermalas-malasan, kini ia malah makin disibukkan dengan pesanan yang meningkat seiring luncurnya design pakaian bayi yang kebetulan baru diresmikan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh sempurna yeoja cantik tinggi semampai itu terlihat sedang bersandar sembari memejamkan kedua matanya diantara pohon sakura yang berguguran. Dengan kacamata cokelat yang membingkai hidung mungil serta sebuah buku tebal yang sedang sibuk dibacanya membuat Kibum terlihat seperti mahasiswa saja. Setelah kesal dua kali ditinggal Siwon pergi, Kibum akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari kamar yang membosankan itu, dan akhirnya pilihanya jatuh pada taman besar yang masih bagian dari hotelnya menginap. Musim semi memang begitu menyenangkan dan romantis. Kelopak sakura berwarna merah jambu itu terlihat jatuh sesekali seperti sedang hujan salju. Seandainya ia sedang piknik bersama Siwon atau menghabiskan waktu di tempat seperti ini tentu saja semuanya akan begitu romantis dan sempurna. menikmati sisa pagi yang cerah ini bersama-sama, bukanya disibukkan dengan pekerjaan dan meninggalkan Kibum sendirian disini.

"Kau sendirian lagi?" Suara itu menyadarkan Kibum dari lamunanya. Kyuhyun yang menghampiri dengan pakaian kemeja lengan panjang yang menutupi leher khas-nya itu terlihat tersenyum datar kearahnya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat"

Pria itu mendesah perlahan. kebetulan sekali mereka bertemu. Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya ingin sekedar memanjakan kedua matanya dan memutar kembali kenanganya tentang negara tempatnya berkuliah dulu. Tak disangka, kali ini—entah kebetulan atau keberuntungan mungkin bahkan kesialan ia bisa bertemu Kibum lagi disini.

"Indah sekali.." Kibum memandang keatas, bunga-bunga yang hampir mirip dengan potongan kertas itu berguguran dengan sendirinya meskipun ini belumlah musim gugur. Kedua tanganya mengadah keatas, membiarkan beberapa jatuh dengan sendirinya.

"Ya, dan kau harus melihat saat musim gugur, bunga ini, akan bertebaran dimana-mana dan membanjiri jalanan tokyo"

"Benarkah? Pasti akan seru sekali" Balasnya sembari meniup-niup sakura ditanganya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian menghempaskan tubuh disamping Kibum dan ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya kita memang sudah saling melupakan" Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun meurbah topik pembicaraan mengarah ke sesuatu yang tabu bagi keduanya.

"Apa maksudnya, Kyu?"

"Ya, kau dan aku. Sekarang kita sudah berubah dan memiliki hidup masing-masing. Tentu saja, itu bagus"

"Ya.. Bagus" Kibuk tertawa perlahan, "Akhirnya, kita bisa lepas dari semua beban lama" Lanjutnya sembari merebahkan diri dan menjadikan kedua tanganya sebagai sandaran kepala.

"Kita sudah berteman lagi kan, Bummie?"

"Tentu saja, Kyu. mari menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi adalah satu-satunya jalan bagi kita"

Keduanya saling memandang dengan tulus. Sudah saatnya semua kembali seperti sedia kala dan melupakan masa-masa buruk. Kyuhyun sudah memilih jalanya bersama Sungmin dan begitu pula Kibum dengan Siwon. Sebuah beban besar yang sama-sama mereka pikul berdua selama ini, pada akhirnya terlepas juga dan itu terasa begitu melegakan. Tidak ada lagi kebohongan atau kepura-puraan, keduanya murni berteman. Beruntunglah keadaan yang mempertemukan keduanya disini dalam keadaan dewasa dan menerima merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kibum, menghela nafas lega sebagai tanda bahwa ia begitu bersyukur dengan semua ini. apalagi mendapati fakta bahwa kini Kibum sudah melupakan semuanya juga.

"Eh? apa ini?" Namja berambut hazelnut itu perlahan mengusap pucuk kepalanya yang terasa basah.

Kibum tertawa kecil sembari menunjuk kepala Kyuhyun juga, "Kyu, itu—itu.. Hahahaha"

Pria itu mencolek sedikit kemudian menatap tangan kananya terbelalak. Hangat dan basah plus lengket. _Oh tuhan, bagus sekali_. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Ah Sial! Burung terkutuk!"

Kotoran burung itu membuat Kibum terpingkal-pingkal sembari meratapi nasib Kyuhyun yang sial. Coba saja namja itu tadi sedang berbicara atau membuka mulutnya, pasti kejadian ini akan lebih lucu.

"Hahaha.. bahkan seperitnya, burung saja membencimu Kyu, hahaha" Kibum berteriak kegirangan. Sampai terpingkal-pingkal sendiri.

"Mwo? Kurang ajar kau Choi Kibum!"

"Ah Kyu—Aish Sial!"

Pria itu mencolek dagu Kibum dan memeperkan sedikit kotoran hitam kehijauan itu sembari tersenyum usil. Membuat Kibum sukses murka sembari memuluk dada bidangnya.

"Hahahaha! Jangan pernah berfikir seorang Kyuhyun mau ditertawakan orang lain"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Mereka kemudian tertawa dengan keras. Meratapi nasib sial masing-masing yang kini kotor itu. Kemudian Kibum membuka tanganya dan mengambil tissue basah. Membersihkan dirinya sendiri, sembari memberikan beberapa lembar pada Kyuhyun juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu disudut lainya, seorang namja berpakaian necis yang terlihat berjalan dengan riang sembari membawa sekantung makanan untuk sang Istri terlihat kaget bukan main. Tanganya mencengkram begitu hebat sementara tubuhnya bergetar ketika mendapati kenyataan seseorang pria sedang asik tertawa dengan Kibum. mereka tampak begitu bahagia—layaknya seorang kekasih. Dan yang lebih membuat amarah Siwon meledak kali ini adalah pria yang sama, sahabatnya sendiri. Kyuhyun.

"BAGUS SEKALI!" Kedua tangan itu mengepal, refleks Siwon melempar makanan yang baru saja dibelinya ke sembarang arah.

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Si..Siwonnie.." Kibum tercekat. Kedua tanganya menutup mulutnya sendiri. Wajah yang tadinya begitu ceria dan merah merona itu tiba-tiba saja pucat bukan main.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau kira, Wonnie—"

"Kalau begitu, yang kulihat barusan tadi itu apa? Kau fikir aku buta, KIM KIBUM?" Balasnya dengan nada meremehkan. Sungguh, ia kecewa, benar-benar kecewa.

"Siwon! Dengarkan aku dulu, aku dan Kibum hanya tidak sengaja bertemu disini" Kyuhyun meletakkan tangan kananya di bahu Siwon yang sedikit tinggi darinya itu. Dengan kedua mata yang mencoba meyakinkan.

Siwon mendecih, "Tidak sengaja? Omong kosong. Kau pembohong, kalian berdua pembohong. Bajingan!"

Melihat mereka berdua bermesraan membuat Siwon tidak mempercayai keduanya. Tidak sama sekali. Kesabaranya kali ini telah habis, semua yang ia perjuangkan selama ini semuanya sia-sia, kepercayaan yang ia tanam, Kibum yang ia yakin sudah berubah—semuanya ternyata bohong dan membuat hatinya sakit bukan main.

"Siwonnie! Dengarkan aku dulu, kumohon.." Kibum mencengkram erat lengan Siwon yang nampak bergetar hebat. Bulir airmatanya tuhan, Siwon pasti sudah salah sangka. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak sedang berselingkuh atau apapun,semuanya murni pertemanannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Dengan kasar Siwon menepis tangan Kibum yang seolah bergantung padanya, "APA YANG HARUS KU DENGARKAN DARI SEORANG PESELINGKUH SEPERTIMU? SETELAH SEMUA INI,KEPERCAYAANKU SUDAH HABIS KIM KIBUM!"

"Dan kau.."

**BUAGH!**

Siwon menonjok wajah Kyuhyun tepat di bagian pipi kirinya.

"SAHABAT MACAM APA KAU CHO KYUHYUN? BRENGSEK!"

**BUAGH! **

**BUAGH!**

**BUAGH!**

Siwon membabi buta. Rasa percaya yang ia bangun, keyakinanya bahwa sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara keduanya membuat Siwon semakin kalap. Kyuhyun yang mencoba melawan tentu sajakalah kuat dibandingkan dengan Siwon, sang mantan atlet yang sedang kalap luar biasa. Namja itu hanya bisa meringis dalam diam.

"Siwonnie! Cukup! Hentikan!" Kibum mencoba melerai. Otomatis, mereka tentu saja menjadi tontonan gratis. Beberapa orang terlihat mengerubungi dan mencoba melerai—namun hanya bisa mundur takut ketika melihat Siwon yang begitu kuat. Sementara Kibum menarik-narik tangan Siiwon dengan paksa.

"CUKUP SIWON! KUMOHON! SIWON!"

Pria itu menarik bagian kerah leher kemeja Kyuhyun dan mengangkatnya kuat-kuat kemudian melemparkan tubuh namja itu hingga jatuh terjungkal, tidak sampai disitu saja, Siwon kemudian memukul lagi tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat begitu lemah dan babak belur hingga pria itu bahkan mengeluarkan darah dari ujung bibirnya.

"SIWONNIE—Argh!" Pria itu menepis tangan Kibum dengan kasar dan membuat yeoja itu jatuh terjungkal ke tanah juga. tepat berada disamping Kyuhyun yang sudah tak berdaya lagi.

"Kibum!" Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Kibum, yeoja itu meringis dan menangis terisak. Siwon sendiri nampak tidak peduli, hanya berkacak pinggang kemudian menatap keduanya sembari bertepuk tangan.

"Bagus.. Bagus sekali" Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Sungguh, hari ini benar-benar Drama murahan. Sampah!"

"Wonnie.. hiks.." Kibum mencengkram perutnya kuat-kuat, "A-ppo.. Argh.."

"Kau pikir aku perduli? Minta tolong saja pada pangeran berkuda mu!"

Siwon kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah kemudian pergi begitu saja. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi. sakit, benar-benar sakit rasanya sampai ia mau mati saja mendapati kenyataan pahit ini. Pupuslah sudah semuanya, kesabaran dan toleransi yang ia miliki berubah jadi kebencian tanpa ampun.

"Bummie! Kibummie!"

Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kibum yang terlihat melemah. Yeoja itu hanya bisa menangis terisak sembari terus memegangi perutnya sendiri. Darah! Ada darah keluar setetes demi setetes dan turun begitu saja melewati paha mulus Kibum.

"Kyu.. Sakit sekali.. Aaargh!"

"Kibum!" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh itu, membiarkan Kibum bersandar padanya sembari berteriak meminta bantuan.

Kibum sendiri tampak begitu mengkhawatirkan. Perutnya terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk dibagian bawah dan tercengkram paksa. Sebentar-sebentar ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri, yang ia lihat hanya bayangan seorang pria yang berada tepat disampingnya dan menatapnya panik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika tersadar Kibum sudah berada disebuah ruangan berlangit-langit putih yang ia definisikan sebagai rumah sakit. Kedua matanya perlahan terbuka dan menemukan seorang pria berwajah lebam sedang tertidur tepat di sofa depan ranjangnya. Ia mencoba bangkit—tapi rasanya sakit sekali. Seolah sesuatu menusuk-nusuk perutnya dengan kejam.

"Ugh.." Ia menitikkan air matanya,Lagi. tak menyangka semua ini akan berujung pada sesuatu yang begitu membuatnya menyesal. Seandainya ia tidak bertemu Kyuhyun.. seandainya…

"Kibum? kau sudah sadar?"

"Kyu..Hyun" Ucapnya sembari tersengal. Pria itu kemudian bangkit dan duduk tepat disamping kasurnya.

"Ya, aku disini.." Ia mengenggam tangan Kibum erat-erat.

"A-aku kenapa?"

"Sedikit pendarahan, tapi dia baik-baik saja.."

"Pendarahan? A-apa maksudmu… Aku? Ha-mil?" Kibum lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendapati namja itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Bayi ini.. Siwon…

Ia hanya menangis pilu. Mengapa ketika seharusnya mereka berdua bahagia semua ini terjadi?

Mungkin ini sebuah karma dari tuhan. Sesuatu yang rasanya jauh lebih pahit ketimbang hukuman sosial yang harus ia rasakan selama ini. ia sudah begitu sering menyakiti hati Siwon dan sekarang, menyia-nyiakan seorang sempurna yang bahkan mau memaafkanya begitu saja. Dan kini, disaat ia begitu membutuhkan Siwon, pria itu pergi begitu saja. Akibat sebuah kesalahan yang ia perbuat kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Setelah seharian penuh Kibum hanya bisa berbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit sembari merenungkan kesalahan-kesalahnya, Siwon akhirnya datang juga. tidak ada raut khawatir atau sedikitpun bertanya mengenai keadaanya. Pria dengan pakaian resmi itu hanya masuk, memandangnya sebentar seakan ia hanyalah seongok daging. Tidak ada ekspresi yang ditunjukkan, ia hanya bersikap tenang seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Tidak marah, tidak juga bahagia. Hanya diam—dan ini membuat Kibum sungguh tersiksa, tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang masih lemah dan tenggorokan yang sakit sekali setelah seharian menangis.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi, Kim Kibum"

Kim adalah nama marganya sebelum Ia menikah. Dan dipanggil dengan sesuatu yang menjadi masa lalunya sebelum akhirnya marga itu berubah menjadi seorang Choi bukanlah petanda baik.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. kau tahu? Lama-lama pernikahan ini hanya menyakitkanku saja, membuatku sakit sementara dua orang yang begitu tega denganku hanya menari-nari dan tertawa riang diatas kepercayaan yang sudah kubangun. Cih, aku sudah menyerah sekarang. Kali ini, terserahmulah mau melakukan apa dan dengan siapa. Aku sama sekali tidak akan ikut campur dengan 'hubunganmu'

" Tidak S-siwon, Aku—"

"Tidak perlu bicara apapun lagi, kau masih sakit, bukan? Lebih baik kau diam dan dengarkan aku baik-baik"

Siwon melipat kedua tanganya, kemudian membetulkan telak kacamata hitamnya hingga sejajar dengan hidung khas yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri baginya itu. Suasana, menjadi begitu hening bahkan bagi Kibum sendiri. Mencekam, dan seolah ada firasat bahwa apapun yang ia dengar dari bibir seorang pengusaha itu, tidaklah semanis yang ia bayangkan. Ia harus kuat.

"Aku sudah berfikir tentang semua ini. kau dan aku, kita sudah tidak bisa lagi diperbaiki. Aku sudah begitu lelah dengan semua ini dan kupikir, bagaimana jika kita berhenti saja? Aku muak dengan semua ini"

"Wonnie—"

"Kita bercerai saja, Kibum-ah. Lebih cepat, lebih baik"

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N

Chapter kali ini, kujamin membosankan. Jeongmal mianhae T-T ujian di depan mata.

Jadi, terasa kayak drama banget ya FF ku yang ini? enggak apa-apa. Semua reader berhak memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Jadi terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mereview dan membeirkan ide dan masukan – masukan. I really apreciate that and feel thank about that^^

So, give some review so I know what you feel and what you like for next chapter. Sorry and thanKYU *peluk readers*


	12. SiBum part 2

Kehidupan dapat diibaratkan sebagai sebuah roda. Ada kalanya, kita sebagai manusia berada diatas. Dengan kebahagiaan, tawa dan pesona yang membuat kita terlena dan bahkan tak sempat berfikir sebuah tawa akan berubah menjadi tangisan di suatu hari. Bagaikan tersihir dengan semua kebahagiaan yang telah kita dapat membuat kita sama sekali tak pernah siap mengalami saat-saat buruk.

Ia berdiri di depan perapian itu sembari mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat tak berbentuk. Meskipun rasa kantuk menyerang dan membuatnya sesekali menguap—di tengah malam yang dingin seperti ini, namun Kibum tetap bertahan. Beberapa kali, untuk mengusir rasa bosan ia akan berjalan mondar-mandir ke sana dan ke sini. Intinya melakukan apapun untuk tetap terjaga, menunggu Siwon-nya pulang.

Kibum terlalu berharap, nyatanya pria itu tidak pernah datang. Seakan sengaja menghilang, tepat setelah kejadian beberapa minggu silam Siwon sama sekali tak pernah menampakkan hidungnya. Ketika Kibum kembali dari jepang, hampir setengah dari pakaian-pakaian Siwon sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Pria itu sepertinya sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanya yang akan menceraikan Kibum secepatnya, tak ada kabar, tak ada telefon atau bahkan pesan singkat yang ia terima, Kibum sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak pernah mencoba menghubungi pria yang masih sah menjadi suaminya itu. Ia begitu takut—dan malu. Takut dengan menghubungi Siwon amarah pria itu akan semakin menjadi-jadi, dan malu dengan kelakuanya sendiri. Kebodohanya yang membuat kini, ketika ia sendiri sudah berusaha untuk merubah segalanya karena satu kesalahan kecil saja pria itu akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Sudah jam dua pagi.. dan kedua bola matanya seperi meronta paksa untuk ditutup. Tidak bisa! Ia harus bertahan! Siapa tahu Siwon akan kembali malam ini, ia tidak boleh sama sekali tidur! Bagaimana jika suaminya kembali?

Namun pada kenyataanya, hingga sehari, bahkan seminggu kemudian.. Ia tak pernah kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"SECRET"**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Sungmin**

**KyuBum, Sibum and KyuMin couple.**

**And GD x TOP**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

**Don't like the cast or plot. Do not BASH, please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback, 2004**

"_Bummie, kau kenal tidak dengan pria yang disitu?" Sungmin remaja menunjuk pada sekawanan namja yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan._

"_Yang mana?" _

"_Yang itu, yang sering main dengan Kyuhyun. Nah, yang itu looh—yang tinggi itu, Choi Siwon"_

"_Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Jawabnya acuh sembari kembali sibuk dengan buku bacaanya tanpa berniat menatap kerumunan namja-namja tadi._

"_Ah kau ini, memangnya tidak bisa ya, kau tunda dulu baca bukunya?" Sungmin menutup paksa buku bacaan Kibum, membuat yeoja cantik itu sedikit kaget, "Bagaimana dia? Menurutmu, tampan tidak?"_

_Kibum memusatkan pandanganya pada pria yang kini sedang bersorak senang bersama teman-temanya, mungkin merayakan kemenangan tim pria itu."Lumayan" Lanjutnya singkat sembari melipat kedua tanganya tampak tak peduli._

"_Hanya lumayan? Mwo! Choi Siwon yang itu—menurutmu Cuma 'lumayan'? huh yang benar saja.." Keluh Sungmin kesal. Hey! Dia Choi Siwon! Siapa yang tidak menyukainya? Murid sekelas, adik kelas bahkan banyak guru perempuan yang sudah mencoba peruntungan mereka untuk memiliki sang pria sempurna itu. Setidaknya, mana mungkin namja tampan, keren dan kaya itu hanya bernilai 'lumayan' bagi Kibum? sementara Sungmin saja mengakui sahabat karib namjachinggunya itu memang pria yang tampan dan berkelas._

"_Minnie, memangnya kau mau jawabanku seperti apa? Waaahh Choi Siwon tampan sekali! Begitukah?" Goda Kibum sembari tersenyum kecil, mempraktikan nada seorang fangirl, kemudian wajahnya berubah lagi menjadi serius, "Kau kan tahu aku tidak tertarik dengan urusan pria seperti ini"_

"_Hey-hey Kim Kibum. kau boleh tidak tertarik berhubungan dengan pria. Yah meskipun aku tahu kepribadianmu seperti apa, sih. Tapi lihat—ini Choi Siwon. Pangeran sekolah kita. Banyak yang tergila-gila denganya, masak kau bukan satu dari sekian fangirl-nya, sih? Mana mungkin kau tidak tertarik dengan pria yang seperti Siwon?"_

_Sekali lagi, ia memusatkan pandanganya. Siwon yang kini sudah selesai bermain basket dan bersiap mengenakan seragamnya. Pria dengan jambul yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan itu memang seperti pangeran. Tidak heran, beberapa yeoja cantik juga terlihat sedang memandanginya, sama seperti yang Kibum dan Sungmin lakukan dari balkon depan kelas. Pria seperti itu memang menggoda, tampan dan sempurna. benar-benar tipe idaman. Terlebih lagi, Kibum pernah mendengar gossip bahwa namja itu adalah seorang anak pengusaha ternama. Tapi Kibum tidak mau berharap, ia sadar siapa dirinya, dan ia tidak ingin membuang waktunya percuma hanya demi memikirkan pria yang tidak akan pernah meliriknya seperti Siwon itu. Lebih baik ia belajar dan belajar, pria tidak cukup penting untuk menjadi prioritasnya saat ini._

_Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya sebenarnya heran dengan sahabatnnya yang sama sekali tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikanya pada pria manapun. Ketimbang memikirkan urusan percintaan, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat denganya yang bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih—Kibum seakan sudah menikah dengan buku-bukunya itu tampak tenang. Hidupnya stabil, tidak pernah berbelok sedikitpun dari jalurnya. Kibum memang pintar, tidak ada yang tidak mengakui kecerdasan otak Kibum. namun gadis itu sendiri tak pernah menyadari bahwa ia sangat cantik dan memiliki pesona tersendiri. Otak jenius-nya bahkan tidak merespons ketika Sungmin membicarakan seorang Choi Siwon dihadapanya, Ugh!_

_Seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya. Siwon, sahabat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berkelakuan sangat aneh. Biasanya, jika Sungmin tak sengaja berpapasan dengan keduanya dan menyapa Kyuhyun, Siwon akan menggoda keduanya habis-habisan atau apapun yang membuat ia jadi jengkel sendiri. Namun, akhir-akhir ini Siwon seakan berubah menjadi pria yang begitu baik, baik sekali sampai Sungmin yakin ada sesuatu yang diinginkan namja tampan itu. Mulai dari menyapanya di mana-mana, membantu Kyuhyun izin ketika ingin berkencan denganya secara Cuma-Cuma, memberikan voucher nonton gratis untuk mereka berdua… intinya, semua yang dilakukan Siwon belakangan ini seolah ingin meminta sesuatu—yang Sungmin belum tahu apa yang Ia inginkan._

_Dan pertanyaanya terjawab setelah kemarin, ketika Siwon mentraktir sepasang kekasih itu makan di sebuah restaurant mahal yang cukup terkenal. Diam-diam, dibalik kebaikanya tersimpan misi tersembunyi. Ia meminta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun—bagaimanapun caranya harus bisa membuatnya dekat dengan Kibum. Ajaib sekali memang, ternyata Siwon memang sudah melirik seorang Kim yang pendiam itu sejak lama. Menurutnya, hanya Kibum-lah satu-satunya dari sekian banyak anak disekolah yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati, menatap kedua bola mata Kibum yang kecokelatan menurutnya memberikan perasaan yang aneh—dan tidak mudah untuk dijelaskan._

_Sebagai sahabat, teman mana yang tidak senang ada seorang pria yang menyukai sahabatnya?Selama ini memang banyak sekali deretan pria yang mengantri memintanya untuk mengenalkan Kibum pada mereka, mulai dari pria yang mengaku teman Kibum dalam club sains, sampai seorang guru muda yang cukup tampan. Biasanya Sungmin hanya tertawa dan tidak menanggapi mereka—baginya semuanya harus kembali kepada Kibum sendiri, jika ia mengiyakan tentu Sungmin akan membantu para namja-namja tadi untuk mendekati Kibum. well, meskipun nyatanya, sampai detik ini yeoja itu tidak sama sekali berminat dengan urusan cinta, tapi yang satu ini spesial dan lain, selain sudah mengenal Siwon sejak lama dan tahu kelakuanya yang sebenarnya baik—tapi sedikit pecicilan itu juga karena kebetulan, Siwon adalah teman dekat namjachinggunya, Sungmin juga memiliki rasa percaya pada namja itu, dan ucapanya yang bilang ia menyukai Kibum sepertinya tidak terlihat main-main. Oleh karena itu, ketika Siwon meminta pertolonganya, Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala, disusul dengan sorak-sorai bahagia dari mulut namja itu._

"_Kalau dia suka denganmu, bagaimana Bummie?"_

"_Eh? Tidak mungkin.." Kibum menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di tembok pembatas balkon. Bibir merah merekahnya itu seolah menjawab dengan nada meremehkan._

"_Mungkin saja, kalau aku dan Kyuhyun yang jadi mak comblangnya. Jadi, bagaimana Bummie, kalau aku dan Kyuhyun bantu, kau mau kan kujodohkan dengan Siwon? Sekedar kenal saja dulu deh, mau tidak?"_

"_Tidak, aku tidak tertarik" Balasnya dingin kemudian berjalan menuju kelas, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di depan balkon._

_**End of flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Pasien selanjutnya… Nyonya Cho Sungmin" Seorang perawat berpakaian serba putih-putih yang keluar dari ruang dokter kandungan itu memaggil-manggil namanya.

"Eh? Itu aku" Jawabnya sembari melambaikan tangan kemudian berdiri bangkit dari duduknya.

"Silahkan masuk.."

Sembari mengenggam tangan suaminya yang gagah itu perlahan Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan dokter kandungan. Kyuhyun yang berdiri disebelahnya itu membantu istrinya berjalan perlahan-lahan, dengan wajah berseri-seri yang terlihat jelas pada binar senyum keduanya. Maklum—kalau sudah memasuki jadwal periksa kandungan, keduanya sangat antusias ingin cepat-cepat tahu perkembangan si jabang bayi dalam perut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memiliki misi lain setiap menemani Sungmin ke dokter, salah satunya adalah menjaga istrinya yang cantik itu dari pandangan sang dokter muda yang terlihat siap menerkam perempuan miliknya. Ya, sejak pemeriksaan pertama ia sudah bisa memastikan pilihanya pada dokter muda yang berpengalaman ini sedikit salah. Pasalnya, pria itu tampaknya sedikit banyak menyukai Sungmin. Baik memberikan perhatian lebih pada pasienya—atau sekedar mengirimi pesan singkat, menanyakan kabar dan keadaan yeoja itu. Meskipun mungkin isinya tidak aneh-aneh, hanya sekedar bertanya tentang kesehatan Sungmin—tentu saja sebagai pria jantan yang normal ia cemburu.

"Bagus.. bagus.." Dokter itu hanya menggumam-gumam kecil menggerak-gerakan alat USG. Sementara Kyuhyun, mengenggan tangan kiri Sungmin sembari menatap layar hitam putih yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ia mengerti."Denyut jantung, bagus.. otot-otot jari juga sudah cukup sempurna… hmm.." Ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Setelah selesai Sungmin kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya dibantu Kyuhyun. Keduanya lalu menyusul sang dokter yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di sebuah kursi, mereka pun duduk berhadapan layaknya pasien dan dokter pada umumnya.

"Bagaimana Aegya kami, dokter?" Tanya Sungmin sembari menatap wajah sang dokter yang terlihat serius mengamati cetakan hasil USG miliknya.

"Semuanya berfungsi dengan baik, jantung, otot juga. Ah lihat—ia sudah mulai menghisap jarinya"

Kyuhyun menatap foto hitam putih yang disodorkan sang uilsa padanya, "Yang mana?"

"Yang ini Kyu, ah kau ini—"

"Kecil sekali" Jawabnya sembari mengernyit, "Ini benar anak kami? Kenapa kecil, dok?" Protesnya. Perasaan, perut Sungmin sudah terlihat membengkak tapi membayangkan janin mereka sekecil itu—membuat calon ayah baru itu setengah binggung.

"Memang begitu tuan Cho, ah sebenarnya untuk usia empat bulan janin nyonya Sungmin belum memasuki ukuran , Anda harus banyak-banyak mengkonsumsi obat yang telah saya resepkan, dan jangan lupa pula untuk selalu menjaga pola makan"

"Sebagai suami, harusnya anda juga harus menjaga asupan gizi nyonya Sungmin, tuan. Jika seandainya nyonya Sungmin menginginkan makanan, apapun itu, sebaiknya dicari dan dimakan. Biasanya, makanan yang diidamkan selama hamil akan dimakan dengan mudah oleh ibu hamil, ketimbang makanan yang sudah dijadwal. Ibu hamil, mood makanya memang selalu berubah-rubah" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan jenis kelaminya, dok?" Kini gantian Sungmin yang bertanya. Keduanya memang cukup kritis—bahkan membuat sang dokter berkacamata hitam itu sedikit heran karena inilah pertama kalinya ia menemukan pasangan suami istri yang cukup kritis. Dugaanya, pasangan Cho yang terlihat cukup berada itu adalah pasangan berpendidikan.

"Laki-laki" Kalimat singkat itu membuat Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin saking bahagianya, bahkan hampir saja, jika tidak mengingat ada dokter disana Sungmin nyaris membalas kecupan kening suaminya dengan kecupan di bibir karena terlalu bahagia.

"Tapi ini baru empat bulan dan saya sendiri belum bisa memastikan dengan jelas, kita tunggu saja di pemeriksaan selanjutnya ketika kandunganya sudah cukup besar dan terlihat jelas. Saat ini yang bisa saya simpulkan adalah sang calon bayi ini berjenis kelamin laki-laki"

.

.

.

"Laki-laki! Yeay!"

Pria yang biasanya terlihat serius itu kini mendadak jadi seperti anak-anak, sembari melonjak girang ia merebahkan tubuh diatas sofa sembari melompat. Sementara sang istri yang berada dibelakang, hanya menggeleng diiringi tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kan belum pasti, Kyu" kekeh Sungmin kecil.

"Kata dokter kan sepertinya. Waah, aku sudah tidak sabar. Kita harus menamainya siapa ya, Minnie? Hmmm… aku punya banyak sekali ide untuk jagoan kita" Potongnya cepat layaknya anak-anak. Laki-laki! Betapa senangnya ketika dokter memberitahukan jenis kelamin calon bayinya. Dan semoga, impianya selama ini memiliki seorang putra yang bisa diandalkan menjadi kenyataan.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan kan sama saja, Kyu. kau harus memikirkan nama perempuannya juga,Ara? Bagiku, yeoja atau namja sama saja. Yang penting kan kelaminya harus jelas" kekeh Sungmin

"Kau ini, sudah jelek ternyata pintar juga melucu, haha" Goda Kyuhyun sembari mencolek dagu Sungmin.

Ia mengerucut manja sembari menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang, "Mwo? Jelek? Kalau begitu, kau buta, mau saja menikahi yeoja jelek sepertiku! Ah moodku jadi jelek! Kau tidak boleh masuk kamar malam ini, Kyu! tidur saja di tv dimana kau bisa melihat yeoja-yeoja cantik yang kurus!"

.

.

.

Di sebuah klub malam, tepatnya zona elite di pusat Cheomdamdong yang cukup terkenal. Terdapat sekumpulan pria-pria tampan dengan kemeja kerja necis yang sudah kentara dari jauh duduk-duduk di sebuah lounge besar. beberapa diantaranya sibuk berbincang satu sama lain, sekedar menikmati minuman beralkohol sembari 'menenangkan' pikiran dengan menikmati pemandangan yang tersedia dengan gratis atau sekedar mendengarkan musik khas yang berdentum-dentum. Tentu saja, kontak mata yang mereka jalin dengan sekumpulan yeoja-yeoja cantik yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka terbalaskan. Alasanya tentu melihat fisik sang pria-pria tampan dengan penampilan yang menjamin dan mapan. Perempuan mana yang tidak tergoda dengan mereka?

Setelah memilih satu persatu pasanganya mereka pun pergi meninggalkan seorang pria yang paling tampan duduk sendirian sembari menikmati minuman kerasnya dengan santai. Ya, Siwon duduk disana. terdiam dan mengamati seisi club malam ini tanpa berniat melakukan apapun. Sesekali, ia akan menghisap rokok, kemudian minum lagi. hanya itu yang berkali-kali ia lakukan dengan pandangan mata yang bosan.

"Well, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini, Choi Siwon"

Seorang yeoja berparas ayu menghampirinya sembari menggelengkan kepala, "Kukira, kau tidak akan pernah pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti ini"

Kwon Jiyong. Tentu saja Siwon mengenalnya. Salah satu yang terbaik dari yang pernah ada, bukan dihatinya—lebih tepatnya, terbaik diantara teman – teman seangkatanya ketika kuliah. Selain itu, mereka teman semasa kuliah, tidak terlalu akrab atau dekat memang, namun Siwon cukup mengenalnya. Yeoja yang kini duduk disampingnya dan menghembuskan asap kuat-kuat ini adalah primadona semasanya, cantik, menarik dan membuat pria manapun bertarung untuk mendapatkanya. Dan merupakan pemandangan yang sangat aneh pula baginya menemukan Jiyong disini, di sebuah club malam.

"Terkejut dengan penampilanku, huh?" Ia terkekeh membiarkan kepulan asap yang keluar dari bibir merahnya keluar begitu saja. Penampilanya tetap sama, ringan dan renyah. Dengan dress mini berwarna putih, ditambah leather jacketnya yang berwarna hitam. Tampaknya, setelah sekian lama tak bertemu Jiyong tetap berpenampilan menarik.

"Ya" Jawabnya singkat. Menarik nafas sebentar dan menyatukan kepulan asap Jiyong dengan miliknya. Ya, keduanya sama-sama merokok bersama layaknya teman yang amat sangat akrab. "Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?"

"Seunghyun pergi" Tawanya sebentar, "Seharian di rumah tentu membosankan, bukan? Kau tahu kan aku bukan perempuan 'tradisional' yang masih setia menunggu suami dirumah di jam-jam segini. temanku mengajakku kemari dan well, aku mau-mau saja"

Choi Seunghyun, suami Jiyong adalah pria yang setipe dengan yeoja pasanganya. Keduanya sudah terkenal dengan hubungan cinta mereka yang gila-gilaan. Hidup sebebas mereka mau, juga menikah semau mereka. Keluarga Seunghyun yang kaya raya tidak menerima Jiyong yang hanya gadis biasa menjadi menantunya, akhirnya keduanya yang bahkan sudah tinggal seatap memutuskan untuk kabur dan menikah secara diam-diam. Untungnya, ketika mendengar kabar mengejutkan ini kedua orang tua Seunghyun akhirnya menyetujui hubungan yang terjalin sejak kuliah dan memberikan lagi Seunghyun segala fasilitas yang selama ini ditarik ketika dalam masa 'pelarian'. Dan untuk itu, pria yang biasa terlihat sebagai rapper underground itu berubah sertaus delapan puluh derajat menjadi business man. Membuat kehidupan keduanya berubah total.

"Lalu, dia mengizinkanmu pergi kesini?" Siwon mengernyit binggung dengan kehidupan Jiyong yang terlihat super bebas meskipun sudah menikah.

"Kalau dia melarangku pergi, mana mungkin aku ada disampingmu seperti sekarang, huh? Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah bercerai dengan istrimu yang cantik itu,ya?" Goda Jiyong.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya binggung.

"Well, dari gereja kini kau malah pindah tujuan ke club malam. Bukankah itu terdengar aneh untuk pria sepertimu? Pasti, kau bermasalah di rumah makanya kesini, iya kan?" Tebaknya sembari terkekeh lagi.

"Hhh…. Begitulah" Lanjutnya sembari menengguk lagi minuman di depanya.

Jiyong hanya tersenyum simpul sembari terdiam. Hening. Siwon terdiam sembari memandang sembarang arah sementara Jiyong terlihat memejamkan mata sembari mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seirama dengan alunan musik yang khas. Perempuan itu tampak tidak begitu peduli denganya, Jiyong hanya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sembari sesekali melambaikan tangan pada beberapa yeoja sebaya yang lewat.

.

.

.

.

"Meyusahkan saja, hhh"

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal Jiyong merangkul tubuh kekar Siwon sembari menyeretnya keluar mobil. Ia perempuan, dan tentu saja kewalahan sendiri ketika menyadari pria yang ada disebelahnya sudah mabuk berat luar biasa. Di pagi-pagi buta seperti sekarang—ia tentu saja tidak tega meninggalkan Siwon yang sudah terkapar di sofa sembari meracau tidak jelas. Alhasil, dengan modal nekat, gila-gilaan ia memacu laju kendaraanya menuju rumah Siwon sementara meninggalkan mobil mewah pria itu begitu saja di pelataran parkir klub.

"HALOOOOO! APA ADA ORANG DI RUMAH? Ah sial" Makinya kesal tak mendapat respon apapun dari orang dalam rumah Siwon.

Ia menepikan tubuh itu dan membiarkan Siwon bersandar pada sebuah pilar besar sementara ia sendiri secepat kilat dengan tubuh yang terhuyung-huyung kembali ke mobilnya. Kehilangan akal sehatnya—sekuat tenaga Jiyong membunyikan klakson mobil hingga terdengan suara gaduh dimana-mana. Dan tentu saja tak berapa lama, seorang perempuan bergaun tidur panjang keluar dari sama dengan wajah yang terlihat kaget bercampur binggung.

"Wonnie.."

Kaget, Begitu membuka pintu rumah Kibum sudah disambut dengan tubuh seorang pria yang perlahan merosot kebawah, dengan sigap, ia menangkap Siwon yang mulai meracau tidak jelas. Bau alkohol tercium kuat dari kemeja yang ia kenakan. Ugh! Kibum benar-benar tidak suka bau ini.

Ia menatap pada sebuah kendaraan mewah yang jelas-jelas bukan milik Siwon terparkir tepat dihadapanya. Ada seorang yeoja yang tidak ia kenal keluar dari sana sembari berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Keadaanya mabuk berat, sama seperti Siwon meskipun suaminya itu sampai benar-benar tidak sadar sama sekali. Lebih aneh lagi ketika melihat perempuan itu tampak mengenaskan dengan gaun ketat yang dikenakanya. Melihat pemandangan seperti ini tentu saja membuat hati Kibum kaget luar biasa. Tiba-tiba saja, ketika pulang—Siwon membawa seorang perempuan dalam keadaan mabuk berdua pula. Hati istri mana yang tidak kecewa mendapati perubahan suaminya? Air matanya bahkan menetes perlahan sembari menggotong tubuh kekar itu ke dalam rumah. Ia bahkan harus menahan rasa sakit itu lebih dalam ketika membawa pasangan Siwon masuk juga ke dalam rumah, sungguh. Kini Kibum bahkan berharap ia tidak tahu apa-apa, lebih baik Siwon tidak pulang saja untuk waktu yang lebih lama ketimbang sekalinya pulang, ia malah membawa seorang perempuan asing seperti ini.

.

.

.

Ia terbangun dan mendapati tubuh kekarnya kini sudah berbaring di ranjang besar yang ia kenal sebagai ranjang kamarnya sendiri. Aneh. Sembari mencoba menguatkan diri dari sakit kepala berkepanjangan akibat mabuk semalam—Siwon kini menarik selimutnya dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan tubuh terhuyung-huyung. Siapa yang membawanya kembali ke rumah? Tidak mungkin sembari mabuk ia akan pulang sendiri ke rumah apalagi dengan kondisi rumah tangganya yang kian memburuk.

Begitu keluar dari kamar ia menatap siluet seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang sedang sibuk di dapur, itu pastilah Kibum, terlihat dari lekuk tubuhnya yang mungil dan ramping—yang begitu ia kenali setelah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama. Aroma roti yang mulai terpanggang matang membuatnya tertarik. Lantas, sembari memegangi kepalanya Siwon berjalan menuju dapur.

"Eh, Siwonnie, kau sudah bangun.." Kibum tersenyum dan menatapnya sebentar, kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi pekerjaanya, "Duduklah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu.." Ia menurut dan hanya diam, membiarkan Kibum menyelesaikan pekerjaanya tanpa berbicara sepatah kata. Tak berselang lama yeoja yang baru saja melepaskan apron-nya itu meletakkan sarapan hangatnya kemudian duduk bersebelahan diseberang kursinya.

Ia mendesah sebentar sembari membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah, "Siapa yang membawaku kesini?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Tubuh Kibum hanya diam sejenak—sepertinya tak sama sekali berniat menjawab.

"Seorang yeoja, aku tidak mengenalnya, Siwonn—"

"Pasti Jiyong" Ucapnya mantap, "Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?" Potongnya sembari berdiri dan berkacak pinggang layaknya seorang tuan besar yang bertanya pada pelayanya sendiri.

"Eh, itu—dia ada di kamar tamu"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi anak pertama dan dua bersaudara itu pergi meninggalkan Kibum sendirian di dapur dan pergi ke kamar tempat Jiyong tidur. Ia hanya ingin memastikan, apa benar yang membawanya Kwon Jiyong, atau bukan. Dan benar saja, perempuan berambut nyentrik itu tampak tenang dalam balutan selimut tebal. Dengan wajah yang terlihat awut-awutan tanda ia tidur juga dengan keadaan mabuk berat, sama sepertinya. Tak berniat menganggu, setelah itu Siwon akhirnya keluar lagi.

Kibum hanya terdiam menatap pria itu berjalan ke sana dan ke mari. Meskipun saat ini ia sedang menahan tangis, ia sendiri tidak punya setitikpun keberanian untuk bertanya atau melakukan hal yang bisa menarik perhatian suaminya. Kibum hanya diam tak bergeming sembari berdiri dari kursinya. Ia mengelus dadanya perlahan, sakit sekali. Seakan dicabik-cabik ketika suaminya sendiri bahkan tidak mau bicara lama dan lebih memilih masuk ke dalam kamar orang lain.

Ia bahkan tidak berani memberitahu Siwon kini ia telah mengandung buah hati mereka. Janin yang telah lama mereka tunda dengan alasan pekerjaan, kini telah datang disaat yang sangat tidak tepat. Disaat sang ayah dan ibu dalam sedang diujung tanduk, ibu yang kini hanya bisa menahan semua rasa sakit dan pikiran-pikiran buruknya sendiri sementara sang ayah yang bahkan sama sekali tidak perduli denganya. Jangankan untuk memberitahu Siwon, bicara sepatah kata saja denganya hanya akan membuat Kibum semakin sedih dan sakit hati. Ia tahu, kesalahanya memang tidak mungkin dimaafkan namun setidaknya kali ini ia berada di pihak yang benar, bukan? Ia tidak sepenuhnya salah dan apa yang ia dan Kyuhyun lakukan semata-mata murni pertemanan.

Perempuan yang dibawa Siwon kali ini sudah membuktikan namja itu serius dengan ucapanya akan bercerai dengan Kibum. buktinya, ia bahkan sudah membawa perempuan ke rumah. Dari raut wajah dan pakaian yang dikenakanya saja sudah mencerminkan wanita yang dibawa Siwon, selain cantik, juga sangat berkelas, jelas bukan tipe pelacur atau perempuan yang hanya dipakainya untuk kesenangan sesaat.

Perlahan air matanya menetes, membasahi pipi putih pucat itu. Pria itu memiliki tempat khusus dihatinya. Namja yang baik dan pemaaf, namja yang bisa membuatnya mendadak tertawa dalam situasi semenyedihkan apapun, namja yang begitu cerewet namun bisa tiba-tiba kaku ketika bicara berdua denganya, namja yang selalu memberinya kejutan dan hadiah—yang bisa membuatnya seakan masih muda dengan kelakuan kekanak-kanakanya. Pria yang sudah mendapatkan tempat khusus di hati Kibum ini—kini telah berubah.

Namun Kibum yakin, ia harus bertahan. Memang inilah kenyataan yang harus ia jalani sebagai seorang pendosa yang ingin kembali ke jalan yang lurus. Perubahan memang tidak selalu berjalan seperti maunya yang ingin berjalan lurus. Terkadang, untuk menjadi seorang pemenang, seseorang akan menjalani semua yang terjadi padanya—dengan ikhlas dan lapang dada karena mereka yakin, suatu saat nanti semuanya akan berubah menjadi indah. Kibum yakin sekali dengan itu dan ia yakin, keputusanya untuk bertahan, tidak akan pernah salah. Sekalipun Siwon membencinya, sekalipun Siwon benar-benar akan menceraikanya, ia sudah tidak perduli lagi. sebuah pengampunan, hanya itu yang ia inginkan dari seorang Choi Siwon, suaminya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

Feel sorry for this chapt. Idk. My bad.

A/N : Udah dua chapter isinya Sibum, chapter depan, silahkan ditunggu untuk KyuMin-nya. hehehe

btw, GD top di beberapa chapter depan hanya cameo ya^^ mereka nggak ngusik Sibum kok, cuma selingan aja~

xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

"Ugh!"

"Minnie!"

Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh lunglai Sungmin yang nyaris saja kehilangan keseimbangan ketika baru saja selesai muntah di kamar mandi. Sembari membersihkan sisa-sisa muntahan yang tersisa di sudut bibir Sungmin pria itu merangkul istrinya dan membaringkanya diatas ranjang besar. sungguh, kini ia benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi istrinya yang sedang tidak enak badan itu. Seharian penuh, Sungmin mengigil kedinginan dan terus-terusan muntah. Jangankan susu ibu hamilnya, meminum air putih saja membuatnya terus-terusan muntah dan mengeluarkan cairan bening yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin khawatir.

"Minnie, kita ke dokter, ne?" Ajak Kyuhyun sembari menempelkan punggung tanganya diatas kening Sungmin yang berkeringat dingin itu. Selain khawatir dengan istrinya, ia juga khawatir sekali dengan keadaan aegya dalam kandungan Sungmin yang menurut dokter sangat rentan itu.

Sungmin menggeleng merapatkan tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun, "Aniya, Kyunnie… begini saja sudah membuatku lebih baik"

"Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kedua alinya tanda ragu. Namun Sungmin hanya tersenyum datar, entahlah. Ia tidak yakin namun ia hanya mencoba membuat Sungmin tenang dengan menuruti permintaanya yang hanya ingin dekat denganya. Sejak hamil, selain lemah Sungmin juga agak, errr-sedikit manja padanya. Tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang sibuk, sekarang ia sudah beralih profesi menjadi satpam dirumah, mengawasi istrinya yang cantik agar tidak berbuat hal-hal yang aneh.

Masih terekam dengan baik di otaknya bagaimana ketika beberapa hari yang lalu, ia yang baru pulang kerja dikejutkan dengan seorang ibu hamil yang berdiri di depan pintu sembari mengelus-ngelus kepala anak tetangganya yang botak dengan riang gembira seperti bocah yang baru saja di berikan permen. Betapa aneh dan membuatnya sedikit binggung dengan kerja otak Sungmin semenjak hamil. Belum cukup itu saja, Sungmin kini juga akan marah besar jika ia terlambat pulang, atau terlambat membelikanya sesuatu. Maka dari itu, lebih baik Kyuhyun kini mencari aman saja dengan terus berada disisi Sungmin. Apa yang bisa ia kerjakan di rumah, akan dibawanya pulang lalu dikerjakanya sendirian tanpa sekertaris atau asisten yang biasa membantunya saking takut terjadi sesuatu pada istri dan calon bayi kecilnya.

Lagi-lagi, seperti biasanya Sungmin akan kembali diam dan tenang bergelung dalam pelukanya. Aneh memang, disaat calon ibu-ibu lain akan begitu cemas dan khawatir jika merasa sesuatu yang aneh pada kandunganya, Sungmin malah terkesan tenang-tenang tidak mudah panik, dan jarang sekali mengeluh (kadang bahkan Kyuhyun tahu 'penderitaan' istrinya ketika tidak sengaja melihat sendiri).

"Aegya… hari ini sudah dulu ya mainya, jangan buat Umma capek dulu.." Dengan hangat kedua tanganya refleks membelai perut istrinya dengan gerakan memutar, seolah menenangkan sang calon buah hati yang kemudian dikecupnya lagi dengan sayang. Sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya, err—sangat romantis, atau apapun yang intinya membuatnya sungguh bahagia.

Kehidupan semakin lama semakin membaik bagi keduanya, rumah tangga yang hampir saja sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan kini berubah menjadi harmonis. Berdua saja, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sangat serasi, layaknya sepasang pengantin baru yang masih adem ayem juga begitu mesra. Apalagi dengan kehadiran seseorang lagi yang tentunya akan menambah keceriaan rumah keluarga Cho yang cukup besar itu, rasanya hidup Kyuhyun sudah sangat lengkap. Kini baginya, tak perlu memiliki harta berlimpah atau nama yang dikenal semua orang, mendapatkan istri sebaik dan sepengertian Sungmin, keluarga yang utuh serta calon bayi mungil yang dititipkan tuhan pada keduanya sudah membuatnya sangat-sangat-amat bersyukur.

.

**.**

**.**

**"SECRET"**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Sungmin**

**KyuBum, Sibum and KyuMin couple.**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

**Don't like the cast or plot. Do not BASH, please.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah.. Ahjumeonni.."

"Apa kabar, Sungmin Agassi?"

Pelayan tua itu tersenyum dan menampilkan gurat-gurat wajahnya yang terlihat mulai menua termakan usia. Namun senyuman itu tetap ramah dan hangat, masih sama seperti ketika Sungmin mampir kerumah Siwon ketika ia masih SMA dulu. Sosok itu memang pelayan keluarga Choi sejak Siwon dan Jiwon kecil, tentunya,berteman dengan pria itu membuatnya sedikit banyak mengenal sebagian pelayan setia keluarga Choi.

"Apa.. Kibummie ada di rumah, Ahjumma?" Tanyanya sembari melepas mantel merah yang ia kenakan.

Wang Ahjumma mengangguk, "Ne, Nyonya Kibum ada di ruanganya sekarang, ah sebentar, saya panggilkan dulu"

Sungmin hanya menurut dan duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Choi itu dengan sabar,entah apa yang tiba-tiba membawanya datang berkunjung ke rumah Kibum siang-siang bolong seperti ini. ia hanya mengikuti mood-nya saja yang tiba-tiba merindukan Kibum.

"Minnie?"

"Eh, Bummie.."

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum hangat begitu Kibum duduk tepat disampingnya. Sudah cukup lama keduanya tidak berduaan seperti ini dan Sungmin betul-betul merindukan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Namun wajah itu terlihat begitu letih. Guratan lelah dan kedua bola mata yang menghitam itu tidak bisa bohong meskipun Kibum terlihat sudah menutupinya dengan baik. Meskipun saat ini—yang Sungmin yakini Kibum mengoleskan lip balm setebal-tebalnya sebelum keluar kamar, ia tetap tidak bisa menutupi bibir pucatnya yang pecah-pecah itu.

Kibum tersenyum simpul, "Bogoshippo, Sungminnie.." Lanjutnya dengan memeluk erat tubuh berisi milik Sungmin. Rasanya begitu nyaman ketika bisa bertemu dan berpelukan dengan seorang sahabat seperti ini, Kibum merasa memiliki kekuatan yang lebih. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya memeluk erat-erat Sungmin seolah tidak akan melepaskanya lagi.

"Apa Siwon sudah tahu, Kibummie?"

Sungmin refleks mengelus perut rata itu dengan hati-hati. Dari sudut manapun, Kibum terlihat begitu rapuh dan Sungmin begitu khawatir denganya apalagi mendengar kabar burung yang mengatakan kedua pasangan yang menurutnya sangat serasi itu akan bercerai. Ia saja, yang hanya seorang teman begitu kecewa dengan keputusan Siwon yang menurutnya sangat bodoh itu, apalagi Kibum?

"K-kau sudah tahu, Sungminnie?"

"Nde" Sungmin menyuprut teh hangatnya sebentar sebelum lanjut lagi berbicara, "Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya tentangmu padaku"

"Aku hanya berharap yang terbaik, bagi kalian berdua. Menurutku, Siwon adalah pria yang sangat baik, ia tidak mungkin bertindak gegabah dan bodoh melepaskanmu begitu saja, Bummie. Kita semua juga tahu kan? Bagaimana selama ini ia mencintaimu begitu dalam, seribu satu cara ia lakukan untuk mendapatkanmu. Tidak mungkin dengan mudah ia menceraikanmu begitu saja, bukan? Apalagi.. disini tertanam benihnya. Anak yang tentunya kau tahu bagaimana Siwon begitu menginginkanya"

Sungmin benar. Selama ini, Siwon selalu berbicara tentang rencananya memiliki seorang anak. Beberapa kali, bahkan sering sekali ia membahasnya pada waktu-waktu senggang. Pria yang penyayang itu selalu bertanya, kapan ia siap mengandung, atau kapan waktu yang tepat bagi keduanya untuk menciptakan generasi Choi yang superior.

Namun ego-nya lah yang menolak rencana itu mentah-mentah. Kibum selalu berkilah, keduanya masih sibuk dan terlalu muda untuk memiliki seorang bayi yang harus mereka urus berdua. Siwon jarang dirumah, dan tentu saja kalian semua tahu apa 'kesibukan' sampingan Kibum selama ini—ya, bersama Kyuhyun.

"Terlambat Minnie, ia sudah pergi, Siwonnie—Hiks" Air mata itu tumpah dengan sendirinya. Kedua tanganya menutup wajah sembari menangis tersedu-sedu dibalik pelukan Sungmin. Terlambat sudah, semua ini rasanya menggiringnya dalam neraka kehancuran yang harus ia hadapi sendirian.

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk punggung belakang Kibum perlahan, sedih juga rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai harus menjalani hidup sebegitu tersiksanya seperti ini. ketika Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di Jepang dari sanalah Sungmin mulai menyadari Siwon pasti akan salah paham. Namun ia tidak pernah menyangka kesalahpahaman itu akan berakhir tragis seperti ini—sungguh.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat, Bummie. Semua ini harus dibicarakan empat mata dari hati ke hati. Jika hanya memendamnya sendiri, mana mungkin semua masalah akan selesai begitu saja? Bicaralah dengan Siwon, Kibummie. Aku dan Kyuhyun tentu akan membantumu, masih ada kami disini"

"Terimakasih Lee Sungmin, terimakasih.."

Ya, Sungmin benar, masih ada ia, sahabatnya dan Kyuhyun. Dunia ini belum sepenuhnya runtuh, bukan? Selama ini Kibum telah dibutakan. Hidup bukan hanya tentang menjadi bagian dari sebuah keluarga kecil bernamakan pernikahan, dalam hidup ini—sesepi apapun, ia masih memiliki sahabat dan kedua orang tua yang begitu menyayanginya. Yang ia butuhkan hanya mencari udara segar sejenak dan melupakan masalah ini, setidaknya, tidak berpikiran buruk untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Ah.. bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan saja sebentar? Kebetulan aku bawa mobil, bagaimana Bummie? Ayolaah~"

"Baiklah.."

"Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus dandan dulu yang cantik! Mana mungkin aku membawa ibu hamil jalan-jalan dengan wajah sepucat itu?"

"Yak Cho Sungmin! Kau juga ibu hamil!" Rutuknya kesal.

.

.

.

Sudah lama sekali Kibum memiliki waktu berdua bersama sahabat baiknya seperti ini. Tanpa Siwon dan tanpa Kyuhyun. Kehadiran pria itu hanya bisa dirasakan dari kartu kredit milik suami masing-masing yang tanpa batas itu (terutama kartu kredit Siwon yang tidak memiliki limit), tentu saja, acara jalan-jalan itu bukan sekedar jalan-jalan biasa, keduanya terlihat sibuk membawa tentangan masing-masing. Sungmin dengan paper bag berisi peralatan bayinya sementara Kibum dengan paper bag pakaian desaigner ternama.

Usia kandunganya bahkan belum sebesar Sungmin dan sepertinya ia juga malas menyiapkan peralatan bayi seperti sahabatnya. Daripada membeli sesuatu yang belum jelas,ia lebih memilih membeli pakaian-pakaian baru yang sedikit lebih longgar dari biasanya demi menyesuaikan perutnya nanti. Lagipula, ia belum memberitahu Siwon tentang kehamilanya. Jadi untuk apa buru-buru?

"Bummie, kau tidak capek?"

"Huh?" Kibum tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Wajah Sungmin yang cantik itu kini berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Ya, memangnya tidak pegal dengan seluruh belanjaan ini?" Tanyanya lagi sembari mengangkat setumpuk tas belanjaanya itu. Oh sepertinya, ibu hamil yang sedang memasang tampang aegyo itu sudah capek sekarang.

"Lumayan, Kau sudah capek, Minnie-ya?"

"Tentu saja aku capek, bagaimana dengan segelas caffeine untuk dua perempuan cantik seperti kita?"

Kibum terkekeh kecil. "Baiklah ibu Cho yang terhormat, biar aku yang traktir"

"Tentu saja kau harus!"

Dengan langkah semangat empat lima Sungmin berjalan lebih dulu menuju kedai kopi yang ia inginkan, langkahnya ringan, tidak selambat sebelumnya ketika terasa lelah—kemudian dengan cepat keduanya kini telah sampai dan memesan minuman.

Sungmin cukup senang dengan raut wajah Kibum yang setidaknya terlihat lebih baik daripada ketika mereka masih membicarakan hal-hal menyedihkan. Setidaknya, hari ini Sungmin sudah melakukan hal yang benar demi sahabatnya. Meringankan beban Kibum dan melihatnya tersenyum sedikit saja sudah lebih baik daripada membiarkanya diam dirumah meratapi nasibnya.

Sungmin mengelus perutnya perlahan, membiarkan tangan kananya mengusap-usap sang jabang bayi perlahan dengan sayang. Ketika melihat seorang ibu muda yang mendorong kereta bayinya, ia jadi membayangkan betapa menyenangkanya memiliki seseorang anak. Suatu saat nanti ia akan menjadi ibu sempurna, menghabiskan waktunya bersama bayi mungil yang lucu, mengajaknya jalan-jalan di sore hari, jika perempuan, tentunya akan sangat menyenangkan, ia bisa mendandani bayinya yang lucu, pergi ke salon berdua, berbincang-bincang ala perempuan dan masih banyak hal lain yang tentu saja menyenangkan terlintas dalam otaknya. Jika bayinya kelak seorang laki-laki—well, tentu saja ia akan jadi kesayangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga, apalagi, suaminya sepertinya begitu mengharapkan seorang anak laki-laki. Tidak masalah, keduanya sama saja, yang terpenting bayinya sehat dan ia melahirkan dengan selamat.

Namun, raut wajah Sungmin seketika berubah ketika mendapati Kibum, yang duduk bersebrangan denganya tiba-tiba saja menangis dalam diam, ia tidak bergeming memandangi layar smarphonenya dengan tangan bergetar. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, membuat Sungmin lantas merebut handphone itu dan tentu saja, nafasnya langsung tercekat begitu membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk dengan pengirim bernama Choi Siwon.

_**Aku sudah melayangkan gugatan cerai ke pengadilan, sebaiknya bersiap. Kau punya waktu seminggu untuk berfikir, Kim Kibum. Segera siapkan kuasa hukum untuk di pengadilan nanti.**_

_**Ps : Jangan sampai pers tahu.**_

_**Choi Siwon**_

Dan perlahan, air matanya tumpah. Sahabatnya.. mengapa sahabatnya harus mengalami nasib seperti ini?

.

.

.

"Umma.."

"Ya, Siwonnie?" Balas Heechul sembari menyapukan blush on berwarna pink cerah pada tulang pipinya. Jarang sekali, Siwon datang ke China menemuinya dan Hanggeng tiba-tiba seperti ini, bahkan, pagi-pagi buta sekali putera kesayanganya itu sudah sampai dan langsung masuk menemuinya yang baru bersiap ke kantor seperti pagi ini.

"Aku dan Kibum akan bercerai"

"Kau pasti bercanda" Kekeh Heechul perlahan sembari memasang sepasang anting Tiffany c.o miliknya perlahan. _apa-apaan ini, _batinya perlahan.

Namun kali ini Siwon menatap matanya dengan mantap. Pria dewasanya, pangeran gagah yang dikandungnya sembilan bulan dua puluh tahunan yang lalu itu tampak tidak bercanda, raut wajah yang begitu dikenalnya itu seolah sedang mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatanya untuk bicara.

"Umma, masalah seperti ini aku tidak akan bercanda" Tangan kekar itu mengenggam tangan kananya yang baru saja akan memasang anting kedua, "Aku serius, gugatan ceraiku bahkan sudah masuk ke pengadilan"

Siwon tahu, perceraian bukanlah hal yang bisa kau lakukan dengan mudah kemudian hidup normal lagi sebagai manusia bebas. Bukan saja ia dan Kibum—yang mungkin terluka, semua orang disekelilingnya juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Yang tersulit dari semua ini adalah bagaimana memberitahukan kedua orang tuanya dan ayah ibu Kibum yang kini sedang berada di Jepang, ia tahu, keluarga terdekat mereka pasti terpukul sekali. Apalagi mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang baik-baik saja diluar sana, bagaimana mungkin orang akan percaya istrinya, Kibum yang pernah berjanji akan mencintainya sehidup semati itu ternyata berselingkuh di belakangnya bahkan dengan sahabat karibnya sendiri?

Ia sudah terbang jauh-jauh dari Korea, mengambil penerbangan pertama hari ini hanya demi berita buruk. Beberapa hari setelah berkonsultasi dengan kuasa hukumnya membuat pikiran Siwon tidak tenang, masih banyak yang harus diurus, dan tentu saja keluarga mereka harus tahu. Masalah perceraian memang sangatlah rumit dan membutuhkan waktu berlarut-larut, terutama menyembuhkan rasa sakit ketika harus berpisah.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, bercerai saja"

"M—WO?!"

"Kau mau cerai, kan? Cerai saja"

Jawaban ibunya yang terlihat begitu mudah—bahkan terkesan cuek membuatnya menautkan alis.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Choi Siwon. Umma tidak perlu mendengar alasanmu, apapun itu, karena kau sudah dewasa, kau anakku dan kurasa keputusan apapun akan selalu terlihat benar" Heechul membalikan tubuhnya dan menarik nafas perlahan, "Bagaimanapun juga, bukan Umma yang menikah dengan Kibummie juga bukan Umma yang berjanji sehidup semati denganya,hey, tapi kau ingat bagaimana mendapatkan istri seperti Kibum? dulu, kau harus berjuang mengalahkan saingan-sainganmu yang lain, setiap hari kau akan merengek padaku, bercerita tentangnya yang tidak juga berbalik dan menatap kearahmu. Kau berjuang dengan sangat keras untuk bisa bersanding denganya—apa menurutmu melepaskan seseorang yang sudah kau cintai sejak lama semudah membalikkan telapak tangan?"

Dan Siwon hanya terdiam, tapi rasa sakit ini sudah menjalar kemana-mana dan rasanya, meskipun rasa cinta itu masih ada egonya tetap mendominasi.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, minimal sekali dalam seminggu ini, Umma mendukung semua keputusanmu tapi kau sendiri yang akan menanggung semua rasa sakitnya, bukan? Pertanyaanya adalah, apa kau sanggup, melepasnya begitu saja? Apa kau sudah siap melepaskan dan kehilangan menantuku yang berharga itu?"

.

.

.

Sungmin melipat kedua tanganya sembari memandang wajah sang suami yang baru saja pulang kerja. Pikiranya sedang kacau sekali hari ini, mengenai Kibum dan Siwon, tentunya. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan harus bagaimana bicara dengan Kyuhyun, namun pria itu harus tahu pernikahan kedua teman mereka sedang diujung tanduk.

"Chagiya.. mengapa kau tampak kusut begitu, heum?" Goda Kyuhyun sembari melepas kancing tuxedonya perlahan dan mengecup bibir Sungmin perlahan, "Apa ada sesuatu yang mau kau makan malam-malam begini, Minnie?"

"Aniya, Kyunnie.." Balasnya pendek sembari membantu Kyuhyun melepas pakaian kerjanya satu-persatu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Ah.. kukira kau teoppoki rasa cokelat atau puding jelly campur galbi, hehehe"

"Lalu, ada apa sekarang? Mengapa wajah ibu gendut ini kusut begitu, heum? Ada apa sayang?"

"Siwon dan Kibum akan bercerai, dan kita harus membantu keduanya" Potongnya cepat, oh maaf Cho Kyuhyun, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda dengan istrinya yang terlihat pusing sekali, "Kau mau kan.. membantu Kibum?" ia mengigit bibirnya perlahan, semoga Kyuhyun mau, semoga…

"Sepertinya itu bukan urusan kita, Cho Sungmin"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita sudah melangkah terlalu jauh, aku tidak mungkin membantunya kali ini.. Siwon pasti akan sangat marah mengetahui aku ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangganya… aku tidak bisa kehilangan sahabat untuk kedua kalinya"

Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca memikirkan nasib Kibum-nya. Namun yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar—ia tidak mungkin membantu Kibum sekarang, Siwon pasti akan marah besar dan lebih sakit hati lagi. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyunlah faktor keretakan hubungan keduanya selama ini dan rasanya ironis jika ia berbaik hati, mengulurkan tanganya pada Kibum yang saat ini sedang membutuhkan bantuan.

"Tapi K-kibum sahabatku juga, hiks.."

"Ssst.. gwencana Minnie-ya~" Kedua tangan Kyuhyun refleks menarik tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya perlahan, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan mereka pasti akan bersama lagi, aku akan membantu Kibum… sebisaku. Kita semua sayang mereka berdua, kan? Nah sekarang, istirahatlah Minnie, tidak baik ibu hamil punya pikiran terlalu berat dan aku tidak mau ini berdampak pada Aegya.. biar kupikirkan saja bagaimana caranya nanti, sekarang, kau tidur dulu, ara?"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, tubuhnya membiarkan Kyuhyun memandunya merebahkan diri diatas kasur kemudian namja itu menyelimutinya dengan hangat.

Kyuhyun sendiri, setelah menidurkan istrinya itu perlahan beranjak dari kasur dan memandang balkon dengan tatapan hampa, entah apa. Namun yang jelas perasaanya sungguh tidak enak. Siwon dan Kibum akan bercerai, dan itu tandanya sikapnya selama ini sudah sukses menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain. Ia sendiri tidak pernah menyangka—pertemuanya dengan Kibum di Jepang akan membuat sahabatnya melayangkan gugatan ke pengadilan.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan, mendengar bisikkan-bisikkan angin malam yang bergelung sendu. Tidak tahu, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, pikiranya sama kacaunya dengan Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini terjadi pada Kibum. jika memang Kibum terkena karma-nya, maka Kyuhyun juga harus terkena rasa sakit ini juga.

.

.

.

Pria tampan itu menitikkan air matanya. Tangis ini tidak pernah keluar sebelumnya—sesulit apapun masalah yang ia hadapi. Di depan layar laptop itu, dua halaman lebih telah penuh dengan pemikiranya akan apa yang terjadi. Setengah halaman berisi mengapa ia menikah dengan Kibum dan memilihnya sebagai pendamping hidup. Diam-diam, ini selalu menjadi awalan tulisanya ketika bertengakar atau bermasalah dengan Kibum. dengan cara ini ia menyisihkan emosi yang tengah membakar hati dan merengkuh kembali rasa sayangnya. Tak jarang, Siwon menemukan hal-hal baru yang ia cintai tentang istrinya.

Tiga perempat halaman berikutnya adalah mengapa selama ini ia mendiamkan perselingkuhan yang terjadi antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun, namun kesimpulanya masih seperti pertama, dan tulisan-tulisan yang ia buat sebelumnya, 'karena ia begitu mencintai Kibum dan tak mungkin baginya melepaskan Kibum begitu saja, karena ia yakin Kibum akan berubah…. Dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya' semua itu ia anggap sebagai konsekuensi menikah dengan Kibum.

Sisanya adalah tentang mereka, permasalahan yang terjadi, bagaimana hingga akhirnya sampai juga Siwon dalam keputusan menceraikan Kibum juga komitmen-komitmen diantara mereka yang saat ini belum pernah dilanggar, semisal diam-diam memiliki aset kekayaan atau memiliki seorang anak yang sudah diketiknya sepanjang lima halaman lebih. Ini baru pertama kalinya otaknya tiba-tiba saja berfikir mengenai seorang anak sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, bercerai tanpa memiliki seorang anak sepertinya tentu saja akan lebih mudah ketimbang pasangan yang sudah memiliki anak, ia bisa saja pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Korea tanpa harus khawatir tentang apa yang ditinggalkanya bersama dengan Kibum, namun rasanya, geli juga mengingat bagaimana mereka merencanakan memiliki seorang anak, dulu.

Siwon memang sangat sibuk—super duper sibuk sampai rasanya sangat jarang memiliki waktu berdua saja dengan Kibum, hubungan seks mereka memang sering, nyaris seminggu sekali meskipun kadang tidak seintens dan selama yang ia harapkan, namun setidaknya ia sudah mencoba selama tahum-tahun pertama menikah untuk memiliki seorang anak.

Namun kariernya melesat pesat ketika Hanggeng memberikan setengah aset perusahaanya pada sepasang suami istri muda itu. Siwon, yang saat itu masih sangat muda dan labil tentu saja tidak bisa mengendalikan segalanya begitu saja, pekerjaan seolah mengejarnya bahkan dalam mimpi. Siwon begitu sibuk, hingga akhirnya, suatu saat Kibum yang kesal memutuskan untuk tidak mengandung selama beberapa tahun, setidaknya, sampai Siwon memiliki waktu senggang yang lama demi keluarga mereka.

Walau terasa seperti ada pusaran air dalam kepalanya ia tetap meneruskan bacaanya. Sesekali mengganti beberapa kata yang dianggapnya terlalu halus dengan kenyataan sebenarnta. Ia sadar, bahwa dalam curahan hatinya ini kejujuran sungguh diperlukan. Dan perlindungan diri menggunakan kalimat halus hanya akan menipu perasaan dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, sampai juga ia pada satu kalimat akhir keputusan bulatnya. Ia menghapus kalimat tersebut dan mulai mengetikkan satu kata yang lebih jujur . saat ini rasanya keyboard dihadapanya memanas. Seluruh huruf-huruf di papan kunci laptopnya seolah berubah menjadi jarum-jarum runcing yang menusuknya perlahan hingga akhirnya—pada sebuah titik ia menuliskan kata "cerai" di akhir kalimat.

Ia kembali mengetikkan kata cerai, cerai dan cerai lagi hingga memenuhi seluruh layar dengan membabi buta. Perlahan, pria itu menengguk sebotol wine yang ada disebelah meja kerjanya dengan buas, saat semua emosinya sudah tidak terbendung lagi, minuman seolah menjadi sahabat baru. Yang bisa menenangkanya—meskipun tak akan bertahan lama. Tapi, begini lebih baik. Biarlah ia menyimpan rasa sakit ini sendiri, tanpa orang lain tahu. Ia tidak membutuhkan belas kasihan siapapun. Karena Siwon yakin, ia pasti bisa bertahan sendirian.

_Tapi ia tidak bisa… karena ia, tidak sanggup.. dan Siwon tahu hal itu._

.

.

.

Kibum membanting kunci mobilnya ke atas meja rias dengan wajah tak kalah frustasi. Kunci itu berhenti setelah beradu dengan cermin sedangkan lipstick merahnya terdorong, tergelinding dan jatuh tepat dibawah kakinya. Namun ia bahkan tidak perduli, kedua tanganya sibuk memainkan sekotak rokok yang disembunyikanya di selipan meja rias. Sebelum ia sadar tanganya sudah membuka kotak rokok yang masih disegel itu dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok. Sengit kecut tembakau langsung lepas dan menerpa hidung.

"Apa kabar?"

Sembari meringis, ia memutar-mutas lintingan rokoknya. Sejuta kenangan melintas, sebagian memaksa bibirnya untuk berusaha tersenyum, sementara sebagian membuat alisnya bertaut. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk, dan rasanya hampa—sekaligus menyakitkan.

Batang rokok terpelanting dan berguling-guling di lantai. Kibum hanya menatapnya sendu. Kibum mendekat, tanganya terjulur untuk mengambil, namun di tengah-tengah jemarinya melipat dan mengepal. Bau asam membuat perutnya mual.

.

.

.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Heechul meletakkan secangkir teh hangat itu diatas meja kayu. Asapnya mengepul, mengudara dan menguap entah kemana, karena terlalu lama dalam diam, kepulan-kepulan asap itu lama kelamaan menghilang, selama ia memandang wajah cantik seorang perempuan berambut tergelung yang berada dihadapanya.

Kibum—menantunya yang begitu ia banggakan itu tampak anggun dan berkelas dengan Alexander McQueen yang tampak sempurna ditubuh ramping miliknya. Ia menyukai gadis ini, yang pintar dan berkelas, yang bisa menempatkan diri ditengah keluarga Choi yang terhormat. Ketika Siwon mengenalkan Kibum padanya, hatinya seolah sudah mantap mengatakan bahwa gadis ini benar-benar akan menjadi menantunya, suatu saat nanti.

Namun ia tidak menyangka semua ini akan berakhir. Hari ini Kibum menemuinya dengan wajah tertutupi kaca mata besar, dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa dan postur tubuh yang sedikit mengurus. Mereka tampak seperti tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain, seakan keduanya adalah kalangan fashionista kelas atas yang tidak sengaja bertemu dan terdampar dalam sofa yang bersebrangan. Tidak ada lagi Kibum yang langsung memeluknya dan mengapit erat tangan rentanya, tidak ada lagi senyuman tulus dari wajah Kibum yang kaku. Semuanya mendadak terasa begitu formal.

"Amerika?"

Mendadak kedua alis Heechul mengernyit ketika Kibum menyodorkan sebuah tiket perjalanan lengkap dengan pasportnya.

"Nde, Eomonim" Kibum mengangguk. Lidahnya terasa kaku hingga rasanya sulit untuk berbicara. Setelah hampir setengah jam dalam hening kedua tanganya refleks menyerahkan tiket perjalanan.

"Bummie" Kedua bola mata Heechul berkaca-kaca, "Kau? Amerika?"

"Tolong jangan beritahu apapun pada Siwonnie, Umma"

"T-tapi.. kenapa?"

"Aku.. Ingin memulai sebuah hidup yang baru, Umma.." Air muka Kibum mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Ya, keputusan ini sudah difikirkanya matang-matang. Segala resiko, juga dampak baik buruknya. Pada awalnya ia ingin sekali kembali bersama kedua orang tuanya di Jepang, namun Kibum yakin kedatanganya akan memperkeruh keadaan. Kedua orang tuanya yang begitu bangga padanya itu pasti akan sedih sekali.

"Bummie…" Tubuh itu refleks memeluk Kibum erat-erat. Perpisahan ini.. bukan yang Heechul harapkan ketika usianya sudah tidak muda lagi. ia selalu berharap, suatu saat di usia senjanya ia akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya di sebuah villa yang penuh dengan perapian bersama Hanggeng. Suatu hari, cucu-cucunya, baik dari Jiwon maupun Siwon akan bermain dan berkumpul bersama, dalam sebuah kehangatan.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, anakku"

"Aku juga akan merindukan Umma,sangat-sangat merindukan Umma.." Kibum menahan air matanya agar tidak turun lagi. sudah cukup ia menjadi beban dan aib bagi keluarga Choi yang terhormat. Ia sudah tidak ingin menambah kekecewaan ibu dan ayah mertuanya yang begitu menyayanginya layaknya seorang putri yang mereka lahirkan sendiri. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi—membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya keduanya nanti jika masalah ini semakin berbelit.

Layaknya sebuah keluarga lain pada umumnya—Impian Heechul adalah ia ingin anak-anak dan cucunya merasakan apa arti kehangatan keluarga sesungguhnya. Namun, bahkan sebelum ia memiliki seorang bayi mungil dari kedua anaknya, mengapa putra sulungnya harus lebih dulu bercerai?

.

.

.

**"SECRET"**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Jonghyun (?) As Lawyer Lee**

**Sibum, Kyumin then broken KyuBum**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

**Don't like the cast or plot. Do not BASH, please.**

.

.

.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini, Paman Jung?"

Pria itu melipat laptopnya lalu membetulkan letak kerah dasinya yang agak miring. Benar-benar tampan dan sempurna, dari sisi manapun juga kau melihatnya.

"Hanya menghadiri rapat direksi, sampai jam dua belas, tuan muda"

"Dua belas?" Siwon mengernyit kemudian memandang jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya, berarti di hari minggu yang menyedihkan ini ia punya BANYAK sekali waktu luang yang tak jelas akan ia habiskan untuk apa, "Tidak ada jadwal untukku lagi?"

"Tidak ada, tuan" Supir sekaligus orang kepercayaan Siwon itu masih terus melajukan sedang silver itu dengan kecepatan sedang, "Minggu kemarin anda sudah membatalkan pertemuan gereja yang seharusnya dijadwalkan sore ini.. jadi semuanya kosong"

Siwon hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan kantornya yang masih segunung. Waktu memang berlalu begitu lambat jika seseorang kesepian, dan ternyata itu benar. Menghadiri rapat, meeting dengan klient atau sekedar bercengkrama adalah sebuah pengalihan dari kesepian yang begitu dalam. Ia menikmati waktunya dengan baik, setidaknya ia mencoba untuk fokus pada kariernya yang sedang naik daun.

Waktu berlalu bahkan dengan cara yang membosankan. Tak terasa, tubuh tinggi tegap itu kini sudah berada di kediamanya sendiri, terkapar di kasur dan binggung harus melakukan apa.

Tidak biasanya ia memiliki waktu luang dan rasanya ia sendiri tidak tahu harus menghabiskanya bagaimana dan dengan siapa. Menjadi seorang pria yang sibuk membuatnya sedikit kehilangan teman—rata-rata temanya juga memiliki kesibukan yang sama padatnya dengan Siwon. Bosan. Bosan sekali hingga rasanya untuk memejamkan mata saja ia sudah sangat malas.

Rumah besar itu begitu sepi setelah ia membiarkan para pelayan mengambil waktu libur. Beberapa menit yang lalu ketika ia baru saja pulang, ia sendirilah yang menyuruh pelayan-pelayan itu pulang dengan baik hati, namun kini, ketika sang pangeran telah berganti pakaian ia sendiri yang merasakan bagaimana tidak enaknya hidup sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa begitu bodoh. Perutnya lapar dan ia sadar sedari pagi ia hanya memakan sepotong roti gulung dan beberapa cangkir americano hangat kesukaanya. Ia lapar dan ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memasak. Karena memiliki banyak pelayan, sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa hidup serba dilayani, baik makan, membersihkan kamar hingga isi lemarinya yang selalu dibersihkan oleh Kibum.

Jika saja ada Kibum, tentunya tanpa bicara lagi yeoja itu pasti sudah menyediakan berbagai makanan lezat demi menyambutnya pulang, jika saja ada Kibum—di rumah ini sekarang, lemari pakaian berisi barang-barang mewah yang tak ternilai harganya itu pasti tidak tampak awut-awutan. Jika ada Kibum, tentu saja tangan Siwon tidak pernah sekosong sekarang, pasti ada seseorang yang akan bergelayut manja dalam pangkuanya sembari menemaninya berbincang.

Dan ketika ia mencoba berbaring sembari memejamkan mata, dikasur besar yang tampak rapi tak tersentuh siapapun selain dirinya sendiri—baru kali ini seorang Choi Siwon merasa begitu kesepian.

.

.

.

"Kim Kibum, perempuan, dua puluh enam tahun—Apgujeong? Terlihat seperti istri orang kaya bagiku"

"Sudah.. teliti saja dulu kasusnya"

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu seorang pria tampan yang kini mengernyit tajam sembari terus membaca berkas-berkas yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Aneh sekali, padaha, Kyuhyun juga termasuk salah satu pengacara muda yang handal dan ia tidak pernah sebaik ini padanya yang sebenarnya cukup akrab, dalam hubungan karier keduanya, baru sekali ini Kyuhyun 'memberikan sebuah kasus' secara Cuma-Cuma seperti ini padanya.

Jonghyun menarik nafas lagi, bibir merah itu mengerucut sembari bergerak mengikuti kedua bola matanya yang masih meneliti biodata calon klien-nya.

"Pendidikan yang cukup mengesankan.. Hmm.. background yang sangat bagus untuk seseorang yang hanya ibu rumah tangga, memangnya, siapa suaminya? Jaksa-kah? Atau.. artis? Kibum ini selingkuhan artis, ya?"

"Paboya, Lee Jonghyun" tangan nakal Kyuhyun menjitak kepala sahabatnya, Jonghyun hanya meringis sebentar kemudian berbalik menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kim Kibum ini adalah istri pemilik perusahan Choi Corp yang terkenal"

"Serius?! Yang sahabatmu itu?" ia terkekeh. Seingatnya, Kyuhyun memang cukup akrab dengan pria pemegang kendali penuh perekonomian Korea itu sudah cukup lama. Bahkan ada desas-desus yang beredar bahwa pria kaya raya itulah yang membiayai sekolah Kyuhyun sampai menjadi pengacara seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, "Ne, dan mereka… akan bercerai. Untuk itu, kupercayakan padamu, Jonghyun-ah.. aku tahu kau bisa dipercaya dan bisa membantunya. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak bisa melepaskan kasus seperti ini pada yang lainya—aku tidak yakin mulut mereka bisa dipercaya"

"Tenang saja Kyu, kau bisa memberikanya padaku, hitung-hitung sebagai bantuan dari partner kerja, hahaha" Pria yang pernah memegang sabuk hitam itu meletakkan tanganya diatas bahu Kyuhyun, "Ngomong-ngomong, disini tidak dijelaskan alasan mereka berpisah, boleh ku tahu karena apa?"

"Kau bisa bertanya sendiri ketika sudah bertemu denganya" lanjutnya lagi, "Tapi ingat—kau tidak boleh bicara apapun mengenai hal ini. Klien menginginkan perpisahan secara baik-baik, dan kau tahu kan apa maksud itu semua? Perceraian diam-diam, semulus mungkin tanpa pers harus tahu"

.

.

.

"Kau yakin mau menunggu disini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk melambaikan tanganya keluar jendela. Sembari menjawab pertanyaan istrinya lalu membetulkan letak kacamata, "Hmm… Lagipula, kau hanya mengambil mantel yang ketinggalan, bukan?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Kali ini, saking teledornya ia bahkan meninggalkan mantel kesayanganya di kursi ruangan dokter kandunganya. Ada-ada saja memang, tapi ia sendiri sebenarnya baru sadar setelah kendaraan milik Kyuhyun terlanjur keluar dari parkiran rumah sakit, alhasil, kini namja itu hanya bisa menunggu Sungmin dengan cepat karena terlanjur tidak dapat parkiran lagi.

"Jangan lama-lama, kalau aku sudah dapat parkiran, nanti kuhubungi"

"Baiklah, Honey~"

Sungmin masuk lagi melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit dengan bau-baunya yang sebenarnya membuatnya mual. Namun bagaimana lagi—mantel yang tertinggal itu adalah salah satu hadiah pemberian dari ibunya yang sangat berharga, tentu saja tidak mungkin meninggalkan barang seperti itu tertinggal dan hilang begitu saja.

"Ah maaf sekali Uilsa-nim.. maaf jika saya lancang masuk kesini" Sungmin membungkuk malu sembari memegang perutnya hati-hati, wajah dokter kandunganya terlihat agak tidak senang ketika menyadari seorang pasienya tiba-tiba masuk tanpa sempau membuka pintu.

"Ya, ada apa Nyonya Cho?" Tanyanya sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang agak miring, pria itu mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin dengan perlahan.

Sungmin membungkuk sejenak, "Kurasa mantelku tertinggal barusan, apa anda melihatny, Uilsa-nim?"

"Mantel?" Sang dokter mengernyit sejenak, "Ya, kurasa perawatku meletakkanya disebelah sofa itu.." Tunjunknya pada sebuah sofa kecil yang terletak berdekatan dengan posisi Sungmin saat ini.

"Ah ketemu!" Pekiknya dengan nada bahagia. Dengan cepat Sungmin meraih mantel bulu yang telah dilipat rapi itu. "Ah maafkan aku yang sudah menganggu pekerjaanmu, Uilsa-nim, selamat mal—"

"Sungmin-ssi?"

"Ya?" Sungmin menoleh, wajah dokternya tampak lebih tidak menyenangkan lagi sekarang. Huh ada apa ini?

"Bisakah.. kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ung.. Tentu"

"Kalau begitu, silahkan duduk sebentar"

Sungmin akhirnya duduk di kursi pasien, tepat bersebrangan dengan sang dokter muda yang menurutnya cukup ramah selama ini. perasaanya tiba-tibasaja mendadak tidak enak, terutama ketika melihat wajah masam sang dokter barusan. Kedua tanganya bahkan saling bertautan dengan wajah yang berpeluh keringan menatapnya.

"Jadi.. ada apa dokter?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi.." Dokter itu menggaruk rambutnya sebentar, "Sepertinya aku menemukan ada tanda-tanda adanya mioma pada rahim anda, nyonya"

"Mioma? Apa itu?" Sungmin mendelik sebentar, sepertinya itu cukup familiar, "Bisakah kau bicara dengan bahasa yang mudah kumengerti, Uilsa-nim?"

"Mioma adalah sejenis… Uhm.. Tumor jinak yang kebetulan secara tak sengaja kutemukan ketika USG tadi"

Deg! Hatinya terasa begitu kelu. Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa suasana hatinya menjadi begitu sedih. Refleks kedua tanganya memegang perutnya saking sedihnya.

"T-tapi.. Bukankah selama ini kandunganku baik-baik saja, dokter? Mengapa tiba-tiba aku didiagno—"

"Tumor pada rahim, apalagi ketika sedang mengandung memang sangat sulit untuk dideteksi" Balas dokter itu perlahan seolah tidak ingin membuatnya semakin merasa tidak enak, "Apakah akhir-akhir ini.. anda mengalami pendarahan kecil? Atau perut anda sering merasa sakit?"

"Y-ya, benar" Jawabnya perlahan hingga tak terasa setetes demi setetes air mata turun melalui keda kelopak matanya. "Tapi tidak ada yang tahu… aku sengaja merahasiakanya dari suamiku, kukira, dengan meminum obat penguat kandungan maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

"Berarti ada indikasi bahwa analisaku benar"

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Lirih Sungmin dengan tatapan begitu rapuh. Ia tidak pernah menyangka rasa sakit yang ia abaikan selama ini ternyata adalah tumor. Sepertinya tuhan senang sekali mempermainkan takdirnya, setelah selesai dengan masalah mengenai Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang berselingkuh mengapa kini terjadi sesuatu pada calon bayinya?

"Pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, tentunya" Lanjutnya lagi, "Yang jelas saat ini kau harus istirahat total, jangan berfikir yang macam-macam dulu mengenai hal ini—saya akan menghubungimu nanti untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Kibum, duduk sembari mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya bosan. Menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali, pria yang akan menjadi pengacaranya sedang dalam perjalanan menemuinya. Di sebuah restaurant pasta yang cukup terkenal di pusat kota Seoul yang padat, ia hanya menunggu dalam damai sembari sesekali mengelus perutnya perlahan, sebenarnya, perasaanya jadi tak menentu memikirkan keputusanya menyewa seorang pengacara akan benar atau tidak mengingat kondisinya yang (sebenarnya) kini berbadan dua. Korban dari perpisahan ini tentu adalah bayi yang dikandungnya. Ia masih polos dan belum tahu apa-apa, ketika bayi ini lahir, yang ia tahu hanyalah ia sudah tidak memiliki ayah—dan Kibum tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi pada bayinya.

"Nona Kim?"

Seorang pria tersenyum kearahnya, "Apa benar.. Kau nona Kim Kibum?"

"Ah benar.. saya Kim Kibum"

Tanpa aba-aba Jonghyun segera membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat sembari memberikan kartu nama pada sang calon klien, "Lee Jonghyun imnida"

"Ah ne.. silahkan duduk, Jonghyun-ssi"

Gila! Baru mendengar suara lembut itu memanggil namanya saja Lee Jonghyun langsung terpesona. Kecantikan wanita ini sungguh diatas rata-rata, berbeda dengan apa yang dibayangkanya tentang calon klienya, Kibum ini sungguh cantik—bahkan seperti putri salju yang begitu putih, terlihat cantik sekaligus rapuh disaat yang bersamaan.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, pertama kali baginya berurusan dengan pengacara dan ini sungguh membuatnya binggung harus mulai berbicara darimana.

Kedua tanganya tertau erat, binggung harus memulai darimana. Perlahan seiring dengan hujan yang tiba-tiba saja turun air matanya meleleh. Dan Jonghyun yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana hanya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya perlahan seakan menenangkan Kibum.

"Kita bisa mengurusnya nanti jika kau tidak siap hari ini, Kibum-ssi.." Perlahan rasa iba muncul pada hati kecil Jonghyun yang memang terlalu lemah jika berurusan dengan perempuan.

"Tapi A-aku siap, anda harus mulai mengurus semuanya dari sekarang, mohon bantuanya, Pengacara Lee"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Jonghyun saja, jika kau mau" balasnya dengan nada informal, "Lagipula, usia kita sepantaran"

"n-ne, Jonghyun-ssi.. Aku hanya ingin semuanya diurus secepat mungkin, bahkan jika bisa,aku ingin sekali mengurus surat kepindahanku sebelum sidang selesai"

"Kau yakin, Kibum-ssi? Tidak menyesalkah kau nanti bercerai dengan pria seperti Choi Siwon?" Jonghyun bertanya lagi, dengan nada hati-hati tentunya. Sedikit banyak, sebelum bertemu dengan Kibum Jonghyun sempat memeriksa backgroud yeoja itu. Ekspetasinya benar, Kibum bukanlah wanita sembarangan. Ia juga bukan istri simpanan atau selingkuhan pria terkaya saat ini, Choi Siwon—sebaliknya, ternyata mereka menikah baik-baik bahkan hubungan keduanya sudah terjalin sejak bangku sekolah atas. Lalu, mengapa yeoja ini bersikeras menceraikan Siwon yang sempurna itu?

Perselingkuhan bagi mayoritas orang Korea bukanlah hal yang tabu untuk dibicarakan. Demi menyambung hidup dan kelangsungan status anak-anak mereka, bukan tidak sedikit banyak sekali wanita Korea yang memilih bertahan dengan pasanganya,meskipun mereka semua tahu dan sadar bahwa pasangan yang mereka pilih untuk menjadi pria sehidup semati itu justru mengkhianati mereka dengan kejam. Dan gadis ini? justru memilih mengakhiri segalanya. Pernikahan yang sejak muda mereka bangun dengan susah payah harus diakhiri semudah ini? sebuah alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Tidak seperti perempuan Korea pada umumnya, sepertinya motif Kibum untuk berpisah berbeda.

"Tidak, secepat mungkin justru akan lebih baik bagi kami" Kibum menarik nafas, mencoba menjernihkan pemikiran-pemikiranya. Ini keputusan terbaik, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi tersiksa seperti ini, "Aku sedang mengandung bayi Siwon dan aku tidak ingin ia tahu masalah ini, jadi anda—Jonghyun-ssi, sebaiknya mengurus semuanya sebelum aku berangkat bulan depan, sebagai 'teman' dengan usia sepantaran, aku mohon, bantu aku"

Dan berkat ucapan Kibum barusan—seorang Lee Jonghyun yang terkenal akan kepintaranya dalam menganalisa motif seseorang harus kembali terbinggung-binggung. Sebenarnya, apa yang direncanakan seorang Kim Kibum?

.

.

.

Sungmin hanya bisa menangis dalam hati atas nasibnya yang malang bukan main. Pikiranya gamang dan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hatinya terus gelisah—meskipun dokter belum memberikan vonis mengenai tumor jinak itu namun perasaanya seolah terlanjur terbawa suasana. Pemikiran-pemikiran buruk singgap dan membuatnya ingin sekali bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak sanggup membayangkan betapa kecewanya jika Kyuhyun tahu masalah ini.

Namun ia sendiri berusaha untuk tenang dan menjalaninya dengan sesantai mungkin. Pemikiran-pemikiran yang buruk ketika hamil bisa mempengaruhi kandungan dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal yang semakin buruk terjadi lagi. sebagai manusia, kali ini ia belajar untuk bersikap tenang—bukan berarti dengan mudah Sungmin bisa melupakan vonis dokternya itu, ia hanya mencoba sedikit bersikap positif dan senormal mungkin.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah sekali"

"Ya, tentu saja, makanya aku ingin membagi sedikit lelahku ini denganmu"

Sungmin menghela napas, sembari menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada dada bidang milik Kyuhyun. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu membelai surai-surai rambutnya perlahan.

Pria itu menghirup harum tubuh Sungmin perlahan sebelum mengecupnya, "Kau kelihatan lebih cantik akhir-akhir ini, apa ini yang namanya keajaiban orang hamil?"

"Kau benar-benar lucu, tuan Cho"

"Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, Ibu Cho~" Balas Kyuhun sembari membelai perut itu sebentar, "Internet mengatakan padaku ibu hamil lebih memiliki auranya sendiri yang bisa membuat mereka lebih cantik dari biasanya"

Mood Sungmin sudah agak membaik dengan adanya Kyuhyun disisinya saat ini. Sejak mereka dikasur pria yang lahir di bulan februari itu tampak anteng sekali dengan mainan barunya yang empuk—perut Sungmin. Meskipun sedari tadi ia hanya diam termenung, sesekali ia akan memandang pada Kyuhyun yang malah asik berbicara dengan bayi dalam kandunganya. Lucu sekali, disaat sang ibu justru sedang sibuk memikirkan penyakit yang diidapnya, sang ayah yang tidak tahu malah sibuk bersenang-senang dengan janin yang dikandung Sungmin.

"Harusnya kau lebih banyak istirahat di rumah" Ceramah Kyuhyun, "Kupikir, apa kata dokter benar juga… lihat saja kau semakin hari semakin kurus, Ming. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada bayi kita?"

Namja itu melirik Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah setengah tidur dalam dekapanya. Wajah Sungmin begitu cantik, cantik sekaligus membuatnya bahagia. Melihatnya tidur sedamai ini membuat namja itu perlahan menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Sungmin tertidur pulas.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat khawatir dengan kesehatan istrinya. Sungmin jarang sekali makan dan meskipun sudah melewati trimester pertamanya, yeoja itu masih saja sering mual dan memuntahkan isi makananya. Sudah berkali-kali Kyuhyun menyarankan untuk berhenti dan cuti sementara waktu dari pekerjaan Sungmin yang melelahkan itu namun ia tetap tidak bergeming. Saking sayangnya pada pekerjaan yang telah digelutinya sejak lama Sungmin bahkan memindahkan sebagian pekerjaanya kerumah. Dan inilah yang membuat sering kali keduanya beradu argumen. Masalahnya, terkadang Sungmin yang keras kepala masih saja gila kerja dan mengabaikan kesehatanya sendiri.

Seandainya saja, Sungmin mau mendengarkan nasihatnya barang sebentar saja….

.

.

**TBC**

a/n

Hai semuanya~ UN telah berakhir dan saatnya santai-santai dan merdeka, Wohohoho~

Chapter ini memang kubuat sedikit lebih singkat dari yang biasanya,sengaja kubuat to the point aja buat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, kalian bisa menebak kelanjutan nasib Sungmin untuk chapter selanjutnya, keke~. Maaf bgt kalau banyak yg nggak suka Kyumin yang adem ayem aja kenapa malah kena musibah begini, hehe^^

Ada yang nanya, Kibum anak tunggal kah? Jawabanya Ya.

Kibum sangat menderita di ff ini? jawabanya belum tentu^^

Siwon sama Kibum akan bercerai? Jawabanya juga belum pasti, aku SBS, mana mungkin aku mau appa ummaku pisah, hehe^^

Anyway, terimakasih untuk reader-ssi yang sudah mau menunggu sekian abad untuk ff ku yang jamuran banget ini, kritik diterima kok, aku sadar kalau aku sendiri author yang bener-bener ngaret-_-

ThanKYU! And Catch me RANARAWR on twitter^^ then for blackberry messenger, please look at my bio :*


	15. Chapter 15

"Eonnie, kau sakit?"

Jiwon yang baru saja datang berkunjung terkejut ketika mendapati seseorang yang berwajah putih pucat membukakan pintu untuknya. Saking terkejutnya mendapati wajah kakak –atau bisa dibilang calon mantan kakak iparnya-, kalimat sapaan yang biasanya tertutur dari bibirnya tergantikan oleh nada kecemasan tingkat tinggi.

"Aniya Jiwonnie… Ah silahkan masuk"

Choi Jiwon yang membawa sekantung paper bag ditanganya masuk ke rumah kakak iparnya. Persis seperti kepribadian Kibum yang sepi, rumah itu juga tampak sepi dan terawatt. Sejak kakaknya memutuskan tinggal secara terpisah dengan Kibum, rumah mereka jatuh ke tangan kakak iparnya ini.

Kibum mempersilahkan tamunya ini duduk, setelah membuatkan minuman untuk Jiwon, sang pemilik rumah ikut duduk tepat disamping calon mantan adik iparnya yang cantik.

"Apa kabarmu, Jiwonnie? Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu"

"Aku juga, Eonnie" Tubuh rampingnya mendekap erat tubuh Kibum rapat-rapat. "Semuanya sangat merindukanmu, Umma, aku, Appa juga Changmin. Kapan Eonnie akan main ke rumah?" Balasnya sembari menekankan kata rumah. Tentu saja rumah yang dimaksud bukanlah rumah tempat dimana suaminya tinggal, rumah yang dimaksud adalah kediaman keluarga besar Choi yang terpisah dari rumah putra sulungnya.

"Secepatnya aku akan mampir, mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku akan menemui Umma dan Appa"

"Bersama… Siwon Oppa?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Jawab Kibum dengan senyuman tulus, "Kau tahu kan bagaimana hubunganku akhir-akhir ini denganya. Kurasa, bertemu dengan Oppamu dalam jangka waktu dekat bukanlah sesuatu yang cukup baik"

"Lalu, sampai kapan kalian akan begini? Maksud Eonnie, kau baru akan menemuinya ketika sudah masuk meja hijau, begitu?" Jiwon menahan air matanya dan berusaha tegar. Ia sadar, air matanya bukanlah apa-apa bagi Kibum yang tentu saja merasakan hal yang lebih pedih. Meskipun Kibum bisa tertawa lepas di hadapanya, Jiwon dapat merasakan bagaimana seorang Kim Kibum menahan semuanya sendirian.

Kibum hanya bisa terdiam. Semua ini bukan kemauanya… Jika saja ia punya keberanian lebih dengan cara apapun ia akan mempertahankan Siwon disisinya, bukan membiarkan pria itu pergi dan mengajukan gugatan cerai kepadanya.

"Eonnie, kumohon, jangan pergi…" Lirih Jiwon menahan air matanya lagi. Kibum sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya sejak lama, ia sendiri benar-benar menyayangi kakak iparnya bahkan menganggap Kibum bagaikan saudara kandungnya sendiri. "Kau tahu? Eomma sampai sakit memikirkanmu yang akan berangkat ke Amerika, kumohon Eonnie.. Jangan pergi"

"Maafkan aku Jiwonnie, aku telah gagal mempertahankan semuanya.. Jika kami berjodoh, suatu saat nanti aku dan Siwon pasti akan kembali lagi, tapi, saat ini sepertinya perpisahan lebih baik untuk kami berdua…"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Eonnie, kami semua tahu kau masih mencintai Oppa-ku dan dia juga merasakah hal yang sama, kami sangat menyayangimu, aku memang sangat terpukul ketika mendengar kabar dari Eomma bahwa kalian berdua akan bercer—ah maksudku berpisah, namun sebagai seorang adik aku juga tahu bahwa kakak kandungku tidak bahagia dengan perpisahanya. Jadi kumohon, Eonnie, kembalilah…"

Kibum tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam memandangi Jiwon dengan pandangan yang gamang. Ia juga tidak ingin berpisah dari Siwon… ia juga ingin hidup bahagia selamanya dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Siwon dan anak mereka… namun dosanya sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah terampuni, suaminya kini bahkan telah pergi dan tak pernah mengunjunginya sama sekali. Apalagi yang bisa ia harapkan jika ia berlama-lama tinggal di Seoul?

"Aku akan bicara pada Oppa, kalian tidak boleh berpisah…"

"Kumohon jangan" Potongnya dengan cepat dengan nada yang cukup tegas.

"Kumohon, Jiwonnie.. ini adalah masalah kami berdua, aku dan Siwon sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Kami sudah berpisah dan perpisahan resminya bahkan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, sekeras apapun kau berusaha, jika ia bahkan tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi maka semua ini sia-sia, maafkan aku, Dongsaeng, terkadang sesuatu yang pada awalnya begitu indah berubah menjadi cerita yang begitu mengerikan hanya karena sebuah kesalahan"

.

.

.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau tidah pernah keluar, Minnie?"

Kyuhyun yang menyadari istrinya masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama sejak tadi sebelum ia berangkat kerja mengangkat alisnya dengan binggung. Namun Sungmin Nampak cuek sembari sibuk menggonta ganti saluran tv sembari bermalas-malasan. Merasa diabaikan, namja kelahiran bulan februari itu kemudian ikut terlentang tepat disamping tubuh Sungmin.

"Minnie.."

"Hmm" Balasnya singkat. Begitu menemukan saluran masak kesukaanya Sungmin sepertinya begitu focus hingga tak sadar Kyuhyun kini tidur di satu banyal yang sama denganya.

"Yak! Cho Sungmin! Jangan mengabaikanku"

"Hanya malas saja.." Ia menguap menunjukkan rasa bosanya.

"Karena kau malas-malasan seperti ini kau jadi terlihat lebih gendut dari biasanya" Goda Kyuhyun yang biasanya akan dibalas oleh hadiah cubitan dari Sungmin. Tapi kali ini semuanya menjadi lain, Sungmin yang biasanya akan merenggut kesal akibat bahan bercandaanya yang menyebalkan hanya menoleh sebentar.

Bukanya ia tidak mau membalas bercandaan tadi atau karena Sungmin ingin menghindari suaminya. Akhir-akhir ini, semenjak diagnose dokter keluar entah mengapa ia jadi tidak bersemangat lagi melakukan apapun. Ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah atau memikirkan sesuatu jadi saat ini ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar vakum dari pekerjaan dan memindah tugaskan semuanya pada salah satu asisten kepercayaanya, ia juga tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan sesuatu yang nantinya bisa mengusik pikiranya.. maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk selalu bersikap positif bagaimanapun dan apapun yang menjadi masalahnya.

"Kyu, kau lapar?"

"Lumayan, memangnya kenapa Ming?" Namun ia belum cukup lapar mengingat sekarang masih jam lima sore. Ini bahkan bukan jam biasanya ia pulang kantor jadi tentu saja perutnya masih cukup kenyang mengingat tadi ia baru saja makan siang bersama teman-teman kantornya.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu, kau bisa menghangatkan nasi untukmu sendiri, kan? Aku mau tidur, hari ini rasanya aku lelah sekali.."

"Lelah? Minnie, ada sesuatu yang salah ya?" Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak sekali. Ia memang menyadari akhir akhir ini istrinya itu mendadak jadi pendiam, namun ia tidak pernah sadar bahwa beberapa hari ini kondisi Sungmin melemah.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sangat aneh, meskipun mood-mu memang naik turun akhir-akhir ini tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lain, kau jadi pendiam begini… pasti ada sesuatu ya?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng. Jawabanyan bukan hanya ada 'sesuatu', tapi masalah besar yang selalu mengganjal di tenggorokanya setiap kali ia ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidak"

"Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Bukan, bukan itu"

"Apa bercandaanku mulai keterlaluan? Hey.. kau tersinggung ya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Jika sudah bercanda Kyuhyun memang keterlaluan, namun Sungmin tidak pernah sama sekali terganggu atau mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu. Karena ia tahu ejekan dan lawakan Kyuhyun yang sedikit pedas semata-mata hanya untuk membuatnya tertawa.

"Lalu ada apa?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk merapat ke tubuh Sungmin, sembari menciumi tangan Sungmin Ia berkata, "Well, kurasa… apa ini berhubungan dengan Kibum?"

"Aniyo.. ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan Kibum sama sekali, kau tahu aku sudah memaafkanmu dan Kibummie—"

"Lalu sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu? Beberapa hari ini kau begitu murung, kerjaanmu hanya mondar-mandir di dalam rumah dan mengabaikanku saja. Kau bahkan lupa meminum obatmu… bahkan bekerjapun tidak. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang melihat istriku sedang tidak baik-baik saja begini?"

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun, aku hanya dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk"

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku, apapun itu, cerita saja" namja itu menatap kedua bola mata Sungmin lekat-lekat hingga ia tidak berani membalas tatapan itu, "Minnie, seburuk apapun perasaanmu kumohon jangan terus begini.. aku mungkin tidak tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya tapi setidaknya buatlah aku belajar untuk mengerti perasaanmu, Ming"

"JIka ibunya bahagia, bayi kita juga akan bahagia.. Jika kau sedih bayi di dalam sini pasti juga akan merasa sedih" Namja itu membelai perutnya perlahan dengan gerakan memutar, "Mulai sekarang, kau harus banyak-banyak makan dan minum obat, oke? Jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh, meskipun ada hal yang sulit diantara kita berdua kau harus tetap berfikiran positif…

"Aku…. Hiks"

"Aku.. aku…"

Sungmin tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Lidahnya begitu kelu dan semuanya terasa sulit sekali untuk diungkapkan. Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata yang penuh duka mendalam. Cukup ia saja yang tahu dan kecewa dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Bicara dengan suaminya hanya akan menyakiti hati Kyuhyun dan membuatnya sedih.

Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengusap punggungnya halus. Sembari menangis terisak, Sungmin mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bicara, "Kyu, sebenarnya ada yang harus kuberitahukan"

"Baiklah, tenangkan dulu dirimu" Namja itu mengenggam tanganya erat-erat. Memberinya kekuatan dalam ilusi kasat mata, "jika kau sudah berani menatapku maka kita akan bicara"

Butuh waktu lebih dari semenit bagi Sungmin—dengan kedua air mata yang menggenang dan tangan yang gemetar untuk mulai membuka mulutnya. Sebelum bersuara pun, hanya isakan-isakan tangis kecil yang muncul sebagai tanda bahwa apa yang dialaminya sangatlah berat.

"Kyu..Hyun. sebenarnya aku… aku.."

"Aku memiliki tumor jinak di rahimku" Kali ini pecah sudah tangisnya. Sungmin bahkan sama sekali tidak membuka kedua matanya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia menutup kedua mata dengan tanganya tanpa berniat melihat ke depan, hancur sudah segala pertahanan yang sudah ia siapkan. Ia begitu takut.. dengan guratan wajah dan kekecewaan yang akan dilihatnya nanti dari pria yang sudah bersumpah di depan altar akan menjadi pendamping selama sisa hidupnya, Ia begitu takut—sekaligus begitu sedih juga kecewa akan keadaanya sendiri yang dapat membahayakan bayinya sendiri, nada isakanya berubah jadi suara bergetar yang begitu rapuh, begitu pilu dan menyayat hati.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"

Bukan nada marah, kecewa atau Kyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkanya sendiri. Pria itu malah memeluknya dan membiarkan ia menangis sepuasnya, meluapkan rasa sedih dan kecewa yang terlanjur menjalar dalam batinya selama ini, membiarkan tangis yang dipendamnya sendirian keluar begitu saja. Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkanya…. Ia masih disini, disini dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bayi kita juga akan baik-baik saja karena ibunya disini kuat dan tegar luar biasa… Appa dan Umma berjanji kami akan berjuang sekuat tenaga kami untuk mempertahankanmu nak,"

Kyuhyun mencoba tegar sembari berbicara pada si jabang bayi. Nafasnya perlahan berubah menjadi suara isakan.. karena belum pernah ia sesedih ini sebelumnya. Sebagai seorang calon ayah tentu Kyuhyun sangat sedih mendapati kenyataan yang selama ini disembunyikan Sungmin sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin berhari-hari Sungmin menyimpanya sendirian dan berpura-pura seolah ini tidak pernah terjadi? Bagaimanapun, sebagai ibunya tentu Sungmin pasti lebih terpuruk darinya saat ini, ia kan akan menjadi seorang ayah, bukankah saat ini peranya sedang dibutuhkan untuk tetap berdiri dan menghadapi kejamnya dunia bersama Sungmin?

"Maafkan aku Kyu, hiks..hiks.."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Minnie, kau sama sekali tidak salah, mungkin tuhan sudah merencanakan yang terbaik bagi kita semua"

"Tapi Kyu.." Sungmin mulai menangis lagi, sembari menyeka air matanya ia berusaha menahan kegugupanya, "Semua ini salahku, seandainya tumor ini terdeteksi lebih awal.. aku tidak akan mempercepat kehamilanku seperti sekarang"

"Sssshht, diamlah"

"Tuhan yang merencanakan semua ini, dan penyakit ini bukan salahmu sayang, sekarang yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kita, sebagai orang tua mempertahankan calon anak kita.. tidak ada yang perlu diratapi apalagi disedihkan… Kita harus kuat Ming, demi Aegya, dan demi kesehatanmu juga"

Saat Kyuhyun mengecup perutnya perlahan kemudian… disanalah Sungmin yakin dan percaya, pria itu tidak akan pernah meninggalkana dalam keterpurukan sendirian.

.

.

.

Pengadilan memang menjadi sesuatu yang menyeramkan dan ini pertama kalinya Kibum benar-benar datang ke tempat seperti ini. Secara tertutup dan hanya dihadiri beberapa orang termasuk ibu mertua dan adik iparnya, rasanya Kibum benar-benar seperti dikuliti. Hatinya berdebar-debar, menatap jauh kedepan, kearah sang hakim pengadilan yang berjubah tebal sana rasanya ia sudah ketakutan, ia benar-benar sendiri selain ditemani oleh pengacaranya, tentunya. Kedua orang tuanya bahkan belum tahu apapun mengenai ini dan masih menetap di Jepang dengan tenang sementara ia menjalani hukuman moral ini sendirian.

Siwon terlihat begitu baik-baik saja. Dengan tuxedo hitamnya ia masih tampak seperti Siwon yang sama, yang baik-baik saja dan begitu tampan. Tidak ada yang berubah didirinya dan kini pria yang masih sah sebagai suaminya itu duduk bersebrangan, memandangnya sebentar kemudian membuang muka dengan cepat. Rasanya jarak memisahkan mereka begitu jauh….. hingga pria itu sama sekali hilang dari jangkauanya. Entah kini bagaimana caranya menahan semua rasa sakit ini, rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis dan berlari ke pangkuan Siwon, namun ia tahu semuanya sudah sia-sia dan tidak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu lagi. Jadi, biarlah kini ia memainkan peranya sebagai Kibum yang baik-baik saja tanpa suaminya, Choi Siwon.

"Saudara Kim Kibum, apa ada yang ingin anda sampaikan sebelum sidang ini dimulai?" Tanya hakim menggunakan microphone yang terletak diatas mejanya lantang.

_Banyak._

_Banyak sekali hingga rasanya ia ingin berteriak._

_Jika ini adalah sebuah perpisahan… biarkan ini menjadi sebuah pilihan yang terbaik._

_Jika ini adalah sebuah perpisahan… Ia berharap Ia akan baik-baik saja dan kuat, begitu pula halnya dengan apa yang dirasakan suaminya, yang ia harapkan hanyalah kebahagiaan untuk pria yang pernah disisinya selama bertahun-tahun itu._

_Jika ini adalah sebuah perpisahan.. yang ia harapkan adalah ia bisa menjaga perasaanya, mulai dari sekarang hingga akhir nanti. Karena ia begitu mencintai Siwon dan ia akan menjaga rasa itu sampai kapanpun. _

_Jika ini adalah sebuah perpisahan… biarkan semuanya terjadi dan berakhir dengan akhir yang tanpa penyesalah diantara keduanya._

_Jika saja ini sebuah perpisahan.. ia memohon pada tuhan segalanya yang terbaik, dari-Nya untuk suaminya. Jika Siwon memiliki pengganti dirinya, semoga gadis itu tidak akan pernah melukai hatinya lagi, semoga gadis itu tidak menghancurkan pengharapan Siwon seperti yang ia lakukan padanya._

_Jika saja ini yang terakhir,_

_Kibum hanya berharap segala perasaan yang masih tersimpan dalam hati suaminya hilang—agar pria itu tidak perlu mengingat rasa sakit yang telah ia perbuat._

"Saudari Kibum? saudari?"

"Ah—Tidak ada, tuan" Jawabnya dengan lantang sembari memberanikan diri mendalami kedua bola mata Siwon.

"Bagaimana dengan anda, Tuan Choi Siwon? Adakah yang ingin anda bicarakan sebelum sidang pertama ini dimulai?"

"Tidak ada, anda bisa melanjutkan sidangnya" Jawab Siwon dengan lantang, lancer dan tanpa hambatan. Sepertinya tekad Siwon menceraikanya secara langsung benar-benar gigih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, maka dengan resmi sidang kali ini saya mulai"

TOK TOK

Palu sudah terdengar. Saatnya kini bagi Kibum menulikan mata, hati dan telinganya. Yang ia lakukan saat ini hanya memberi dirinya sendiri motivasi untuk tetap tegar dan kuat

.

.

.

Sidang pertama selesai, dan disinilah Kibum sekarang—di sebuah restaurant yang cukup dekat dengan pengadilan distrik tadi. Jonghyun membawanya kesini, katanya sebagai obat untuk menenangkan perasaan Kibum yang ia yakin tidak dalam kondisi baik. Pria itu bahkan sudah memesankanya sebuah tempat yang paling jauh dan sepi diantara meja-meja lainya hingga bahkan yang terdengar hanya alunan music klasik yang sayup-sayup melirih.

Jonghyun menarikkan kursi untuknya. Ini sangat romantis jika saja hatinya tidak sedang dalam suasana biru seperti sekarang. Namun Kibum hanya duduk—benar-benar duduk dalam arti sebelumnya. Sembari bertopang dagu, ia seolah menjadi sosok yang begitu bisu diluar dan kini sedang menangis berteriak di dalam hatinya.

"Kau tahu? Jika kau mau, kau bisa melakukan apapun pada steakmu itu. Kurasa mencabik-cabik makanan setelah 'bertarung' di pengadilan bukanlah ide yang buruk" Jonghyun mulai berbicara, sementara pria itu sudah sibuk menyantap makan siangnya dan meninggalkan Kibum yang kini termenung.

"Ayolaah.. daripada diam seperti itu, jangan menyimpan semuanya sendiri, Kibum-ssi"

"Apa aku akan baik-baik saja, Jonghyun-ah?"

"Apa?" Balasnya dengan nada ragu mengingat suara yang Kibum hasilkan begitu lirih dan kecil, Jonghyun yang sedari tadi memang sudah sibuk bergelut dengan makananya tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang klien-nya katakana barusan.

"Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?" Potongnya. Kali ini dengan nada yang sedukut lebih keras dari yang pertama.

"Tentu saja kau akan baik-baik saja" Jonghyun terkekeh kecil, "Rasa sakit memang pasti ada dan hanya kau yang tahu sampai kapan dan bagaimana kau bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit itu. Sebulan, dua atau tiga bulan, setahun bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun.. Semua itu kau sendiri yang merasakan dan tentu saja kau sendiri yang akan sadar seberapa jauh rasa sakit itu akan mempengaruhi segalanya, perpisahan bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan tapi kau bisa mencoba untuk memperbaiki hidupmu dan membangunya kembali. Bertemulah dengan pria baik-baik, mulailah menata ulang hidupmu, kau masih muda, cantik dan berpendidikan, kehilangan Siwon mungkin bisa membuatmu menemukan jodohmu yang sebenarnya…"

"Tapi aku mengandung bayinya, Jonghyun-ah, aku mengandung bayi Siwonnie… ini bayi kami… hiks.."

Sesaat Jonghyun merasa begitu bodoh. Ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa disini, didalam Rahim gadis yang begitu rapuh ini hiduplah seorang bayi yang bahkan ayahnya saja tidak tahu.

"Kibummie…"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Huh? Bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Karena jujur, aku sama sekali tidak punya rencana untuk kedepanya nanti.. aku tidak bisa Jonghyun-ah, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanya" Ia menangis sampai wajah putih pucatnya itu kini memerah. Kibum tidak bisa membendung rasa sedihnya, hanya di depan Jonghyun saja ia bisa menumpahkan semua perasaan ini, hanya di depan pria yang ia anggap teman ini Kibum bisa berkeluh kesah karena tak ada tempat lagi baginya untuk bersandar.

Namun Kibum tidak pernah sadar bahwa seorang Lee Jonghyun menganggap hubungan keduanya hanya sekedar teman sebaya. Ketika seorang pria menyukai sesuatu dan tanpa sengaja datang pada mereka, para pria menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, mereka akan menuntut banyak untuk itu. Meskipun Jonghyun hanya memendamnya sendirian juga…

"Kau istrinya Siwon, apa tebakanku benar?"

Seorang yeoja dengan gaun hitamnya yang berkelas tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang kursi Jonghyun. Mengagetkan keduanya yang sedang terlibat percakapan serius. Wanita itu—Kwon Jiyong. Gadis yang pernah mabuk dan 'menginap' di rumah Siwon. Nampaknya ia sedang bahagia sekali, terlihat dari gurat-gurat wajahnya yang dihiasi senyuman super manis. Disebelahnya, tampak seorang pria tampan dengan kacamata hitam hanya tersenyum kearah keduanya.

"N-ne"

"Ah kita belum berkenalan dengan resmi.. namaku Kwon Jiyong" Ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan tanda hormat.

"Kim Kibum"

"Siapa dia, chagi?" Pria tampan tadi mengeluarkan suaranya, berat tetapi sexy. Kemudian, ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan tampaklah sosok yang lebih tampan dari yang Kibum perkiraan. (Re : Suami Author) *plak*

Jiyong merangkul tubuh pria tadi, "Tabi, ini Kim Kibum… Istrinya Choi Siwon yang hebat itu, kau ingat?"

"Kibum?" Seunghyun mencoba mengingat nama itu, dan nama suaminya, "Oh kau istrinya Siwon? Maaf sekali aku sempat tidak mengenalimu… ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu secara langsung setelah pernikahanmu yang super meriah itu. Oh ya, namaku Choi Seunghyun, senang berkenalan dengamu"

Kibum mengangguk perlahan, Jiyong dan Seunghyun sepertinya sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara.. apa pria ini kekasih baru Jiyong? Atau Siwon adalah simpanan perempuan ini..

"Dan perlu kau ketahui Kibummie, Seunghyun adalah suamiku, ia juga teman satu jurusan-nya Siwon waktu kuliah"

Oh begitu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Siwon, bukankah beberapa minggu yang lalu kau sempat menginap di rumahnya?" Namja itu menyelak pembicaraan istrinya dengan nada posesif, "Kau sudah izin dengan Kibum, kan?"

"Sial, kau masih membahas yang tempo kemarin" Rutuk Jiyong dengan nada cemberutnya, "Kan sudah kubilang aku belum berkenalan secara resmi dengan Kibum.. aku bertemu denganya ketika aku mabuk berat, kau puas?"

"Kurang puas, Dragon" Kekehnya, "Ah maafkan kelakuan istriku yang suka seenaknya ya, Ia memang suka sekali pesta dan kadang tidak sadar dimana ia terdampar setelah pesta, apalagi ia bersama Siwon yang jelas-jelas pria beristri… aku jadi merasa tidak enak denganmu"

"Aniya.. tidak apa-apa"Jawab Kibum segera setelah Seunghyun meminta maaf. Sungguh pria sejati (diranjang juga apalagi), pria ini bahkan meminta maaf untuk kelakuan istrinya yang 'nyeleneh'.

"Ah dan ini siapa, Kibummie?" Tanya Jiyong segera ketika menyadari ada pria lain yang duduk di kursi samping Kibum.

"Ini Lee Jonghyun, dia adalah pengacaraku"

Jonghyun membungkukkan tubuhnya, pria yang daritadi hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan tiga orang itu kemudian tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Pengacara? Untuk apa kau menyewa seorang pengacara?"

"Sebenarnya aku dan Siwon.. kami akan bercerai, Jiyongie"

"Cerai?" yeoja itu tertawa, "Mengapa kalian harus bercerai sedangkan di mata kami, kau dan Siwonnie adalah pasangan paling serasi di muka bumi?" Jiyong berkata jujur. Jika hubunganya dengan Seunghyun penuh dengan intrik—namun selama ini keduanya menjadikan pernikahan Siwon sebagai panutan mereka. Sungguh aneh rasanya melihat pasangan yang terkenal baik-baik saja seperti mereka bahkan akan berpisah pula.

"Ah itu—"

"Itu karena masalah yang tidak bisa kami jelaskan sekarang, nyonya"

Jonghyun menyelak pembicaraan sembari menekankan kata 'nyonya' sebagai akhir kalimat. Sebagai pengacara, ia tidak bisa membiarkan klien-nya binggung sendiri menjawab pertanyaan dari pihak lain. Dan sepasang suami istri ini sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan baginya, karena secara tiba-tiba datang dan menghancurkan acara makan siang mereka.

"Dan kalau kalian tidak keberatan, kami permisi dulu"

Pria itu mengulurkan tanganya dan membiarkan Kibum pergi terlebih dahulu. Menyisakan dua orang lainya yang masih bingung sendiri. Suami istri yang penguasa kerajaan fashion Korea itu terlihat masih berdiri disana sembari memandang Kibum dan pengacaranya yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkan mereka.

"Chagi, kurasa, aku tidak menyukai pengacara itu"

"Sama hal-nya denganku" Seunghyun mengangguk setuju. Sebagai seorang pria yang sangat berkuasa, tiba-tiba ditinggalkan orang lain ketika ia berbicara merupakan hal yang baginya sangat tidak sopan, meskipun mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

"Lain kali, jika kita bercerai kau tidak boleh menyewa pengacara seperti itu, Arachi?"

"Baiklah Jiyongine, What? Omo? Bercerai? Yang benar saja, jauh darimu sebentar saja aku tidak tahan~~"

"Lebih baik kau diam atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan milikku yang besar sekarang" Balas Jiyong sembari mengerling dengan tatapan nakal.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi Sungmin, Uilsa-nim? Apa ia baik-baik saja?"

"Sejauh ini tumornya masih sangat kecil dan belum menyebar luas ke seluruh permukaan" Balas Dokter itu sembari melepaskan stetoskopnya.

"Kau bilang, tumor ini akan menyebar? A-aku ingin tahu seberapa cepat tumor seperti ini akan tersebar luas ke permukaan"

"Efeknya akan berbeda-beda tergantung pada setiap pasien, nyonya Cho" Balasnya dengan nada yang seolah menenangkan keduanya, "Karena, tumor seperti ini lebih cepat menyebar pada orang yang justru sehat dan lebih lama bagi orang yang cukup berumur, tapi anda tidak perlu memikirkanya terlalu jauh, Sungmin-ssi"

Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin dari belakang, meskipun ia tahu Sungmin terlihat begitu terpukul namun ia berusaha untuk tetap menenangkanya.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan operasi.. namun itu juga berarti kalian harus siap untuk kehilangan—"

"Aniya Kim Uilsa! Jebal! Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang seperti itu pada kami… hiks.."

"Minnie.."

"Kumohon, aku tidak bisa membunuh bayiku sendiri.. apapun alasanya aku tidak bisa terima… lebih baik aku saja yang merasakan penderitaan ini.. bayiku tidak sama sekali bersalah, hiks.."

"Kalau begitu anda harus bertahan, untuk dua bulan lagi" Potong dokter itu dengan nada sedikit ragu, "Tujuh bulan adalah usia minimal seorang bayi bisa keluar dan langsung bertahan dalam incubator, kemudian, setelah bayinya lahir nyonya Cho akan langsung operasi pengangkatan tumor tersebut. Sepertinya, hanya itu satu-satunya cara bagi bayi agar tetap dapat terlahir dengan selamat"

"Presentasenya?"

"Cukup besar untuk bayi kalian…"

"Namun, aku belum bisa memastikan untuk Sungmin-ssi sendiri, kami masih harus melakukan serangkaian test bagi anda, jadi kumohon untuk sementara waktu tolong jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak dan jangan sampai terlalu stress, usahakan agar meminum semua obatmu tepat waktu juga makan makanan yang kami rekomendasikan" Saran sang dokter sembari menatap keduanya kasihan. Meskipun ia belum menikah namun melihat kegigihan pasangan ini mempertahankan buah cinta mereka benar-benar membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat punya anak.

"Jeongmalyo? Benarkah kami bisa melakukanya? Meskipun dua bulan ini aku harus menderita namun kami akan memilih jalan yang kedua" Sungmin seolah mendapat pencerahan, meskipun bayinya harus lahir lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya tapi ini jauh lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Tubuh mungilnya spontan memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat.

"Terimakasih Uilsa-nim… terimakasih banyak…. Sekecil apapun harapan itu kami akan tetap optimis dan percaya.." Kini gentian Kyuhyun yang mengucap beribu kata syukur pada dokter yang diam-diam pernah membuatnya terbakar cemburu.

"Ah iya—sama-sama, sebenarnya, kerjasama sebagai suami istri begitu dibutuhkan disini jadi saya hanya berharap tuan Cho bisa menjaga dan melindungi Sungmin-ssii sebaik-baiknya dalam periode mendatang"

_Meskipun sebenarnya, itu akan sangat sulit._ Batin sang dokter sembari tersenyum miris menatap keduanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Anyeoong!

Ff ini belum aku edit, dan kukerjakan kilat jadi maaf kalo typo bertebaran dimana-mana~-_-

Oh iya, Cameo Chapter ini muncul lagi~~ jeng jeng! Tabi Oppa sengaja kumunculin bersama dengan GD, karena kebetulan aku juga GDTOP Shipper makanya meskipun jayus tp ttp aku paksai di chapter ini mereka ikutan dpt peran #plak

Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah mendoakanku lulus UN :D Semoga kalian semua dapet kesempatan ketemu para bias masing-masing di SS5 nanti, ada yang sudah beli tiket-kah? Semoga nanti kita bertemu di Super Show 5 itupun kalo aku juga nonton-_- huehehe

Heechul enggak tahu kalau menantunya hamil, hmm… Benar! Kibum benar-benar tertutup soal hal ini jg yang tahu Cuma KyuMin dan pengacara Lee aja (re: Jonghyun). Kebetulan krn aku juga suka sama dia makanya aku masukin cast-nya disini.. Jonghyun baik kok disini, dia nggak jahat dan nggak gigit(?) hehe

Anyway, sorry for this loooooong author note, it because I really miss you guys~ keke

See you on next chapter :D Critics fine because I knew my post schedule really mess up, XP


	16. Chapter 16

Kehidupan, nyatanya tidak seindah alunan music yang bergerak konstan dan bahagia selamanya. Kehidupan bukan seperti sebuah jalan lurus dimana kita akan selalu merasakan hal yang sama. kehidupan—sama seperti sebuah opera. Ada titik dimana kau akan merasa tegang, senang atau bahkan meratapi dirimu sendiri. Opera tidak pernah sepi, penuh dengan suara-suara pemainya yang menggema di seluruh ruangan, tidak pernah ada habisnya jika bukan kau sendiri yang menghentikanya

"Kau yakin akan tinggal disini?"

Kibum memandang lesu pada koridor didepanya yang agak ramai. Sembari mengusap perutnya ia meyakinkan diri bahwa keputusanya untuk berada disini adalah hal yang terbaik. Flat barunya, meskipun jauh dari kata bagus dan berbanding terbalik dengan tempat dimana ia tinggal dulu adalah hasil tabunganya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin Jonghyun-ssi" Jawabnya perlahan sembari membuka knop pintu tempat tinggal barunya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat mengunjungi tempat ini sebelum memutuskan membelinya, tidak ada yang special di tempat ini. Hanya dua buah kamar yang tidak seberapa luasnya, kamar mandi, dan dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang tamunya. Memang sedikit sempit, tapi tempat ini sudah lebih cukup.

Mereka masuk ke dalam. Jonghyun, setelah masuk ke dalam langsung meletakkan kardusnya kemudian bergegas keluar lagi dan mengambil yang lainya sementara Kibum membuka tumpukan kardus itu dan menyusun barang-barangnya.

Ketika membuka salah satu kardus pakaian, ia melihat sebuah sapu tangan hitam yang agak usang dan sebenarnya milik Siwon. Kibum membelikan sapu tangan ini ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Saat itu, ulang tahun Siwon yang ke dua puluh dan Kibum sama sekali tidak punya ide harus membelikan apa pada kekasihnya yang kaya raya. Berbekal dengan keterampilan menjahitnya yang pas-pasan, ia akhirnya membeli sebuah sapu tangan kemudian menyulamkan nama Siwon di atasnya.

Ia mencium sapu tangan itu kuat-kuat. Masih ada aroma tubuh Siwon yang tertinggal di dalamnya. Wangi musk yang begitu maskulin dan meninggalkan kesan yang begitu kuat pada dirinya, membuat rasa rindunya pada pria itu kian memuncah.

Sebelum berubah pikiran, cepat-cepat ia memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tumpukan lemarinya tanpa memandangnya kembali. Meskipun sulit, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan calon mantan suaminya. Ia tidak ingin hidup dalam penyesalan sampai ia menutup mata nanti, lebih baik baginya menata ulang segalanya—hidup sejauh mungkin dari kota Seoul juga sejauh mungkin dari semua yang berhubungan dengan dirinya di masa lalu.

Busan sudah lebih dari cukup baginya sekarang, sebenarnya, Jonghyun lah yang menyarankanya pindah kesini ketika ia sibuk menyiapkan keperluanya sebelum ke Amerika. Katanya, perempuan hamil tidak boleh banyak berkendara menaiki pesawat dan kebetulan Busan adalah kampung halamanya. Kibum merasa aman dan percaya pada pria ini, jadi ia hanya mengiyakan ajakanya.

"Maaf lama menunggu" Pria dengan kantung matanya yang khas itu tersenyum sembari mengangkat sebuah plastic putih, "Sebelum naik kesini aku membelikanmu Kimbap. Kau pasti lapar setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan tadi"

Ia berjalan mendekati Kibum, perlahan tangan kananya menepis tangan Kibum yang sibuk melipat pakaianya dan meletakkan Kimbap tadi diatas tangan Kibum.

"Eeey~ Baju ini tidak penting, sekarang.. Nah ayo, makan dulu"

"Sebentar, Jonghyun-ssi, setelah aku merapikan semuanya aku pasti makan"

"Lalu nanti, setelah membersihkan rumah, setelah menyapa seluruh tetangga di gedung ini, kau baru akan makan, kan? Dan hey—ada apa dengan –ssi –ssi itu? Kita kan teman, bagaimana bisa kau masih memanggilku Jonghyun-ssi? Aku kan bukan atasanmu, Kim Kibum"

"Kurasa, kau lebih cocok dipanggil seperti ini"

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Jonghyun. Okay? Rasanya aneh memiliki teman akrab yang masih memanggilku Jonghyun-ssi, kau bahkan boleh kok memanggilku 'Jonghyunnie' jika kau mau" Goda Jonghyun sembari menatap wajah Kibum intens. Rasanya ia bisa mati berdiri terus memandangi wajah cantik itu dari dekat, membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang setiap kali bola mata mereka bertemu.

"Arasseo, baiklah.. daripada kau nanti lebih cerewet lagi aku akan makan. Tapi, kau harus membantuku memasang rak buku dulu sebelum pulang, ara?"

"Nde… Gongju-nim… Pelayan Lee siap melayani anda" Godanya perlahan sembari membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat kearah Kibum yang kemudian tersenyum kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"SECRET"**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Jonghyun (?) As Lawyer Lee**

**Sibum, Kyumin then broken KyuBum**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

**Don't like the cast or plot. Do not BASH, please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Dibalik bathrobe putihnya Siwon masih berdiri tegak. Sebelah tanganya memegang segelas wine sementara tangan yang lainya berkacak pinggang menatap ke depan jendela besar. Persis seperti seorang pangeran yang kini menikmati hari-harinya dengan kekuasaan penuh.

"Morning, Sweety…"

Sepasang tangan wanita bergerak memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis yang berada dibalik tubuh tegapnya tentu saja bukan Kibum. karena kini, ia sudah menjadi manusia bebas—sebutan lainya untuk seseorang yang sudah menjadi calon duda di usia muda. Sementara ia membiarkan gadis itu menyentuhnya, sang lawan jenis yang berambut kecokelatan itu melepaskan tali bathrobe yang terikat tak kencang disamping pinggang Siwon.

Cup.

"Have a nice day, Oppa~" Victoria mengecup pipi Siwon perlahan. Ia sudah tahu pria itu tidak akan bergeming namun bibirnya masih saja bergerak konstan.

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil. Perempuan ini—mungkin adalah perempuan kesekian yang menghabiskan malam denganya akhir-akhir ini. Entah sudah berapa pasangan-pasangan Siwon setelah bercerai dari Kibum, kebanyakan dari mereka yang menawarkan diri sendiri padanya, tentu dengan imbalan yang setimpal. dan menurutnya, Victoria terlalu berisik sebagai partner, mungkin siang nanti ia akan mendepak gadis ini.

Gadis itu merengkuh tubuhnya perlahan, membiarkan tubuh berbalut selimutnya bergesekan dengan kulit tangan Siwon. Namun, lagi-lagi pria itu hanya diam tak bergeming dan lebih fokus dengan pemandangan dari atas hotel ketimbang pemandangan disampingnya yang lebih menakjubkan.

"Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita turun dan sarapan? Atau.. Kau mau mandi dulu bersamaku?" Lanjutnya dengan nada begitu manis yang menggoda.

Siwon menepis tangan gadis yang usianya beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan tenang, "Oppa tidak perlu apapun lagi, Oppa harus bekerja ke kantor dan tentu saja kau harus pulang. Gadis manis, hadiahmu sudah kusiapkan diatas meja rias jadi kau tinggal mengambilnya sendiri. Sekarang, lebih baik kau cepat pulang karena Oppa sangat sibuk, ah… sudah ada supir dibawah yang akan mengantarmu pulang jadi kau tidak perlu memusingkan yang lainya"

"Oppa.." Victoria meneteskan air matanya perlahan, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Oppa. Bagaimana mungkin setelah semua ini kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

"Ya, aku percaya kau mencintaiku, Victoria-ssi. Tapi aku lebih percaya kau pasti jauh mencintai uangku ketimbang diriku sendiri, setelah kau melihat 'hadiah' dariku, kalimatmu pasti akan langsung berubah. Jadi cobalah periksa meja rias itu—aku mau mandi dan kuharap, begitu Oppa-mu ini selesai mandi kau sudah di mobil dan pulang dengan selamat. Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal"

Victoria mendengus sebal. Namun kedua kakinya tidak bisa bohong dan berjalan mendekati nakas besar itu. Ada sebuah amplop disana—terlihat tipis dan meragukan. Namun begitu membuka isi amplopnya ia tersenyum dalam hati. Satu juta won semalam adalah harga yang sangat fantastis hanya untuk sekedar bercumbu saja.

**.**

**.**

** .**

Kyuhyun duduk sembari menghirup aroma kopi paginya dengan kesal. Pria ini—telah menghancurkan tidurnya yang nyenak bersama Sungmin dan tiba-tiba saja kini sudah datang ke rumahnya. Rambutnya bahkan masih acak-acakan dan ia belum berpakaian rapi sepenuhnya. Sementara pria yang menjadi tamunya, Jonghyun sudah terlihat rapi dengan kemeja kantornya serta potongan rambut yang terlihat begitu segar dan baru.

"Tidak biasanya kau kesini pagi-pagi. Jadi, ayo cepat katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Menyebalkan sekali, kau sudah menganggu mimpi indahku"

"Maaf, hahaha. Kurasa ini penting jadi aku tidak bisa berbicara di telfon"

"Yasudah, jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menatap lawan bicaranya intens.

"Uhm.. begini, Kyu.." Jonghyun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kyuhyun, "Ini tentang Kibum"

"Kibum?" Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Klien-mu? Kalau hanya bicara tentang itu, kau tidak perlu berbisik segala… Istriku juga mengenalnya dengan baik jadi kau bisa bicara leluasa tentanya di rumah kami"

Sungmin yang tidak sengaja mendengar akhirnya ikut dalam diskusi pagi itu. Ia duduk tepat disamping suaminya dan berhadapan dengan Jonghyun. Meskipun tidak mengenal pria ini secara dekat, namun Sungmin tahu Jonghyun adalah partner kerja Kyuhyun juga pria yang amat baik.

"Begini, seperti yang kita ketahui.. Sidang yang terakhir tinggal dua minggu lagi" Wajah Jonghyun menegang. Sungmin yang bisa merasakan perubahan sikap Jonghyun menatap wajah itu dengan lembut.

"Begini, uhm… Tapi Kibum, saat ini sudah pergi dari Seoul dan mungkin tidak bisa kembali lagi"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kibummie, dia kemana?"

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin-ssi. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukanya namun yang terpenting saat ini kondisinya baik-baik saja juga dalam keadaan sehat"

Sedikit banyak, Sungmin resah juga akan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Kibum memang wanita yang cukup mandiri dan kuat, namun saat ini—ketika ia sedang berbadan dua, diambang perceraian dan dunia yang seolah menyalahkanya Sungmin tidak yakin Kibum baik-baik saja.

"Jika Kibum tidak ada di persidangan terakhir…. Bagaimana mungkin perkara mereka berdua selesai? Dan kemana dia? Setidaknya, beritahu kami apa yang terjadi.,, Kau tidak lihat bagaimana istriku begitu cemas memikirkan teman baiknya?" Lanjut Kyuhyun ketika menyadari raut wajah Sungmin yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu

"Kibum ada di Busan, ia baru saja pindah dua hari yang lalu kesana" Mau tidak mau Jonghyun akhirnya berbicara juga.

"Sendirian?" Kini gantian Sungmin yang bertanya.

"Nde, aku yang menyarankanya pergi kesana, semula ia akan berangkat ke Amerika dan menurutku itu sangat tidak mungkin bagi perempuan hamil sepertinya, tempat tinggal Kibum berdekatan dengan rumah orang tuaku jadi mereka pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik"

"Lalu, bagaimana proses perceraian mereka jika Kibum tidak ada?"

"Menurutku, justru ini adalah yang terbaik untuk semua, Jonghyun benar, Kyuhyunnie. Tidak datang ke siding akan lebih baik.. Setidaknya karena itu Siwon dan Kibum tidak akan sah bercerai, bukan? Bayi Kibum nantinya akan mendapat pengakuan sah dan memiliki seorang ayah meskipun mungkin mereka tidak akan hidup bersama lagi, dan setidaknya—masih ada harapan bagi keduanya bersama lagi, apa pendapatku benar?"

"Y—ya, menurutku juga, akan lebih baik begitu" Ucap Jonghyun terbata-bata sementara Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Sebagai sahabat Kibummie.. aku mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada pengacara Lee yang sudah banyak membantu Kibum, terimakasih telah berada disisinya ketika ia sedang rapuh seperti ini"

Jonghyun kini terdiam memandangi pasangan suami istri itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia membantu Kibum hingga seperti ini adalah karena diam-diam, ia menyukai perempuan itu. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang tidak suka Kibum dalam keadaan susah apalagi sedih. Ia jatuh cinta. Ya, setelah sekian lama, dengan kehadiran Kibum disisinya ia merasa jatuh cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum baru saja membersihkan seisi rumah ketika handphone-nya berdering. Begitu melihat siapa yang menelfonya ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah nama tabu yang tertera di layarnya.

Choi Siwon.

"H-hallo?"

"_Ya Kim Kibum.. Ini aku"_ Pria diseberang sana nampak begitu tenang

"A-ada apa, Siwon-ssi?" Memanggilnya dengan nama seperti ini sungguh membuatnya semakin canggung. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pria yang tadinya diam saja itu akhirnya berbicara.

"_Kemarin aku bertemu dengan akuntan perusahaan yang kutugaskan mengatur pembagian harta kita tapi katanya kau tidak mengambilnya sepeserpun, ada apa dengamu?"_

"_dan juga, kau dimana?"_

"Uhm.. aku.." Kibum mencintai Siwon bukan karena kekayaan pria itu. Bukan juga karena Siwon adalah pria keturunan ningrat dan sebagainya. Ia mencintainya—tulus dari dalam hati dan menghabiskan sisa hidup bersamanya juga sesuatu yang tulus. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengambil harta pria itu setelah menghancurkanya hingga ke titik terburuk?

"Saat ini aku sedang keluar kota, Siwon-ssi" Ia mencoba mengatur intonasi bicaranya, "Kau tidak perlu memusingkanya lagi. Nanti jika ada waktu aku akan menemui akuntan yang kau maksud dan mengurus bagianku sendiri"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, urus saja dan lakukan semuanya semaumu. Kau tahu, kau bisa mengambil berapa saja… sesuka hatimu"

"Aku tahu"

Klik.

Percakapan itu terputus dengan sendirinya.

Kibum tidak sadar dirinya kini sudah bersandar dibalik tembok, tubuhnya merosot turun dan berakhir terduduk lemas dengan handphone yang masih setia dalam genggamanya. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon begitu kejam seperti ini, setelah sekian lama tidak berhubungan lagi dengan pria itu… bagaimana mungkin yang pertama kali ia tanyakan adalah soal uang? Apa ia tampak begitu matrealistis? Mendengar perkataan calon mantan suaminya itu Kibum merasa begitu terhina. setelah bertahun-tahun menikah dengan pria itu, baru pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu terhina seperti ini.

Karena Siwon begitu kaya dan sempurna…

Dan karena nampaknya, Siwon tetap baik-baik saja, meskipun tidak ada seorang Kim Kibum disisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Meeting, makan malam bersama kolega bahkan saat bekerja sendirian—semuanya tidak ada yang beres akhir-akhir ini. Ia sadar ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sama sekali tidak bersemangat seperti ini dan ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Bertemu Kibum, yang merupakan candu baginya mungkin akan menjadi obat yang terbaik.

Namun ketika kaki itu mencoba melangkah, ego-nya seolah menahanya untuk tetap disini. Otaknya seolah menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal sembari memutar kenangan-kenangan pahit yang membuat ia harus mengingat semua kenangan pahit sementara hatinya berteriak ingin pergi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukanya lagi sekarang, ia seorang pria dan harga dirinya jauh lebih tinggi dari apapun. Ia tidak ingin terlihat rapuh di hadapan Kibum dan akhirnya rasa gelisahnya itu memaksanya untuk menghubungi perempuan itu. Setidaknya, menghibunginya saja.

"_H-hallo?"_

"Ya Kim Kibum.. Ini aku" memanggilnya dengan nama. Benar-benar sesuatu yang bukan gaya seorang Choi Siwon. ketika biasanya ia memanggil nama Kibum dengan panggilan sayang, Kibummie atau bahkan Princess, kali ini lidahnya seolah menahanya dalam kelu.

"_A-ada apa, Siwon-ssi?"_ gadis itu juga memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel apapun. Memang, tidak bisa dipungkiri sedikit banyak ia kecewa. Dan kekecewaan itu seolah membuat intonasi nadanya terdengar lebih kasar dan cepat.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan akuntan perusahaan yang kutugaskan mengatur pembagian harta kita tapi katanya kau tidak mengambilnya sepeserpun, ada apa dengamu?"

Bohong. Ia tidak pernah bertemu akuntan itu kemarin. Ia bahkan selalu menemuinya dan memanggilnya setiap saat—demi memastikan apa ada kabar perkembangan dari Kibum atau tidak. Namun egoismenya mengalahkan perasaanya sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya ucapan bernada tinggi yang pastinya menyakitkan.

"dan juga, kau dimana?" Tanyanya cepat dan ketus. Kibum seolah menghilang belakangan ini dan sebenarnya ia khawatir sekali. Bagaimana kehidupanya sekarang? Apa dia kembali ke Jepang dan sudah membicarakan perceraian ini pada orang tuanya? Rasanya Siwon ingin tahu semua itu. Meskipun Kibum bukan miliknya lagi, rasa khawatir itu tetap ada dan membuat perasaanya tidak bisa berhenti _memikirkan Kibum._

"_Uhm.. aku.."_

"_Saat ini aku sedang keluar kota, Siwon-ssi" _Ia mencoba mengatur intonasi bicaranya, "Kau tidak perlu memusingkanya lagi. Nanti jika ada waktu aku akan menemui akuntan yang kau maksud dan mengurus bagianku sendiri"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, urus saja dan lakukan semuanya semaumu. Kau tahu, kau bisa mengambil berapa saja… sesuka hatimu"

"_Aku tahu"_

Klik.

Ia memutuskan percakapan itu.

Masih banyak yang ia ingin tanyakan pada Kibum. bagaimana kabarnya, apa ia baik-baik saja, apa yang dilakukanya sekarang dan masih banyak lagi kabar yang Siwon harus tahu mengenai perempuan itu. Ia ingin tahu semuanya—dan segala-galanya tentang Kibum.

Namun Siwon bukanlah pria yang dengan mudah menunjukkan kelemahnya, apalagi di depan seorang wanita. Meskipun perasaanya tercabik, ia akan tetap tersenyum dan melangkah maju. Dibalik senyuman manisnya sebenarnya tersimpan luka lama yang sangat sulit sekali untuk dilupakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Busan Kibum mencoba menata ulang hidupnya. Tinggal di pinggiran kota seperti ini sangat menyenangkan dan dikelilingi orang-orang yang sangat ramah. Saat ini, karena kandunganya belum besar ia masih bisa dan memutuskan untuk bekerja disebuah rumah makan kecil sebagai juru masak. Kepada orang-orang disekitar, ia berkata bahwa suaminya sedang ada tugas di luar negri dan jarang sekali pulang.

Karena masakanya enak, banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang ke tempatnya bekerja dan membuat pemiliknya, seorang nenek tua yang baik hati bernama Kwak Haelmoni tidak pernah ambil pusing mengenai identitas Kibum.

Jam makan siang telah usia dan rasanya, setelah memasak sendirian lebih dari tiga puluh porsi membuat tubuhnya serasa rontok. Setelah membereskan peralatan masaknya ia bersandar dibalik tiang dan menyeka peluhnya dengan cepat. Ternyata bertahan hidup sendiri tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap mencoba sabar dan ikhlas saja menghadapi semuanya. Karena, saat ini ia tidak sendiri, ada bayi mungilnya yang selalu jadi penguat saat semangatnya meredup.

"Kibummie! Bummie!" Kwak Haemoni berjalan terpogoh-pogoh masuk ke dalam dapur sembari membawa nampan kedalam.

"Waeyo, Haelmoni? Apa ada pesanan lain?"

"Aniya… ada seorang namja tampan yang mencarimu!" teriak si nenek dengan lantangnya.

"Sudah cepat sana! Ia sudah menunggu sedari tadi, maaf aku lupa memberitahumu, daritadi aku sibuk sekali melayani rombongan karyawan yang makan, cepat Bummie"

"Ah baiklah.."

Kibum berjalan sembari melepas apron-nya. begitu keluar ia menemukan seorang pria yang tampan yang tersenyum kearahnya. Jonghyun.

"Apa kabar?" Jonghyun menatap tubuh Kibum dari atas hingga kebawah. Sepertinya ia masih belum berubah. Namun dengan perutnya yang terlihat sedikit membesar jelaslah sudah bahwa Kibum sekarang sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan kehamilanya.

Kibum membalas senyuman itu dengan rangkulan yang hangat. Hanya Jonghyun satu-satunya pria baik hari yang mau menampungnya disini. Sembari mempersilahkan pria berbaju orange itu duduk ia sendiri menghempaskan tubuhnya tepat disamping Jonghyun.

"Kapan kau datang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu?"

"Semalam" Jonghyun menengguk segelas air yang disediakan diatas meja, "Ibuku tiba-tiba merindukanku jadi kuputuskan menginap kemarin di rumahnya, aku sudah mencoba menghubungiku supaya kita bisa makan malam bersama.. Tapi kau sepertinya sibuk, kau tidak bisa dihubungi"

"Oh maafkan aku" Kibum menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku lupa mengisi ulang baterai handphoneku… " Gumamnya kecil, Jonghyun yang memandangnya sembari tertawa kecil mengusap pucuk kepalanya perlahan.

Wajah penuh keringat dan peluh milik Kibum benar-benar membuatnya merasa kasihan. Kibum yang biasanya ceria itu kini kerepotan mengurus segalanya sendiri. Bagaimana kondisi bayi dalam kandunganya jika sang ibu sibuk bekerja mencari uang seperti ini? Jonghyun sudah menawarkan diri membantu Kibum secara finansial agar ia bisa tenang di rumah namun Kibum menolak tawaranya mentah-mentah.

Kibum benar-benar sukses membuat hatinya resah setiap hari. Ini bahkan belum dua minggu mereka tidak bertemu dan Jonghyun sudah kangen setengah mati. Meskipun sebenarnya—ia sadar ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi perempuan ini.

"Aigoo… Suami Kibummie sangat tampan"

Tiba-tiba saja Kwak Haelmoni datang terpogoh-pogoh membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk sup tulang yang langsung diletakkanya diatas meja sementara dua orang lainya hanya diam terkaget. Posisi tangan Jonghyun yang masih diatas pucuk kepala Kibum saja sama sekali tidak berpindah tempat untuk beberapa saat.

"Haelmoni.."

"Untuk apa malu-malu kalau kau mempunyai suami setampan ini, Kibummie? Aigoo.. kalian ini serasi sekali, mengapa kau tidak pernah bilang suamimu tampan sekali?"

"Eh, itu—"

Kibum yang binggung harus mengucapkan apa hanya terdiam, sama halnya dengan Jonghyun yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Haelmoni yang sudah berbaik hati mau mempekerjakan wanita hamil sepertinya itu hanya mencubit lenganya perlahan kemudian kembali masuk lagi ke dalam sembari menenteng nampan. Meninggalkan sepasang pria dan wanita yang masih terpaku itu dalam suasana yang amat canggung.

"Maafkan aku ya, suasananya jadi tidak enak begini.."

"Ah tidak apa-apa Kibummie, santai saja. Lagipula, dengan begini orang lain akan tahu kau adalah perempuan baik-baik. Kau Kim Kibum, wanita yang sudah bersuami. Mulai sekarang, pasti tidak ada lagi yang berani membicarakanmu"

Ia membiarkan tubuh tegap itu memeluknya perlahan. Meskipun kehidupanya berjalan baik disini tentu saja ada beberapa pasang mata yang tidak suka masih memperhatikanya sejak ia datang. Beberapa pengunjung restoran yang kebanyakan ibu-ibu dan mengenalnya saling berbisik mengagumi ketampanan dan bagaimana Jonghyun—atau yang bisa dibilang 'suaminya' itu dari dekat.

Mungkin, disini ada Jonghyun yang setia menemaninya namun hatinya berkata lain. Suaminya hanya Siwon dan akan selalu Choi Siwon seorang, tidak ada yang lain. Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia masih menganggap pria itu sebagai suaminya, ayah dari anaknya apapun yang terjadi.

"Jika kau keberatan aku akan berbicara pada Haelmoni itu dan bilang kita—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyun. Sepertinya ini tidak buruk juga. Aku tidak perlu khawatir mereka akan mencemoohku lagi. Terimakasih Jonghyun-ah" mulut bisa berkata lain jauh berbalikan dengan apa yang ia rasakan namun entah mengapa dengan berat hati Kibum masih mengucapkanya saja. Untuk bertahan hidup saja ia begitu bergantung pada Jonghyun sekarang. Pria yang baru dikenalnya ini sangat berjasa bagi hidupnya meskipun sebenarnya Lee Jonghyun adalah pengacaranya sendiri.

"Kibum, sebenarnya ada yang harus kubicarakan dengamu makanya aku kesini"

"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi di Seoul selama aku pergi?"

"A-aniya, bukan itu maksudku"

"Tiga hari lagi perkaramu akan mulai disidangkan, Kibummie" Jonghyun menatapnya tajam dengan intonasi yang begitu serius, mereka mungkin berteman tapi saat ini pria tampan itu bertingkah seperti pengacara sesungguhnya, sembari mengeluarkan setumpuk berkas dari tas jinjingnya. "Aku tidak ingin membebani pikiranmu apalagi dengan masalah seberat ini namun sebagai klienku kau harus tetap mengetahui dan turut andil dalam perkara kali ini"

Kibum menahan nafasnya. Satu masalah terpecahkan dan kini masalah barupun datang. Karena sibuk dengan menata hidup barunya ia sampai lupa ia masih memiliki setumpuk urusan yang harus diselesaikan di Seoul dan ini mengenai nasib kejelasan hubunganya. Sangat sulit bagi Kibum untuk memutuskan, dan bercerai dengan Siwon tentu saja akan menjadi sebuah dampak besar bagi Kibum dan juga anak mereka.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke Seoul"

"Apa?"

Bukan ini yang ingin Jonghyun dengar dari wanita berambut tergerai ini. Meskipun ia mencintai Kibum setengah mati dan ingin mempertahankan gadis itu disisinya, namun ini semua tidak benar. Ia masih berharap Kibum akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti yang ia mau. Dan ia tahu—perempuan ini masih mencintai suaminya.

"Mengapa harus terkejut, Jonghyun-ah? Ayo kita kembali. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?"

"Tapi, bukanya kau sendiri yang bilang kau masih ingin mempertahankan-**nya**? Kim Kibum, coba pikirkan sekali lagi keputusanmu ini"

Kibum menyeringai perlahan, "Kau mungkin tidak tahu tapi sudah banyak sekali orang yang aku kecewakan selama aku menikah dengan Siwon.. aku mungkin mencintainya tapi pada kenyataanya bukan ia yang berpaling dan pergi dariku, sebenarnya, akulah perempuan jahat itu"

"Tidak mungkin" Kibum yang ia kenal adalah perempuan berhati malaikat yang baik hati kepada siapa saja. Meskipun ia baru mengenal Kibum beberapa bulan belakagan ini namun Jonghyun tahu betul perempuan ini bukanlah wanita yang jahat, penggoda atau serakah.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti perempuan jahat. Apapun namanya, kau bukan perempuan seperti itu"

"Semua orang memiliki masa lalunya masing-masing, kau tahu?"

"Tapi aku percaya kau tidak mungkin seburuk itu"

"Di dunia ini… tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Pengacara Lee" Nada Kibum terdengar lirih. Kedua bola matanya yang teduh itu kini berkaca-kaca.

"Dulu, ketika aku masih memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna, aku pernah berselingkuh dengan seorang pria"

"Hmm… Jadi kau pernah berselingkuh? Bukankah itu hal yang biasa? Apalagi dikalangan atas seperti kalian berdua, perselingkuhan bukanlah hal yang terasa aneh.."

"Memang benar, seandainya aku tidak berselingkuh bertahun-tahun dengan pria yang sama…"

"Dan suamiku sebenarnya mengetahuinya"

Jonghyun bertepuk tangan perlahan, "Daebak! Kalau begitu, mengapa ia harus marah dan menceraikanmu? Ia kan sudah tahu sejak lama, bukankah ia mungkin saja juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama?"

_Kehidupan orang-orang kaya memang sangat aneh_. Belajar dari klien-klienya yang terdahulu ia menyadari bahwa kehidupan rumah tangga golongan kelas atas tidak akan mudah dipisahkan, kecuali keduanya baik sang suami dan istri memiliki penghasilan sendiri atau kekasih baru mereka yang memiliki kekayaan lebih banyak. Namun.. lihat Kibum, ia yang tadinya selalu hidup dikelilingi berpuluh-puluh pelayan bahkan harus menjadi pelayan sebuah rumah makan kecil. Sekarang ia baru menyadari pepatah lama yang menyatakan bahwa jalan pikiran perempuan, memang sangat sulit dipahami.

"ia sangat mencintaiku.. sangat-sangat mencintaiku sampai rasanya aku mau mati karena cintanya" Nadanya terdengar semakin menyayat hati dan perempuan kuat itu pada akhirnya meneteskan air mata sedikit demi sedikit.

Mendadak Kibum teringat semua hal tentang pria itu. Senyumanya, nada bicaranya yang manja, tubuh tingginya yang tegap, wajahnya yang setengah serius dan setengah murah senyum. Pria yang membuat hatinya selalu merasa nyaman, kapanpun itu.

"Kisah cinta yang aneh" Gumam Jonghyun perlahan, sulit sekali baginya mencerna semua ini.

"Ya, memang aneh.."

Kibum yang tidak sengaja mendengar itu menghela nafasnya berat. Bukan saja aneh, hubunganya juga terbilang penuh dengan drama, layaknya yang sejak kecil selalu ia saksikan di televise.

"Terlebih lagi, kalau kau tau dengan siapa aku berselingkuh, Jonghyun-ah"

"Memangnya siapa?"

"Pengusaha? Kolongmerat? Artis? Pejabat? Hmm.. Presiden?" Jawabnya asal saking binggungnya. Namun semuanya lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan gelengan Kibum.

"Kau pasti akan lebih terkejut lagi ketika mengetahui pria itu, Lee Jonghyun"

"Memangnya siapa? Siapa lagi yang bisa membuatku lebih terkejut dari ini"

"Kyuhyun"

"Kyu—Apa? Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sejenak Jonghyun terdiam sebelum mencerna kata-kata Kibum. apa katanya tadi? Kyuhyun? Hey, ia tidak punya penyakit di telinganya, kan? Lee Jonghyun tidak salah dengar kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Anyeong~ saya kembali jeng jeng jeng~

Sesuai janji saya (pada diri sendiri) setelah ujian SBMPTN saya akan lanjut ke chapter baru.

Karena dibuat super kilat jadi mohon maaf jika typo dan ceritanya aneh^^

Oh iya, aku lupa bilang kalo Jonghyun yang ada di ff ku ini Lee Jonghyun CNBLUE.

Jonghyun Shinee itu marganya Kim, bukan Lee~~~

Semoga semua rakyat penghuni ffn yang kelas tiga dan ikut SBMPTN masuk ke perguruan yang diinginkan, Amiiiin{}{}{}{}{}{}{}


End file.
